Solo tú
by fflora
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está cansado que decidan por él, principalmente en la idea del casamiento. Como no puede romper él mismo su compromiso con Karin, el joven azabache contratara a una mujer para que lo ayude. Pero esa pelirosa puede traerle más de un problema, además de sus buenas noches. Sakura Haruno dará tan buenos orgasmos como dolores de cabeza. LEMON
1. Capitulo 1

_Sasuke Uchiha está cansado que decidan por él, principalmente en la idea del casamiento. Como no puede romper él mismo su compromiso con Karin, el joven azabache contratara a una mujer para que lo ayude. Pero esa pelirosa puede traerle más de un problema, además de sus buenas noches. Sakura Haruno dará tan buenos orgasmos como dolores de cabeza._

* * *

 **2016**

 **Viernes 10 de septiembre**

En las calles principales de Japón, exactamente a las nueve de la mañana se ve caminando a un joven muchacho de veintitrés años, mientras se acomoda su cabellera azabache de una manera desinteresada. Su rostro mostraba fastidio de estar en donde se encontraba, a pronto de entrar en la corporación Tsuchigumo –que así era conocida en las calles-. El muchacho de cabellos negro mostró una sonrisa ladina mientras avanzaba por la entrada del edificio. Cada femenina que lo observaba no podía dejar de mirarlo y apreciar el torneado y hermoso cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de la más importante empresa de telecomunicaciones a nivel mundial.

Al llegar a la recepción puso mala cara al ver a esa muchacha que estaba como recepcionista mirándolo de una forma obscena y embobada, como si pudiera ver atreves de su traje negro de alta costura y observara su torso desnudo. Sasuke simplemente tocio llamando su atención y mirándola sin interés, no venía a hacer sociales con mujerzuelas, no hoy.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto la mujer intentando sonar normal y completamente sensual, esto último lo hacía mientras se llevaba un lápiz a la boca y se inclinaba más hacia adelante, mostrando la iniciación de sus grandes pechos.

-Me parece que no es adecuado que este así, Hotaru-sama –comento Sasuke mientras sonreía con gracia mirando a la ahora ruborizada chica. Al ver que la había avergonzado como esperaba simplemente añadió- Necesito ver al presidente, sea quien sea no me interesa el nombre.

La muchacha de cabello rubio asintió mientras le daba una nota que el jefe había dejado para cuando llegara el joven Uchiha. Ella lo conocía, estaba al tanto de todo en la vida de una de las familias más famosas en Japón, por lo cual se vio encantada de recibirlo.

Sasuke tomó la pequeña nota y luego de leerla, la apretó con su puño y arrojo el papel lejos de su alcance. Sin decir nada más, se encamino hasta el elevador –que se encontraba abierto- y se adentró, presionando el número cinco. Mientras sonaba una estúpida e intento de calmada canción infantil, Sasuke se tronó el cuello de una forma desinteresada. Cuando estuvo en el piso indicado, caminó hasta la puerta que vio como etiquetada "Presidente". Tocó levemente con su puño y cuando escucho un gritó entro.

El joven azabache abrió sus ojos negros como dos platos al ver como el hombre que tendría que atenderlo estaba terminando de penetrar a una peliverde, quien se tocaba los senos rápidamente como el presidente le ordenaba. El muchacho de cabello rojizo y ojos café parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de Sasuke, y seguía completamente sumergido en su mundo.

-Sasori –habló una voz detrás del azabache, era una voz gruesa y demandante, que daba miedo y a la vez mostraba respeto. El dueño de esa voz era un muchacho alto de cabello anaranjado, con ojos de color chocolate que miraban penetrantemente a su secretaria y amigo que estaban teniendo una linda y asquerosa aventura en su oficina.

-Perdón, Yahiko-sama no volverá a pasar yo… -la joven de cabello verde, de nombre Fu, no pudo disculparse ya que el jefe le hizo una seña que se retire con la mano. Y atrás de la muchacha iba Sasori, intentando acomodar sus pantalones. Antes de irse, le dio la mano a Sasuke en señal de saludo.

-¡Bienvenido a Akatsuki! –chillo el pelirrojo con mucho entusiasmo pero fue alejado de la habitación por un fuerte puñetazo de un impaciente Yahiko.

-Baka –murmuro Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina y se miraba la mano asqueado, quien sabía que cosa había hecho la mano de ese pelirrojo con la muchacha antes de que llegara. De solo pensarlo, la frente del azabache se torneaba negra y su mirada oscura, con ansias de matar.

-Toma asiento, Uchiha –indico Yahiko ya sentado sobre su silla, con esa misma mirada seria que hacia minutos atrás, una vez que tenía al azabache sentado delante suyo sonrió con arrogancia- Como ya sabes, esto para los que vienen como tu es la organización Akatsuki –comentó- así que dime que necesitas, documentos falsos, drogas, asesinatos, secuestros improvisados, papeleo, algún acosamiento para…

Pero fue completamente cortado al ver como Sasuke sacaba un sobre con una gran cantidad de dinero que siquiera permitía cerrar el papel. Al verlo, Yahiko se dio cuenta que sería un gran negocio y lo miro dispuesto a que le explicara que requería.

-Necesito una mujer, que se preste a ayudarme a engañar conmigo a mi prometida, pero lo esencial es que esté dispuesta a grabarse, pues claro.

-¿Y porque viniste aquí? Puedes conseguir a cualquiera, incluso seguramente mis secretarias habrán intentando insinuarte.

Sasuke asintió de manera arrogante.

-No necesito una cualquiera, quiero que sea alguien que no busque manchar mi imagen luego mostrando el video. Sé que la insufrible de Karin al verlo no podrá mostrárselo a alguien porque la muy tonta tiene tanto orgullo como su idiotez.

Yahiko reía divertido al ver las miradas que demostraba el azabache, se notaba su fastidio y molestia. El pelinaranja se corrió un poco con su silla para poder abrir el tercer cajón de su escritorio, de donde tomo una carpeta y se la tendió al muchacho.

-Puedes verlo tranquilo.

Sasuke comenzó a pasar las fotos con rapidez, ninguna mujer lo cautivaba para pagar una gran cantidad de dinero aunque había muchas que estaban cerca de lograrlo. El azabache se asombró al leer un apellido muy conocido para él como lo es la familia Hyuga, ahí se encontraba Hinata con su típica mirada de inocente y estaba levemente colorada. Le asombro verla metida en algo como esto, ella era una chica buena y sensata, de hecho le parecía serlo los días que se la encontraba con su primo Neji. Al ver la foto de la derecha, de esa misma página, vio a Ino Yamanaka, la insufrible prima segunda del dobe de su mejor amigo. Casi sin poder evitarlo saco la lengua en horror, esa chillona era tan despreciable como el tarado de Naruto.

El joven Uchiha negó con la cabeza y volteó la página, llevándose como sorpresa la belleza de la mujer de esa foto. Era una hermosa muchacha de una contextura pequeña, mostrando sus leves curvas. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos jade que lo cautivaron de entrada, al igual que su cabello de un tono rosado. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia mientras le tendía la carpeta a Yahiko, señalando a la muchacha dueña de una hermosa sonrisa.

-Quiero a Sakura Haruno… para esta noche.

-La tendrás.

* * *

 _Si, es corto, pero es para ver si les gusta la idea y ahí subiré el próximo capitulo que será el encuentro SasuSaku –lemmon._


	2. Capitulo 2

Yahiko miró su reloj para luego soltar un suspiro. Se suponía que ahora tenía una entrevista de trabajo pero extrañamente no estaba de ánimos ni de humor para tener que entablar una conversación con una desconocida que no iba a hacer más que tirársele encima para que la contrate. Mujeres... ¿se piensan que solo eso es suficiente? Bueno lo es, pero el joven presidente y líder a cargo de Akatsuki tiene que mantener una imagen seria y por eso asiste todos los días con traje y una apuesta corbata verde.

-Fu -habló al teléfono mientras se acercaba para hablar- Por favor solo tráeme los curriculum hoy, avísales que se presenten otro día.

-Claro, Yahiko-sama -respondió su secretaria dudosa. Desde que la había encontrado con Sasori la pobre de Fu ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su jefe, le hacía sentir al pelinaranja que era la peor persona del mundo, aunque decir eso sería exagerar.

El muchacho de ojos chocolate se acomodó mejor en su silla para luego sacar una caja de cigarrillos, colocarse uno en su boca -con demasiada rapidez y ansiedad- y prenderlo con el encendedor que siempre estaba en su escritorio para quemar los pelos que dejaba Sasori por sus travesuras de oficinista.

Yahiko bufó al recordar que tendría que vengarse de ambos muchachos, tanto del pelirrojo como de su secretaria peliverde, ya se ingeniería un plan para enseñarles que en su despacho nunca se juega al sexo menos si el jefe no está participando ahí.

 _"Podría invitar a la hermanita de Sasori, es toda una monada y al novio de Fu. Cuando les diga el propósito solitos se darán cuenta que mi oficina es el lugar para la venganza. Y sí, todos ganamos. Posiblemente luego tenga un amigo castrado pero en fin, C'est la vie, de todos modos tengo muchos amigos para ser tío todavía."  
_

-Permiso -habló una temerosa Fu mientras entraba en la oficina, y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, la joven habida dejado los curriculum encima de la mesa para alejarse rápidamente de allí.

El pelinaranja negó divertido mientras se sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca para largar el aire, y al volver a colocarlo ahí, tomo con sus manos los curriculum y comenzó a leerlos. Se asombraba el gran número de mujeres que habían mandados solicitudes, la empresa desde afuera era conocida como Tsuchigumo y de esta manera era una agencia de modelajes, cosa que era cierta, y el joven Utakata se encarga de ese sector, mientras que Yahiko trabaja desde las sombras con más ganancias.

Todos los pensamientos del jefe fueron cortados al ver la foto de una muchacha que se postulaba para el trabajo que ofrecían en su compañía, siendo acompañantes de hombres por el tiempo que ellos pidan, como si las alquilaran. Yahiko abrió los ojos como platos mientras apretaba los dientes. Delante de sus ojos estaba la fotografía de su primer amor y gran amiga, Konan. Ahora no parecía esa misma niña de diecisiete -la última vez que la vio-, ahora con veinticinco años -tal como él- se mostraba que era una hermosa mujer que poseía claras y ventajosas curvas. Tenía un cuerpo del infarto, si no fuera ella... no dudaría en contratarla él mismo. Yahiko se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente fue hasta el escritorio de su recepcionista, cerrando la puerta rápidamente haciendo que Fu se asustara y lo mirara con miedo.

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Nunca más lo hago! -chillo la mujer mientras comenzó a llorar con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo que seguramente había aguantado desde la mañana.

-¿Dónde están las mujeres de los curriculum? -cuestiono ignorándola, incluso frunció el ceño al ver como no dejaba de gritar su secretaria.

-Usted me dijo que les diga que se vayan -explico Fu abriendo sus ojos despacio mientras sonreía con timidez.

Yahiko murmuro un par de palabrotas y fue hasta el elevador, se percató de que el elevador iba por el piso número tres. Rápidamente corrió hasta las escaleras y comenzó a bajar, parecía que volaba, no tenía pudor en llevarse alguien puesto con tal de llegar al piso principal. Una vez que estuvo allí, sin dejar de correr, salió y se frenó mirando para todos lados buscándola.

-Konan -habló con voz ronca una vez que la vio hablando con la recepcionista de la entrada.

Al escuchar esa voz, la mujer se dio vuelta completamente sorprendida. La dueña de unos lindos ojos ámbar y un cabello violeta azulado sonrió sin timidez al ver a su gran amigo de la infancia parado mirándola. El joven Yahiko había cambiado mucho, estaba incluso más alto que ella, con su cuerpo torneado y músculos bien marcados del brazo. Su rostro no mostraba niñez, sino que tenía facciones toscas pero definidas. Además de un lindo color de piel, diferente al de la muchacha que más bien era blanco como la porcelana.

La nombrada se acercó hasta Yahiko y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo. Hacía muchos años que no se veían, precisamente luego de que al muchacho lo habían adoptado del orfanato, dejando de ver a Konan. Nunca más habían podido retomar el contacto, eran adolescentes y no tenían nada en esos momentos. Si no se veían de casualidad como ahora, no lo harían más.

-Te he extrañado -indico la chica separándose de él, le había costado pues estaba fascinado con el aroma del pelinaranja. Al ver como la miraba fijamente decidió seguir la conversación- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí, me acabas de dejar tu curriculum.

Automáticamente la pelivioleta se enrojeció al saber que se postulaba para _ese trabajo_ con su gran amigo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y luego suspiro.

-No te daré el empleo -dictamino con voz firme el joven pelinaranja haciendo que Konan frunza el ceño, después de todo Yahiko no sabía nada de la vida de ella ni si necesitaba mucho el empleo, pero antes de poder replicarle el muchacho llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro de ella y añadió- No haré que _tú_ te rebajes a eso, es buen negocio pero... -negó- no dejare que lo hagas, Konan.

Hotaru que había visto toda la escena estaba fascinada mirándolos a ambos que cara de perrito enamorado. _"No entiendo como Fu le tiene tanto miedo, si es encantador"_ chillaba para sus adentros.

-Vamos arriba, tomemos un café juntos mientras me cuentas tus años desde que... nos separamos -indico el pelinaranja mientras la tomó de la cintura llevándola hasta el elevador, pero antes de entrar en él se volteó mirando a la rubia recepcionista- Prepara una carta de despido para Fu, la secretaria del quinto piso -luego miro a Konan- tomaras su lugar.

 _"Bueno, lo odiara más que nunca"_ pensaba Hotaru con lamento por su amiga.

* * *

Dentro de un amplio departamento se encontraba una joven peliazul, relajada acostada en su cama. La muchacha vestía una remera rosa suelta, que remarcaba sus grandes pechos, además de un jean desarreglado Oxford, el cual solo le marcaba el inicio de las piernas como de su trasero. La muchacha de nombre Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba atentamente la melodía que resonaba dentro de su habitación.

En la esquina del cuarto, justo paralelamente a Hinata se encontraba la hermana de la misma, Hanabi. La joven de diecisiete años vestía una linda pollera de encaje blanca corta, mostrando sus pálidas piernas, y arriba llevaba un ajustado suéter color salmón, que resaltaba su collar de perlas. Hanabi llevaba su cabello suelto como su hermana, pero el de la menor era de color castaño y no hasta la cintura, sino a media espalda. Pero ambas tenían esos hermosos ojos perla, característicos de la familia.

La castaña movía sus manos lentamente con dulzura, mientras tocaba su violín. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo, más bien lo hacía desde que tenía memoria. Siempre la joven Hyuga tanto como su hermana estuvo atraídas por los instrumentos musicales, era algo que compartían juntas. Al terminar la melodía, que sabía de memoria, Hinata abrió los ojos y se sentó para mostrarle una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Me gustó mucho, Hanabi -hablo sinceramente la peliazul, de una manera linda y tranquila, su voz reflejaba eso.

-Gracias -contesto la mencionada levemente ruborizada, su tono de voz era más fuerte que el de su hermana pero también tenía esa musicalidad. Miro a su hermana y observó como Hinata bajaba la mirada apenada, entonces la castaña habló- Te extraño en casa.

Hinata abrió más los ojos al escucharla, no se imaginaba que su hermana sacaría el tema tan directamente aunque... estábamos hablando de Hanabi, ella tanto como Neji eran muy directos en muchos casos menos en el amor, ahí ambos Hyuga eran unos estúpidos.

-Al menos el departamento que consiguió oka-san es lindo -explicaba con sinceridad Hinata, mientras observaba su lindo e iluminado cuarto.

Hanabi frunció el ceño, odiaba que ella se sintiera culpable por lo que paso.

-También fue un shock para ti saberlo, te enteraste antes que oto-san pero...

-Él no le importo, me hecho de casa y eso... eso me dolió -explicaba tristemente la peliazul- no puedo volver cuando no me quiere ahí.

-Te espera para su cumpleaños -menciono Hanabi mirándola a los ojos con tristeza- ve, por favor. Por mí. Sé qué hará un escándalo pero sigues siendo su hija

-Hanabi -la corto seriamente.

-Eres mi hermana -hablo fríamente la castaña mostrando ese frio carácter como Hiashi, sus ojos mostraban seriedad marcando que el tema es importante- Así que el domingo te veré en el cumpleaños, ponte un vestido lindo. Si no quieres ir sola lleva al dobe te Naruto.

-¡Hanabi! -chillo avergonzada Hinata.

La mencionada se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Neji le dice así, yo también puedo -se escudó en su primo, iba a decir algo pero su teléfono sonó recibiendo un mensaje. La castaña lo leyó y luego su sonrisa se ensancho- tengo que irme.

La menor heredera de la familia Hyuga guardo su violín en el estuche que estaba en la cama, al costado de su hermana. Luego lo tomó con su mano y se acercó a saludar a Hinata, quien estaba todavía shockeada y pensante.

-Deja de pensar en Naruto, por favor -menciono riendo- me iba a quedar contigo a la noche pero... Tara quiere salir, le cumpliré el capricho.

Hinata negó. Su hermana siempre encontraba el equilibrio ideal para hacer todo lo que quería, practicar el violín, estar con su familia y disfrutar con sus amigos. Simplemente Hanabi era perfecta para sus ojos, estaba orgullosa de ella.

-¡Te veo el domingo! -chillo la castaña mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando la peliazul escuchó un fuerte portazo soltó un fuerte grito mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la almohada. Estaba muy avergonzada por pensar en invitar a Naruto, pero más que nada estaba confundida por todo lo que pasaba dentro de los Hyuga... su familia.

El teléfono de Hinata sonó y al verlo notó que era un mensaje de Yahiko.

 _"Una chica nueva entra a trabajar en tu área el lunes. Que sepa todo lo necesario: el silencio sobre los contratistas, siempre pedir el dinero antes, sacarle algo de información por si es requerida, etc. Su nombre es Matsuri. ¿Puedo contar contigo, Hinata?"_

La peliazul suspiro.

-Después de todo... -murmuro en voz baja- soy la deshonra de la familia, no importa embarrarla más.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-baka! -gritó una voz potente y bastanteenérgica mientras iba corriendo por la corporación Uchiha. El muchacho de veintitrés años, dueño de esa voz, poseía un gran físico y era bastante alto. Su cabello,despeinado en punta, era de un color rubio mientras que tenía unos grandes y llamativos ojos azules, además de unas importantes marcas en sus mejillas que le daban un aspecto zorruno.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe? -cuestiono Sasuke mientras estaba apoyado contra una pared, con su traje negro y bien colocado. El joven Uchiha se contenía para no matarlo pero al estar en la empresa que en un futuro seria suya tenía que contenerse por una buena imagen.

-Callate, teme -hablaba energético el rubio mientras sonreía agitado- Venia a invitarte a almorzar mañana -sonrió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Vamos a almorzar ahora juntos también, Naruto. La empresa Uchiha preparo una charla con la Uzumaki, vendrá tu padre por cierto y...

No pudo terminar porque recibió un zape en la cabeza, Naruto siempre sea provechaba de que el azabache no podía defenderse por estar en su empresa.

-Sasuke aburrido, mañana quiero que me acompañes y te presento a mi novia-hablaba esperanzado el ojiazul pero luego miro serio a su mejor amigo- no lleves a Karin, aunque sea mi prima -saco la lengua- no la quiero.

-Nadie soporta a la remolacha barata -habló una voz detrás de ambos muchachos,era Suigetsu Hōzuki, un hombre bien formado, de cabello blanco (con detalles en celeste pero solo en las puntas-además de unos ojos morados), él era la mano derecha de Sasuke.

-¡Perfecto, dattebayo! -grito energético Naruto, haciendo que ambos cierren sus ojos por el sonido sorpresivo. Luego el rubio tomó su celular y marco rápidamente un numero- ¡Hola, Hinata-chan!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y luego miro a su amigo peliblanco quien le sonreía de una manera divertida esperando.

-Contrate a una chica de la empresa Akatsuki -empezó a explicar el azabache ante la mirada atenta de Suigetsu- creo que es unos años menor -se encogió de hombros- así será más fácil intimidarla a que no diga nada.

-Vaya, hombre... Eres todo un galán. Que divertida noche tendrás, eh -menciono el peliblanco para después alejarse, dejando a un Sasuke gruñendo, después de todo, el había elegido a la pelirosa porque era justo lo que buscaba, y estaba seguro de algo... no iba a decepcionarse.

* * *

En un lindo departamento en el centro de Japon, se encontraba una pelirosa saliendo de bañarse con una bata color blanca cubriéndole lo necesario de su cuerpo, ya que era corta y llegaba hasta debajo de los glúteos de ella.

La mujer estaba frente espejo del baño terminando de secar su cabello, para luego peinarlo. Hacia unos días había decidido ir a la peluquería por un cambio de look, y ahora disfrutaba del resultado. La muchacha escucho el timbre y automáticamente se acercó hasta la puerta, atravesando la sala de estar. Alabrir la puerta no se sorprendió de quien era, sino de cómo entraba en su apartamento y se acostaba su sillón negro.

-¿Qué quieres Sasori? -pregunto la pelirosa de ojos jade intentando sonar tranquila pero estaba molesta de que el pelirrojo interviniera en su tardelibre, justo estaba por empezar su siesta relajante.

-Venía a explicarte algo de esta noche, Sakura -ronroneaba el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía de una manera coqueta, la cual se intensifico al ver la cara de poca importancia de ella por lo cual siguió hablando- Serás protagonista de un video para terminar una pareja, tú solo has lo tuyo, lograbas -dijo sacando de la mochila que traía una cámara negra- y luego chau... el cliente tiene lo que busca.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias pero no acepto, dénselo a la cerda seguro aceptara.

Sasori frunció el ceño, odiaba que sea tan terca cuando era sobre el trabajo...bueno en realidad la joven Haruno era siempre porfiada.

-Te eligió específicamente a ti, no quería a ninguna más. Yahiko le pregunto sobre más opciones por si te rechazabas pero dijo que no -Sasori le extendió un papel a la pelirosa, quien lo tomo rápidamente- ahí está la paga y el hotel donde lo veras.

-¡Kami! -Chilló la muchacha- es mucho dinero... y el hotel es muy lindo -la pelirosa miraba atentamente el papel soñadora- acepto.

Sasori se levantó de donde estaba sentado y asintió, para luego acercarse aSakura, acorralándola contra la pared. Y de un segundo a otro comenzó a devorar esos pálidos labios que siempre le gustaban, para después bajar lentamente hasta poder besar su cuello.

-¿Fu no te dejo satisfecha? -pregunto Sakura entre gemidos, ella se había enterado que la peliverde estaba sin trabajo por la culpa del pelirrojo, esto había llegado a sus oídos gracias a Hotaru, que luego de ir a buscar su paga se lo comento con un llanto fingido.

-Solo quiero ver si vales la pena para el Uchiha -explicaba Sasori mientras le quitaba la bata desesperado a Sakura, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar para detenerlo, aunque ella no quería eso. La pelirosa le desabrocho el pantalón,tomando el miembro del muchacho y comenzar a masturbarlo en un vaivén,sacándole gemidos que sonaban tanto como los suyos al tener a Sasori mordiéndole y chupando sus senos desnudos. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el sillón de la pelirrosa.

-Acuéstate, Sasori -ronroneo sexualmente la muchacha con una linda y perversa sonrisa.

El pelirrojo asentido y se dejó guiar, después de todo, Sakura Haruno era su ex-amante, se conocían bastante bien como personas y en el sexo.

La muchacha se puso a su costado y con su mano, guio el miembro erecto del muchacho hasta su boca, para succionar fuertemente y luego mover su lengua a medida que movía su boca de arriba para abajo, como si fueran se sentó mientras soltaba fuertes gemidos y ronquidos, el pelirrojo llevo su mano hasta el trasero de Sakura, para luego lentamente bajar su dedo hasta la entrada de la vagina de ella y meter dos de sus dedos, deleitándose con lo húmeda que estaba.

Sakura gimió al sentir lo que acaba de hacer Sasori, y más como sus dedos entraban y salían de ella con brusquedad. La pelirosa sintió como era jalada por el muchacho para que parara, Sakura se colocó en cuatro sobre el sillón mientras Sasori se terminó de sacar la ropa que le quedaba, entre ellos el pantalón y bóxer.

El pelirrojo tomó entre sus manos su miembro erecto y lo llevó hasta la entrada de la pelirosa, haciéndola gemir cuando lo sintió cerca.

-Hazlo de una puta vez, Sasori -murmuro la ojijade mientras se mordía sus labios con fuerza para no seguir gimiendo, no quería subir el ego del insufrible muchacho.

-Cálmate... Sakura -indico el pelirrojo mientras se inclinaba llegando cerca dela oreja de ella, y cuando la muchacha estaba por replicarle eso quedo en lanada porque Sasori la embistió con fuerza penetrándola con una estocada,haciéndola gritar. El muchacho soltó un gemido y luego habló, a la vez que sacaba su miembro de ella- Todavía tenemos tiempo hasta las once

-Baka -gimió Sakura mientras se daba vuelta, colocándose encima de él y con su mano llevando el miembro a su entrada, se penetro de una sola estocada y comenzó a moverse, deleitando al pelirrojo con el movimiento que hacía con sus senos- son las seis, no tengo todo el día.

* * *

Sasuke se sacó su saco negro y lo arrojo contra la mesa que se encontraba apenas abrías la puerta de entrada del piso que había rentado para esa noche. El lugar era amplio y pintoresco, tenía una tenue luz que le daba el aspecto perfecto. Cerca de los sillones estaba un amplio ventanal que le daba un lindo aspecto al lugar. El azabache miro su reloj y suspiro, eran las once en punto. Había hablado con Yahiko durante la tarde y coordinaron en que Sakura se encuentre con él allí, incluso había mandado una llave idéntica a la suya para no tener que recibirla, después de todo aunque era todo un Uchiha y un galán no iba a darle semejantes lujos a esa mujercita de una sola noche.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tomo al instante, murmurando por si llegara aser la insufrible de Karin o mismo Yahiko avisándole que su encargo no podíair. Pero para su suerte era su estúpido amigo peliblanco, mejor dicho para sumala suerte era el idiota de Suigetsu. Al azabache frunció el ceño al ver lastantas preguntas que le hacia ese ser insufrible, _"¿No iras preso por violación?"_ fue la pregunta que le saco el poco humor que conservaba de ese largo día.

-Ya te lo he dicho, baka -hablaba Sasuke mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y la dejaba a un costado de el sobre una silla para luego soltar un suspiro frustrante- Te lo he explicado, Suigetsu, es solo una pendeja pero es bastante linda para tener 18 años...

El azabache dejó de hablar cuando vio como delante de él se encontraba la misma pelirosa de la que él se estaba refiriendo, pero Sasuke no cortó la llamada porque ella lo intimido, sino más bien porque estaba embobado con la sorpresa que se había llevado. En la foto que vio esa misma mañana, la joven Haruno parecía una adolescente con cabello largo y facciones tiernas, mientras que ahora tenía enfrente de él a toda una mujer. La joven pelirosa llevaba su cabello corto y suelto, llegándole hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros. Sus ojos jade lo miraban de una manera inquisidora, mostrando diversión y algún gramo leve de...molestia. Si. Esto hizo que el Uchiha frunza el ceño pero lo ignoro para seguir observando levemente el cuerpo de la muchacha. Se acercó hasta ella, rompiendola distancia que los separaba. Le quitó su saco negro, luego la tomó de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta lenta en el lugar, cosa que Sakura se dejó hacer.

La pelirosa llevaba una remera manga tres cuartos de color rosa que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros más arriba del ombligo, además llevaba un pantalón oscuro negro que lo tenía como una segunda piel por lo bien que marcaba sus piernas torneadas.

De pronto, y sin descaro, Sasuke llevó ambas manos hasta los senos de la chica,sacándole un jadeo de la sorpresa. Luego, el azabache comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ella, con una mano sobre su mentón mientras sonreía divertido.

-Pechos pequeños... no es lo mío -dijo para pelearla y dio en el blanco al ver como ella, en vez de ponerse colorada como las demás, estaba hirviendo y sacando chispas de sus ojos.

Sakura se acercó más a Sasuke y, por sobre el pantalón del traje, tocó el miembro del muchacho. Al sentir ese contacto, el Uchiha no hizo más que gruñir,iba a besarla pero cuando estaban solo a centímetros -puesto que ella se acercaba también- la pelirosa empezó a reír.

-Tu amigo es pequeño -dijo haciendo gesto con los dedos- creo que estamos iguales -Sakura comenzó a reír con satisfacción y al ver como el azabache se acercaba enojado hasta ella le extendió la mano en señal de que espere- Alto ahí, chico lindo... págame, no quiero que me debas nada Uchiha.

-Sasuke -la corrigió el muchacho mientras tomaba de su bolsillo un sobre con dinero adentro, lo apoyo fuertemente contra la mesa para que ella vea la cantidad que había dentro.

-¿Acaso ahora quieres ser más educado? -le pregunto ella con una ceja elevada mientras guardaba el fajo de dinero en su bolso, y volteaba a verlo divertida.

-Solo quiero que gimas mi nombre como ningún otro, Sakura -explico Sasuke mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa, no perdiéndose ningún movimiento de la mujer que tenía justo en frente. Vio como la pelirosa le hacía gestos con los dedos de algo minúsculo y eso lo hizo enrojecer- Molestia -bramó furioso el muchacho mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y le apretaba fuertemente el culo, disfrutando las caras de placer por parte de Sakura.

-¿Así que... dieciocho? -pregunto ella entre risas y gemidos, largando un grito al sentir como las manos del Uchiha la tomaban fuertemente de las piernas y la levantaban, para que ella ponga las piernas en su torso enredadas.

-Era una foto vieja tuya... -explico el azabache pero luego se quiso pegar mentalmente. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a una molestia que encima le tenía que pagar? El Uchiha se sobresaltó al sentir como Sakura desparramaba besos por su cuello, mientras lo mordía sin descaro y a la vez chupaba sabiendo que le dejaría marcas en esa zona.

Sasuke camino sin dificultad hasta el interior de la habitación, atravesando un umbral y dirigiéndose hasta la cama de dos plazas. Rápidamente dejó en ella a Sakura, acostándose encima de él y tomando el control como al joven Uchiha tanto le gustaba. Empezó a besarla con desesperación en el cuello, dejándole fuertes mordidas, sacándole jadeos a la pelirosa. Las manos de Sakura subían y bajaban del torso de Sasuke, acariciándolo por todos lados, metió sus manos por dentro de la camisa del muchacho.

La joven pelirosa no lo resistía más y, de una manera sorpresiva, tomó al azabache fuertemente de su nuca y estampó sus labios con los de él, de una forma desesperada pero a la vez demasiado excitante para ambos. Sasuke le respondía interesado, demasiado, le gustaba sentir esos labios húmedos con los suyos,ambos se besaban con mucha desesperación dejándolo ver por el movimiento de sus lenguas de forma desenfrenada.

Sakura se sentó, mientras con sus manos algo nerviosas desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del azabache y sentía como él intentaba sacarle la remera, por lo que ella levanto sus brazos permitiéndole eso. Sasuke una vez que se deshizo dela prenda, recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de la pelirosa, parando en esos senos que eran cubiertos por un lindo sostén negro de encaje, lo que los hacia ver más tentadores. Sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a apretar lo senos de Sakura,haciendo que ella gima entre cada caricia.

La pelirosa se levantó de la cama sorprendiéndolo, dejándolo quieto y molesto porque ella freno todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sakura corrió hasta la sala vistiendo su pequeño pantalón y sostén negro, y aunque la imagen era muy tentadora para el joven Uchiha, él estaba hirviendo por sentir esa necesidad tonta de poder estar de una vez con ella, quería saltar toda la parte de calentamiento aunque era muy excitante con la ojijade.

-Sakura -gruño el azabache mientras llevó una mano a su miembro, masturbándose èl mismo mientras esperaba que la muchacha aparezca- Ven aquí.

Esa oración no fue un consejo, ni un deseo, era una orden que pedía ser cumplida con la mayor rapidez posible. Sasuke estaba por volver a gritar pero cayó al ver como desde el umbral se veía Sakura vistiendo ahora solo ropa interior,siendo en ambas partes igual que el sostén -color negro y de encaje- lo que resaltaba el pequeño pero a la vez hermoso cuerpo de la muchacha quien tenía favorecidas curvas. En su mano llevaba una pequeña cámara, la cual prendió y con ella apuntaba al Uchiha mientras se acercaba hasta él, se subió a la cama y se sentó justo en la entrepierna del muchacho, mientras lo filmaba gimiendo con la otra mano tocaba el erecto miembro del azabache mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-kun? -preguntó bastante coqueta y con tono inocente mientras sacaba del bóxer el pene del azabache, masturbándolo rápidamentemientras lo apretaba con poca delicadeza haciéndolo brusco.

-No te aproveches, Sakura -respondió unos minutos más tarde mientras disfrutaba la vista de tener a la ojijade succionando su miembro con la boca, no le importaba estar gimiendo delante de una cámara, simplemente estaba pelirosa lo masturbaba a medida que pasaba su lengua alrededor del miembro de él, cada vez con más rapidez para luego chuparlo con fuerza y fingir penetraciones rápidas.

-¿Así, Sasuke-kun? -pregunto orgásmica mientras paraba de chupar la punta del miembro y lo miraba con sus ojos jade de una forma pervertida.

El azabache termino la distancia y la beso con fuerza, dejando la cámara en una mesa de luz del costado, para luego de un solo tirón deshacerse de las bragas negras de encaje. Sakura gimió al sentir unos dedos en su entrada y más al tenerla sensación de como los metía y sacaba de una forma rápida, sin nada de cuidado. El Uchiha disfrutaba de tenerla debajo de èl, gimiendo mientras besaba su cuello. Sasuke con su mano desocupada corrió el sostén de la muchacha deleitándose con unos pechos pálidos, que no eran tan pequeños como su mano hacia uno y al apretarlo con fuerza, Sakura grito.

-Es hora de empezar, Sa-ku-ra -dijo Sasuke sobre su oreja para luego comenzar a succionar el pezón del pecho izquierdo de la pelirosa, sacándole fuertes gemidos, mientras a la vez la penetraba con sus dedos.

* * *

El inicio al encuentro SasuSaku...


	3. Capitulo 3

Sakura cerraba los ojos mientras gemidos escapaban de su boca. Le gustaba mucho sentir como Sasuke la penetraba con sus dedos mientras repartía besos en su vientre. Pero un chillido se escuchó de ella cuando el azabache comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de la muchacha, succionando y sacándole entre risas y jadeos de placer. Mientras le pasaba la lengua con rapidez, Sasuke con sus manos tocaba con fuerza los pechos de la muchacha.

-¡Oye! –chilló Sakura al sentir como él la mordía ahí abajo, dándole una sensación entre placentera y dolorosa.

-No molestes –fue la simple contestación que le dio Sasuke mientras dirigía sus ojos negros a los jade de ella, para después volver a su trabajo, chupando la entrepierna de la pelirosa. Nunca se lo había hecho a otra conquista antes pero ahora tenía que molestar a Karin ¿Qué mejor que hacerle a Sakura lo que nunca le hizo a las otras? Además, el cuerpo de Sakura no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, la parecía lindo y muy atrayente –a pesar de juzgarla por sus pechos.

Cuando dejó de sentir las lamidas o dedos del azabache, Sakura abrió los ojos viéndolo acomodándose mejor para penetrarla. Cuando Sakura le abrió las piernas a la pelirosa ella negó divirtiéndolo.

-¿Ya quieres pasar a eso, Uchiha? –pregunto divertida.

-No sabes cómo te encantara –le dijo ronco.

Sakura se paró en la cama, y con sus brazos hizo que él se sentara. Coloco lentamente sus piernas separadas después de las de Sasuke, quedando encima de la entrepierna del pelinegro. Tomo el miembro con su mano y lo guio hasta su entrada, para sentarse de golpe y penetrarse ella misma. Un gemido fuerte salió de ambos labios, a Sasuke le gustaba como se sentía estar adentro de ella.

La ojijade se movía con rapidez, levantándose, saltando y de esta manera generando penetraciones que los hacían jadear. Sasuke la miraba atento, la escena que tenía era sumamente excitante para el: Sakura encargándose de todo, haciéndolo con rapidez, suspirando y gimiendo agitada, además de cómo sus pechos se movían al compás del vaivén.

Sasuke no lo resistió y la tomo de la cadera, empujándola hasta el colchón sacándole un jadeo de molestia por quitarle el protagonismo. Sasuke apoyo sus rodillas en la cama y empezó a penetrarla, mientras apoyaba las manos al costado del cuerpo de ella –del lado de su cabeza- y penetrándola con más fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

El azabache gruñía al paso de cada estocada, Sasuke se agacho y sin aplastarla se acostó encima de ella, gimiéndole en la oreja a la vez que seguía penetrándola con rapidez.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –chillo Sakura mientras lo apretaba con fuerza, le gustaba como el aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones y sentía como estaba por llegar al orgasmo, sentía un cosquilleo cerca de su entrepierna y los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes, no pudiendo contener lo que sentía.

Un chillido salió de la boca de la ojijade, lo que hizo sonreír victorioso al azabache quien siguió penetrándola mientras le mordía el cuello, algún gemido se escapaba de la boca del muchacho mientras buscaba llegar a su orgasmo. No tardo mucho exactamente, más bien se contenía para no acabar antes que ella, sabía lo que le costaba a algunas mujeres llegar al orgasmo, en los hombres siempre es más fácil.

Sasuke se dejó caer completamente sobre ella al llegar a su preciado orgasmo, soltó un gruñido con más fuerza mientras se apoyaba en los senos de ella.

-Tienes un buen video, Uchiha –le dijo respirando con más normalidad Sakura mientras se mordía el labio.

-Lo sé, por algo te escogí a ti –habló el muchacho mientras la miraba y se acercaba para besarla en los labios, rosando sus labios y dándole un lento pero hermoso beso. No sabía porque, pero simplemente Sasuke tuvo ganas de hacerlo y lo hizo.

Sakura al principio tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendidos, estaba siendo tierno y eso la tomo desprevenida.

-Espero que tengas un rato más disponible –menciono contra sus labios el azabache- tengo ganas de hacerlo en la ducha.

Sakura al instante se levantó, metiéndose con una sonrisa en el baño. La pelirosa abrió la ducha llenando la bañadera con agua caliente y se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos sobre su trasero.

-¿Lista? –cuestiono Sasuke mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cadera de ella y le mordía el cuello.

* * *

-¡Hanabi! –exclamo una rubia de ojos rosas mientras levantaba la mano con entusiasmo. La muchacha llevaba un short corto de un tono bordo y un top negro que dejaba a la vista el plano vientre de ella.

-Hola, Tara –saludó la ojiperla mientras sonreía con dulzura, la joven Hyuga llevaba un vestido azul corto y de mangas largas, era ajustado y lo llevaba amarrado a la altura de la cintura por un pequeño cinto de color dorado. Llevaba unas botas negras que la hacían estar a la altura de su amiga quien usaba zapatillas.

-¡Entremos! –chilló la rubia mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Hanabi y la arrastraba hasta la barra, ignorando a todas las personas mientras pasaba de un lado a otro para llegar a su objetivo. Una vez que se encontró delante del barman lo miro mientras se inclinaba para que viera su escote- Aquí un tequila… y vodka para mi amiga.

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa coqueta y al alejarse la castaña comenzó a reír por la actitud de su amiga. Por lo general a Hanabi no le gustaba mucho salir a lugares así pero hoy era un caso especial.

-Deja de buscarlo con la mirada –habló Tara ya con su vaso en mano y tendiéndole uno a ella. La rubia saltaba de alegría mientras negaba con su dedo- No sé si vendrá, son bastantes parecidos ustedes dos y…

-Cállate y bebe, Tara –indico Hanabi tomando de su vaso mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que no vea su sonrojo. La castaña sin darse cuenta se terminó toda su bebida en cuestión de minutos, estaba nerviosa. Al ver y escuchar como la rubia se reía, la ojiperla frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

Tara negó divertida.

-Hace mucho no se ven, ¿Cuánto paso de la última vez? Dos meses o…

-La ultima competencia de violín –explico Hanabi melancólica- fue hace un mes y medio.

-¡Kya! –chillo Tara llamando la atención de los demás NN que se encontraban junto a ellas en la barra- Hasta llevas los días contados ¿Tan enamorada estas?

Hanabi frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia abajo colorada, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza un poco avergonzada más porque su amiga gritaba sin descaro.

-Sos tan mona ruborizada.

-Hmn –fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña haciéndola reír a Tara.

-Woa, hasta los gestos de tu primo tienes –habló una voz que hizo girar a ambas, se trataba de un muchacho alto y de veinticuatro años, de un cabello castaño y una sonrisa canina. Vestía con una campera de cuero negra, camisa blanca lisa y un pantalón de jean. Èl era uno de los dueños del bar en donde se encontraban ahora.

-Hola Kiba-kun –dijo melosamente Tara mientras lo besaba con un potente beso en la mejilla, dejándolo al castaño muy feliz y sonriente.

-Hai hai, me voy –fue lo que dijo simplemente Hanabi mientras le sacaba el vaso al recién llegado y le asentía con la cabeza en forma de saludo- La quiero viva, chucho.

 _"Molesta con los apodos como Neji"_ pensaba Kiba mientras tenía un leve tic en su ojo derecho.

Hanabi se alejó de la barra hacia la multitud de personas para perderse por ahí. Pocas veces Kiba aparecía en el mismo bar o boliche que ellas, y cuando lo hacía buscaba a Tara quien iba contenta a sus brazos. Desde pequeñas para la rubia, Kiba era su amor imposible mientras que Hanabi no podía entender como prefería a alguien que se revolcaba todo el tiempo en la tierra pero sobre gustos cada uno hace lo suyo. La castaña se dirigió hasta las escaleras y lentamente subió el vip del lugar. Arriba era bastante oscuro y más tranquilo, podías caminar de forma continua sin que te golpeen o algo por ese estilo cada tres segundos. La castaña se encamino hasta los baños, pero antes de ir tenía que pasar por un pequeño corredor. Mientras caminaba por ahí, iba tarareando la canción que resonaba en el lugar. La castaña se frenó al sentir unas manos sobre su cadera, automáticamente sintió el aroma que emanaba el muchacho y sonrió divertida al sentir como la jalaba para pegar sus cuerpos.

-Estas más linda que hace un mes atrás –habló mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hanabi se volteó para mirarlo unos castos segundos, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado como siempre, tenía esa amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y sus ojos negros tenían ese mismo brillo de siempre. El castaño llevaba una camisa verde y un pantalón negro.

-Eso lo dices porque la última vez estaba vestida muy… formal –menciono la ojiperla mientras se apoyaba contra la pared mirándolo divertida.

-No, tienes algo distinto esta noche –menciono él mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, le levanto el mentón mirándole bien el rostro y añadió- No sé qué es, pero estoy seguro de que eres única.

-Te extrañe, Konohamaru –dijo la ojiperla, estar con él le provocaba nervios y muchas cosquillas en el estómago, era completamente ansiosa a su lado. Ambos se habían dejado de ver porque luego de que fallecieran los padres del castaño él tuvo que mudarse con su abuelo en otra ciudad- ¿Ahora vives con Asuma?

Konohamaru asintió.

-Espero que no se te peguen sus vicios de fumar y esas cosas –dijo en forma de regaño ella mientras lo miraba inquisidora.

El castaño se rio y rasco su nuca nervioso mientras negaba, pero luego dejo eso de lado para apoyar ambos brazos sobre la cabeza de ella, mirándola fijamente. Al notar como Hanabi se mordía el labio simplemente la miro con pervención.

-Ya te he dicho que me tienta mucho que hagas eso –indico el castaño pero al ver como ella se apretaba más fuerte y sonreía provocadora, llevo sus manos nuevamente hasta esa pequeña cintura y la pegó a su lado.

Konohamaru fue acercándose con cuidado hasta los labios de Hanabi, desde la última vez que se veían tenían ganas de besarse, era algo que los atrapaba a los dos los labios del otro. Se miraban con pasión, ansiedad y mucha diversión. Hanabi llevó sus pálidas manos a la nuca de él, mientras la mano izquierda de Konohamaru la tomaba del rostro jalándola hasta unir sus labios fuertemente. Fue un rose, que luego empezó a tomar forma como tanto a ambos les gustaba, Konohamaru la atrajo con más fuerza y así intensificaron el beso moviendo sus lenguas con rapidez.

-Me vuelves loco, Hanabi –murmuro entre sus labios- Se mi novia, ahora estaré aquí. No puedes negarte.

-No iba a hacerlo –contesto ella divertida mientras lo besaba por todo el rostro, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello- El domingo en el almuerzo familiar te presentare con mis padres.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Afuera de un gran y amplio bar se encuentran un dobe junto a su teme amigo.

Mientras Sasuke esta con cara de malas pulgas –aun a pesar de su noche-, Naruto tiene una sonrisa radiante. El Uchiha sufria porque Naruto lo fue a despertar a las ocho de la mañana para ayudarlo a vestirse, y elegir el mejor restaurante para comer con su novia. El azabache viste un pantalón negro, una camisa verde oscura la cual tiene remangada hasta los codos y la usa abierta, dejando que se vea su remera blanca que lleva abajo. Mientras que el rubio está usando un jean azul oscuro y un buzo color naranja.

-Ven, dattebayo –hablaba Naruto mientras avanzaba por el lugar llevando a rastras a un ojeroso azabache que no dejaba de bufar a cada paso que daban- ¡Ahí esta! –Chilló emocionado viendo quien se encontraba en la mesa que había reservado- ¡Sakura-chan!

Automáticamente el rubio corrió, ignorando a su amigo quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos murmurando un par de maldiciones.

 _"No puede ser, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso me busca? Espera… ¿El dobe de Naruto la conoce? ¿Es su novia? Mierda, genial Sasuke, simplemente eres todo un genio"_ mientras seguía con la intención de desaparecer avanzo lentamente hasta donde estaba su amigo con la mujer con quien se había acostado horas atrás.

-Permítanme presentarlos –habló Naruto como un locutor de radio o dirigente de un programa de televisión- Sasuke-teme, ella es Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa le tendió la mano al muchacho de forma amigable, sin borrar esa sonrisa pícara de su rostro, aunque estaba sorprendida por volverlo a ver le gustaba mucho tomar por desprevenido al Uchiha. Sakura llevaba un jean blanco rasgado en las rodillas, una camisa ajustada verde y un saco negro.

-Un gusto –saludo el Uchiha, no iba a dejarse incomodar por la presencia de una mujer y menos de alguien que había gemido su nombre- ¿Con que eres la novia de Naruto? –Preguntó- Que pena, digo… felicidades.

Sakura seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y achinados, Naruto rio divertido y antes de que pudiera decir algo la fiera salvaje Haruno golpeó con toda su fuerza al rubio en la cabeza, para después tomarlo del buzo y levantarlo.

-¿Cómo que tu novia? Baka –hablaba Sakura mientras lo sacudía y zamarreaba al pobre diablo de Naruto quien lloraba por solo intentar molestar a Sasuke, sabía que se moriría de envidia si él salía con la pelirosa- ¿Cómo dices esas estupideces?

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, era bromita, dattebayo –se disculpaba Naruto en intento de salvar su pellejo. La pelirosa se cansó y lo dejo, al verse libre el ojiazul miro a su amigo para aclarar lo que pasaba- Es mi prima lejana o segunda, como tú quieras decirle.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado y rápidamente se sentó en la primera silla que vio de su mesa. Sakura hizo lo mismo quedando al frente del pelinegro mientras que Naruto se puso al lado del azabache mientras no despegaba su mirada de la puerta de entrada. Pasaron quince minutos donde hablaron de distintos temas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Sasuke no conoció antes a Sakura pero la respuesta de la pelirosa fue _"Mi madre se volvió a casar luego de la muerte de mi padre, su nuevo esposo me odia y no quiere a los padres de Naruto. De chica deje de ir a las reuniones familiares por ellos y ahora… simplemente voy cada tanto, no me gustan los cumpleaños multitudinarios donde tengo que entablar sociales"_

Pero toda la charla fue cortado por un grito de Naruto, quien se puso de pie para recibir a la recien llegada. La peliazul estaba excelentemente vestida, después de todo el rubio no le había dicho que almorzarían con nadie más y según le prometió tenía una sorpresa para ella. Hinata usaba una pollera negra unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, una remera corta amarilla clara y una chaquetita blanca.

-Estas bellísima, dattebayo –índico Naruto después de besarla en la mejilla, la acerco un poco más a la mesa para que pudieran verla- Ella es mi prima, Sakura Haruno –le indico el rubio a su amiga mientras la dejaba saludar a la pelirosa.

\- Hyuga, Hinata –menciono la ojiperla- Un gusto –se sentó al lado de la muchacha y vio que estaba el azabache mirándola con las cejas levantas, la muchacha se levantó para saludarlo con un casto beso en la mejilla- Sasuke-kun.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata –contestó el muchacho de ojos negros con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa _. ¿Por qué con la recién llegada era distinto pero al principio con ella –anoche- era un odioso? S_ e preguntaba la ojijade.

-¿Y ustedes que son? –pregunto de una forma intrigante Sakura, si se enteraba que Hinata era novia de su primo podía estar completamente tranquila pero tenía sus dudas.

-Naruto-kun… -habló la ojiperla poniéndose completamente roja- es mi mejor amigo.

Sakura se extrañó, después de todo este era un almuerzo para que Naruto les presentara a su novia. La muchacha miro a Sasuke quien miraba con las cejas fruncidas a la peliazul, como esperando una respuesta mejor o algo que simplemente no podía descifrar.

-¡Chicos, ella es mi novia! –habló Naruto interrumpiendo la conversación mientras con su mano derecha abrazaba a una muchacha alta como él, de cabello rubio claro y unos ojos color lavanda. El físico de la muchacha no era exagerado pero era lindo, tenía un busto pequeño pero era muy flaca. Llevaba un top gris, una calza negra y una campera de jean. El ojiazul añadió- Su nombre es Shion.

-Un gusto, Naruto-kun me habló mucho de ustedes –menciono la rubia sonriente.

Los tres muchachos que estaban sentados reaccionaron de formas diferentes; Hinata quería irse y llorar en su casa sintiéndose una tonta, tanto que se produjo para Naruto y él traía otra novia; Sakura pensaba como matar al estúpido de su primo quien miraba muy feliz a Hinata, además de que no le gustaba como el azabache trató a la ojiperla; y por ultimo Sasuke se lamentaba por el dobe de amigo que tenía.

Forzosamente todos intercambiaron cordiales saludos, un silencio incomodo los cubrió a todos, ninguno tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con la recién llegada.

-Iremos a pedir algo para comer –dijo Naruto mirando a su novia- ¿Qué quieren? ¿Sasuke?

-Un lomo completo –habló secamente el muchacho.

-¿Sakura? –cuestiono el rubio.

-Lo mismo que él.

-Excelente son dos lomos completos, una hamburguesa completa sé que tú quieres una Hinata-chan y yo quiero… lo mismo, bien. ¿Tu, Shion?

La pareja se fue alejando hasta la barra y automáticamente Sasuke se golpeó la frente, su amigo era más idiota de lo que pensaba. _¿Cómo puede por novia a alguien que no conoce? Por favor._ Pensaba.

-Hinata, necesito preguntarte algo –habló el azabache mientras miraba de forma penetrante a la ojiperla, no era tonto sabía que Sakura se hervía por eso. Al notar como la nombrada lo miraba, prestándole atención, le pregunto- ¿Por qué estás en una empresa como Akatsuki?

La peliazul palideció al escucharlo y automáticamente miro a Sakura, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y miraba de forma molesta al azabache.

-Bueno, por problemas personales, Uchiha-sama.

-Dime Sasuke, somos amigos desde niños –indico el dueño de unos ojos negros mientras sonreía intentando que Hinata le cuente más, le molestaba no entender todo lo que le pasaba a la gente a su alrededor, si, el joven Uchiha era bastante impaciente.

-No te interesa, Sasuke –fue la simple respuesta- ¿Tú me dirás porque contrataste a Sakura? No debe ser solo por placer, si quisieras ahora tú te ligarías a cualquiera con solo decirle "hola" aunque eres tan pedante que solo mirarlas con asco les parece sexy.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y el Uchiha rio ante su actitud. _"Ahora entiendo como ella puede estar en esa organización. Solo se pone nerviosa con Naruto, después tiene el mismo carácter odioso de Neji para los negocios"_

-¿Cómo sabes que contrate a Sakura? –cuestiono el azabache dando vuelta la situación.

-Ella no salió con preguntas raras ni nada por ese estilo, además tú conoces de la organización por haber participado, ¿Qué más coherente que lo hayas hecho con la mujer que se encuentra a mi lado que solo está escuchando como si habláramos del clima? Además la he visto un par de veces –miro a Sakura con cariño- Sasori menciona tu nombre siempre.

-Ese solo sirve para ser marioneta.

Hinata rio.

-Dijo lo mismo de ti.

La frente de Sakura se volvió negra y miro para abajo, apretando los puños.

-Tranquila –hablo Hinata- Intento seducir a la recién llegada y ella lo dejo desnudo en la oficina de Yahiko, esposado al escritorio.

Sakura sonrió con malicia y luego soltó una carcajada de imaginarse a ese pelirrojo sufriendo por condenado.

-¿Qué paso?

-Matsuri fue a hablar con Yahiko y estaba Sasori, quiso pasarse con ella por ser nueva y bueno… te acabo de contar el resto –sonrió la ojiperla.

-¿Por qué tenía esposas? –le pregunto Sasuke a las femeninas quienes lo miraron como si acabara de hacer la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-Es un sádico en una empresa que las mujeres se venden por dinero, quiere aprovecharse y cumplir sus fantasías –le explico Sakura con un dedo levantado, pareciendo una doctora mientras hablaba de su receta médica- El tema es que Sasori las lleva a las esposas siempre porque quiere encontrarse con la joya de la organización.

-¿Eres tú, Hinata? –pregunto Sasuke mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no reír por la mirada asesina que tenía Sakura.

-No, su nombre es _Mitsuki Hatake_ –contesto la peliazul- Solo se acuesta con gente que de lo bastante para ella, no con cualquiera. Es como la elegida para los grandes compradores. El tesoro de la empresa.

-¿Y cómo la puedo conseguir?

Sakura golpeo con fuerza la mesa poniendo su mano sobre esta de forma brusca. Miraba a Sasuke desafiándolo con la mirada y lo tomo de la camisa con fuerza.

-No puedes Uchiha, ya lo explico –dijo de forma asquerosa- si te quedaste con ganitas con gusto te lo saco, así disfrutas como anoche, creo que no dormir te hace olvidar.

Hinata estaba roja escuchándolos.

-Por favor estamos en un lugar público –habló la ojiperla- ya… ya es mucho que hablamos de la organización y…

-¿Por qué participas, Hinata? –cuestiono Sasuke- Los Hyuga son una familia adinerada y…

-Ya te dije que tengo problemas familiares –bufó cruzándose de brazos- además no es tu problema lo que haga o no, solo eres amigo y listo.

-Si Naruto se entera…

-Cállate, él no tiene por qué saberlo –hablo mostrando miedo y molestia en sus ojos- No soy su novia, no debe porque afectarle. Así que cierra tu maldita boca o te hundiré, si es necesario le pagare a Karin para que no te deje –habló parándose y poniéndose el abrigo, cuando se quiso alejar Sasuke la tomó del brazo- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes que es por Karin?

-No tengo dos dedos de frente, sé que la odias es… demasiado hiperactiva y para nada tu tipo –saco la lengua con asco- Lo he notado desde siempre, es un matrimonio tan arreglado.

-¿Cómo es mi tipo?

-El estilo de Sakura, y Karin lo sabe. Por eso la elegiste –suspiro rodando los ojos- ¿Me sueltas?

-No diré nada, y si no quieres que Naruto te persiga por no quedarte mejor siéntate.

La peliazul tomó aire y lo medio unos segundos. No estaba de humor para quedarse y tener que aguantar a la novia de Naruto y menos a su mejor amigo. Desde chica lo amaba y ahora que el le haya correspondido a otra era muy doloroso para ella.

-¡Hinata-chan! –la llamó un energético rubio mientras dejaba una bandeja en la mesa- ¡Ven a comer, dattebayo! Es nuestra orden, sé que tendrás hambre así que te la traje –menciono alegre mientras veía como la peliazul se sentaba- Luego de trabajar y no dormir bien te hará excelente comer algo –luego miro hacia atrás- iré a buscar lo demás con Shion.

-¿De qué piensa que trabajas? –cuestiono Sakura mientras le tomaba una papa frita a la peliazul.

-En un restaurante –explicó Hinata aun colorada por todo lo que le hablaba el rubio, la hacía sentir esperanzada con su amor pero luego recordaba que el corazón de Naruto tenía dueño.

Sasuke iba a preguntar para poner más molesta a Sakura pero su celular comenzó a sonar sobresaltándolo. Lo saco de su bolsillo con rapidez y abrió la mensajería para leer atentamente el email que había recibido.

 _"Necesito que vengan a la empresa, no les llevara mucho tiempo. Un poco más de a noche, a las ocho. Hay que hablar sobre la recién llegada._

Saludos, Yahiko."

El azabache frunció el ceño, no entendía bien a que se refería el mensaje y eso le hizo molestarse. Pero decidió suspirar y resignarse a esperar a ver lo que era cuando estuviera allí porque si no tendría su mente ocupada en el almuerzo donde podría molestar y excitar a Sakura. Al mirar a la pelirosa notó como estaba comía una papa frita pero mirándolo fijamente a él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Sakura le paso la lengua a lo que estaba comiendo mientras lo mordía con lentitud moviendo los labios.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada pervertida. Mientras que Hinata comía mirando hacia su plato.

 _"Si miro a la derecha veré las cochinadas de esos dos pero del otro lado veré a Naruto con esa chica y no lo toleraré… Agh, necesito una buena dosis de distracción"_ pensaba Hinata con pesar.

* * *

Tal como lo había pedido Yahiko, Konan mandó los emails a los contratistas. Cada vez que llegaba una chica nueva –esto le había contado el pelinaranja- en la empresa invitaban a los últimos y mejores compradores y los invitaban a saber sobre ella, podían ganar una compra en ese mismo momento o alguno que se ofrezca a poder "guiarla" en lo que era el trabajo.

La pelivioleta estaba a la derecha de su amigo, sentada con una camisa blanca ajustada y un pantalón negro de vestir. La muchacha miraba a todos los demás que estaban sentados en la mesa junto a ellos, viendo si faltaba alguien a la reunión.

Al frente de Konan se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha –vistiendo como oficinista-, quien no sacaba la mirada de su hermano que sorpresivamente estaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa achinando sus ojos. El joven y apuesto Itachi vestía con un traje, después de todo aun para ser sábado luego de esto tenia una reunión en la corporación. Él tenía su cabello azabache largo y atado en una coleta baja, mientras que sus ojos –del mismo color que su hermano- eran igual de intrigante, lo que más lo diferenciaba de Sasuke eran esas marcas que tenía en las mejillas.

Paralelamente a los Uchiha se encontraban los Sabaku No. Al lado de Konan estaba Gaara, un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y la misma edad que Sasuke. El muchacho estaba serio e inexpresivo, miraba expectante hacia la puerta esperando al último. Sus ojos eran de un tono agua marina lo que lo hacía muy atractivo a simple vista como el cuerpo de Gaara, el cual estaba bien formado y proporcionado. El muchacho llevaba un traje bordo oscuro. Mientras que el hermano de él, Kankuro, tenía facciones un poco más toscas para sus veintisiete años: el cabello castaño algo alborotado, pequeños ojos negros, y una espalda ancha. Llevaba un traje de color violeta opaco.

Al frente del castaño estaba Kiba con cara de malas pulgas, apoyando su cabeza contra el escritorio. El castaño estaba completamente muerto de sueño, llevaba una remera manga corta de color azul y un pantalón de jean oscuro. A su lado estaba Sai, su socio desde hacía cinco años –el otro dueño del bar. Era un muchacho alto y muy flaco, de cabello negro lacio y bien peinado. Sai llevaba una campera negra con detalles en gris y un pantalán del mismo color.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que todos los presentes volteen, viendo a un peliblanco de cabello parado entrar con una sonrisa la cual era tapada por una extraña mascara. El hombre de veintiocho achino sus negros ojos y se sentó en la silla final de la mesa, quedando enfrentado a Yahiko que lo miraba inexpresivo. El peliblanco llevaba un traje como los demás ejecutivos presentes de color azul y los primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados.

-Llegas tarde, Kakashi–menciono Kiba de mala manera, después de todo no le importaba que al levantar su rostro se viera la baba que le salía de la boca. Mirò al peliblanco y suspiro- ¿Cuándo dejara la mascarita?

-Tú lo dices con gracia –menciono Kakashi mientras achinaba los ojos- pero las mujeres aman el misterio, no sabes todo lo que hacen por ver mi rostro completo –luego de esto le guiño un ojo al muchacho- vuelve a dormir chucho –miro a Yahiko y asintió con la cabeza- perdón las demoras…

-El sendero de la vida es complicado, lo entiendo –contesto el pelinaranja ya conociéndose la explicación y parándose, para iniciar todo- Bueno, el tema en cuestión es la recién llegada: Matsuri  
 _  
_Mientras el jefe hablaba, Konan les repartía a los demás una copia del curriculum para que pudieran ver la foto de la muchacha en cuestión: Cabello castaño corto, facciones delicadas y bonitas, ojos negros y oscuros, sonrisa simpatizante y joven, de unos veinte años.

-Hable con Hinata Hyuga y conseguí que ella fuera hablar con Matsuri el lunes, necesito saber quién… la guiara en el inicio –dijo Yahiko mientras reía al ver la mirada de pervencion de algunos de los presentes.

-Bueno… -menciono Kiba mientras miraba la foto.

-Podría… -pensaba en voz alta Kankuro

-Soy buen sensei, otouto –le murmuro Itachi a Sasuke quien lo miro con cara de asco.

-Yo lo hare –dictamino con una voz grave y seca el joven pelirrojo. Gaara miro a los demás esperando a que uno lo desafiara pero como imagino nadie le dijo nada, sabiendo que cuando el joven Sabaku No quiere algo lo consigue, sin importar que tenga que jugar sucio contra su propio hermano.

-Perfecto –menciono Yahiko uniendo sus manos aplaudiendo, haciendo que Konan lo mirara extrañada- ¿Alguna duda?

Sasuke suspiro atrayendo la atención.

-Qué bueno que los Uchiha participen en una reunión –bromeó Kakashi.

-Todavía no me explicaste que es todo esto –dijo Sasuke ignorando el comentario anterior, al hablar movió sus brazos señalando a los demás de la mesa- ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

-Tu eres el ultimo comprador –menciono Konan- uno de los últimos, mientras que ellos son quienes más tiempo llevaban en la compañía como ingresos para nosotros –la pelivioleta hablaba con una naturalidad excelente, enorgulleciendo a Yahiko- Por lo tanto los trajeron aquí para ver si alguno por tener ganas de meterla quería estar con ella.

-Gracias, Konan, por explicar que es por calentura –dijo Gaara por el comentario sobre él y esto hizo que los demás presentes se rían, haciendo que la pelivioleta este colorada.

-Ya que Sasuke no se ve con más preguntas –habló Yahiko mirando su reloj- pueden irse, no los tolero más. Ya son las nueve, fuera.

Los hombres se levantaron sin que se lo pidieran dos veces, todos teniendo algo que hacer: los Uchiha iban a una reunión con su padre, la cual era tildada como "importante y de emergencia"; los hermanos Sabaku No, iban a ver a su hermana quien tenía un fuerte resfriado y estaba en cama a cuidado de su novio; Kiba estaba por verse nuevamente con Tara y Sai iba a ver la carpeta de las mujeres en busca de una interesante; y por ultimo Kakashi se levantó con lentitud pareciendo todo un modelo. Cuando estaba por irse el teléfono del peliblanco sonó, sobresaltándolo.

-Obito –saludó el dueño de los ojos negros mientras comenzaba a caminar- ¿Qué sucede?

-Etto, Kakashi –hablaba nervioso desde la otra línea- ¿Sabes algo de Rin? –pregunto- Desde la mañana no la veo, iba a ir a buscarte para merendar pero pase a buscarla por su casa y no la encontré.

El peliblanco ensancho los ojos.

-No, no sé nada –dijo seriamente- hablaré con mi hermana, capaz ella sabe algo porque ahora no estoy en casa pero no la vi en toda la tarde.

-Estoy preocupado –se le notaba en la voz.

-Seguro está bien, y comprando algún regalo para su novio… ósea tú –dijo Kakashi intentando animarlo y luego suspiro- Te dejo así llamare a mi hermana.

-Gracias.

Kakashi resoplo y se agarró el cabello con dificultad.

* * *

-Hiashi-sama –habló el mayordomo entrando a la habitación- Aquí le dejo su carta.

-Gracias –fue el simple comentario que hizo un hombre de casi cincuenta años, cabello largo castaño y grandes ojos perla característicos de su familia. El hombre tomó el sobre y lo rompió, dispuesto a leer el contenido.

Al frente suyo, sentada del otro lado del escritorio estaba su mujer, Emi Hyuga. Ella tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, su piel pálida y fina, ojos color grises y una larga melena azulada. La mujer miraba a Hiashi impaciente, mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-La familia Taketori ha aceptado –comunico el Hyuga- no me sorprende, siempre estuvieron a disposición de los Hyuga.

-No hagas esto –pidió, y rogo Emi con cara de pesar- Todavía no sabes si Hinata…

-No hables mujer, si ella no es digna hija mía Hanabi será entonces –dictamino seriamente mientras miraba con desprecio a Emi y añadió- No me importa quien sea.

La peliazul negó.

-Eso es mentira, amas a Hanabi –dictamino- tanto como Hinata.

-Pero yo tomo las decisiones en esta casa, así que ya escuchaste. Si no lo aceptas, vete. No me interesa, no ahora. Mañana en mi cumpleaños comunicaremos la noticia.

Sin decir más, Hiashi salió de la habitación, dejando a su esposa sola y llorosa.

* * *

Obito Uchiha, un hombre de veintiséis años, se encontraba ansioso y nervioso en su departamento. Desde hacía unas horas que no sabía nada de Rin, su novia y estaba muy preocupado, mientras esperaba la llamada de algún familia de ella. Él era un joven muy apuesto de mirada simpática, tenía el cabello azabache y sus ojos negros, además de que era alto y alguien bastante energético.

Su teléfono sonó y Obito rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¡Hola! –saludo rápidamente esperanzado pero al escuchar un gemido de dolor su muestra cambio.

-Obito –hablò una voz suave y melodiosa del otro lado, se escuchaba dolorida, llorosa. La mujer era nada más ni menos que Mitsuki Hatake, la hermana de su mejor amigo. El joven Uchiha se sobresaltó al escucharla largarse a llorar.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto con muy poca paciencia el azabache mientras sentía su brazo temblar- ¿Mitsuki?

-Rin tuvo un accidente –explico ella llorando con más fuerza, se notaba acongojada- Un auto la choco en la avenida, me llamo mi tía que la vio y supo quién era… recién fui a verla, está muy mal… la pasaron a terapia intensiva… dios… -al ver que no tenía respuesta se asustó- ¿Obito?

El joven Uchiha había dejado caer el teléfono mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera aplastársela con la furia que tenia. Se apretaba con fuerza los dientes y empezó a llorar, sacando todo su miedo y dolor mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¿¡Porque ella!? –grito dolorido.

* * *

Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando estuvo fuera de la sala de conferencias de la empresa. Era uno de los pocos dentro de ahí y ya eran como las diez de la noche o más. Estaba devastado y todo esto había sido porque tenía que discutirse si el logo de la empresa iba a cambiar _. "Cosa estúpida. ¿Cómo va a cambiar el prestigioso símbolo, Uchiha?"_ Pensaba Sasuke. _  
_  
El azabache camino un poco por el pasillo yendo hasta su oficina, una vez que entro se sobresaltó a ver a alguien ahí y sonrio. Cerro la puerta con cuidado mientras miraba a Sakura sentada en su silla y apoyando sus zapatos rosa de tacon en su escritorio. Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto, y era escotado haciendo resaltar los pequeños pechos de ella.

-Que sorpresa verte…

-Naruto mañana a la noche te invita a venir a jugar al billar con nosotros –dijo mientras acomodaba sus piernas en el piso y se paraba, dejando que vea lo suelto que era el vestido a partir de su cintura, además de que destacaba más sus piernas blancas.

-Iré –dijo Sasuke mientras se sacaba el saco y se arremangaba la camisa. La miraba de una forma penetrante, mientras avanzaba hasta su lado. Al verla vestida así frunció el ceño, cayendo en cuenta del oficio de ella -¿A dónde iras vestida así?

-Solo venía a verte a ti –le dijo ella divertida mientras levantaba un poco su vestido mostrándole al Uchiha que no llevaba nada en la parte de abajo.

-¿A si? –pregunto Sasuke fingiendo inocencia mientras se desabrochaba el cinto, sacando su erecto miembro mientras lo tocaba.

-Aja –contesto Sakura mientras se mordía el labio- Hoy dijiste que querías a Hatake –habló recordando como el azabache preguntaba por ella- pero quiero que recuerdes que puedo darte lo que quieres.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

-Entonces hagámoslo como quiero –dijo el azabache mientras dejaba de tocarse y la miraba, viendo como avanzaba y se arrodillaba a la altura de su entrepierna. Sasuke se sacó la corbata y gruño al sentir como Sakura lamia su miembro con lentitud y lo miraba con diversión. La pelirosa lo hacía a propósito, siendo lenta y jugando con su lengua para provocarlo. Pero Sasuke la tomo de la cabeza y la obligo a chupar completo su miembro, gimiendo de placer. La ojijade se movía con rapidez, como si fueran penetraciones rápidas que le daba con la boca. El azabache tenía ganas de mas, aunque era excitante ver como Sakura le hacía una buena mamada, Sasuke quería tener un buen orgasmo penetrándola.

El azabache la agarró de las muñecas y la levanto, bajándole las tiras al escotado vestido y dejando al descubierto los senos de la pelirosa, quien lo miraba colorada y con los ojos aguados. Sasuke la apoyo con brutalidad contra el escritorio –tirando en el proceso unos cuadernos- y la penetro, sacándole un fuerte jadeo.

-Shh –susurro divertido contra la oreja de ella.

Sasuke siguió embistiéndola con más fuerza y brutalidad, mientras la apretaba fuertemente de los senos sacándole jadeos de excitación a la pelirosa, los cuales se perdían con los gruñidos del Uchiha. Sakura se dejaba hacer, después de todo no era malo dejarse dominar en el sexo por placer, la próxima vez ella mandaría en la cama.

De golpe Sasuke se detuvo, haciendo que ella frunza el ceño.

-¡Que haces! –Grito Sakura sin tono de pregunta, era más reproche y se notaba agitada- ¿Cuándo entraste a la empresa quien fue tu guía?

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

-No te importa, Uchiha.

Sasuke bufo.

-Por algo te pregunto.

Sakura se enderezó, tomando con sus manos el miembro de Sasuke y sacándolo mientras gemía. Odiaba hacerse desear pero era mucho más excitante agregándole diversión a la noche.

-No vine para que interrumpas el momento por tus preguntas celosas.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos pero gruño al ver como intentaba ponerse las tiras del vestido. El azabache con su corbata la ato ambas manos a la pelirosa, la cual lo miraba extrañada. La levanto de un solo tirón y ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él, siendo penetrada en ese mismo momento. El gemido de Sakura excito mucho más al muchacho, quien la miraba con mucho más deseo. Mientras la penetraba besaba los pechos de la pelirosa, los cuales tenía en su rostro debido a que por las muñecas atadas Sakura tenía ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gemía ella mientras él la embestía con rapidez una y otra vez, sacándole más gemidos.

El mencionado sonrió con arrogancia mientras mordía uno de los rosados pezones de la muchacha.

 _"Disfruta que ahora mandas, Uchiha"_ pensaba Sakura _"La próxima tu gemirás mi nombre"_

* * *

 _Gracias a todos los favs, y follows! Soy muy feliz jajaja Tambien por cada comentario, me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia. Aca aparecieron mas personajes, tenia que agregarlos asi ven mas o menos como seguira la historia._

 _Saludos! pd:¿Que les parecio?_


	4. Capitulo 4

El joven de cabello azabache miraba a su prometida dormir, aunque más precisamente habría que describir su estado como "coma" ya que así lo especializaron los médicos. Desde que llegó, no se apartó de su lado, se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde Rin se encontraba. La castaña tenía unos leves cortes en las mejillas, además de un gran moretón en la cabeza, habían tenido que coserla por esto. Según dijo una doctora, tenía la pierna quebrada y el brazo con fuertes moretones. Solo era cuestión de que se despierte para ver como avanzaba la situación, pero ella estaba en ese estado desde hacía horas, siendo ahora las cinco de la mañana del día domingo.

El azabache estaba cansado, largaba frustrantes suspiros y bocanadas de aire, tanto como bostezos. Se lo notaba el dolor en su mirada, atreves de esos ojos negros que siempre fueron expresivos hoy reflejaban tristeza e impotencia. Miles de dudas y maldiciones pasaban por su mente, si él la hubiera acompañado todo estaría distinto, posiblemente nada hubiera pasado y ahora estarían acostándose luego de una hermosa cena.

La puerta de la habitación 17 se abrió, dejando que pasaran dos personas. El primero en entrar fue hasta su amigo y lo palmeo en el hombro, mostrándole su apoyo.

-Obito, ¿Por qué no vas a casa? –hablo con tono autoritario y a la vez cansado, Kakashi, él también tenía una expresión de desolación mientras miraba a Rin, su mejor amiga, acostada en la cama.

-Estoy esperando a que venga el médico, además no quiero irme todavía… ¿Si despierta y no estoy? –menciono y luego volteó a ver a su amigo, girando la mitad de su cuerpo para poder ver quien lo acompañaba. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer y añadió- Mitsuki.

-Siento mucho lo que paso –menciono la mujer de veinticuatro años. Ella era un poco más baja que su hermano, Kakashi, pero eso se debía a su edad. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada encima de los hombros, lo que dejaba ver un poco de escote de sus grandes senos, además de que se dejaba ver su pequeña cintura y largas piernas por ese jean negro que llevaba puesto, el cual era ajustado. La mujer tenía su piel levemente morena, tenía un tono justo que contrastaba a la perfección con su larga cabellera blanca que caía como cascada por su espalda llegando hasta la cadera. Pero, lo que más resaltaba de _Mitsuki Hatake_ eran sus ojos, siendo estos de un color rojo como el fuego, iguales a los de su difunda madre.

-No es tu culpa ni la de nadie, ella estaba sola y… -el peliblanco comenzó a hablar pero se calló al sentir como su mejor amigo temblaba, y lloraba desoladamente, soltando gruñidos y pequeños sonidos de descargues. A Obito le costaba respirar debido a ese llanto acongojado que había logrado soltar luego de horas que lo tenía atorado en la garganta. Minutos antes había estado la familia de Rin, y frente a ellos tenía que parecer frente, no podía a aparentar ser un miedoso y asustar a su pobre suegra.

-Obito… -llamo con tristeza Mitsuki y cuando ella avanzó unos pasos para abrazarlo, la puerta se abrió, haciéndola sobresaltar y llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres. Rápidamente el azabache se puso de pie y se acercó a Tsunade, la médica que estaba a cargo del caso de la castaña.

-¿Y? –cuestiono Obito impaciente mirando a la extravagante rubia que se acercó hasta la cama de Rin. La mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años tenía unas curvas muy favorecidas, y unos ojos de color amatistas llamativos.

-Estamos esperando los resultados, pero por ahora tenemos la prueba de sangre ya analizada y…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? –rogaba Obito con lágrimas en los ojos, en cualquier momento saltaría a sacudir a esa médica para que le dé respuestas más rápidas, precisas y claras.

-Lo siento, perdió él bebe en el accidente –contesto Tsunade volteando a ver a Rin que seguía sumergido en su largo sueño.

Obito gruño fuertemente y miro a sin con tristeza, para acercarse hasta ella y tomarla de la mano. Dejando caer alguna que otra lagrima mientras besaba la pálida mano de Rin, en donde se encontraba su anillo de compromiso.

Mitsuki dejo salir una exclamación de sus labios mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos horrorizada, sentía como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Formar una familia era el sueño de Rin, y no sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de perder al bebe... Mientras que Kakashi no pensaba muy distinto a su hermana menor, pero el simplemente bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza, sufriendo por cada sollozo que dejaba salir Obito de sus labios, además del ruido de las pulsaciones de Rin.

* * *

Dentro de un lindo departamento se encontraba la dueña de este corriendo de un lado para el otro buscando un buen vestido para ponerse. Estaba nerviosa, sentía como sus manos temblaban e intentaba tararear una canción para tranquilizarse pero eso la ponía mucho más inquieta de lo que ya estaba. Pensó que quizá si se despertaba temprano llegaría a tiempo, pero ahora eran las doce del mediodía y ella seguía buscando que ponerse.

Volvió a mirar toda la pila de ropa que se encontraba en su cama, desde pantalones hasta algunos zapatos. Por sus nervios estaba bloqueada en pensamientos, siempre había tenido estas fiesta pero ahora sabiendo que vería a su padre luego de tres meses moría de nervios.

Tomó un vestido, al ver que si no llegaría tarde, y se lo coloco de un tirón al igual que unos zapatos.

Hinata se paró y camino hasta el vestido que tenía junto a la puerta de su habitación. Se miró atenta viendo con detenimiento lo que llevaba puesto: un vestido blanco de tiras finitas, lo que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, y llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas. Además usaba unos zapatos negros, cerrados, y con taco, lo que la hacía parecer más alta (ayudándola con su altura). Por último se corrió el cabello, lo tenía levemente con bucles al final, quería estar diferente, sentirse única.

Tomó su chaqueta negra y su pequeña cartera que combinaba con su abrigo, y tenía unos detalles plateados como su collar.

Al escuchar el timbre se sobresaltó, no esperaba a nadie. Estaba segura de no haber arreglado nada con nadie, después de todo era domingo y ella tenía algo importante que hacer. Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta pensaba quien podía ser, capaz su hermana la quiso buscar por miedo que no quiera ir. Coloco la llave y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose con su visita.

-Naruto-kun –murmuro una ruborizada Hinata, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos como dos platos y las mejillas arder.

El mencionado le sonrió, llevaba un pantalón de color lavanda, y una camisa blanca. El rubio la miraba con ternura y se acercó hasta ella, para besarla en la frente, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué…que? –Hinata no podía articular bien su pregunta, entre los nervios de su almuerzo y esto, en cualquier momento estaría en el piso desmayada.

-El otro día me mencionaste lo del cumpleaños de tu padre –hablo de una forma tierna Naruto- no quería fallarte en algo tan importante para vos, aunque no me caiga bien el idiota de tu padre.

-Gracias –contesto la ojiperla mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, adoraba ese tono azul que tenía, le gustaba tanto como el mismísimo rubio.

-No agradezcas, dattebayo –dijo entre risas- ¿Me permite acompañarla, princesa?

Hinata se sentía desfallecer más que antes. Siempre había esperado por Naruto, él era su príncipe. Cuando estaba en primaria habían hecho una obra de teatro para los cursos menores, ahí conoció al rubio. Ambos habían actuado de los protagónicos, siendo ella la dulce de blancanieves y el su príncipe valiente. Lo mejor de ese momento, para Hinata, fue el tierno beso que él le dio en sus labios, fue un simple beso para despertarla (lo cual casi la mata de la emoción). Siempre lo había amado, Naruto significada todo para ella.

-Encantada –contesto entre pequeñas risas, mientras hacia una referencia para salir de su departamento y tomar el brazo que su mejor amigo le ofrecía. Por un segundo un golpe en el pecho la invadió, al recordar quien era la dueña del corazón de Naruto- Ayer Shion te invito a ir a su casa, pensé que…

-Tu eres más importante, Hinata –le dijo en un tono decidido mientras iban hasta el ascensor- siempre lo serás, más que cualquiera.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Hyuga llevo unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Naruto cada tanto que podía le echaba una mirada a Hinata, sintiéndose mal por la tristeza que ella sentía la cual no podía esconder. La ojiperla demostraba su tristeza a kilómetros, además del nerviosismo que se hizo más notorio al estacionar frente a su antigua casa, ya que sus pálidas piernas no dejaban de temblar. El contacto con Naruto la asusto, el rubio la apoyo la mano en la pierna para calmarla y que dejase de moverse en señal de apoyo. Pero ese simple contacto logro asustarla mucho más, la cercanía que tenían la volvía loca.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó el rubio mientras pegaba su frente a la de Hinata, viendo como ella se ruborizaba haciéndolo sonreír.

-Hai –contesto dudosa la ojiperla mientras asentía una y otra vez con la cabeza, como si fuera un robot algo tosco.

Ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, en donde el portón fue abierto por un empleado que gustoso los acompaño para abrirles el mismo la puerta principal. Naruto le dedico una mirada de confianza a la peliazul antes de avanzar ambos por la gran casa. La mansión Hyuga no tenía cambios, más bien se encontraba como siempre para ambos. El rubio asistía allí junto a Sasuke desde que son amigos de Hinata.

-Etto… Hinata… -comenzo a hablar Naruto pero una figura frenó su intento de charla al ver de quien se trataba.

-Viniste, Onee-chan –saludo Hanabi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando tiernamente los ojos, inclinando su cabeza un poco al costado lo que la hacía ver completamente tierna. La castaña vestía un vestido rosa pálido, el cual era ajustado y de encaje en la parte de arriba siendo como una musculosa, y en la cintura llevaba un cinto del mismo tono, donde luego empezaba una pollera abierta que caía hasta centímetros arriba de su rodilla. Además, la muchacha llevaba unos delicados zapatos blancos y un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello. Pero de pronto la muchacha se puso seria para mirar de arriba a abajo a Naruto y dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí, baka?

El rubio frunció el ceño al ver que el comportamiento de Hanabi con él. _"Siempre fue así conmigo, no sé porque me sorprendo. Saber que me trata mal solo porque le robo la atención a Hinata me da gracia… pero también recuerdo que ella me puede mandar a matar si la lastimo"_ pensaba con pesar Naruto.

-Hanabi –reprocho Hinata algo nerviosa por el comportamiento de su hermana, lo que menos esperaba era una pelea entre ellos. La ojiperla tomó aire y menciono- No quiero que se alteren para que padre se entere que estoy en casa.

-Bueno… -dudaba Naruto mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la pequeña castaña.

-Hai, Onee-chan.

Hinata sonrio.

-¡Naruto-niichan! –grito una voz haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Konohamaru acercándose rápidamente hasta ellos, saltando a abrazar a su hermano del alma ante la mirada extraña de las femeninas. El castaño llevaba una camisa de color rosa pastel y un pantalón negro.

-¡Konohamaru! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Hinata rio ante la falta de atención de su mejor amigo, se notaba como Konohamaru estaba a tono con su hermana ambos combinando el color y además como su hermana miraba molesta a Naruto por la falta de atención de su novio por la culpa de él.

-Bueno, pues, mi novia es Hanabi-chan.

Naruto tragó saliva y miró a la castaña, quien le lanzaba rayos por los ojos esperándose a que se desintegre.

-Konohamaru-kun –llamo Hanabi con una tierna voz como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo que hizo que su novio riera enternecido y la besara en la mejilla- ¿Me acompañas a ver si todo está listo para el almuerzo?

-Claro –fue la simple respuesta del castaño quien empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

Hanabi borró su sonrisa y miro a Naruto con mucha furia, para acercarse a su lado. Una vez que estuvo cerca gruño molesta, lo que hizo sobresaltarse al rubio.

-Me entere que tienes novia –dijo solamente para que el escuchara- mi hermana no merece ser tu segunda opción, baka –murmuro secamente y luego habló más fuerte para que Hinata no sospechara- No te sientes cerca de Konohamaru, le pegaras tu idiotez.

Sin decir más, Hanabi comenzó a caminar para llegar al lado de su novio que la esperaba tendiéndole la mano. Hinata rio nerviosa ante la manera de actuar de su hermana pero luego solto un suspiro.

-Ya está todo listo, Hanabi-sama –habló una mucama desde la puerta del comedor haciendo que los cuatro asistieran para caminar hasta allá para sentarse.

Al principio el almuerzo fue algo forzado y hasta con malos encuentros. Cuando Hiashi, vio a su hija mayor estuvo por pegar el grito en el cielo, pero Hinata automáticamente le explico que ella solo quería acompañarlo en su glorioso día, no por deber sino por sus sentimientos hacia él. Al cumpleañero no le quedo más que aceptar, aunque estaba feliz que la ojiperla se encontrara en su casa almorzando junto a él.

En la esquina de la mesa se encontraba Hiashi, a su derecha estaba Hanabi junto a Konohamaru a su lado. Mientras que frente a la castaña estaba el abuelo de las niñas y padre del cumpleañero, luego seguía Hinata con Naruto y enfrente de la peliazul su madre, Emi.

-¿Y Neji-niisan? –cuestiono Hinata mientras miraba a los demás de la mesa esperando una explicación por la falta de su primo en un día tan importante.

-Salió del país por un inconveniente en la empresa –explico Emi mientras miraba a su hija mayor de una forma enternecida.

El viejo Hyuga tosió, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Quiero dar un anuncio –menciono Hiashi poniéndose de pie y asintiéndole a su padre por la ayuda en callar a todos. El hombre tomó un trago a su copa y luego habló- Como todos saben los Hyuga siempre hemos tenido una excelente relación con la familia Taketori –empezó- y hemos llegado a un acuerdo para poder ayudar a la familia tanto como a la compañía en una idea mutua que nos traerá beneficios –tomo aire- hemos decidido fomentar a un casamiento para poder unir a las dos compañías, pero siempre destacando a nuestra familia claro está.

La habitación estaba en silencio, todos se encontraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Casamiento? –cuestiono Hinata con miedo al escuchar como sonó su voz.

-Si –fue la simple respuesta de Hiashi lanzándole una mirada de desinterés a la peliazul- Como rama principal, estamos encargados de llevar estos acuerdos para poder seguir adelante.

Hanabi tosió, interrumpiéndolo.

-La compañía está en perfecto estado padre –dijo seriamente mientras sonreía como siempre- ¿Por qué casar a Onee-chan?

Emi abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Naruto. Mientras Hiashi tomaba aire para controlarse y explicar bien las cosas.

-Parece que no fui bastante claro –indico el hombre- Hinata no se casara, lo harás tú Hanabi.

La castaña abrió su boca sin poder decir una sola palabra, mientras sentía como le faltaba el aire. Tantos años siendo la hija perfecta para que como resultado le dijeran que se iba a casar justo cuando podia estar con Konohamaru… Hanabi miró a su novio quien tenía la mirada baja, apretaba los puños con fuerza y gruñía por lo bajo.

-Yo… -negaba la adolescente- no entiendo porque…

-Eres la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hanabi. Es tu deber como tal, servir para este acuerdo tan importante que se nos presenta.

-Padre, piénsalo por favor –intervino dulcemente Hinata mientras miraba a su hermana con expresión de dolor- No hay necesidad de…

-No puedes opinar cuando tú no eres mi hija, Hinata –dijo secamente, como escupiendo las palabras- te he dado lujos toda tu vida, no pienso ponerte a ti como pretendiente para ellos cuando solo sería alegrarte la existencia y que dejes de vivir de un empleo trucho como trabajar en un restaurante –enumeraba molesto.

-¡Hiashi! –chillo Emi.

-Es la verdad –respondió molesto- ¡Tú me traicionaste mujer! ¡Si fuera mi hija no dudarías a un examen de ADN!

-Ella es tu hija siendo de sangre o no, dattebayo –grito Naruto poniéndose de pie. No iba a quedarse callado y menos cuando notaba como las lágrimas iban a salir de los ojos de Hinata.

-¡No es mi hija! –Grito a todo pulmón Hiashi mientras volteaba a ver a Hanabi, golpeando la mesa con su mano en el proceso sobresaltándola- ¡Y tú te casaras, maldita sea! ¡Lo que yo digo, se hace!

Un chillido salió de los labios de Hanabi mientras se contenía para no perder la compostura y largarse a llorar, o mismo gritarle a su padre. Desde pequeña a ella y a su hermana le habían enseñado a cómo comportarse en público, y nunca había faltado el respeto a lo que se le inculco de pequeña.

Konohamaru se puso de pie, su rostro estaba rojo y apretaba con fuerza los dientes para no gritar. Sus puños estaban cerrados conteniendo sus ganas de matar a quien por unas horas había empezado a ser su suegro.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, si me disculpan –aclaro el castaño mientras a paso firme salió de la habitación.

Hanabi miro rápidamente a todos los presentes, quienes no le sacaban los ojos de encima a ella. Rápidamente la muchacha se paró y se dispuso a correr, para buscar a su novio a pesar de los gritos de su padre.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, mujer! –Grito enojado Hiashi mirando a Emi con furia- ¡Vayanse, todos! ¡Largo!

La esposa del hombre se puso de pie mientras aguantaba sus lágrimas, y salió hacia la cocina. Hinata la imito y junto con Naruto empezaron a caminar. Antes de salir de la habitación miro a Hiashi.

-¿¡Que estas esperando!? –grito él.

-Tú sigues siendo mi padre después de todo –hablo ella con voz quebrada- y si tu no exiges un ADN es para que la prensa no hable mal de la familia Hyuga, por lo mismo que todavía no echaste a mamá.

-Vete –dijo simplemente en respuesta a lo que planteaba Hinata.

Naruto abrió la puerta y miro con asco a esos dos hombres que quedaban en la habitación.

-Simplemente, personas como ustedes, no saben lo que es amor, y menos la felicidad.

Sin decir más salió. Busco a Hinata con la mirada y se asombró de verla frente a un ventanal. Al acercarse a ella noto como la peliazul miraba a su hermana discutir contra Konohamaru.

-Por favor, hablemos –rogaba Hanabi mientras miraba como el castaño se subía a su moto dispuesto a irse. Cuando noto como se iba a colocar el casco, la ojiperla lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo- Konohamaru.

-¿Qué, Hanabi? ¿Qué? –Grito el muy molesto- de todas maneras tú harás lo que digan ellos, no hay caso seguir hablando ni siquiera intentarlo –tras decir esto se colocó su casco y prendió la moto, ignorando la mueca de dolor que apareció en el rostro a su ahora ex novia.

-Por favor –pidio en un gemido la castaña, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y se abrazaba a si misma mientras temblaba. El castaño acelero la moto para irse del lugar, lo que no tardó en hacer solo en segundos- ¡Konohamaru! –Grito molesta- ¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

Hanabi llevo sus manos hasta sus ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas y camino hasta la entrada, pero simplemente se sentó rendida ahí, soltando todo su llanto.

-Cuando ella entre… ¿podrías alcanzarme a mi casa? –pregunto Hinata a Naruto, sacando al rubio de sus pensamiento. Él asintió, para luego abrazarla cuando notó como quería llorar su amiga.

-Tranquila, tranquila Hinata-chan –pedia el muchacho de ojos azules mientras la acariciaba en un gesto tierno la cabeza.

* * *

-Hola, Konan –saludo Yahiko por el teléfono mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y se acomodaba mejor en el sillón, estaba viendo muy atentamente un maratón de películas de suspenso las cuales eran sus favoritas.

-Yahiko, tengo una duda –dijo ella mientras comenzaba a toser- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de la empresa? Esa reunión privada que decías ayer.

-En unas cuantas semanas –explico el muchacho de pelo naranja mientras fruncía el ceño- falta para que tengas que organizar las listas –habló- relájate, Konan.

-Esta… esta bien –hablo mientras tosía la muchacha y suspiro- nos vemos mañana, Yahiko.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestiono al escuchar el tono de ella.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que ella le había cortado antes de escucharlo, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. El pelinaranja se puso de pie y tomo el primer pantalón de jean que encontró –ya que solo vestía un cómodo bóxer-, se colocó una remera azul que tenía al alcance y salió de su apartamento a paso rápido.

Luego de media hora de chequear el escrito que tenía que hacer para el martes, Konan suspiro esperanzada. Había comenzado una carrera en abogacía hacia unos años atrás, pero todavía le quedaba rendir su último año (el que recién empezaba) y por lo tanto había buscado un empleo mientras tanto.

Escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre y se puso de pie, pasando por el espejo notando su estado: remera gris larga y pantalón de dormir violeta, llevaba unas pantuflas de garritas de color fucsia. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran sus mejillas rojas al igual que su nariz. Se soltó su pequeña cola de cabello, dejando sus mechones cortos sueltos.

Camino a paso lento hasta la puerta de entrada del departamento y la abrió, sobresaltándose al verlo entrar apresuradamente a su casa.

-¿Yahiko? –pregunto dudosa mientras él volvía y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No es bueno estar enfermo sin compañía, Konan, y menos un domingo a la tarde –explico el muchacho mientras le mostraba una bolsa de helado que había comprado, al ver los ojos esperanzados de ella sonrió- si, traje tu gusto favorito.

Konan soltó una risita divertida.

-Como cuando estábamos en el orfanato –dijo ella con melancolía, para luego cortar la distancia y abrazarlo- gracias.

-Siempre te enfermabas y yo lo hacía por gusto –explico Yahiko mientras le devolvía el gesto a la pelivioleta- no agradezcas.

Ambos se separaron, mientras Konan buscaba cucharas, el muchacho camino hasta el cuarto de ella en donde se encontraba una tele prendida. Al ver el canal que estaba rio, estaban viendo el mismo maratón.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y le hacía seña para que se acercara- sino podemos ver otra cosa.

Yahiko negó.

-Es un maratón de toda esta semana –dijo el pelinaranja- no hay mejor manera para terminar el dia que ver estas películas.

Ella asintió dándole la razón.

-Podemos verlas juntos, si quieres –comento Konan, fingiendo desinterés pero mirándolo de reojo para ver su expresión.

-Claro –sonrió Yahiko- Mañana toca en mi departamento, entonces.

La mujer ensanchó los ojos al escuchar que él se refería a toda la semana, mientras que ella solo hablaba de una noche. Pero, la oferta de Yahiko era mucho más tentadora que cualquiera. Soltó una risita complacida y asintió con la cabeza, para luego enfocar su atención en el helado y comer satisfecha.

 _"Al finar estar enferma me ayudo de mucho hoy"_ pensaba en positivo la pelivioleta.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de billar, mientras miraba jugar a Sasuke y cuando Naruto no observaba, ella le hacía señas pervertidas al azabache. Ambos se miraban con lujuria y pasión, el hecho de que podían ser vistos por el rubio les hacía más divertido todo.

La pelirosa llevaba una pollera roja que iba desde su cintura hasta unos centímetros debajo de sus muslos, era suelta, y arriba llevaba una remera de tiras de color blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo por lo corta que era. El azabache por su parte llevaba un jean azul oscuro y una camisa negra. Mientras que Naruto vestía con unos pantalones de varios color y una remera gris, mostrando que no tenía ni ánimos para combinar la ropa.

-No entiendo porque no viene Hinata, dattebayo –mencionaba el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, odiaba que lo hagan esperar y más cuando se trataba de la peliazul- Iré a buscarla –dijo molesto el muchacho.

-¿Pasaras por Shion, también? –grito Sasuke pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta ya que el rubio lo ignoro, ya que había salido muy rápido de su casa.

El telefono del joven Uchiha sonó, al leer el mensaje fruncio el ceño al ver que se trataba de Karin: _"¡Hola, Sasukito! Mañana vuelvo de mi semana de spa con Orochimaru. Nos vemos, te extraño bebe. xo xo"_

-¿Es mi turno, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto con inocencia y seducción Sakura mientras tomaba el palo, para inclinarse luego sobre la mesa haciendo que su pollera se levante.

Sasuke gruño al verle la ropa interior a la muchacha, quien llevaba una pequeña prenda roja de encaje que le resaltaba perfectamente el culo de ella, incluso para los ojos del azabache lo hacía más tentador.  
La ojijade gruño al sentir unas manos sobre su cintura que la tiraron para atrás, rozándola con el miembro de Sasuke. La muchacha se mordió sus labios, le gustaba mucho la manera de ser que tenía el azabache a la hora del sexo, era parecido a ella. Sakura se giró, viendo como el azabache tenía su miembro fuera del pantalón y se masturbaba mirándola fijamente, aunque llevaba el ceño fruncido debido a que ella se dio vuelta.

-Voltéate –ordeno serio y cuando la tomo del brazo para el mismo girarla, Sakura se corrió, agachándose para pasar su lengua sobre la punta del miembro erecto de Sasuke. El azabache gruño de placer, mientras sentía como la pelirosa lo metía todo en su boca y con fuerza succionaba, sacándole más gruñidos. La muchacha se movía rápidamente, mientras con su mano derecha movía el miembro al compás de su boca. Al escuchar como Sasuke gruñía con más fuerza y respiraba distinto, la ojijade aumento la velocidad con su boca mientras movía su lengua y succionaba con fuerza- Oh, Sakura.

Al escuchar como el azabache mencionaba su nombre, la pelirosa tenia su orgullo a mil. Y, completamente satisfecha, metio todo el miembro en su boca, teniendo una ahorcada a la vez pero succionando con fuerza sintiendo como él llegaba al orgasmo.

-Sakura –soltó el azabache en un fuerte gemido mientras veía como ella se levantaba y lo miraba divertida, limpiándose de sus labios un poco del líquido blanco que había tragado.

-¿Quién gimió el nombre de quien, ahora? –dijo ella seductoramente mientras le besaba la mejilla al azabache en forma divertida.

Sasuke negó y luego la giro para comenzar a devorar esos pálidos labios que tanto le gustaban. Sakura le respondía ansiosa mientras disfrutaba como el azabache la tocaba, tanto en su espalda como debajo de la pollera, sacándole leves gemidos. La ojijade se sentó sobre la mesa de billar de su primo Naruto, y abrió las piernas dejando que Sasuke la penetre de una sola estocada. Automáticamente el calor aumento en el cuerpo de la pelirosa, sentir esa sensación la llenaba completamente.

-Tengo un viaje esta semana –dijo Sasuke entre jadeos, mientras seguía penetrándola fuertemente como si quisiera atravesarla completamente- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Ah? –grito Sakura mientras tomaba del cuello al azabache y seguía gimiendo por las fuertes embestidas que le daba el joven Uchiha.

-Vienes conmigo a New York, Sakura –dijo simplemente Sasuke mientras con más fuerza agarraba la cintura de la pelirosa quien simplemente se dejaba hacer, al ver esa mirada de completa excitación, el azabache susurro en su oído- Tengo muchas ganas de innovar contigo.

-¡Ay! –grito ella al sentir como su orgasmo estaba por llegar y el frenaba, no dejándola llegar- Oye.

-No te dejare llegar hasta que gimas mi nombre, así que practica conmigo "Sa-su-ke" –dijo el azabache mientras miraba la cara de odio de ella- vamos, Sakura.

-Jum –dijo ella soltándose de su agarre, bajándose de la mesa. El muchacho de ojos negros no la dejo alejarse mucho ya que la volteo, apoyándola contra la mesa, y la penetro rápidamente golpeando sus piernas contra el muslo de ella en cada estocada- ¡Sasuke! –grito ella, mientras se maldecía internamente.

 _"Sakura 1 –Sasuke 2"_ pensaban ambos en su mente, la pelirosa con pesar y el azabache con diversión.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Les espera una próximo gran capitulo para el sasusaku. ¿Alguna idea para su sesión de sexo?

Espero que les haya gustado lo demás, saludos. Espero actualizar rápido el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, los invito a pasar por mi historia "Mi salvación" y "Te necesito" donde la pareja principal es SasuSaku.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?


	5. Capitulo 5

**Lunes 13 de septiembre.**

Mientras iba en el auto, con la música resonando dentro del vehículo, Hinata no hacia otra cosa que mirar por la ventanilla pensando solamente en lo que le ocurrió horas atrás. No precisamente en el catastrófico almuerzo en la mansión Huyga, sino el desagradable e inoportuno incidente que tuvo a horas de la noche.

La ojiperla soltó un suspiro cargado de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando todo lo vivido.

 _"-¡Hinata-chan! –se escuchaba el energico y potente grito de Naruto desde afuera del departamento de la mencionada. El rubio golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, estaba harto de presionar el timbre y que nadie le contestara por lo que empezó a llamarla temiendo que estuviera tan deprimida y que le haya pasado algo estando sola. Se sentía una de las peores escorias porque luego de llevar a la Hyuga a su casa, él se fue a ver a Shion para saludarla antes de juntarse con los demás a jugar al billar._

 _La puerta fue abierta por un pelirrojo que miraba con molestia a Naruto, y al verse ambos fruncieron el ceño. No eran desconocidos, ambos estaban en contacto por sus respectivas empresas y padres, pero tanto Uzumaki como Sabaku No se tenían un rechazo mutuo el uno al otro._

 _-Gaara –dijo secamente el rubio mientras achinaba los ojos, intentando entender qué diablos hacía en la casa de su preciada e inocente amiga._

 _-Naruto-kun –saludo una voz de atrás, haciendo que ambos volteen. Ahí se encontraba la ojiperla de pie, con su largo cabello atado en un alto rodete, y vistiendo de una forma desarreglada como el pelirrojo._

 _El rubio entró en el departamento y tomó la mano de Hinata, dispuesto a salir para poder hablar con ella. Pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, la mano de Gaara se lo impidió. El pelirrojo estaba bastante sorprendido por la actitud de Naruto, tanto como esa rabia que expresaban esos ojos._

 _-Quédate aquí con ella –dijo con su tono seco e inexpresivo- ya hemos terminado, Hinata-sama. Nos vemos mañana._

 _-Hasta luego –fue la seca respuesta que salió de los labios de la muchacha mientras miraba a su amigo nerviosa. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban y más al verlo tan enojado. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero se calló al ver como Naruto cerraba de golpe la puerta de su casa y volteaba a verla furioso, se acercó a ella y la tomo de los brazos zamarreándola._

 _-¿Qué hacia él aquí, Hinata? –grito mientras la movía con fuerza, sin importarle la cara de aterrada que ella tenía en su rostro._

 _-¿Acaso tu eres mi verdadero padre y tengo que darte explicaciones? –repregunto secamente la ojiperla mientras se paraba de golpe con su peso, impidiéndole que la siga zamarreando para todos lados. Vio como una pequeña risa irónica salió en contestación de Naruto y eso la hizo molestarse._

 _-¿Te acostaste con Gaara? –cuestiono molesto mientras se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a moverse en la habitación, cosa que hacia doler a Hinata._

 _"¿Por qué se comporta de esta manera? Llega a ser tan lindo y dulce pero luego… tiene esta faceta que no tolero. ¿Acaso yo le pregunto cuántas veces se acuesta con la novia?" pensaba ella con lamento._

 _-¡Mierda! ¡Respóndeme Hinata! –grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras volteaba a verlo más exaltado que antes, la idea de que el pelirrojo aprovechado haya estado con ella le revolvía el estómago. Lo mataría al condenado._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza y rápidamente bajo la cabeza. No necesitaba que Naruto la vea llorar, no quería que cuando él la quisiera consolar con abrazos ella olvide todo su enojo._

 _-¿Cómo puedes ser tan regalada, Hinata? ¿Tan fácil eres? –Chillo el rubio- No puedes entregarte así como así ante un hombre, eres una mujer, hazte respetar por el amor de kami. ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?!_

 _El ruido de una fuerte cachetada silencio todo el discurso del muchacho. Naruto miraba atento y sorprendido a Hinata, quien lloraba con su mano levantada (con la cual le pego). La peliazul comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio mientras lloraba con más fuerza._

 _-Si eres tú el que hiciera todo eso, ¿estaría bien, no? –Cuestiono dolida- Porque tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, acostarte con muchas mujeres, hacerlo donde se te cante, pero… ¿Yo no puedo siquiera? ¡Si es por mi consentimiento por algo será, baka! –chillo y luego se mordió la lengua al ver la expresión de Naruto._

 _-Bien, eso deja claro la persona que eres._

 _-Vete –chillo ella dolida mientras con sus manos le señalaba la puerta. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y completamente colorado por la bronca que contenía en su interior. Al ver como Naruto no se movía, Hinata se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- Vete, no quiero verte. No necesito que me juzgues como mi padre. Si tú puedes tener placer, si todo el mundo puede, yo también. Vete._

 _-Bien –contesto secamente el rubio mientras salía del departamento de Hinata, quien automáticamente cerró la puerta con fuerza. La ojiperla apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y siguió llorando con fuerza, dejando salir sus quejidos y lamentos. Pero de pronto de calló al escuchar unos golpecitos en su puerta. Naruto añadió- Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan._

 _-Vete –fue la simple respuesta que ella le dio mientras se alejaba para ir a su habitación, acostarse y taparse para dormir hasta mañana._

 _Le dolia la pelea con Naruto, pero lo peor de todo era lo que él le había dicho, lo que le daba a entender una cosa: si él supiera lo que hacía, la odiaría. Y eso, la lastimaba a ella."_

El auto fue estacionado enfrente a la dirección dada, la cual quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un complejo nuevo de dúplex, bastante sencillos y lindos. Gaara apagó el auto y sacó la llave, para luego mirar a su acompañante con expresión de dolor.

-No pienses más en lo que paso con Naruto, estamos aquí para trabajar –dijo secamente mientras abría la puerta, luego de ver como Hinata le asentía con la cabeza.

A pesar de la llovizna, ambos caminaron con pocos ánimos hasta el número de dúplex que era, mientras estaban metidos en sus mundos.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? –cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Decir "Naruto pertenezco a una organización donde las mujeres nos vendemos por dinero. Gaara vino para coordinar el horario y arreglar lo que le diremos a la nueva, pero tranquilo hace días no acepto un trabajo y mi paga no es nada mala"… no era buena idea –justifico Hinata tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y añadió- Iba a hacer muchas preguntas si mentía que solo venias por venir, de todas maneras íbamos a pelear.

Gaara se limitó a no decir nada más y tocó el timbre. Ambos al escuchar como la cerradura se abría se pusieron derechos y con miradas inexpresivas, reflejando responsabilidad laboral.

La puerta fue abierta por una muchacha de entre veinte y veintiún años. El cabello lo llevaba corto, justo a la altura de los hombros y era de un color castaño claro, que no llegaba a ser rubio. Su cuerpo era flaco pero con buenas curvas; largas piernas, un buen busto y una pequeña cintura. Llevaba puesto una camisa verde y una pollera negra, con medias del mismo tono al igual que un par de botas. El rostro de la castaña era delicado, con facciones finas pero definidas, una sonrisa tímida lo adornaba, mientras que sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

-¡Hai! –Dijo enérgica la muchacha mientras hacia una rápida y tonta reverencia- Mucho gusto, gracias por venir.

-El placer es todo mío –dijo Gaara sonriendo, haciendo que Hinata tragara en seco por el doble sentido que le encontraba a la frase del colorado que estaba a su lado.

-Permiso –fue el simple comentario de la ojiperla mientras avanzaba por la puerta. El lugar no era muy espacioso, era más bien algo pequeño y perfecto para una sola persona. En donde se encontraba era el living, con paredes naranjas y sillones de un tono blanco. La muchacha se sentó en el más espacioso y miraba atenta los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Al cabo de unos segundos Gaara se sentó a su lado, y la castaña enfrente de ambos.

-Soy Matsuri, asumo que lo saben –dijo con una voz tímida mientras sonreía tomándose unos mechones del cabello- ¿Ustedes…? –Cuestiono dudosa- No me mencionaron sus nombres exactamente solo…

-Sabaku No, Gaara –se presentó el pelirrojo de una forma coqueta.

-Hyuga, Hinata –sonrió la peliazul mientras tomaba de su bolso una hoja y se la tendía a una castaña atenta. Al ver la mirada de duda de Matsuri, ella aclaro- Son algunas de las reglas que tienes que tener en clara para trabajar en la empresa. Hay algunas más importantes que otras; siempre pide el dinero antes de empezar, puede ser que no te quieran pagar después de todo; saca información de su vida personal, no mucha así no eres tan obvia; nunca le robes algo personal, después de todo no queremos demandas para la empresa; tampoco menciones cosas tuyas, no queremos que luego te busque en la guía telefónica y te venda como prostituta a sus allegados… ¿Me olvido algo?

Matsuri miraba atenta la hoja y luego a Hinata, para negarle con la cabeza.

-También tienes escrito lo que son las normas de la ropa y esas cosas –relato la joven Hyuga de memoria- No uses nada demasiado excesivo, quieres verte linda pero no una cualquiera. Viste seductora pero juvenil, nada de mucho maquillaje estilo payaso de circo, por favor te pido. Usa escote, nada pronunciado al extremo. Tampoco vistas ropa interior infantil, en eso si tienes que lucirte para encantarlo, los mejores encajes o telas de seda. La verdad es que las remeras y polleras vuelan al instante. Luego de la primera vez ya vas a ir entendiendo como es todo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Tu ropero? –Pregunto Hinata mientras se ponía de pie y miraba para las escaleras, donde le indicaba Matsuri- ¿Puedo ir a ver?

-Por supuesto –dictamino rápidamente la castaña.

Al irse Hinata, Gaara se relajó y apoyo su cuerpo contra el cómodo sillón donde se encontraba. Se acomodó perfectamente y luego le dedico una falsa sonrisa a la muchacha, quien se la devolvió de la misma manera.

-¿Y tú que pintas aquí? –inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Gaara gruño al escuchar como ella se dirigía a él de esa manera, así que se acercó a su lado, apoyándose en las rodillas de Matsuri con sus manos.

-Soy quien te guía por este bello sendero de la vida –relataba el pelirrojo como si leyera uno de esos tantos poemas de conquistas de Kakashi.

-¿Eso significa? –inquirió intentando sonar calmada, pero tener a Gaara tan cerca suyo la estaba poniendo incomoda, eso se notaba por su sonrojo.

-Seré quien te enseñara lo que aquellos que pidan contigo quieren… como darles placer, ver a qué nivel estas… cuanto vales… -al ver que ella frunció el ceño, él la imito- ¿Qué?

-No soy una regalada.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas participando en esto?

La castaña palideció por un momento y luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Me ofendes con que quieras ver mi nivel, no me metería en esto si supiera que no valgo la pena… Quiero placer, y encima obtengo dinero. ¿No es perfecto?

-Entiendo –contesto Gaara mientras volvía a sentarse sobre el sillón.

El ruido de los escalones hizo que ambos volteen a Hinata, quien se encontraba al final de la escalera. La ojiperla les dedico una sonrisa media y luego hablo.

-Matsuri habrá que comprarte un poco más de ropa para el trabajo… así estas cómoda y no usas siempre lo mismo. ¿Te parece? Puedes venir conmigo en la semana, iré con unas chicas de la empresa.

-Claro, gracias Hinata-chan –sonrió entusiasmada la muchacha.

-Prepárala bien –dijo secamente Gaara mientras se ponía de pie mirando solamente a la mujer de cabellera azul- Luego de que te enseñes todo –miro a Matsuri- prepararemos una cita y yo te evaluare. Mira que si no me convences no entraras a la empresa.

-El exagera, será más bien como tu maestro en el arte de seducir –explico Hinata intentando sonar tranquila, no le gustaba como hablaba el pelirrojo.

-Eso mismo –dijo él despreocupado, miro su reloj y añadió- ¿Vamos, Hinata?

-Hai.

Matsuri se puso de pie para ella misma abrirles la puerta a ambos. La primera en salir fue la Hyuga, quien le dedico un saludo carismático a la muchacha, mientras que Gaara le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir, Gaara-sensei.

-Mocosa –fue la simple respuesta que salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

Matsuri, riendo, cerró la puerta luego de haberlos despedido a ambos. En el trayecto hasta el auto, ambos jóvenes estuvieron cayados. Pero al subir al auto, Gaara se quedó pensando un rato largo mientras miraba su celular.

-¿Qué haces?

-No me fio de ella –contesto el pelirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza y guardaba su móvil con rapidez, para luego prender su vehículo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Hinata extrañada mientras se ponía el cinturón.

 _"Solo estoy paranoico y con faltas de sexo, es eso."_ Pensaba el pelirrojo " _aunque esa actitud de que es una mujer regalada me llamo la atención. Ninguna mujer que trabaja en la empresa lo vería de esa manera, pero es extraño".  
_  
-Es muy simplona –mintió el dueño de los ojos verde agua.

-Seguramente, por eso no dejabas de mirarla de arriba a abajo –contesto riendo Hinata- y no digas nada más, sé que tú la pediste específicamente pasando por encima de los demás.

-¿Quién diablos te dijo?

-Konan, estaba avergonzada porque te trato de caliente enfrente de todos –la sonrisa de Hinata se ensancho, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunza el ceño y se moleste.

* * *

-¡Naruto-baka! –chillaba una potente voz mientras con sus altos tacos de color fucsia iba avanzando a través de los pasillos de la empresa Uzumaki, sacando varios suspiros. La mujer, de veintidós años caminaba con un paso decidido, mientras disfrutaba de como todos la miraban por sus grandes caderas y piernas torneadas. Aunque ella no era muy alta, ni llegaba al metro setenta tenia curvas que la favorecían, como sus grandes senos que resaltaban en su pequeño vestido (ajustado) de color fucsia, el cual era de un escote redondo y llegaba hasta un poco debajo de sus glúteos. La chica entro en la oficina de su primo, mientras se sacaba sus lentes de sol oscuro dejando ver esos potentes ojos rojos de toda digna Uzumaki y a la vez, eran del mismo tono que su cabello largo que llegaba hasta media espalda.

-¡Zanahoria miope! –saludó Suigetsu mientras se asomaba en donde era la oficina de Naruto y miraba con diversión a la pelirroja, que tenía una mueca de molestia- ¿Y tus lentes? –al preguntar se acercó a ella y movió ambas manos delante de sus ojos riendo.

-¡Teme! –Chillo ella mientras le pegaba una cachetada llamando la atención de todos- ¿Dónde está el idiota de mi primo? ¡Quiero saber dónde esta Sasuke-kun! ¡Lo busque en la empresa y dijeron que está aquí!

-Lo siento pero no se encuentra –contesto Suigetsu mientras se levantaba y se tocaba la cara con gesto lamentoso, suspiro y antes de que ella preguntara algo, añadió- Se fue de viaje, miope, así que no lo esperes por un tiempo –se apoyó contra la pared- ¿Para qué lo quieres si lo engañas cada tanto?

Karin se sorprendió por la pregunta y cerró la puerta de la oficina de una forma brusca. Tomo a Suigetsu de la camisa y lo zamarreo rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa, siempre fue discreta con todo lo que hacía.

-No entiendo como tú te diste cuenta, pescado, pero si le dices a Sasuke-kun yo…

La risa del peliblanco la hizo callar.

-Él lo sabe y si no es así, tampoco le importaría, no vales mucho para Sasuke y lo sabes –bostezo falsamente.

Karin parpadeo incrédula pero luego sonrió.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca estuve contigo ahora –dijo seductoramente cerca de los labios del peliblanco- después de todo no salimos desde adolescentes, no es tu culpa que la empresa Uchiha quiera un matrimonio para aliarse con nosotros los Uzumaki –cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios hasta tomarse con Suigetsu pero simplemente se tomó con la mano del muchacho, quien le frenaba el paso.

-No me interesa engañar a mi amigo, zanahoria-baka –gruño el peliblanco con desprecio mientras salía de la habitación dejándola sola.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los empleados miraron disimuladamente a la oficina. De allí salió un muy molesto Suigetsu, mientras que Karin estaba parada y con expresión extraña en su rostro, por lo poco que entendía de lo que pasaba. Pero al verse observada sonrió y empezó a seguir a Suigetsu, actuando como haría normalmente.

-Espera baka –chillo- ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?!

Desde dentro de un armario en su oficina, se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki sonriendo divertido y de forma socarrona. Estaba completamente feliz de que su guardia de seguridad le haya avisado que llego la loca de Karin, así él se escondía y no tenía que soportarla con sus cosas chillonas que no iban a dejarla en paz.

Saco su móvil del saco negro que llevaba puesto y busco en su agenda el contacto "El teme", para luego llamarlo.

-Dobe –hablo Sasuke con un tono de voz ronco y algo perezoso, se lo escuchaba molesto luego de soltar un gran bostezo.

-Tu durmiendo y yo escuchando los gritos de mi prima escondido en un armario. ¿A vos te parece?

-Jodete por la familia de dobe´s que tienes… bueno, tu padre zafa de eso, él no tiene su extraño comportamiento como ustedes.

-Me ofendes, dattebayo –gruño Naruto frunciendo el ceño- Ven a buscar a Karin, no la quiero dando vueltas aquí.

Sasuke rio como un villano de telenovela.

-Jodete, dobe. Me tome el día, mañana capaz viajo y no la quería molestándome.

-No me digas así, teme.

-Dobe –gruño.

-¡Teme, teme, teme, teme! –repetía a los gritos Naruto pero se calló al ver como la puerta del armario en donde estaba era abierta por nada más ni nada menos que Karin, su prima, quien lo miraba molesta con el puño arriba y los ojos brillando (igual a su madre enojada).

-¡Naruto-baka! –chillo ella mientras lo tomaba de la ropa para sacarlo de un tirón.

-¡Bruja! –Grito él en respuesta mientras cubría su rostro- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡La carita no, dattebayo!

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad, exactamente a unas cinco cuadras del gran instituto Hashirama, se encontraba Tara caminando junto a su mejor amiga. Ambas vestían el uniforme de esa prestigiosa escuela, una chomba blanca ajustada la cual en los bordes de la manga y en el cuello tenia detalles en negro, el color de la pollera.

-¡Tenia tantas ganas de empezar el último año de estudio! –grito Tara a los cuatro vientos mientras levantaba ambos brazos desperezándose. La muchacha tenía el cabello sujetado en un rodete desinteresado.

-Yo ni te cuento –contesto irónicamente Hanabi mientras se acomodó mejor su bolso en su hombro mientras miraba despreocupadamente hacia adelante. Hanabi llevaba su cabello suelto, luego de salir del instituto se deshizo de ese rodete que llevaba ahí.

-Baka –gruño la dueña de los ojos rosa mientras la miraba- tuve que ir a despertarte antes porque no querías ir. ¿Te pego el mal de amores?

-No me molestes –sentencio firmemente Hanabi mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Vale, solo bromeaba, lo siento –contesto ella con la cabeza baja- sí que das miedo enojada, Hyuga.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza mientras siguieron caminando. Iban hasta una cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina de esa misma calle. Siempre iban ahí porque era un lugar que le gustaba mucho a la castaña, y con el paso de los años se hacía muy común almorzar, merendar, o cenar ahí.

-Iré a buscar una mesa –sonrió Tara mientras se iba hasta la puerta de entrada, dando muchos saltos a la vez que caminaba.

La castaña se quedó observando el lugar. Afuera tenía muchas mesas negras, con las sillas en el mismo tono junto con almohadones rojos. El lugar, adentro, estaba ambientado exactamente igual pero con mucha iluminación y música bastante tranquila para poder dialogar. En cada mesa habia un lindo jarrón con flores adentro. Hanabi se acercó hasta una mesa para poder ver que eran y se sorprendió al ver que eran lirios.

-Hola, Hanabi –saludó una voz temblorosa a sus espaldas haciéndola sobresaltarse y girarse de golpe, por lo que casi se cae sino se agarraba de la mesa con sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Konohamaru? –pregunto ella secamente mientras se enderezaba y se sacudia su pollera del uniforme, para después mirar de forma intimidante al muchacho quien se rascaba la nuca nervioso. El castaño vestía una ropa normal, jean azul oscuro y una remera manga corta de color verde.

-Es tu lugar favorito –contesto mientras se acercaba más a ella para tomarle las manos- Mira, siento lo que paso. Hable un poco con mi tío y me di cuenta… -suspiro- capaz, esto lo de tu casamiento nos da a entender que nunca tuvimos que estar juntos.

-Konohamaru… yo… -murmuro Hanabi mientras suspiraba, estaba atónita ante sus palabras y sentía como el pecho le dolía bastante.

-Sos una de las personas más importantes para mí, Hanabi, y sabes que no tengo a muchas –rio con amargura- pero, no quiero perderte. No vamos a oponernos a tu familia, no es lo que quieres y yo tampoco. Con ser amigos, estamos bien… ¿no es así?

El castaño reía intentando aparentar que no estaba nervioso, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como las manos de ellas temblaban, en el agarre con las de él.

-Si es por el casamiento, enserio quiero dejarlo –murmuro Hanabi con la cabeza baja, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y menos llorar.

-No, Hanabi, es tu deber por tu familia y… -dejo de hablar al sentir como ella soltaba sus manos con brusquedad.

-Dime, Konohamaru –hablo secamente con las mejillas coloradas- ¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero dejarlo? ¿O eres tú el que no está dispuesto a estar conmigo? Dime, porque no veo el problema. Yo tome mi decisión y tú… -respiro hondo- No quieres estar conmigo.

-No quiero perder la amistad que tenemos, Hanabi… capaz con nuestro título de amigos y algún que otro beso está bien. Sin compromisos, podemos estar con otros también.

Hanabi rio con amargura.

-Está bien, si quieres ser amigos te felicito –contesto secamente ella- la verdad, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta que eres un mujeriego sin remedio. Eres un idiota.

-Hanabi –la llamo Konohamaru mientras la tomaba de la mejilla- ¿Tú quieres perderme?

-Baka –dijo ella entre dientes- solo te aprovechas de que te amo…

-Yo también a ti, pero pertenecer a una sola persona… -negó- no quiero lastimarte.

La castaña sintió como le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Es un poco tarde para pensar en eso –susurro dolida- ya lo hiciste.

Konohamaru se separó de ella.

-Yo te seguiré amando, Hanabi.

Esa frase hizo que a la ojiperla se le revuelva el estómago. Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se alejó de él. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se chocó con un cuerpo de lleno, sobresaltándose al ver que era Tara.

-La mesa esta lista –dijo rápidamente la rubia quien se preocupó al verla colorada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No tengo hambre –contesto ella secamente mientras comenzaba a correr para alejarse de ahí, lo que menos necesitaba era seguir estando con él.

-¡Hanabi! –grito Konohamaru mientras intentaba seguirla pero Tara se puso delante de él para impedírselo.

-¿No hiciste mucho ya? –Cuestiono cejuda- ¿Para qué viniste si solo ibas a lastimarla? No le hubieras dicho nada ese día en el bar.

Konohamaru la miro molesto.

-¿Piensas que la dejaran romper el compromiso? –Cuestiono tajante- su padre es capaz de mandarla al extranjero. Prefiero perderla ahora, distanciarnos como se debe pero poder verla y reír con ella.

Tara suspiro, dándose cuenta que tenía razón.

-Pues se sinceró, sino ella…

-Hanabi no lo aceptara, Tara –contesto Konohamaru- si le digo eso, querrá seguir estando juntos. Igual intentara negarse. No la quiero perder, deja las cosas así.

Sin decir más, el castaño se dio vuelta y camino en dirección contraria donde se fue la castaña. Pero se frenó y volteo, viendo como Tara corría intentando buscar a Hanabi. Konohamaru soltó todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y se acomodó el cabello, perdiendo la paciencia. De su bolsillo tomó el paquete de cigarrillos, para ponerse uno en la boca y prenderlo con el encendedor.

* * *

En su departamento, Sakura se encontraba más radiante que nunca. La pelirosa llevaba en un pequeño rodete su corta cabellera, mientras vestía una remera blanca muy larga que casi le quedaba como vestido. La muchacha iba de un lado para el otro mientras buscaba ropa para poner en la valija, la cual estaba en su cama.

La música estaba a todo lo que daba el reproductor de música, mientras que ella cantaba a todo pulmón mientras saltaba en su sillón. Pero, todo su perfecto mundo se cortó cuando escucho como golpeaban la puerta, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse y gritar. Rápidamente se puso de pie, enderezándose y apago su reproductor.

Abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con una visita inesperada, ya que se trataba de un lunes a la tarde. Ahí se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, una gran amiga de la joven pelirosa. La recién llegada vestía ropa casual, siendo esta una remera violeta con tiras en el pecho, siendo ajustado, y una bermuda de color blanca. Ella tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta, era de un tono rubio apagado y tenía un flequillo largo que le cubría su ojo derecho, dejando a la vista solo uno de estos que era de color verde casi celeste.

-Frentesota –saludo la rubia mientras sonreía divertida- ¿Terminaste tu concierto de música?

-Cerda –saludo la pelirosa ruborizada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se corría, dejando espacio para que la rubia pase. Luego de que ella entró, Sakura cerró la puerta y se volteo viéndola acostada en el sillón.

-¿Qué cuentas, frente andante? –Pregunto riendo- ¿Tan feliz para desafinar así? Parecías un cerdo en el matadero.

-Esa eres tú, Ino, no confundas los apodos por favor –pidió Sakura mientras iba hasta la cocina para servirle algo a su visita, luego de tomar un vaso con jugo se acercó hasta su rubia amiga y añadió- Me voy de viaje con un apuesto muchacho.

Ino parpadeo incrédula.

-¿Desde cuándo tú sales de vieja? –rápidamente negó- ¿Es ciego verdad? ¿Lo dejaste ciego con lo brillante que es de tu frente?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron faltar en la rubia, lo que hizo molestar mucho a Sakura. La pelirosa iba a refutar pero luego se calló al escuchar una risa del otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolas mirar a ambas.

-¡Fue muy bueno, dattebayo! –Gritaba Naruto del otro lado mientras no dejaba de reírse- Te falto decirle que se cuide de no pegarle un cabezazo, puede matarlo.

-¡Ay Narutin! –chillaba Ino mientras veía como Sakura a paso firme iba hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón, y tomaba de la oreja a su machucado primo.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Duele Sakura-chan! –se quejaba el rubio, quien tenía un fuerte moretón en la mejilla izquierda y algunos arañazos en el rostro, además de un ojo morado.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, baka? –Pregunto la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido- No es justo, quería desfigurar tu rostro –chillo berrinchuda.

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, a la vez que Naruto lloraba por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y por el poco tacto de la pelirosa. Después de unos minutos sufriendo y disfrutando por los gritos de dolor del rubio, ya que Ino le intentaba limpiar las heridas, Sakura dejo de reír y le pregunto que había pasado.

-La novia tonta del teme vino hecha una furia a la oficina buscándolo, se ve que él se logró escapar de ella pero vino a buscarme a mí. ¡Soy bello para perder mi preciada carita! –se quejaba.

-¿La novia del teme? –Preguntó Ino extrañada- ¿Cuál de todos tus temes?

-Solo tengo un teme –contesto ofendido Naruto- Es Sasuke, los demás son bakas como tú.

La rubia le pegó un zape en la nuca haciéndolo gritar.

-Baka.

-¡Duele, dattebayo!

Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente. Llevaba planificada una tarde tan tranquila y se vio interrumpida por los gritos de los rubios.

-No los tolero –comento.

-Y eso que nos conocemos desde hace años, Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto- después de todo tu eres mi prima, y el tio Inojin se casó con la hermana de papá.

Ino negó, mientras se golpeaba la frente lamentándose.

-Tarado –sentencio- todos sabemos nuestra historia familiar, bobo.

Sakura negó por el comportamiento de sus primos. Mientras se relajaba sentándose en un sillón y tarareaba una canción, sabía que sus discusiones tardarían tanto como las "teme-dobe" de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Etto –hablo la pelirosa pensando- ¿Quién es la novia del teme? ¿Acaso no puedes detener que entre a tu empresa, baka?

Naruto rio divertido.

-No puedo, es Karin.

Tanto Sakura como Ino intercambiaron una mirada cómplice al escuchar ese nombre. La pelirroja no era una persona que le cayera bien a ninguna de ellas dos, ninguna la soportaba. Desde niñas hasta en la adolescencia, cada vez que se veían tenían competencias por lo que fuere: la ropa, los muchachos, la comida, la atención de los adultos, lo que fuera. Era algo que no se quedaba atrás con el paso de los años.

Sakura sonrio divertida, cosa que fue notada por Ino.

 _"JA. Si supiera esa zanahoria plástica que le gane a su hombre. Quiero ver su cara, kami. ¡Sera tan divertida verla llorar y rodar por el suelo! ¡Gane, baka!"_ pensaba la ojijade mientras se le iluminaban los ojos de forma picara.

-Naruto-baka –llamó Ino- en el cuarto de Sakura te deje tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Está en el primer cajón de su ropero.

-¡Gracias, dattebayo!

Naruto se fue corriendo hasta la habitación. Sakura miro sin entender a su amiga, quien ya estaba sentado a su lado mirándola inquisidora.

-Es muy alto tu ropero, tardara en volver.

La pelirosa negó divertida.

-Sasuke Uchiha es mi último comprador –comento con orgullo Sakura mientras miraba la cara de Ino y eso la divertía mas- Muérete de envidia, cerda. ¡Si tú pusiste esa cara, imagina la de Karin!

Ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras negaban divertidas.

-Pagare por eso –dijo Ino y luego pensando añadió- ¿Con el té iras? –al ver como Sakura asentía, Ino le pego de forma divertida en el brazo- ¡Menuda frentona con suerte!

La joven Haruno sonrió con arrogancia.

-Soy hermosa lo sé, gracias –dijo con el ego por los cielos.

-¡Auch! –se escuchó el quejido de dolor de Naruto haciéndolas mirar hacia la habitación.

-Hoy me llamaron de la empresa diciéndome que alguien que estuvo hace mucho conmigo quería volver a contratarme –dijo Ino en un susurro- Fue uno de los primeros que me toco, hace dos años.

-¿De quién se trata? –Pregunto Sakura- ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿Kakashi? ¿Kiba? –Al ver como Ino negaba y se ponía colorada, la pelirosa entendió el mensaje- Oh por kami.

-Si –rio nerviosa la rubia- se trata de Sai.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero se calló al ver como Naruto volvía y empezaba a gritarle a su amiga. La pelirosa estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Ino; Sai fue su primer amor en secundaria y luego volvieron a verse cuando ella estaba en la empresa pero el pelinegro es una persona muy fría que solo lastimaba a la rubia cada vez que se encontraban, así que la rubia pidió que no lo dejaran contratarla por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué harás? –pregunto en un susurro Sakura.

-No lo sé, sigo pensando.

-¿De qué hablan, dattebayo?

-Tu cumpleaños, baka –gruño Ino mientras lo miraba molesta por interrumpir.

Sakura se iba a unir a la charla pero su celular sonó, llamando su atención. Al abrir el chat, se sorprendió del mensaje.

" _Número desconocido._  
Necesito hablar urgente contigo, Sakura. Iré a tu casa así hablamos, es muy importante.  
Sasuke."

La pelirosa sonrió y contesto con arrogancia.

"No suelo admitir gente que me contrata en mi casa. Es invacion a la privacidad. ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?"

Al instante el azabache contesto.

"De la misma manera que conseguí saber dónde vives. En media hora estaré allí, a más tardar una hora."

La pelirosa fruncio el ceño al saber que se trataba de Yahiko, estaba seguro que fue él. La muchacha miro a sus dos primos y se paró, sacudiendo sus manos como si eso significara "trabajo hecho".

-Dejaremos esta improvisada reunión familiar para otro día –dijo Sakura- tengo que preparar unas cosas en poco tiempo.

Ino entendio el mensaje y se puso de pie, mientras Naruto bufo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Todavía no les conté mis problemas con Hinata-chan! –grito berrinchudo.

-Eso por contarnos de Karin, chusma –lo sentencio Ino mientras lo paraba de un solo tirón- Otro día nos juntamos de nuevo, si quieren en mi casa y seguimos hablando –sonrio- suerte, frentesota.

-Gracias, cerda.

Ambos salieron rápidamente, a pesar de las quejas del rubio. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Sakura corrió victoriosa hasta la habitación para terminar su maleta.

* * *

-¿No crees que debería dormir un poco? –cuestiono Mitsuki mientras miraba a su hermano. Ambos se encontraban vestidos para trabajar en la oficina, ella con camisa y pantalón negro, mientras que él con un traje.

-Intente que se bañe o algo pero no quiere irse de su lado –suspiro Kakashi- lo entiendo pero… ¿Cuántas horas crees que durmió desde el sábado?

Mitsuki miró hacia adentro de la habitación notando como Obito estaba junto a la cama, tomando de la mano a Rin. El azabache estaba metido completamente en sus pensamientos mientras soltaba una que otra lagrima, no podía contenerse. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, le dolía toda la situación y lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Por favor… Rin… Por favor –pedía mientras lloraba, beso la mano de su prometida para luego cerrar los ojos descargándose- No me dejes, eres mi única familia ahora. Por favor, sabes todo lo que te amo… Rin, te necesito conmigo.

-Obito –llamó Kakashi entrando a la habitación, a su lado estaba su hermana, ambos atentos a las reacciones del azabache. Al verlo voltear, el peliblanco habló- Esta la familia de Rin, ¿Por qué no los dejas pasar y de paso comes algo o…

No pudo terminar su pregunta porque Obito se puso de pie y le dedico una mirada fría.

-¿No entienden que no quiero salir de aquí? –Cuestiono llorando- Cuando su padre murió, ninguno salió de la habitación hasta ese entonces. Yo la acompañare hasta que mejore.

Los hermanos se miraron, dudando si seguir intentando o no. Kakashi iba a hablar pero se calló al escuchar un chillido proveniente de una de las maquinas. Los tres miraron notando que ya no se marcaban latidos del corazón de Rin, sino más bien sonaba un sonido finito marcando cero en las pulsaciones.

-¡Necesito ayuda aquí! –grito Tsunade entrando a la habitación, siendo seguida por una pelinegra de cabello corto y otro hombre. Los tres se colocaron al lado de Rin mientras buscaban diversos aparatos- ¡Le ha dado un paro!

-¡Salgan de aquí, muchachos! –grito el hombre que había entrado con la rubia, mientras los corría.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! –chillaba Obito mientras era empujado de la habitación, lo último que logro ver antes de que lo sacaran era como colocaban esos aparatos con descargas sobre el pecho de su prometida, haciéndola saltar.

La puerta se cerró cuando los tres estaban afuera. El pasillo se llenó de sorpresa y llantos silenciosos, por parte de los familiares de la castaña también. Pero lo que más resonaba en la habitación era el llanto desgarrador de Obito, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared en el piso, gritando y maldiciendo.

-No quiero perderla… ¡No puedo perderla!

* * *

Hanabi se encontraba acostada en su habitación. Había llegado a su casa sin almorzar, y tampoco tenía ánimos como para hacerlo debido al nudo que sentía en su garganta. La castaña seguía con su uniforme escolar, estaba mirando el techo con una expresión de completa tristeza mientras en su pecho tenia apoyado su celular. Se sentía completamente dolida y estúpida, a pesar de todo lo único que esperaba era un mensaje de Konohamaru.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que ella se siente al instante y se enderece. Conto hasta cinco en un susurro y se secó los ojos.

-Adelante –dijo con un tono seco y para nada amigable.

Por la puerta se asomó un muchacho de veintiséis años quien sonreía de medio lado. Era muy alto, llevaba su largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran de un color perla característicos de la familia Hyuga, además de tener una piel bastante clara como sus primas. El muchacho tenía un cuerpo grande pero para nada exagerado, tenía sus brazos bien marcados por el deporte los cuales se notaban en esa camisa celeste clara que llevaba, junto con un jean negro.

-¡Neji-niisan! –dijo sorprendida Hanabi mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar a su adorado primo. Aunque ellos dos eran muy fríos como sus padres, ambos eran tiernos con las personas más allegadas, en este caso la familia.

-¿Cómo estas, Hanabi-sama? –pregunto de una forma afectiva mientras le devolvía el abrazo, para luego separarse de ella y sacudirle el pelo con su mano de forma juguetona, pero al verla con los ojos colorados frunció el ceño- ¿Que sucedió?

Hanabi suspiro.

-Casi dos meses afuera estuviste y casi todo cambio –dijo con ironía la castaña- Hay muchas cosas para ponerse al día.

-Pues tengo mucho tiempo –menciono Neji haciendo su típica sonrisa arrogante.

-¿No iras a ver a Tenten? –Pregunto la castaña mencionando a la novia de su primo, pero automáticamente quiso golpearse la frente- ¡¿Se han peleado?!

Neji negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Planeo darle una sorpresa mañana –explico el joven Hyuga mientras miraba a su prima- Por eso del aeropuerto vine directo hasta aquí, nadie sabe que llegue, bueno tu ahora.

Hanabi asintió, entendiendo la idea y sonrió con ternura al ver como era su primo "el frio y amargado" con su novia. Se notaba como esa muchacha había ablandado el corazón del Hyuga.

-¿Que ha pasado para que tengas los ojos llorosos?

-Konohamaru se mudó aquí con su tío –comenzó a explicar ante la mirada atenta de su primo, Hanabi se sentó en su escritorio y añadió- Nos encontramos, también me sorprendió verlo y… bueno, decidimos salir, nuestro problema era la distancia después de todo –recordar eso le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza- pero vino aquí, al cumpleaños de papá, y ahí dijeron que tendría que casarme con el heredero de los Taketori para unir a las familias.

Neji fruncio el ceño molesto.

-¿Por qué Hiashi-sama haría eso?

-Bueno… -suspiro- supuestamente mi madre lo engaño y luego quedo embarazada de Hinata-onnechan, entonces mi padre tiene miedo que en realidad ella no sea su hija de verdad. Igual de todas maneras no entiendo la venganza que hace metiéndome en el medio –menciono con bronca y dolor- hecho a Hinata de casa, pero no quiere pedirle el divorcio a mi madre para que la prensa se entere. Es desesperante.

-Es extraño que el tio Hiashi-sama haya hecho eso sin pensarlo bien –Neji bufó- algo está tramando.

-No sé qué quiere. Yo pensaba que ya se le pasaría aunque sé que me costaría hacerlo entrar en razón –miro para abajo- dijo lo del casamiento delante de Konohamaru, él se fue y terminamos ese día. Me lo encontré a la salida del instituto pero solo quiere ser mi amigo. ¡Es injusto! ¡¿Por qué quiere eso si nos amamos?!

Neji estaba atento a todas las emociones de su prima.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente que amo me abandona? ¡Hinata no está aquí! ¡Mi madre no me ama! ¡La escuche diciendo que solo me tuvo con mi padre para tenerlo satisfecho! ¡¿Por qué me lastiman todos?!

-Hanabi solo estas dolida…

-¡Es disgustaste! –Chillo ella mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos- No sé qué hacer –murmuro- lo amo y quiero recuperarlo pero él me aclaro que siendo amigos estamos bien…

-Los hombres no quieren compromisos con anterioridad –explico el joven Hyuga serio con los puños cerrados- ambos son jóvenes, Hanabi. ¿Tanto lo amas?

-Desde hace años amo a Konohamaru –dijo tocándose el pecho, dejando que él vea sus ojos llorosos.

Neji bufó una maldición y salió de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Hanabi. Rápidamente la muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo, mientras lo llamaba por lo bajo.

-Solo saludare a tu padre, Hanabi-sama –indico Neji parándose en las escaleras mirándola- Esperare a que me de las razones para el compromiso, necesita la autorización de todos en la empresa y no creo que con lo orgullosos que somos los Hyuga aceptemos que nos una con una clan que se encuentra débil como el Taketori.

Sin más el castaño siguió bajando los escalones, dejando a Hanabi pensando en todas sus palabras y sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

Yahiko volvió completamente frustrado del trabajo. Habia sido un día demasiado largo y estaba completamente exhausto. Luego de llegar a su departamento a las siete de la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue darse un refrescante y reconstructor baño.

Hoy habia recibido las quejas de su ex empleada Fu, quien fue a quejarse y hacer un desastre en la oficina porque la había despedido. Incluso la peliverde tuvo el coraje de inventar que Yahiko contrato a Konan solo porque ambos se acostaron en el escritorio. Y, como si eso no fuera poco, luego llego Sai, el joven con complejos de los sentimientos y psicólogo no recibido. El pelinegro se pasó una hora debatiendo a quien iba a escoger de todas las chicas, para terminar en la rubia que siempre intentaba conseguir. Luego, apareció Sasuke Uchiha con los tapones de punta mientras le exigía la dirección de Sakura Haruno. Obviamente el pelinaranja le dijo que no se lo daría, pero luego de miradas intimidantes y algun que otro billete, Yahiko considero mejor la idea sobre darle o no los datos de la muchacha. Y, como broche de oro, apareció Gaara en la oficina diciéndole que despida a Matsuri porque no le daba buena espina la muchacha para trabajar en la organización.

-Estoy exhausto –murmuro tirándose en su cama. Él vestía solamente una bermuda de color negro y luego se encontraba completamente en cuero, como estaba acostumbrado a pasear en su casa.

El timbre sonó haciéndolo gruñir y de un tirón se levantó, para caminar hasta la puerta con una expresión de malas pulgas. Coloco la llave y abrió de forma rápida y tosca, para encontrarse con una tímida Konan que lo miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas. La pelivioleta vestía un pantalón azul claro y un suéter negro, llevaba también una chalina azul cubriéndole su cuello. Además en sus manos tenía un taper, lleno de sanguchitos.

-Traje la cena –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Llegue antes?

Yahiko negó y le dejo espacio para que pueda pasar. Luego de que cerró la puerta quiso golpearse mentalmente porque luego de estar todo el día pensando en que a la noche cenaría con Konan, cuando llego a su casa se había olvidado.

-¿Esta todo en orden? –cuestiono la muchacha mientras se sacaba su suéter, dejando ver que tenía una remera del mismo color manga corta con escote en V.

-Si, después de todo son pasadas las ocho –hablo el muchacho mientras veía como Konan acomodaba todo en su living, en la mesa que tenía al lado del futon que quedaba justo en dirección a su tele. La pelivioleta coloco un mantel blanco sobre la mesa, para después apoyar en una bandeja todos los sanguches que había llevado.

-¿Traes los vasos? –pregunto Konan mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y se sentaba.

El pelinaranja asintió y luego de tomar lo que le pidió, además de la gaseosa, se sentó a su lado. Notaba como ella se encontraba tensa, cosa que le parecía extraña pero capaz era porque ella seguía resfriada aunque en la oficina la había visto mejor que el día anterior.

-¿No tienes frio? –cuestiono él.

Konan rio divertida, poniéndose más colorada.

-Tu estas en cuero, no yo –contesto divertida.

Yahiko se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hasta su cuarto para tomar una remera manga corta blanca. El muchacho estaba colorado, y eso se le seguía notando cuando volvió a sentarse con ella.

-Si… Si te molestaba, me hubieras dicho, mujer –dijo hablando rápidamente.

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

-Ya te había visto así, Yahiko –contesto Konan de una forma normal, pero luego de hacerlo se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Bueno, pero fue hace muchos años –explico el también nervioso- después de todo, no siempre tuve este tan buen físico –sonrió victorioso.

-Si es por hablar de eso –movía la cabeza Konan pensativa- yo tampoco tenía esta delantera antes –dijo refiriéndose a sus senos, los cuales se notaban la incoación de estos por el escote que ella llevaba.

Yahiko miro hacia otro lado ruborizado, intentaba ignorar el hecho de cómo se había desarrollado el cuerpo de su amiga pero le era imposible. Más de una vez en estos días desde que se reencontraron él le había mirado los senos a Konan.

-Es divertido que te pongas así –hablo riendo- después de todo, manejas una empresa de mujeres que seducen.

El pelinaranja la miro ofendido. Después de todo ella tenía razón pero por lo único que Yahiko se ponía de esa manera era porque Konan siempre fue importante para ella, y hablar de cómo habían cambiado en tantos años le hacía recordar cuando eran novios.

-Me ruborice solo porque pensé en nuestra primera vez –menciono mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Konan abrió mucho más los ojos sin poder decir algo debido a la sorpresa, y una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios.

-Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos –sonrió nostálgica- nunca olvidare todo lo que vivimos.

Yahiko se acercó más a su lado, intentando besarla pero para su desgracia y sorpresa Konan corrió el rostro. El pelinaranja estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque lo había evitado, pero en ese momento la pelivioleta estornudo, sobresaltándolo.

-Lo siento –dijo tosiendo- Yo… sigo muy refriada.

Konan se sentía completamente estúpida. Cuando había visto como Yahiko se acercaba a besarla casi se desmaya de la emoción, pero luego sintió esas desagradables ganas de estornudar y no pensaba hacerlo en la cara de él. La muchacha bajo la cabeza avergonzada y se ruborizo al sentir los labios de Yahiko en su frente.

-Estas muy caliente… –habló el pelinaranja de una forma ronca.

-Bueno… tú también, más que antes –dijo ella ruborizada.

Yahiko rio nervioso, llamando la atención de ella.

-Hablaba de que tienes fiebre, Konan.

Automáticamente la pelivioleta se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, queriéndose golpear por haberse dejado guiar por sus emociones.

-Te llevare al hospital –determino el pelinaranja- Despues de todo pueden darte un buen remedio para tu garganta –le sonrió algo ruborizado- capaz tienes otra cosa y no solo un resfrió.

Konan acepto sin chistar, estaba demasiado avergonzada. La muchacha se puso su suéter y se quedó esperando mientras Yahiko se cambiaba. A los pocos minutos, el muchacho apareció con un buzo gris y un jean negro.

-Vamos

La pelivioleta simplemente asintió mientras salía de la casa aun callada. El viaje en el auto fue exactamente igual, un completo silencio. Yahiko estaba por desfallecer, le molestaba tanto que ella fuera silenciosa cuando se encontraba con él. Al estacionar en el hospital ambos bajaron sin decir nada, pero el muchacho se acercó a su lado (rodeando rápidamente el auto) y la sorprendió.

-Tú también estas muy caliente, Konan –le dijo en un murmuro haciéndola sonrojarse- me encanta verte, sé que estas más hermosa que antes. No dejo de observarte en el trabajo. Simplemente me encantas.

Sin decir más la tomo de la cintura de forma posesiva y unió sus labios con los de ella. La pelivioleta cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto y moviendo sus labios de la misma manera que Yahiko lo hacía. Las manos de la pelivioleta fueron hasta la nuca de él, mientras ambos profundizaban mucho más el beso, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentían.

* * *

"Uchiha baka. ¿Dónde diablos estas?"

"¿Entiendes que yo ya pude haberme preparado para el viaje? ¡Hace tres horas que te espero!"

"Olvídate de tener un digno premio cuando aparezcas. El efecto que ocasiono esa película porno que vi desapareció luego de que te atrasaste"

"Baka"

"Al menos trae la cena"

Sakura gruñía mientras leía un par de todos los mensajes que le había mandado a Sasuke. Se suponía que el azabache iba a llegar antes pero no había señal de él y mucho menos había llegado, dejándola plantada.

La pelirosa estaba de lo más molesta, seguía vestida igual que en la tarde, solo que ahora usaba una bata de estar de color rosa pálida encima de su remera blanca larga.

El timbre sonó, y Sakura corrió hasta la puerta. Tomo aire y volvió a colocar esa mirada asesina que practico en el espejo minutos atrás. Abrió la puerta para toparse con Sasuke Uchiha quien tenía una cara de pocas pulgas peor que la primera vez que lo vio, cuando pensó que ella era una adolescente.

-¿Y esa cara? –cuestiono ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No iremos al viaje –sentencio secamente- Al menos no ahora, para compensarte te invito unos días a las aguas termales –murmuro seductoramente.

-¡Noooo! –chillo la ojijade mientras se tomaba la cabeza- ¡Ya tenía planeado todo el recorrido turístico! ¡Quería una foto con la estatua de la libertad!

Sasuke bufo.

-Mi prometida volvió, le mostrare el video en estos días y luego desapareceré a las aguas termales –explico el azabache mirándola como la loca que era.

-¡¿Por qué me ilusionaste, Uchiha?!

-Solo era un estúpido viaje, frentesota molesta.

Sakura palideció cuando escucho ese apodo y rápidamente ensancho los ojos.

-¡SHANNARO! –grito a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba a Sasuke con su puño en la mejilla, haciéndolo tambalear.

-¿Y eso porque fue, molesta? –pregunto tocándose la cara con el ceño fruncido.

-Por mentirme –dijo secamente ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Sasuke comenzó a contar hasta diez para no matar a esa muchacha.

-No sé si te olvidaste, pero solo te he contratado –menciono- si te doy algunos gustos aprovéchalos y listo.

Sakura lo miro seriamente.

-¿O te enamoraste de mí y estas celosa? –cuestiono el azabache riendo.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Claro que no! –chillo cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-¿Entonces porque tanto escándalo?

Ella le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Ya te lo explique, baka –murmuro entre dientes- Solo iré a tus aguas termales para revolcarme con algún que otro sexy hombre.

-Claro que no –dijo seriamente Sasuke- si vas es para estar solo conmigo.

Sakura rio divertida.

-¿Celoso, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmn –contesto él, para luego sonreír de forma picara- te propongo un trato –indico mirándola- Apuesto que puedo enamorarte sin salir perjudicado.

-¿Tanto orgullo, Uchiha? –pregunto incrédula.

-¿Sabes que no puedes, Haruno? –cuestiono él, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y beso de forma brusca y posesiva.

-¡SHANNARO! –grito nuevamente Sakura separándolo de un solo golpe- ¡Nadie le miente a Sakura Haruno! –Sentencio secamente- ¡Ganare la apuesta, y cuando estés enamorado de mi me llevaras a New York! –dijo soñadora.

-Trato –murmuro Sasuke desde el suelo, aun tocándose la mejilla izquierda.

 _"Pensar que me escondi todo el dia de Karin y me viene a golpear esta molestia."_ Pensaba en su interior el azabache, aunque a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sonreir.

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capítulo!  
_  
 _¿Qué les parece? Es un poco más largo que los demás jajaja_

 _¿Qué pareja les gusta más? A mí me gustan todas por algo en particular, pero hay una que reflejo lo que me paso a mí._

 _En fin, gracias por leer. ¡Buen fin de semana!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jueves 16 de septiembre.  
**

-¡Kyaaaa! –Se escucha una potente pero a la vez chillona voz, gritando desde los vestidores- ¡Me encanta!

Sakura luego de mirarse muchas veces en el espejo, corrió la cortina para poder salir y exhibirles a las demás como le quedaba el traje de baño que estaba segura compraría. El conjunto de la bikini era de un color negro, en la parte de arriba tenia flecos y era bastante ajustado el corpiño resaltado sus senos, mientras que abajo consistía en una simple prenda fina con algunos flecos tapándole un poco de su trasero.

-¿Qué opinan? ¡¿Verdad que Sasuke-kun se correrá de solo verme?!

Hinata se enrojeció al escuchar a la pelirosa, quien sonreía de forma descarada mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del local como si fuera una modelo. Al lado de la ojiperla se encontraba Ino, quien sonreía divertida pero se notaba su molestia porque Sakura no dejaba de refregarle que iría un fin de semana con el azabache. Y, por último, al costado de la rubia exuberante, estaba Matsuri sentada mientras tenía una mano en su pera, pensando la respuesta correcta.

-Te queda muy bien, Sakura-san.

Ino se golpeó la frente al escuchar a la castaña, y la quiso matar cuando noto como los ojos de Sakura brillaban de una manera especial.  
 _  
"Baka, como si no fuera mucho ya aguantarla con su ego y tú se lo subes… Espero que también seas así cuando yo me esté probando ropa, Matsuri"_ pensaba Ino mientras lanzaba miradas fulminantes a la pequeña castaña.

-¡Me toca! –chillo Matsuri mientras se ponía de pie y daba una corrida hasta el probador y rápidamente corría la cortina para que no la sacaran.

-¡Apúrate, Matsuri! –grito Sakura mientras aun vestida con esas pequeñas prendas se miraba al espejo del pasillo- Luego tengo que cambiarme aunque podría dejármelo hasta las aguas termales… mmm…  
 _  
"Solo la trato bien para robarle su lugar en el probador. Maldita frentona que no se da cuenta por pensar en Sasuke-kun"_ lloriqueaba la rubia en su interior.

-¿Al final aceptaste salir con Sai, Ino? –cuestion la ojiperla con mucho tacto, captando la atención de la pelirosa también.

La rubia suspiro y apretó los puños con fuerza, negando con la cabeza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, las ganas de volver a ver al pelinegro eran demasiadas pero no podía olvidar que Sai no era más que una cara bonita.

-Quiero verlo, pero sé que no está bien –suspiro rendida, bajando la cabeza de una forma triste. Sonrió al sentir como Hinata le hacía caricias en el brazo y a la vez Sakura la abrazaba de forma paternal, pero de pronto la rubia comenzó a reír haciendo que sus amigas la miren extrañada. Ino sonrió con malicia- Por favor, frentona, ve a sacarte eso, tus senos apretados son exageradamente feos.

Sakura abrió la boca ofendida y se cruzó los brazos cubriendo sus pechos. La pelirosa estaba colorada y tenía una vena hinchada en su frente.

-¡Sasuke-kun los ama! –Chillo avergonzada y luego miro a Ino con aura asesina- Los tuyos solo son de un cerdo obeso, no tienes mucho que alardear.

Ino borro su sonrisa y se paró, mirando a su mejor amiga de una forma amenazante y con el puño levantado dispuesta a pegarle.

-¡Repite eso, frentona! –grito al estilo Naruto, mientras la señalaba con la otra mano.

Hinata rápidamente se levantó poniéndose en el medio de ambas, sonriendo con timidez mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sakura y también en el de Ino. Las dos voltearon mirándola; la ojijade con satisfacción (además de seguir cubriéndose el pecho) mientras que la rubia estaba molesta y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Sakura-chan –menciono Hinata con su tierna voz- ¿Por qué no te cambias? ¿No tienes miedo de enfermarte? –Cuestiono y al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelirosa, sonrió- Estas muy desabrigada.

La pelirosa miro a sus dos amigas atenta: Ino llevaba puesto unas calzas violetas y un suéter negro con estrellas blancas en él, mientras que Hinata usaba un jean blanco y un buzo color rojo.

-¡Cierto! –chillo Sakura mientras corria al probador.

Ambas muchachas miraron incrédulas la escena de como la pelirosa entraba sin descaro donde se encontraba Matsuri, y rieron al escuchar un grito de la castaña.

-¡Kya! ¡¿Sakura-san que hace?! –grito pero automáticamente fue empujada afuera del probador.

-¡No puedo enfermarme! ¡Me espera un fin de semana lleno de pasión! –Explico Sakura mientras se asomaba y luego le sacaba la lengua a Ino- Cerda, disfrute tus días de películas y pochoclos solitariamente.

-¡Baka! –chillo Ino mientras se sentaba molesta en el asiento, mirando para otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño por escuchar la risa diabólica de Sakura.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Matsuri quien llevaba un vestido gris oscuro, el cual tenía la espalda descubierta en forma de un triángulo, la parte de arriba era ajustada marcando su busto mientras que luego de la cintura caía la tela dándole forma hasta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Qué opina, Hinata-sempai? –cuestiono la castaña mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Te sienta bien Matsuri –le dijo de una forma alegre la ojiperla mientras suspiraba- igual, hay que comprarte muchas más cosas todavía.

Ino se acercó hasta ambas cuando vio como Sakura salía del probador y hacia lo mismo.

-¿Puedo elegir también? –pregunto la pelirosa mientras se acercaba hasta las prendas de ropa colgadas al final del pasillo.

-Claro, así haremos más rápido –indico Ino mientras colocaba su mano en su cadera, sonriendo vilmente- ¡Etto, frentesota! –Grito divertida- ¿Ya le has contado a Sasuke quien fue tu sensei? –Luego de preguntar eso vio como Sakura giraba su cabeza hasta ella, mirándola con la frente negra y ojos brillosos- ¿No crees que Sasuke-kun merece saber quién fue? Aunque lo matará, claro está –rio divertida al ver como la pelirosa se arremangaba su remera negra- ¡¿Qué pasa frente de marquesina?! ¿Te pesa la frente y no puedes pensar con claridad?

-Cerda… -dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma leve, con molestia y el ceño fruncido- ¿Pensaste mucho los apodos, verdad? Pues claro, con tu cerebro de glotona no haces más que pensar en la comida asquerosa para llenar esas tetas.

-¡Frentesota! –Chillo ofendida Ino- ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a Sasuke-kun!

Sakura comenzó a correr a su amiga, mientras Ino que no es nada tonta salió disparada hacia la otra punta del local.

-¡Te rapare, perra! ¡Sé dónde vives! ¡Tengo llaves!

-¡Yo también, baka! –chillaba Ino mientras esquivaba al alegre vendedor que intentaba frenarlas.

Hinata reía nerviosa mientras tenía ganas de desaparecer. Siempre que venían a comprar juntas era por una causa especial, y como de costumbre terminaban en sus peleas cómicas/desgastantes. Pero lo malo de todo eso es que después no podían ir nuevamente a esos locales de ropa por un tiempo largo.

-¿Siempre son así, Hinata-sempai? –pregunto Matsuri mirando incrédula la situación mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

-Bueno… -la ojiperla suspiro- Si pero hoy se debe por algo especial.

Matsuri asintió entendiendo.

-¿Por la salida de Sakura-san con Uchiha? –cuestiono

-Si pero… -Hinata se acercó a la oreja de la castaña- ahora ambas empezaron a ver unas novelas por internet el lunes… se pusieron más dramáticas de golpe.

-¡SHANNARO! –se escuchó un potente grito de Sakura.

-¡Frentona!

-¡Kyaa! –chillo el vendedor como una niña pequeña

Hinata al escuchar el grito palideció, tomo rápidamente a Matsuri de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta el probador nuevamente.

-Cambiante y nos vamos –sentencio y luego rápidamente sacaba su billetera, para ver cuánta plata tenía que pagar para que no las arrastren.

* * *

-Gracias por buscarme, Sasuke –habló mirando a su primo.

El hijo de Fugaku había llamado a Obito para ver cómo se encontraba Rin. Al saber que todo estaba estable desde ese día que le dio un paro cardiaco, el azabache le ofreció a su primo llevarlo a su casa para que se bañara y luego volver al hospital.

-No me agradezcas –sentencio Sasuke mientras ambos avanzaban por el hospital camino a la habitación de la castaña. Obito tenía grandes ojeras, a la noche costaba mucho hacerlo dormir, por lo general se quedaba desmayado al lado de su prometido debido al cansancio, pero ahora luego de una rápida ducha tenía más cara de relajación.

-¡Habitación 17! –grito una enfermera mientras abría la puerta de donde se encontraba Rin.

Al instante Obito comenzó a correr para llegar ahí. Tenía miedo, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. La última vez que habían gritado así fue el lunes cuando a su novia le había dado un paro cardiaco. El miedo de perderla cada día se hacía más grande. Entro de una forma tosca a la habitación, golpeando a la enfermera en el proceso.

Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas salían de una forma incontrolable. El azabache avanzo unos pasos, incrédulo. Sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza que antes, quería hablar pero le era imposible. Un cosquilleo lo recorrió, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Obito… -dijo Rin sentada desde la cama. La castaña ahora despierta se encontraba llorando, con la nariz y mejillas coloradas seguramente del susto. La muchacha dejo escapar un quejido de dolor y rompió en un potente llanto doloroso- ¡Obito!

El muchacho ya estaba abrazándola, apretándola con fuerza y sin soltarla. La castaña lloraba en su pecho mientras sentía como las lágrimas de su novio caían sobre su pálido hombro. Rin nunca se había sentido tan débil tanto física como mentalmente, estaba completamente asustada y más al recordar cómo se sentía su cuerpo luego del accidente, pero ahora en los brazos de quien fue su mejor amigo y ahora actual novio… solo podía respirar aliviada, de que en sus peores momentos Uchiha Obito estaba para cuidarlo.

-Rin… no sabes lo que te extrañado… -lloraba el azabache mientras se alejaba y le acariciaba las mejillas, seguía tan hermosa como siempre a pesar de sus lastimaduras, sus ojos brillaban con miedo y a la vez alegría- Te amo tanto, Rin.

Ella rio levemente.

-No iba a abandonarte –le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos- No cuando mi sueño está en camino a ser realidad.

Esa frase fue como un balde frio para el azabache. Ambos pares de ojos negros se encontraron, y esto fue suficiente para que Rin entendiera todo lo que pasaba. La castaña llevó sus manos hasta su boca, queriendo callar un grito. Sentía como todo le daba vueltas, se encontraba mareada y no podía ver bien por las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor… por favor… Obito… dime que no… -murmuraba rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Rin –fue la simple respuesta que dio.

Rin se arrojó en sus brazos a llorar nuevamente. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho volvió a surgir con más fuerza, y a pesar de ya saber que había perdido a su bebe, la castaña se tocó su vientre y un grito de dolor salió de su boca.

-¡Es tan injusto! –grito de una forma desgarradora- ¡Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa!

-Basta Rin… -menciono Obito con voz firme. El muchacho tenía los ojos rojos y una tierna/avergonzada sonrisa en su rostro- Somos jóvenes, sé que te duele como a mí cuando me entere pero… -se puso colorado- Lo siento, estoy nervioso por volver a tenerte conmigo.

La castaña, aun con lágrimas en su rostro, sonrió y comenzó a besarlo. Era un rose tierno y para nada forzado, expresaban todos sus sentimientos en ese momentos de los dos. Luego de tanto tiempo, recibir amor era lo que tanto necesitaban.

Sasuke observaba todo desde la ventana de la habitación. Un nudo en el estómago le surgió cuando escucho la noticia de la pérdida del embarazo, pero estaba sorpresivamente sonriendo debido a que podía notar la felicidad de su primo por recuperar a Rin.

* * *

-Puede pasar, señorita Yamanaka –dijo Konan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La rubia asintió con cara de pocas pulgas, la muchacha se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla y un rasguño del otro lado del otro. El mal humor de Ino se debía nada más que ella no pudo tocarla siquiera a Sakura, quien se escapó apenas tuvo la oportunidad luego de pagar su traje de baño.

Ino tocó la puerta de forma rápida con su puño y cuando escucho el grito de su jefe, entro.

-Buenas tardes –dijo secamente mientras se sentaba, luego de saludar con un beso a Yahiko en la mejilla.

-¿Qué has decidido, Ino?

-Pues…

 _"En una habitación poca iluminada se encontraban dos personas, acostadas, una al lado de la otra, hablando, luego de su sesión de sexo. La rubia estaba agitada y muy sonriente, mientras que su compañero estaba de forma neutral mientras miraba el techo pensando._

 _-Etto… Sai –llamo la muchacha mientras se acercaba más a él, rozando sus pechos contra su brazo pálido- Estuve pensando mucho últimamente._

 _-¿Y qué sucede, hermosa? –pregunto._

 _Ino se mordió el labio al escuchar como siempre le decía el pelinegro. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, por lo tanto no dejaba de mover sus dedos en la piel de Sai, de forma cariñosa._

 _-¿Por qué no somos pareja? El sábado es mi cumpleaños y pensaba bueno… puedes conocer a mis padres y…_

 _Sai se sentó de golpe, frenándola._

 _-Ino –dijo secamente- yo solo te estoy pagando, creía que eso estaba claro._

 _Ella lo imito, colocándose a su lado con el ceño fruncido. Sai nunca la llamaba por su nombre y por como venía la charla no le gustaba su reacción._

 _-Pero, hoy vine por invitación tuya y yo pensé que también me querías y…_

 _Sai rio secamente._

 _-Tu dinero está en la mesada –sentencio- tu solo eres mi puta._

 _Ino sintió nauseas al escuchar la forma en que se lo dijo. Sus ojos se aguaron y rápidamente se paró, para comenzar a juntar sus cosas"_

-¿Entonces? –la llamó Yahijo atento, con su lapicera en mano y esperando.

-Dile que no, y si vuelve a insistir solo iré a su casa para castrarlo –sentencio ella mientras desviaba la mirada y se paraba de golpe saliendo de la oficina.

Yahiko suspiro pero luego se levantó, no dispuesto a seguir a la rubia, sino para poder saludar a Konan. La pelivioleta estaba muy atenta escribiendo en su computadora pero al verlo venir a su amigo rápidamente le sonrió.

-¿Cómo está mi empleada favorita? –cuestiono el pelinaranja mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

-Excelente la verdad –dijo ella mientras se paraba, para besar la nariz de su jefe.

El ruido del elevador sonó captando la atención de ambos, quienes se enderezaron automáticamente mientras miraban al recién llegado. Un joven de unos dos años más que ellos, el cabello rojo fuego y con flequillo. Los ojos del hombre eran de color violeta, llevaba puesto un traje negro que le marcaba su cuerpo dejando notar que además de alto, tenía una ancha espalda.

-¡Nagato! –Saludo Yahiko con un abrazo, de forma efusiva- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Con las oficinas Uzumaki –contesto él automáticamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Konan- Aniki.

El pelinaranja miro desconcertada a Konan mientras que ella estaba con su rostro serio y algo molesto.

-Es mi hermanastro –explico ella rápidamente al ver como Yahiko estaba más perdido que en una laguna- La familia Uzumaki me adopto del orfanato.

Yahiko asintió con entendimiento, se encontraba asombrado la verdad de saber que Konan había sido adoptada por los Uzumaki, más cuando él no estaba al tanto de todo eso puesto que conocía a Nagato desde hace tiempo y nunca se cruzó con la peliazul desde el orfanato hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué no vienes y tomamos unos cafés los tres? –invito el pelinaranja mientras sonreía y caminaba hasta su oficina.

Konan se volteo dispuesta a preparar el pedido de su gran amigo y se sobresaltó al sentir como una mano le recorría de forma descarada el trasero. La mujer se giró rápidamente y golpeo el brazo de Nagato, mostrando seriedad y asco en su rostro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestiono ella en un murmuro pero con una voz completamente sombría.

Nagato intento tomarla de la mejilla pero Konan se lo impidió moviendo el rostro, lo que hizo que frunza el ceño.

-¿Dejaste las empresas familiares para venir aquí? –cuestiono con gracia.

-Para alejarme de gente como vos, lo que sea –respondió secamente- no me molestes más, Nagato.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, para después pasarle la lengua por su cachete. La pelivioleta se alejó con una gran mueca de asco en su rostro.

-Déjame en paz –pidió mientras bajaba la mirada- Si me fui de las empresas por algo será, Nagato. No soportaba tener que verte la cara.

El muchacho rio.

-En tu adolescencia lo disfrutabas.

Konan saco la lengua.

-No disfrutaba de verte, imbécil –dijo entre cortada- bueno si, pues eras mi hermano mayor.

-¡Konan! –Grito Yahiko desde la oficina- ¡¿Por qué no vienen?!

La pelivioleta rápidamente fue hasta la oficina de su amigo, aprovechando la oportunidad para alejarse de Nagato.

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto en un notorio berrinche Karin. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la cama con sus rodillas, mientras con un pequeño camisón de color negro, bufaba porque su prometido se iría de viaje.

-Karin, en ningún lado había un contrato de que te llevaría a todos lados –explico de una forma seca y malhumorada el joven Uchiha, cuando vio como ella estaba por refutar añadió- Todavía no estamos casados como para llevarte de aquí para allá.

-¡Sasuke es injusto! –Chillo ella nuevamente, pero ahora se puso de pie para comenzar a saltar en la cama mientras gritaba- ¡Voy a ir! ¡Voy a ir! ¡Voy a ir!

-Chillona… -murmuro- Mira, me dieron dos entradas para que vayas a ver el desfile de modas que proporciona la empresa Tsuchigumo, sé que te gustaría mucho ir –dijo mostrándole los boletos que saco de su bolsillo- pero es hoy y el otro día el sábado… yo recién llegaría el domingo. No quería como malo… prometido –dijo con dolor esa palabra- sacarte de tus deseos.

Karin sonrió alegre.

-¡Eres tan detallista, Sasuke-kun! –grito mientras corría hasta él, tirándose encima y abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera un coala sobre el bambú.

-Hai, hai –contestaba como robot el azabache mientras miraba como en el piso estaba su maleta, con la mayoría de cosas que necesitaría para su "viaje".

-¡Le diré a Fu que venga conmigo! –dijo esperanzada Karin mientras se bajaba del agarre, y corría hasta el comedor para buscar el teléfono.

Al no estar junto a la pelirroja, Sasuke pudo disfrutar completamente de su soledad. El muchacho se agacho mirando todo lo que le faltaba y sacando la cuenta de que mucho espacio en la valija le sobraría. Cuando estaba por tomar una remera de su ropero, el celular que estaba en su bolsillo sonó. Al tomarlo sonrió viendo que era un mensaje de Sakura.

 _"Sasuke quiero avisarte que no puedes dejarme plantada esta vez porque me compre ropa para el viaje. Ya dicho esto (y espero que haya quedado claro) la pregunta principal: ¿Cuándo volvemos?"_

El azabache sonrió y comenzó a contestar rápidamente.

 _"Me sorprende que estés tan loca para mandarme que no te deje plantada. ¿Ya estas enamorándote, Sakurita? Llegaremos el domingo seguramente"  
_  
Al instante obtuvo respuesta.

 _"¡Ya quisieras, Uchiha! ¡Ya quisieras!..."_

 _"Pues… ¿acaso estás tan pendiente de mis mensajes? Contestas al instante, Haruno"_

 _"¿Y qué piensas que haces tú ahora? Baka. Te veré a las siete. Estoy haciendo la maleta"_

Sasuke rio al ver la respuesta. Sakura nunca daría el brazo a torcer de que estaba pendiente de sus mensajes, pero aunque el azabache quisiera negarlo él estaba igual que ella.  
Karin entró en la habitación sorprendiéndolo, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Sasuke se puso de pie luego de cerrar la valija, la terminaría después. Tomo su saco negro del traje que llevaba puesto y fue hasta el comedor buscando su valija con el portátil.

-¡Iremos a un desfile, Fu! –chillaba Karin mientras se miraba al espejo. Con el brazo derecho apretó el celular contra la oreja a la vez que se sacaba los lentes de contacto. La pelirroja tenía una radiante sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su amiga del otro lado, quien le proponía luego salir a tomar al bar de siempre- ¡Por supuesto! –contesto a la idea.

Sasuke llegó atrás de su novia y la toco del hombro, haciendo que ella voltee a verlo.

-¿Ya te iras?

-Tengo un cliente –contesto el azabache intentando mantener una adorable sonrisa, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Karin asintió con entendimiento.

-Pues suerte –indico la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie para besar a su novio en la mejilla, iba besarlo tiernamente en los labios pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su novio simplemente desistió- Nos vemos luego… -volvió a llevar el teléfono a su oreja- ¿Qué me decías, Fu? Si, si, él ya se fue pero vendrá luego por sus cosas para el viaje.

 _-¿Cómo soportas a un amargado como mi jefe? –Chillo la peliverde mientras reía divertida- Encima que tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo. Baka Yahiko… Etto, Karin, ¿Cuándo podre cenar contigo y Sasuke? Anda una cita doble, ustedes dos y Suigetsu conmigo.  
_  
La pelirroja sacó la lengua.

-Conocerías a mi prometido si hubieras venido a mi cumpleaños o al de mi padre –le explico con tono obvio la Uzumaki- espera que buscare los lentes.

La mujer se arrojó hasta la cama y tomo su cartera. La dio vuelta rápidamente y vio como caía lo que tenía adentro sobre el colchón. Su billetera, maquillaje, una agenda, un pendrive y sus lentes. Automáticamente se mostró extrañada al ver ese pequeño aparato USB negro entre sus cosas, lo tomó e hizo una mueca.

-Te llamo después –dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.

Karin tomó su estuche y lo abrió, sacando esos lindos anteojos ovalados de color rojo y algo pequeño. Se los coloco y corrió hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba la computadora junto al sillón. Se sentó rápidamente mientras en movimientos toscos colocaba el USB. Cuando apareció la opción de carpetas, ensancho los ojos al ver que solo era un video.

Extrañada dio doble click al archivo, y al ver como comenzaba el video casi se le cae el portátil.

-¡Kya! –chillo mientras llevaba su mano para poder callar los demás gritos. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos al ver como Sasuke sin ningún descaro tenía relaciones con alguien que no era ella. La pelirroja se sentía desfallecer. Ella había engañado a Sasuke varias veces porque al estar ocupado con trabajo el azabache no le daba atención pero… escuchar como gemía por otra mujer, la estaba matando.

La pelirroja adelanto el video para ver que no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o editado pero era Sasuke, no se trataba de otro. Su prometido se había acostado con otra, quien sabe cuántas veces más.

Karin adelanto hasta el final, con lágrimas y dolor. Soltó un quejido al leer lo que aparecía en el video.

 _"Imagina la cara de todos cuando vean como Sasuke se buscó al final una mujer digna de él. Tu rostro debe ser épico, pero… ¿Cómo será la de Orochimaru-sama cuando se entere que su hija hacia exactamente lo mismo?"_

-¡Kuso! –Exclamo entre lágrimas, su padre sí que daba miedo- Tengo que arreglar esto, desaparecer por un tiempo…

Saco de su bolsillo el celular y mando un mensaje apurada.

 _"Juugo, necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas a buscarme. Voy a las oficina Uzumaki"_

Luego de esto, corrió rápidamente hasta su habitación para cambiarse su piyama y ponerse un poco más decente. Aunque cada algún segundo las imágenes, las pocas que vio, volvían a su mente, y solo pensaba en matar a Sasuke y a esa mujer.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba apoyado contra su auto, mirando hacia la entrada del departamento de Hinata. El rubio estaba vestida de forma normal, unos pantalones color beige y un suéter color negro con cuello circular.

El joven Uzumaki estaba esperando a ver a su mejor amiga, luego de estos días que no habían hablado se encontraba de un gran mal humor y algo odioso. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con la ojiperla, odiaba tener que estar peleados más cuando todo se debía a una idiotez de su parte. Fue egoísta con su amiga, ella solo pasa un mal momento y él le gritaba en la cara las cosas.

El rubio tomo su celular notando que de nuevo su novia lo llamaba, simplemente corto y volvió a guardarlo.

Muchas cosas pasaban en su mente, y Shion no era una de esas. El recuerdo que lo había perseguido desde hacía tiempo era uno en su niñez, actuando para el colegio.

 _"Luego de una gran cantidad efusiva de aplausos, ambos niños de once años salieron del escenario cuando cerraron el telón. Los dos no se miraban, estaban algo nerviosos. Hinata llevaba el típico vestido de blancanieves, y su cabello lo tenía corto para ese entonces haciéndola perfecta para el papel, además de que sus mejillas estaban tiernamente sonrojadas. Mientras que su acompañante, Naruto, vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y botas del mismo tono._

 _-Hinata-chan –la llamó el pequeño e imperativo rubio, mostrándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas- ¿Estas enojada? –pregunto con miedo._

 _La ojiperla sintió como el calor de su cuerpo llegaba hasta sus orejas y desvió la mirada, bajando un poco la cabeza. Ella negó mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa._

 _-¿Por… por qué enojada? –repregunto_

 _Fue el turno de Naruto ponerse completamente colorado mientras soltaba todo el aire que contenía en sus mejillas._

 _-Por no haberte besado, de veras quería pero –automáticamente se rasco la nuca nervioso- había tanta gente que entre en blanco… -dijo devastado._

 _"Pero si me ha dado el beso más tierno de mi vida" pensaba internamente Hinata "Todavía tengo la sensación de sus labios en mi mejilla" pero de golpe, cayendo en cuenta de las palabras de su más preciado amor, lo miro sorprendida._

 _-¿Querías besarme, Naruto-kun?_

 _El rubio asintió, mientras se acercaba a ella con un paso lento y una los labios de ambos. Fue un simple roce, más bien se quedaron así unos segundos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pero al separarse compartieron una mirada cómplice."_

Naruto bufó al pensar en eso. Siempre se retractó internamente por no haber intentado nunca más con Hinata. Luego de eso, ambos fueron creciendo, y nunca estaba seguro de si valía la pena arriesgar su gran amistad por eso.

Su mirada se dirigió hasta la entrada del lugar, en donde salía Hinata con el celular en la mano. La peliazul vestía unas calzas negras y un largo suéter color violeta claro. La mujer llevaba un pequeño gorro negro y un gran bolso sujetado en su mano izquierda.

La ojiperla estaba completamente en su mundo.

-¿Cuándo veras a Tenten, Nejinii-san? –cuestiono la muchacha mientras avanzaba unos pasos en dirección a la parada. Se supone que iría a almorzar con Matsuri para que ella este mas preparada con Gaara.

Neji bufo con cansancio.

-Bueno, volví antes porque rendía el martes pero… -explicaba el muchacho- la verdad es que su examen se pasó para mañana, así que le daré la sorpresa luego de que rinda.

Hinata sonrió y luego soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Tú has hablado con el idiota? –cuestiono el castaño, adoraba que ahora su prima por estar enojada no lo defendía tanto al Uzumaki.

-Pues… yo… -Hinata estaba haciendo la fila para subir al bus pero de golpe sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! –grito de una forma chillona.

-¡¿Hinata-sama?! –cuestionaba Neji del otro lado.

-Naruto-kun –dijo con sorpresa ella una vez que el rubio la devolvió a tierra. El muchacho la miraba de una forma entre divertida y culpable.

El rubio la tomó de las manos y la acerco un poco más a su lado. Coloco esas pálidas manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que ella se ruborice.

-Estoy completamente arrepentido, Hinata-chan –dijo rápidamente con su tono alegre y efusivo- por favor, perdóname. No soy nadie sin vos.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

-He llorado tanto por ti estoy últimos días –murmuro ella dolía.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado –dijo Naruto mientras ya no se le ocurría que decirle. En el camino al departamento estaba pensando miles de cosas para poder tener una buena conversación con Hinata pero ahora, que la tenía al frente, su discurso de disculpas ya no existía en su memoria, el rubio bufo y añadió- Sé que estuvo mal juzgarte, nunca fue mi intención. Solo que… sos como una hermana pequeña para mi ¿entiendes? Saber qué haces esas cosas cochinas con otros… me dan ganas de matarlos.

Hinata asintió de forma triste, después de todo que le haya dicho que eran como hermanos la había lastimado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… -dictamino con fuerza la joven Hyuga- Te adoro, Naruto-kun –dijo nerviosa, tenía miedo que las palabras se escaparan por si solas- pero yo no juzgo tu relación con Shion, por ejemplo.

-Si quieres la dejo, Hinata-chan.

La nombrada parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Por qué depende de mí, la decisión? –cuestiono mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Naruto se ruborizo.

-Tu eres más importa que cualquiera –dijo con mucha decisión en toda la oración mientras sonreía.

Hinata sonrió y luego miro la hora en su reloj.

-¿Puedes llevarme hasta una cafetería? –Pregunto ella sonriendo dulcemente- es que iba a almorzar ahí con…

-¿Gaara? –cuestiono.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Una amiga mía –respondió mientras veía que el rubio se calmaba con la mirada, y relajaba los hombros. El muchacho la tomo del hombro y la llevo arrastrando hasta su gran auto blanco. Una vez que el coloco las llaves y se sentó, observo como del lado del copiloto Hinata estaba por hacer lo mismo pero la cartera se le cayó haciendo que se agache. Este movimiento hizo que el rubio vea la iniciación de los grandes pechos de su amiga, y automáticamente se pusiera colorado- ¿Todo en orden? –pregunto mirando para otro lado.

Hinata se sentó mientras asentía.

-Vamos –indico sonriente.

El camino no fue para nada callado, sino más bien contando anécdotas de esos días donde no hablaron, tanto familiares como vinculadas en el trabajo. El rubio estaciono justo enfrente donde su amiga quería ir y luego de besarse rápidamente en la mejilla, ella se fue de una manera alegre.

Naruto sonrió al ver como Hinata caminaba hasta la cafetería y se saludaba con una efusiva castaña. Cuando estaba por irse notó como su celular vibraba y lo tomó rápidamente.

-Konnichiwa –dijo rápidamente mientras miraba el tráfico.

 _-Mueve ese flojo trasero para aquí si no quieres que te mate, baka –indico una voz ronca y algo fina a la vez, se notaba que era de una irritante mujer- Tu prima pidió una reunión y esta como loca, te queremos en diez_.

-Claro, Karui –dijo secamente y como un niño obediente.

Rápidamente corto, no dándole lugar para más sermones a la morena. Vio como en el inicio de su celular le habían llegado los mensajes de llamadas perdidas de su novia. Nueve eran en total, y uno decimo que le mando.

 _"Naruto-kun, ¿podemos vernos? Desde el martes no te he visto y… necesitamos tiempo como pareja. ¿Te parece en mi casa?"  
_  
El rubio ahora estaba de muy buen humor y rápidamente le contesto el mensaje que iría a la noche. Naruto prendió el auto dispuesto a irse y miro una vez más donde estaba Hinata en una mesa, junto a la desconocida, y ambas hablando de forma sonriente con el mesero. Esto hizo que el ojiazul frunza el ceño molesto y apretara sus puños en el volante.

Naruto no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a las oficinas donde su padre estaba a cargo ahora. El muchacho a paso rápido fue hasta el piso número doce, donde cerca de su oficina estaba la sala de conferencias. Al entrar noto como se encontraban todos menos el: Su padre lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa, a su lado estaba el vago de Kakashi, luego estaba Karin con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados la pelirroja vestía de negro, mientras que por ultimo estaba Karui la secretaria de cabello como su prima y ojos dorados.

-Buenas tardes –saludo haciendo una leve reverencia y se sentó justo frente a su padre- ¿y Suigetsu?

-Se encontraba en una reunión –explico Minato para luego mirar a su sobrina- ¿Qué querías comunicarnos, Karin?

La pelirroja bufo y entre dientes hablo.

-Quiero que vean como unir las empresas sin meterme en el medio de implicada –decía secamente- no quiero comprometerme con Sasuke Uchiha.

 _"Entonces ya lo sabe"_ pensó Naruto sonriendo.

Todos en la sala estaban en shock, Karin se había ofrecido hacía tiempo atrás para ella ser la "sacrificada".

-No entiendo –murmuro Kakashi- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La pelirroja se puso de pie.

-Rompan el compromiso –dictamino seriamente mientras iba saliendo hacia la puerta.

-Si no nos das explicaciones perderás la parte de la compañía –dictamino seriamente Minato poniéndose de pie- es un pacto ya hablado, con contrato en el medio.

Karin sonrió entre la amargura.

-Ahí decía que solo de mi lado puede romperse, pues háganlo. No me importa cómo me perjudique. ¡Yo no soy un juguete! –Suspiro- Si me permiten iré a hablar con mi padre.

Sin decir más se fue con paso decidido de la oficina. Al ver como su sobrina cerraba la puerta, Minato apretó su puño y lo golpeo contra el escritorio, mientras Kakashi suspiraba molesto, y Karui se paró para comenzar a dar saltitos.

-¡Yo quiero casarme con Sasuke-sama! –Chillo con ojos soñadores- ¡Soy pelirroja puedo hacerme pasar por la hermana o prima de Karin!

-Siéntate, plebeya –índico Naruto mientras la señalaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Hanabi tiene el ceño completamente fruncido mientras camina con los brazos cruzados. La mujer estaba de lo más alterada posible. Vistiendo su uniforme de colegio, estaba siguiendo a sus compañeros y a los profesores, quienes los habían llevado al museo como salida educativa. La castaña comenzó a pelear con su cabello mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Encontró a Konohamaru, él iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante con ella vistiendo el uniforme como compañero de clase. Para la desgracia de ambos, el joven castaño se inscribió antes de que todo el problema pasara.

Hanabi termino dejando su cabello suelto mientras bufaba a cada paso que daba. Lo peor de todo no había sido tener que verlo más de seis horas por días, la consecuencia de todo es era que él no le hablaba y si lo hacía era como amigos. Cada vez que la Hyuga intentaba hablar con él de lo que paso, Konohamaru se iba o se enojaba.

La castaña frunció el ceño al ver como una pelinaranja se acercaba a su ex novio. Su compañera de clase era más baja que ella, con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas haciéndola ver infantil. Sus ojos eran de un color negro o castaño oscuro, mientras que tenía alguna que otra peca en su rostro.

-Mira eso, Tara –dijo completamente molesta Hanabi mientras intentaba no gritar- ¡Moegi está pegada a él!

Dicho esto la rubia miro, notando lo que su amiga odiaba y solo atino a bufar. No sabía bien que decirle a Hanabi, toda la semana intento que dejara de hablar de Konohamaru pero para su desgracia, la joven Hyuga estaba más inestable que nunca requiriendo el amor de su ex novio.

Una vez que todos llegaron al instituto, los profesores se despidieron, y al ser las cuatro cada uno podía irse hacia sus hogares. Al instante la mayoría de los alumnos desaparecieron. Tara saludó a su amiga castaña y luego se marchó hacia su casa, dejando sola a una pensativa Hanabi.

-¿Vamos Hanabi-sama? –preguntó Neji luego de saludar a su prima, el castaño se ofreció a buscarla estos días así no se volvía sola hasta su casa.

La castaña suspiro y luego cuando estaba por empezar a caminar a su casa, se quedó quieta como roca viendo la escena delante suyo. Se encontraba como roca sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Justo en frente, más delante de esa cuadra, Konohamaru corría con fuerza para alcanzar a Moegi mientras la llamaba a gritos. La pelinaranja se volteo para esperarlo y luego ambos se fueron juntos caminando.

-Vamos –dijo entre dientes la ojiperla.

En el camino, ninguno dijo nada. Neji nunca fue considerado como el gran cupido o el consejero, por lo tanto no podía encontrar palabras correctas para expresarse. Mientras que Hanabi se pasó todo el camino pensando y maldiciendo, quería llorar, se mordía con fuerza el labio mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Al llegar a su casa directamente subió a su habitación sin almorzar, no tenía hambre. Sentía muchos nervios y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía comer prácticamente. Son nerviosismo y molestia intento tocar el violín pero necesitaba algo mejor para descargarse ya que eso prácticamente no le servía.

 _"Has sido añadida a un grupo nuevo: Cumpleaños de Tara!  
Ocho mensajes sin leer." _

Hanabi suspiro, dejando su instrumento de lado sobre su cama para poder leer más tranquila.

 _"_ _Tara_ _: Chicos, creo que les dire para hacer algo el mismo domingo de mi cumpleaños. Kiba va a inagurar un bar el sábado y también ese dia, asi que aprovechemos._

 _Udon_ _: ¿Domingo? ¿Planeas que vaya con resaca al colegio? Nos suspenderán._

 _Tara_ _: ¿Acaso sabes que dia es el lunes, baka?  
_ _Tara_ _: No se trabaja el lunesssss_

 _Kaori_ _: Yo ire, Tara, cuenta conmigo hermana._

 _Tara_ _: Si no venias te mataba, se donde vives._

 _Kaori_ _: Que chistosa. JA JA JA_

 _Moegi_ _: Yo también ire"_

Al ver de quien se trataba el último mensaje, Hanabi bufó para luego escribirle a su mejor amiga.

 _"_ _Tu_ _: ¿Por qué demonios invitaste a Moegi? ¿Acaso eres estúpida?"_

 _Tara_ _: Le refregare a todo el mundo que me acuesto con el papacito de Kiba_

 _Tu_ _: Baka."  
_

La castaña simplemente negó y cuando estaba por bloquear su celular, vio como llegaba un nuevo mensaje, y no era de Tara ni del grupo por el cumpleaños.

" _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Hanabi, ¿Cuándo haremos el trabajo de Anko-sensei?_

 _Tu_ _: Cuando quieras, quizá el sábado, bueno… hay que hablar con Kaori que está con nosotros._

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Udon también._

 _Tu_ _: Pues, háblale, baka._

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Si que eres tonta, Hyuga._

 _Tu_ _: Si tú dices, ¿Un nuevo defecto que me encontraste?_

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Estoy haciendo una lista. ¿Qué crees? ¡Ya casi termino una hoja!_

 _Tu_ _: Bien_

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Déjame pelearte y peléame… no lo hagas más difícil, Hanabi. Podemos llevarnos bien y… quien sabe… quizá con el tiempo volver, no lo sé"_

Hanabi sonrió contesta al leer ese mensaje. Se ruborizo por completo mientras apretaba el celular contra su pecho. Estaba por contestar el mensaje pero golpearon su puerta sorprendiéndola.

-Nejinii-san –saludo intentando contener su emoción.

-Tu padre y el abuelo te llaman a entrenar –indico su primo.

La castaña asintió mientras se levantaba. Una vez que Neji no estuvo en la habitación, ella se colocó su karategi blanco y el cinturón negro. La ojiperla desde sus cuatro años practicaba la misma arte marcial con su primo Neji, pero hacia mucho que había dejado de lado el deporte por dedicarse más al violín y competencias… pero ahora, Hanabi había hablado con su padre en la semana porque necesitaba descargarse.

Una vez que estuvo lista camino hasta el gimnasio.

Mientras iba volvió a sacar el celular para contestar el mensaje de Konohamaru, al notar que no escribió nada.

" _Tu_ _: Me parece perfecto, entonces, "amigo"._

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Tonta que eres, Hanabi"  
_

Ella negó y entro a su chat del grupo.

 _"_ _Kaori_ _: ¿Tu noviecito nos dejara pasar? Mira que no todos somos de 18_

 _Tara_ _: Claro, baka._

 _Udon_ _: ¿Son hermanas y hablan por aquí?_

 _Kaori_ _: ¿Quién le quiere ver la cara a esa? Es mucho soportarle desde que me levanto_

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Por algo te prefiero más a ti que a ella_

 _Tara_ _: Son idiotas, no sé porque los tengo de amigos"  
_  
Cuando Neji le abrió la puerta del gimnasio, automáticamente guardo el celular. Al final de su casa, luego de la habitación de los instrumentos, había una gran sala donde se encontraban algunas que otras máquinas para ejercicios, y la mayor parte del suelo estaba cubierto por colchonetas para amortiguar el dolor de las caídas.

Hanabi dejó su celular mientras se acercaba al centro de la sala para entrenar. En su momento entrenaba con su padre cuando era mucho más chica, pero ahora él le daba indicaciones, la mayoría del tiempo peleaba contra Neji o alguno de sus primos segundos que estaban metidos en esta disciplina.

Luego de un arduo y cansador entrenamiento, Hanabi lucia satisfecha. Había estado casi una hora y media, en ese tiempo estuvo completamente desconectada de sus problemas, y cada golpe que daba la descargaba más.

-¡Ahora, Hanabi! –Le indico su padre y ella automáticamente obedeció, girando un poco y dando una ágil patada a la pera de su contrincante- Excelente, hija. Ve a tomar algo de agua, cinco minutos y seguimos.

-Hai –indico cansada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Agitada, sonriente y respirando entre cortado, fue hasta donde se encontraba su botella de agua. Rápidamente la abrió y luego tomo su celular. Una vez que termino de tragar, puso atención a los mensajes.

 _"_ _Cumple de Tara!:_ _Ochenta y ocho mensajes sin leer._

 _Konohamaru-kun_ _: Un mensaje sin leer._

 _Onee-chan_ _: Dos mensajes sin leer._

 _Kaori_ _: Siete mensajes sin leer."_

Luego de debatirse un rato, decidió leer lo que le mandaba Kaori. Estaba segura que se trataba del regalo que le darían a Tara, por lo que abrió el chat rápidamente porque le quedaba poco tiempo.

 _"_ _Kaori_ _: ¡Hanabi-chan!_

 _Kaori_ _: ¿Estas ocupada? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!  
_ _  
Kaori_ _: Mira, me dijeron que no te diga nada pero simplemente no puedo. Eres mi amiga, no quiero que seas una ciega.  
_ _  
Kaori_ _: Sé que quieres a Konohamaru pero… ¡Es un maldito bastardo!  
_ _  
Kaori_ _: El lunes, lo vieron besándose con Moegi  
_ _  
Kaori_ _: Y hoy me lo cruce en la misma situación con ella en la plaza.  
_ _  
Kaori_ _: Perdona, sé que te debe doler… pero sería peor enterarte después"  
_  
Hanabi sentía como sus manos temblaban y simplemente se puso de pie lentamente, tomo su celular y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared a lo lejos. Estaba molesta, furiosa, se sentía traicionada y engañada. Odiaba que la gente le mienta, más que se le ría en la cara. Lo odiaba más que nunca. Tenía náuseas y el nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer, ahora aumentando sus ganas de llorar.

-¡Sigamos! –dictamino Hiashi Hyuga mientras se sentaba junto a su padre para ver a su hija pelear.

Neji se colocó en el centro, sabiendo que ahora era su turno. Hanabi lo imito, tenía la mirada pedida y algo molesta. Una vez que empezaron, el joven castaño noto lo distante que estaba su prima aunque a pesar de eso sus golpes eran precisos y dolorosos. La ojiperla volteo rápidamente intentando darle una patada a Neji, pero este la esquivo y la tiro al suelo rápidamente.

Hanabi se puso de pie, apretó sus puños y se acercó a él nuevamente. Cada minuto que pasaba, perjudicaba la manera de pelear de la joven, haciendo que a pesar de la fuerza, fallara y recibiera más golpe.

-¡Reacciona! –grito Hiashi

La castaña asintió y esquivo a la perfección un golpe de Neji, pero este la sorprendió golpeándola del otro brazo, y luego en el pecho, arrojándola cabeza a la colchoneta.

Hanabi al estar contra el suelo se largó a llorar molesta, dolorida. No estaba así por el karate, eso era notorio, ella era completamente competitiva y siempre daba buenas peleas. Pero ahora se sentía inútil, triste, dolorida, y sin ganas de nada. Se sentía traicionada y lo peor de todo era que ella todavía quería a Konohamaru, quien parecía solo burlarse de sus sentimientos.

-¡Hai! –grito Hanabi mientras se ponía de pie, al sentir como era levantada del brazo por su padre quien tenía cara de sus pocos amigos.

-Tú no eres así de débil –dijo secamente Hiashi mientras la soltaba con furia y hasta asco en su mirada.

La castaña se preparó nuevamente para pelear con su primo, quien la miraba de lo más triste por las lágrimas que salían de forma incontrolable por sus ojos.

* * *

-¡Yo soy la princesa, la del cuento de hadas! –cantaba Sakura con los pulmones a mil mientras saltaba entre sus sillones- ¡Que por fin se quiere despertar! ¡Y tú eres el héroe! –Grito señalando hacia adelante- ¡De las mil y un batallas!

El timbre sonó, asustándola.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Otra vez no! –chillo mientras paraba el reproductor de música con el control. Se bajó del sillón y mientras gritaba abría la puerta- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme plantada, baka! ¡Dos veces no! ¡Eres un... –pero se calló al ver de quienes se trataba.

-¡Sorpresa! –chillaron dos mujeres a la vez.

-¡Kya! –grito Sakura con la poca afinación y se lanzó a abrazar a las recién llegadas.

La más alta era su Tía Kushina, la madre de Naruto y vicepresidenta de la compañía Uzumaki. La mujer de cuarenta y dos años vestía un hermoso conjunto de oficinista de color verde oscuro. Su cabello como digna de su familia era de color rojo, mientras que los ojos de un lindo tono azul. Era bastante pálida como su hijo y una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer a esa edad.

Y, quien la acompañaba era la madrina de Sakura, Tsunade. Una mujer de cincuenta y algo pero con apariencia de treinta. Su piel se veía perfecta, hermosa y bien cuidado sin una sola arruga. Unos hermosos ojos color amatista, y el cabello rubio corto hasta debajo de los hombros y flequillo. El cuerpo de Tsunade era demasiado proporcionado, una gran y exagerada delantera que dejaba ver por esa camisa gris que usaba, y unas piernas largas que resaltaban en ese pantalón negro además de unos tacos del mismo color.

-Te extrañe, Sakura –dijo la rubia entrando al departamento de su joven sobrina. Al entrar observo detenidamente el aspecto del departamento y bufo, mirándola molesta- ¡¿Qué te ha dicho del orden?! –chillo asustando a Kushina.

La pelirosa sonrió apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.

-¿Les traigo un café? –Cuestiono la ojijade a la vez que les sonreía a ambas mujeres- La verdad que me sorprendió su visita.

Tanto Tsunade como Kushina compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-No es necesario el café –dijo rápidamente mientras negaba la pelirroja, a la vez que le señalaba con la mano el otro sillón a si la pelirosa se sentaba- Estuvimos hablando las dos y queremos que retomes tu carrera de medicina.

Sakura palideció al escucharlas. Bueno, ella había dejado esa idea por completa. De los siete años de carrera, ella abandono al último debido a que no tenía la plata suficiente para hacer las practicas. Desde ese entonces, ya estando en la empresa, le pedía mucho más trabajo a Yahiko para ahorrar el suficiente dinero y ahora que pensaba… llegaría a pagar todo pero de todas maneras dudaba.

-Te ayudaremos con el dinero –intervino Tsunade, la jefe y directora de "Senju: cosméticos y cirujias"

-Ese no es nuestro problema, sabemos lo orgullosa que eres pero no puedes dar más vueltas al asunto –dijo Kushina decidida- Incluso te ofrecí entrar en la empresa del tío Minato –comento tierna- pero te negaste, no seas orgullosa.

" _Si me negué es porque no quería ver al fideo con tuco de Karin dando vueltas con aire de diva"_ pensaba la ojijade.

-Tengo miedo de que me pueda salir más… -contesto sin rodeos- No sé qué tan buena soy yo…

Tsunade goleo la mesa con fuerza con el puño.

-¡Tonterías! Eres excelente, solo te falta volver al ritmo.

-Eres buena, Sakura –intervino la pelirroja- además tienes vocación, hoy en día es lo que más importa.

La pelirosa rio nerviosa mientras cerraba los ojos, algo ruborizada. Adoraba a las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente suyo, pero nunca les gusto ser una carga y por eso no les pidió ayuda en el momento que necesitaba. Pero estaba feliz de que en el trabajo que entró pudo conocer a Sasuke con el tiempo.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero luego cerró la boca y se paró de golpe viendo la hora que era. Tomo a Tsunade de la muñeca y a Kushiha, arrastrándolas hasta afuera.

-¿Qué haces? –Chillaba la rubia

-¿Sakura? –cuestionaba alegre la ojiazul.

-¡Tengo una cita y se me hace tarde! –Explico una vez que las saco afuera- ¡Hablamos el lunes! ¡Lo hare, estudiare!

Luego de hablar cerró la puerta de golpe, sin percatarse que dejo a Kushina esperando por un abrazo. Inesperadamente la pelirosa se corrió de la puerta al sentir un golpe, era su tía pelirroja golpeando la puerta.

-¡Mocosa! ¡Ya verás! –Chillaba Kushina- ¿Dónde aprendiste ese desamor? ¡A mí me respetas y me llenas de abrazos! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Dattebane!

La mencionada algo nerviosa, puso la segunda traba de la puerta y corrió hasta la habitación volviendo a tomar la ropa que le faltaba para su hermoso fin de semana. Pero antes de eso, se tomó una fotografía de su rostro y se la mando por mensaje a Ino, diciendo: _"Mira mi rostro perfecto, sin ningún rasguño asqueroso de tu parte, cerda"_

* * *

Suigetsu iba caminando con estilo a la vez que silbaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio. El joven de cabello blanco estaba del mejor humor a pesar de que se encontraba por hacerle un favor a Sasuke. El azabache le dijo que fuera a su apartamento para darle de comer a su mascota.

El muchacho de ojos violetas entró en el hogar del Uchiha y avanzo hasta la cocina, donde estaba la cucha del hermoso perro negro de su amigo. Se trataba del perro de Itachi, pero como este tenía problemas con la exnovia había tenido que dárselo a Sasuke por un tiempo.

Fue hasta la primera puerta del mueble de la cocina y sacó su alimento. Se agacho y lo abrió para verter un poco del contenido en el platito del animal. A los pocos segundos se asomó el hermoso perrito de un año, el cual tenía un conjunto violeta con un dibujo de serpientes.

" _Como si el complejo con las serpientes no fuera grande, Orochimaru-sama solo potencia a Sasuke regalándole estas cosas"_ se lamentaba Suigetsu por ver el macabro accesorio que lelvaba puesto el inocente perrito.

El peliblanco se puso de pie para irse, puesto que la mascota tenia agua y alimento, pero un quejido lo hizo detenerse. Volteo, pero no había nadie. Seguía escuchando el mismo sonido, era un llanto, estaba completamente seguro. Lentamente se acercó hasta la sala de estar, y pudo notar que venía de la habitación de Sasuke y la miope. Automáticamente al pensar en eso frunció el ceño.

Fue rápidamente hasta allí y abrió las puertas con cuidado. Sasuke le indico que fuera a entre las diez y once (eso mismo hizo) puesto que así no se cruzaría a la pelirroja. Pero, cuando pudo entrar en la habitación, ella estaba llorando sentada contra la pared, completamente metida en sus pensamientos y con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

-Si terminaste… de reírte de mí… -dijo entre murmuros, temblaba, no dejaba de llorar y menos de quejarse de forma dolorosa- vete, por favor… vete.

Suigetsu suspiro y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Karin?

La mencionada se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del muchacho tan cerca, y más al saber que había dicho su nombre, sin ningún apodo molesto u algo similar de forma hiriente. Ella tomo aire y suspiro, aun llorosa.

-Rompí el compromiso…

-¿Tanto para ponerte así? –pregunto el peliblanco, molesto, nunca se imaginó que los sentimientos de Karin iban mucho más allá que una obsesión hacia el azabache y el sexo.

Vio como ella negaba.

-Yo… fui a la compañía.

-¿Esa era la reunión imprevista? –pregunto extrañado Suigetsu mientras le daba caricias en los brazos desnudos de la pelirroja, quien solo vestía una remera manga corta blanca y un pantalón negro. El peliblanco sonrió- Mira, si estas mal por la empresa yo puedo…

-No es eso, Suigetsu…

El mencionado frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-¡Quiero consolarte y no me lo pones nada fácil! –Grito enfurecido y ofendido- Kuso… -dijo al escucharla llorar con más fuerza- Eres hermosa Karin, también inteligente, no tienes que derramar lágrimas por nadie. Puedes ser una zanahoria miope insoportable con complejos de diva y que yo soy un pescado pero… vamos, sonríe, así siempre eres más hermosa.

Karin levanto el rostro, sonriendo y algo ruborizada por lo que había escuchado de la boca de su mayor archienemigo.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro, Karin? –dictamino seriamente el muchacho. Ella, avergonzada, intento girar la cabeza pero Suigetsu la tomo delicadamente de la mejilla para poder verla bien- Kami… ¿Qué sucedió?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio con fuerza. Tenía un ojo hinchado y la pera partida, llevaba una gaza atada con cinta pero la cual estaba llena de sangre lo cual hizo preocupar al peliblanco.

-Vamos al médico –dictamino mientras se ponía de pie, al ver como negaba ella, añadió- ¿Por qué no fuiste antes? Eso no está cosido.

-No quería que nadie me viera… iba a ir mas de noche como si fuera un accidente…

Suigetsu la ayudo a pararse y la coloco a su altura, obligándola a que lo mire.

-¿Fue Orochimaru? –cuestiono serio.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella. Quiso frenarlos pero era imposible, el dolor que sentía era increíble y ahora que le preguntaran solo revivía ese feo sentimiento que pasó horas atrás.

-¿Por qué Karin?

-Dice… -murmuraba como si fuera un secreto imposible de contar- que no tenía que tomar la decisión sola… que me casare con Sasuke igual… no quiere que hable de nada mas con… con… Minato porque… arruino todo.

Suigetsu la abrazó con ternura mientras intentaba que se tranquilice haciéndole caricias en la espalda. Pero en su interior solo quería matar a su jefe, no importaba que se tratara del sádico de Orochimaru, era una completa basura para sus ojos, todo el respeto lo había perdido hacia ese hombre.

-Vamos –indico el peliblanco mientras se sacaba su campera azul y se la pasaba por los hombros a ella y la miraba con ternura. La tomo de la cintura mientras la ayudaba a caminar, debido a que temblaba tanto y tenía miedo de que se caiga- pero, zanahoria, mañana volveré a pelearte.

-Entonces disfrutare de esta hora que queda –contesto Karin ruborizada, haciendo reír a Suigetsu.

* * *

Sakura estaba con una sonrisa radiante. Se encontraba en el mejor hotel de todo Iwaki y no solo eso, con las mejores aguas termales. La pelirosa desde el viaje hasta que llegó no paro de hablar de lo relajante que sería ese fin de semana. La muchacha apenas tuvo donde era la habitación fue derecho hacia allá y se instaló en el baño para ponerse su malla nueva. Primero iria a las piletas climatizadas y luego se daría una buena ducha. Una vez que estuvo lista, giro bastante frente al espejo, sonriendo victoriosa.

Salió del gran y espacioso baño para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke Uchiha. El azabache estaba con una sola toalla la cual estaba amarrada en su cadera y la observaba a la ojijade de una forma pervertida, para luego silbarle.

-Le dije a la cerda que te encantaría esta malla –dijo divertida mientras tomaba una toalla- Ire a las piletas, Sasuke, luego vendré y…

Pero no pudo terminar porque ya tenía al azabache a su lado, besándola rápidamente mientras le mordía el labio con fuerza haciéndola gemir. El muchacho la tomo fuertemente del trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la nuca.

Sakura se dejaba hacer, feliz de como Sasuke demostraba estar excitado tanto por sus acciones como por su erección. Sin darse cuenta, el azabache la tomo de la cadera fuertemente y la levanto, obligándola a que colocara sus piernas sobre la cintura de él. Sakura comenzó a jugar con el cuello de él, mordiéndolo y dejándole varios besos como chupones, mientras que se excitaba al escuchar como Sasuke gruñía mientras la tocaba.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó al sentir que bajaban, sintió como Sasuke casi se cae y por lo tanto se desconectó de lo que hacía y miro. El azabache aprovecho que ella estaba distraída y la llevo hasta la pequeña pileta que había en la habitación. Antes de que ella pueda decir algo, Sasuke se tiro para atrás, hundiéndose así ambos.

Cuando la ojijade salio a tomar aire, Sasuke se encontraba contra la espalda de ella, desabrochando con sus dientes los hilos de la parte de arriba de la maya. La pelirosa enderezo la espalda, disfrutando de las mordidas y los besos. Sentía las manos de él sobre sus ahora pechos desnudos. Sakura se quiso dar vuelta pero Sasuke no la dejo, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura mientras intentaba quitarle la parte de debajo de la maya, la cual era muy fija, y ella sentía a la perfección el miembro del azabache.

-¿Y la toalla que tenías? –cuestiono entre jadeos Sakura.

Sasuke rio ante la pregunta y negó con la cabeza mientras introducia sus manos en la maya de Sakura, una mano por cada lado. La apoyo lentamente contra el borde de la pileta y con su mano derecha comenzó a tocarla lentamente, a introducir uno o dos dedos de golpe, haciéndola gemir. Pero la parte más excitante para el muchacho fue cuando Sakura gruño por cómo le metió un dedo por el ano, y lo novia con rapidez.

-Mmm –gruñía entre dientes Sakura, mientras además del placer que sentía en su intimidad tenia a Sasuke besándole el cuello y mordiéndola.

Las embestidas aumentaban mientras ahora introducía dos dedos en vez de uno en el ano de la pelirrosa, quien se movía rápidamente como pidiéndole más. Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente, le gustaba mucho la sensación y el hecho de no poder besar a Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca.

-Sasuke, hazlo por favor… -pidió ella mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido cuando sintió como él la volteaba y mordía sus pezones con fuerza.

-Te extrañaba, Sakura –dijo él mientras la levanto un poco y con fuerza la penetro, un fuerte gruñido dejo salir de sus labios y más al ver como ella disfrutaba de sus embestidas. El azabache la sacó de golpe, haciéndola sufrir. Y la volteo, escuchándola quejarse- Hoy solo tengo ganas de hacerte una cosa.

La pelirosa no entendió mucho pero se apoyó contra la pared y gruño con fuerza, quejándose, al sentir como Sasuke metía con fuerza tres dedos en su ano. Ella estaba por refutar pero al sentir como el movía rápidamente los dedos se calló, disfrutando el contacto y soltando varias palabras de aliento para el azabache y que siguiera. Sasuke sacó los tres dedos y medio uno más, siendo ahora cuatro, y lo excito mucho más sintiendo como Sakura se estremecía y le temblaban las piernas.

-¡Kya! –grito ella mientras movía su trasero sobre las manos de Sasuke indicándole que quería más. El azabache sonrió, gustoso, y acerco su miembro al ano. La penetro despacio al principio, para que ella se acostumbre, pero luego al escuchar que respiraba normalmente la penetro hasta el fondo, metiendo todo su miembro y gimiendo de placer. Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, haciendo que por cada movimiento ella se golpeara contra el borde, pero Sakura estaba metida completamente en su papel y no estaba completamente al tanto de luego le dolerían las uñas.

El Uchiha tenía sus manos agarrando la cintura de Sakura con fuerza, sentía como estaba por llegar al orgasmo y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo tanto como los gritos de su acompañante.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito ella mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro, y sonrio agitada.

-Sakura –murmuro Sasuke luego de gruñir por su tan esperada llegada del órgasmo- nada mal –dijo para molestarla, y luego la mordió en la oreja.

* * *

-¡Naruto! –chillaba la mujer que se encontraba debajo del rubio, con las piernas abiertas, agitada, y gruñendo de placer viendo/sintiendo como su novio la penetraba con fuerza.

Al principio, Shion esperaba que sea una velada romántica como toda pareja merece, pero el rubio fue demasiado enérgico a su casa, molesto con todo el mundo, y apenas llego ya se encontraba el encima de ella buscando sexo, y la rubia gustosa se entregó.

Naruto sentía como sus rodillas le dolían pero no le importaba, estaba completamente sumergido en todos sus problemas, pero ahora necesitaba descargarse, entonces con furia y algo de rapidez penetraba a su novia quien gemía debajo de él.

Cuando el rubio sintió que el orgasmo lo llenaba suspiro, tranquilo y relajada. Desconecto su cabeza de todo y se apoyó, sonriente, sobre los pechos de su novia. Mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho, Naruto pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día mientras no sacaba de la cabeza ese recuerdo con cierta ojiperla.

-Me ha encantado, Naruto-kun –susurro Shion.

-Queria besarte, Hinata –dijo en respuesta el rubio.

La rubia soltó un grito lo que hizo a Naruto sobresaltarse y alejarse. Cuando estuvo un poco lejos de su novia, ella lo sorprendio con un fuerte cachetazo. Lo miraba triste, con lágrimas en los ojos, y tapándose el cuerpo con las sábanas blancas de su cama.

-¿Hinata? –cuestiono ella con dolor.

* * *

Sakura estaba acostada placenteramente sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Luego de otra buena ronda de sexo, ahora estaban ya tapados mientras suspiraban. Se propusieron a jugar un juego, tres preguntas cada uno y luego comenzaban a dormir.

-¿Cómo esperas tu futuro? –pregunto el azabache mientras le hacía caricias en la piel desnuda de ella.

-Poder recibirme en medicina –contesto ella sin pensarlo, antes de que le pregunte explico- Este año retomare el último de la carrera –dijo orgullosa- deje por falta de dinero –se calló unos segundos mientras pensaba- ¿Qué es lo que más amas de las reuniones familiares?

Sasuke sonrió.

-Bueno… mi abuelo Madara –contesto al instante- es bastante especial, con sus gritos, sus relatos viejos sobre el abuelo de Naruto, bueno tu abuelo también –rieron juntos- son graciosas. Supongo que también disfruto las comidas de mi madre, cuando mi padre me festeja un ascenso en la empresa y poner en vergüenza a Itachi.

-Que tierno –comento Sakura sinceramente mientras se apoyaba tiernamente sobre su pecho.

-¿Tu peor pesadilla? –cuestiono el azabache.

-Que nadie me quiera, o estar siempre sola –contesto entre murmuros la pelirosa para luego sonreír- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas para cuando seas viejito?

Sasuke rio ante esa pregunta.

-Si soy canoso espero no estar pelado –dijo al instante- y poder viajar, recorrer, no quedarme con ganas de nada y seguir molestando al dobe de Naruto –pensó en silencio su próxima pregunta y se puso serio- Sakura, ¿tú te cuidas? Digo ¿Puedes llegar a estar embarazada?

Ella lo miro a los ojos, reflejando dolor en su mirada.

-No, me hicieron unos estudios de niña porque no menstruaba… y aunque ahora eso ya es normal, me dijeron que no puedo tener hijos –explico lentamente- mi madre tenía una enfermedad, mi abuela también. De suerte o milagro nací yo, no entiendo muy bien como es pero mis posibilidades de embarazo son cero.

El azabache tragó saliva con fuerza notando que era un tema delicado.

-Lo siento.

Sakura negó.

-¿Qué esperas en tu futuro? –Cuestiono

-¿Si digo hijos, lloraras? –pregunto de forma triste, viendo como los ojos de ella se ponían cristalinos- perdóname, era mi intención. Siempre quise tener hijos, pero que no sean revoltosos como el dobe o mi abuelo Madara. Formar una familia, tener una buena esposa como lo es mi madre para mi padre. Eso, creo que significaría que hice las cosas bien, ¿no?

-Me saliste romántico, Uchiha.

Ella rio, mientras Sasuke bufaba mirando para otro lado. Ambos se dispusieron a dormir pero una pregunta pasó por su mente, lo que hizo que se diera vuelta, sorprendiendo a Sakura, y se sentara encima de ella.

-¿Quién fue tu sensei en la agencia? –cuestiono, mirándola fijamente, intentando intimidarla. Vio cómo se puso completamente colorada, estaba nerviosa y aprovecho la oportunidad, entonces añadió- ¿Sakura?

-Ya pasaron las tres preguntas, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

Sasuke bufo.

-Molestia.

Se volvió a acostar al lado de ella, enojado y ofendido.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Ya te estas enamorando de mí?

El azabache sonrió divertido y la miro.

-Ya pasaron tus preguntas, Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió como si esperara esa respuesta pero de golpe, se sentó en la cama, mirándolo de una forma divertida.

-¿Me consigues unas esposas mañanas? –Pregunta Sakura divertida y con un puchero- me olvide las mias en casa.

Sasuke asiente y luego frunce el ceño al escuchar que ella tenía esposas y como se reía.

-Solo contestas lo que quieres, Uchiha –dictamino divertida la ojijade pero sus risas se escucharon sufridas y más fuertes de golpe cuando Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acostó, recorriendo con rapidez todo su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas.

* * *

 _Aqui un capitulo largo para que se disfrute! No se cuando volvere a actualizar la historia, la semana que viene me voy de viaje de egresados o/ y este fin de semana cumple mi novio, voy a estar algo ocupada. Pero si me ponen feliz con los comentarios... todo puede pasar(?_

Hablando seriamente *chan* si pueden comenten que les parece la historia, leo todo lo que ponen y lo tomo muy encuenta porque bueno, amo escribir jajaja.

PD: Donde vivo se hizo un concurso de escritura y entraron casi todos los colegios de la zona. Esto fue en junio. Teniamos que hacer un cuento. Lo escribi y mi profesora me dijo que quede ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Ahora el jueves antes de irme me dicen que premio/puesto gane. Queria contarles eso.

Saludos y buena semana para todos!

Pregunto, nuevamente, ¿Que pareja les gusta mas?


	7. Chapter 7

**Viernes 17 de septiembre**

 **3:00 am**

Shion está sentada en la cama, tapándose el cuerpo con las sabanas mientras mira hacia su costado intentando ocultar su rostro en su maraña de cabellos rubios. Los ojos de la muchacha, tanto como sus mejillas y nariz están completamente rojos puesto que desde hace media hora se la pasó llorando. Los gemidos salen de su boca sin tener oportunidad de detenerlos, respira de forma agitada mientras aprieta con fuerza sus puños por el dolor e impotencia que siente.

Naruto se viste sin mirarla. Se encuentra completamente arrepentido y confuso, como pocas veces en realidad estuvo. El rubio tenía la cabeza baja mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y culpabilidad, a la vez que su mejilla derecha estaba colorada por el fuerte cachetazo que le dio Shion unos minutos atrás.

Una vez que el rubio termino de colocarse su ropa y zapatos, se puso de pie, acomodándose el cinto dentro del pantalón para poder abrocharlo tranquilo. Miraba a la mujer que estaba en la cama, y notaba como ella no quería toparse con su mirada. Él era quien tenía que estar arrepentido, no Shion.

-Hablaremos mañana si quieres… más tranquilos –dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta. La muchacha giro su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, reflejando nada más que asco en ellos.

-Por mí –dijo llorando y colorada- vete a la mierda, Naruto.

El rubio pestaño con fuerza al escuchar esa frase. No porque no se la mereciera, sino más bien que Shion pocas veces usaba un vocabulario inapropiado pero tenía sentido ya que ahora él la había sacado de sus casillas.

-Me siento sucia, ultrajada –comento ella con furia- Sé que me usaste y eso me duele más que todo. Mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, siempre lo fueron y…

Naruto extendió la mano hacia delante, frenando el discurso de Shion.

-Nunca he mentido con mis sentimientos, pero creo que empezamos la relación en un momento débil y yo…

La rubia rio con amargura, haciéndolo enojar.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ella se inclinó para adelante, mostrándole un poco su desnudez pero a ninguno le importaba eso.

-Nos conocemos desde hace tres años, o más –dijo entre dientes- la primera vez que te conocí fue en un bar, ¿lo recuerdas? –el asintió confuso- Ese día antes de acostarnos, te lamentabas por una mujer, maldiciendo a todo aquel que la miraba, llorando su nombre, incluso lo gemiste cuando tuvimos relaciones ese día… pensé que era algo normal, después de todo solo tenías el corazón roto y nunca más estaríamos juntos pero… Ya paso tiempo, Naruto. Supera a Hinata de una mísera vez, no seré tu mujer de escape para no pensar en ella.

El rubio estaba quieto, duro como piedra y sorprendido a más no poder. El no recordaba mucho la noche que se conoció con Shion, sabía que había ido hasta el bar luego del cumpleaños de la ojiperla, donde Sabaku No Gaara se había atrevido a robarle un beso a Hinata… después de eso en su mente solo estaba el momento cuando despertó al lado de la rubia. Luego se encontraban cada muchos meses en algún bar para luego terminar en el departamento de Naruto o en el de ella. Recién este año comenzaron a hablar para conocerse mejor y comenzar una relación.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

-Baka –gruño entre dientes la mujer mientras apretaba más la sabana con sus manos- ¡Desde que te conozco sufres por Hinata! ¡Tres años Naruto, y quien sabe cuántos más! –Gritaba mientras lloraba ante cada palabra- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! –Chillo enrojecida- ¡¿Al fin la dejaras o terminamos?! ¡Estoy harta de que seas atento con ella!

-¡Ella no me gusta, dattebayo! ¡De veras! –grito desesperado, sentía como sus manos le sudaban y su corazón latía de forma desesperada.

-¡La amas!

-Como a una hermana

-¡No! –Chillaba de forma berrinchuda la rubia- ¡Estas enamorada de ella! ¿Acaso siempre que hacíamos el amor pensabas en Hinata?

-Claro que no, Shion –dijo molesto pero lo único que le incomodaba era saber que su novia tenía razón, más de una vez pensaba en la peliazul y se sentía peor por imaginarse a su mejor amiga en esa situación, era un sucio pervertido.

-¡No me tomes el pelo, Naruto! –Grito la rubia mientras le tiraba una almohada directo a su rostro- ¡Veo como la miras! ¡Como la atiendes! ¡Y ella con su estúpida forma de ser que se rie y y… pone colorada! ¡Es desagradable! ¡Hinata es una…!

-No hables así de Hinata-chan –murmuro Naruto, estando al lado de la muchacha y tomándola de las muñecas- No la conoces para opinar, y no permitiré que te expreses de esa manera de ella.

Un golpe fue directo a su pecho, por parte de la mano libre de Shion.

-Te pones así por ella… -rio amargada mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse del agarre de Naruto- Creo que no hay nada más para hablar, suerte con Hinata después de todo la vas a necesitar. ¿Te piensas que ella es tan santita como para estar durmiendo ahora? ¡Hace lo mismo que tú, que yo, y la sigues respetando!

Naruto la soltó molesto y camino hasta el perchero para tomar su abrigo.

-Hablar de esto no tiene sentido… Siento lo que hice, Shion, pero lo demás no tienes nada de razón. Solo… -suspiro- olvídalo, no vale la pena explicarlo.

-El peor ciego es el que no quiere ver, Naruto –murmuro la rubia viendo como el joven Uzumaki salía de su habitación, dispuesto a irse del departamento. Shion tomo aire para luego acostarse en su cama, y soltar un par de maldiciones seguidas de muchas lágrimas.

* * *

 **7.45 am**

Dentro del instituto Hashirama se encontraba la heredera menor del clan Hyuga. Hanabi iba subiendo las escaleras de manera lenta y pausada, esto se debía al completo sueño de la muchacha. Ella tenía la mirada gacha, junto con unas ojeras debajo de los ojos y un gran nudo en la garganta el cual le había impedido cenar como también desayunar, puesto que le era imposible tragar algo.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado llegar mucho más tarde al instituto o directamente no aparecer, ya se encontraba frente a su aula y frunció el ceño al notarlo. Podía escuchar todas las risas adentro, seguramente el profesor todavía no había llegado puesto que oía con claridad el desastre que era ahí adentro.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

El ruido siguió, puesto que a pesar de toda la mayoría de sus compañeros se acostumbraban a su presencia y no era nada nuevo su llegada. La castaña miro su banco y fruncio el ceño al ver que en este se encontraba Tara junto a Udon hablando sobre quien sabe qué cosa. Se molestó de que el castaño le haya ocupado su lugar, pero después de todo no quería hablar con la rubia.

Iba a dar la vuelta para buscar otra mesa pero se sobresaltó ante el grito exagerado de quien era su mejor amiga.

-¡Hanabi, ven aquí! –Gritaba Tara a todo pulmón, como si fueran las siete de la tarde y estuviera en la cancha de futbol del colegio- ¡Vamos!

La castaña frunció el ceño pero obedeció, después de todo sino le hablaba ahora a Tara lo tenía que hacer en otro momento. Estaba molesta tanto con ella como con su exnovio, sentía que ambos se habían reído en su cara y eso no lo toleraba. Le habían lastimado el orgullo, y como digna Hyuga, no lo permitiría.

-¿Qué quieres, Tara? –cuestiono, tajante, cuando estaba frente a su amiga.

La mencionada pestaño varias veces confundida. Udon, por su parte se levantó del asiento, sabiendo que si no quería morir en medio de una pelea de mujeres tenía que irse. Tara se inclinó un poco más en el asiento, mirando sin entender a su amiga.

-¿Qué hice? –cuestiono mientras abría los ojos con fuerza, y extendía los brazos de manera dramática.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Konohamaru? –cuestiono tajante, mostrando furia en sus ojos e intentando esconder su dolor.

Noto como la mirada de Tara flaqueo, y se puso seria. Estaba nerviosa, y eso se dejaba ver por como abría y cerraba los labios no sabiendo que decir.

-¿Eres mi mejor amiga, no? –Pregunto Hanabi- ¿Entonces?

-No quería que estés mal, eso es todo –dijo seriamente Tara- Ya sufriste suficiente por el… ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo más?

Hanabi apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Sos mi amiga, se supone que tendrías que contarme algo que me abriría los ojos respecto a él… Mierda, Tara. ¿Por qué no me contaste? Fui una estúpida toda esta semana.

-Lo siento, pero el lunes los vi y el me pidió que no te dijera nada yo…

-¿Los viste ese mismo día? –pregunto entre dientes la castaña mientras con su puño golpeo la mesa con fuerza, estaba perdiendo todos sus estribos. Y, sino gritaba y golpeaba cosas, terminaría llorando mostrándose débil ante los demás y eso no lo haría. Hanabi tomo aire y la miro molesta- No me hables hasta que se me pase el enojo, Tara.

-Lo siento mucho Hanabi –dijo con ojos acuosos e intentando tomarla de la mano pero la joven Hyuga ya se había alejado de ese asiento. Arrojo su mochila a una mesa en la otra fila de bancos y luego, busco con la mirada a Konohamaru.

Lo vio sentado a unas mesas de distancia, el muchacho al verla con el ceño fruncido comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero Hanabi hizo lo mismo para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y sacarlo del aula a rastras. El castaño no se oponía más bien se dejaba ser, confundido por verla tan molesta y hasta enojada. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Konohamaru abrió la boca para preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba pero le fue impedido por una fuerte cachetada de la castaña que le dio vuelto el rostro.

-¿Pero qué…

-¿Fue divertido? –Pregunto Hanabi dolida mientras luchaba por no llorar- Dime, ¿Qué tan gracioso era ilusionarme mientras estabas con otra? –Tomó aire- ¿Te gustaba reírte de mí, Konohamaru?

-No seas idiota, Hanabi –dijo seriamente.

-El único idiota, eres tú –contesto secamente- no puedo creer que te importe tan poco para solo unos días después de vernos ya estar con otra… Se nota que yo te importaba demasiado, la verdad.

Konohamaru se pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso.

-No estoy más con Moegi, lo que te dije ayer fue enserio –contesto nervioso- Solo nos besamos unos días, yo… tengo que olvidarte, Hanabi, por dios… te vas a casar, tengo que intentar dejar de quererte conmigo.

Hanabi dejo salir unas lágrimas de impotencia.

-Podíamos seguir este tiempo, capaz hacia entrar en razón a tu padre pero…

-¿Y si no salía bien? –Grito Konohamaru enojado- ¿Crees que me gustaría verte luego de la mano con otro hombre que no sea yo?

-¡Hijo de puta! –Chillo ella entre lágrimas- ¡Me estás haciendo sufrir ahora! ¡Tú estás con otra, besándote, a mis espaldas! ¡Y lo noto, veo como la buscas! ¡No soy tonta, no me trates como tal! –Soltó un gemido de dolor- me hiciste justo lo que no querías ver…

Konohamaru la miro apenado.

-Nunca quise que tu vieras algo de todo eso… solo necesitaba despejar la mente y ella estaba ahí. No voy a tener nada con ella, solo fueron besos. Lo juro.

-No me interesa que me jures o no. No hubieras jugado conmigo en este tiempo, dándome falsas esperanzas de volver, o tratándome bien –apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en la pared, con completa expresión de dolor en su rostro- Yo si quiero estar contigo, Konohamaru… yo te amo a ti, te deseo…

-Yo también, Hanabi

-¡Y eso es lo peor de todo! ¡No quiero sentir esto por ti cuando estas con otras! ¿Cómo mierda pudiste? –le grito dolida mientras se agarraba el cabello. La muchacha tomó aire y luego se limpió de forma brusca las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos por sus mejillas, ante la mirada atenta de Konohamaru.

-Hanabi… -dijo llamándola, con un tono triste mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad por ver en el estado que esta la castaña.

Ella negó, mientras daba unos pasos para atrás.

-Haz tu vida, yo hare la mía –hablo secamente- Esta con Moegi, yo estaré con mi prometido –luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos- Justo como tú quieres.

Konohamaru la tomo de los brazos, sacudiéndola con fuerza. Dejando ver como sus ojos estaban aguados, reflejaban desesperación y hasta enojo.

-¡Ese es el futuro que tu padre quiere para ti! ¡Yo no elegí que te cases!

-¡Pero si me dejaste! ¡Te alejaste!–chillo molesta ella volviendo a llorar, y mordiéndose el labio al hacerlo- Déjame, Konohamaru, quiero irme.

-No, hablemos –dijo secamente el muchacho- tú me buscaste, ahora escucha lo que quiero decir.

Hanabi hizo fuerza para soltarse, zamarreándose mientras chillaba.

-¡No me escuchaste en un montón de veces esta semana! –Grito enfurecido- No siempre todo es como tú quieres.

El castaño se enderezo al ver como ella se soltaba de su agarre y comenzaba a caminar, yéndose por el pasillo.

-¡Yo te amo a ti! –Grito enojado mientras sentía los ojos nublados- ¡Mierda, Hanabi! –frunció el ceño al verla correr hasta donde se encontraban los baños.

El muchacho suspiro resignado, mientras se giró para volver a entrar al aula y se extrañó al ver a alguien mirándolo desde unos pequeños metros de distancia.

Ahí se encontraba Kaori Kimura, la media hermana de Tara. La muchacha es de la misma altura que él, y le sostenía firmemente la mirada con esa linda sonrisa angelical que la caracterizaba. Kaori, de diecisiete años tiene su cabello de color celeste suelto, cayéndole hasta la cadera y con bucles al final. Su piel es pálida y tiene unos lindos ojos rosa. Ella tenía ambas manos en su cadera, dejando ver el uniforme del instituto el cual le quedaba demasiado justo, haciendo resaltar su pequeña cintura y grandes pechos.

-¿Tú le dijiste, Kaori?

La dueña de los ojos rosa asintió, sin mostrar arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono tajante Konohamaru.

Kaori tomo aire.

-Ella no se merece que le mientas, necesita que le seas completamente honesto –suspiro- no quería dejarla vivir una feliz mentira, porque cuando sepa que en realidad estabas con Moegi y que no volverías con ella la hubieras lastimado más de lo que hiciste ahora.

-No quería lastimarla y tampoco mentirle… -sonaba resignado- con Moegi corte todo desde ayer.

Kaori rio divertida mientras comenzó a caminar. Pero, antes de alejarse del pasillo volteo a ver a su amigo, notándolo desesperado y molesto.

-Repite esa mentira hasta que te la creas.

Konohamaru bufo.

-Yo sé que amo a Hanabi, pero no puedo luchar contra los deseos de su familia.

-Eres un cobarde, ni siquiera lo intentaste –hablo Kaori para luego seguir su camino hasta los baños.

La muchacha iba a entrar cuando se sobresaltó por escuchar un grito proveniente del joven Sarutobi.

-¡Si lo hago la alejara de mí! ¡Él lo hara!

Kaori suspiro y miro adentro del baño asombrada. Contra una pared estaba sentada Hanabi, llorando, cubriendo sus ojos y gritos con ambas manos que tenía contra su rostro. La castaña tenia leves espasmos, temblaba debido a su llanto y no dejaba de soltar quejidos que eran inentendibles.

La peliceleste se acercó hasta su amiga para luego arrodillarse y acariciarle gentilmente la espalda a Hanabi. La castaña se asustó al sentir un contacto y levanto levemente su mirada para observar de quien se trataba; su rostro estaba completamente rojo, lo que más resaltaba eran su nariz y los ojos perla completamente humedecidos, tenía las mejillas cubiertas por sus lágrimas además de unas grandes ojeras.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –pregunto asqueada Kaori, haciéndola avergonzar a su amiga.

-Vomite, lo siento –contesto simplemente Hanabi algo avergonzada, mientras seguía llorando.

-Hanabi-chan –dijo dulcemente la ojirosa mientras seguía mimando a su amiga y suspiraba resignada- ¿No dormiste nada ayer, verdad?

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio, y se sorprendió al hacerlo sangrar.

-Ten cuidado.

-Ya no importa –dijo entre dientes la ojiperla- No digas que me viste llorando.

Kaori sonrió divertida.

-No lo hare –menciono negando- ¿Quieres que bajemos al bufet para comprar algo?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que me iré, no tengo ganas de estar aquí –dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie- me siento decepcionada –revelo mientras se dirigía a los lava manos para poder enjuagarse el rostro- ¿Puedes arreglar tú lo del proyecto? –Cuestiono esperanzada- Por favor, habla con Konohamaru y Udon.

-Claro –asintió Kaori, pero sonrió nerviosa porque sabía que le costaría acercarse a Konohamaru sin que este intente matarla… y cuando su hermana, Tara, se entere de que le contó a Hanabi también le dará caza.

"No podía dejar que siga creyendo falsas ilusiones" pensaba Kaori mientras observaba como Hanabi se limpiaba delicadamente el rostro, mostrando lo delicado y pálido que era, además de esas manchas negras debajo de sus ojos. _"El también sufre, lo es y lo noto pero… ¡kuso! Es difícil ser amiga de los dos"  
_  
-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte aquí? –Cuestiono la peliceleste- Puedes sentarte conmigo y…

-No, está bien –respondió seriamente- quiero ir a mi casa donde poder entrenar un rato o tocar el violín o estar lejos de ellos… -suspiro- Gracias de todas formas.

* * *

 **11:45 am**

Por los pasillos de la Universidad UCAU se ve caminando entre saltitos a una radiante joven. La mujer de veintiséis años muestra una sonrisa radiante mientras por cada paso que da mueve su cabello color chocolate con gracia, siendo este corto y no llegándole más debajo que los hombros. Sus ojos son de color marrón, siendo grandes y atractivos a simple vista. Su piel es de un lindo tono claro, no llegando a ser pálido. Es alta, viste un jean negro que remarca sus piernas largas y una remera manga corta de color rosa, la cual es suelta pero marca un poco sus senos.

La mujer cuando llego a la salida se detuvo, congelada. Recordó que la razón por la que estaba tan feliz es porque se acababa de recibir y tenía el título en su mano, pero se puso alerta porque tenía miedo de salir y que su familia la ataque con huevos y harina. Con total cuidado y precaución, Tenten Ama salió lentamente de la universidad, mirando para todos los costados y luego para adelante. Suspiro aliviada al no ver a sus padres armados con alimentos dispuestos a felicitarla. Sonrió divertida y comenzó a caminar, bajando las escaleras de la universidad y se estremeció por completo al ver como de un auto negro, estacionado frente allí, se bajaba él.

Neji se encontraba ahí, con una amplia sonrisa y un ramo de flores de color entre rosas y violetas hermosas. El castaño vestía con su típico traje negro de empresa, y después de no verlo por meses, para su novia se veía de lo más sexy.

-¡Neji! –chillo Tenten a todo pulmón mientras corría rápidamente hasta él. Sino fuera porque el título de Arquitecta le costó mucho conseguirlo, se le hubiera caído debido a la emoción por verlo nuevamente.

El castaño la espero sonriente, le encantaba verla feliz como cuando era una adolescente risueña, para él, Tenten siempre tendría esa linda energía y actitudes de su niñez. La muchacha se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, saltando a la vez para poder abrazarlo con las piernas. Como el joven Hyuga se lo espera simplemente la recibió gustoso, tomándola fuertemente de la cadera con sus brazos.

-Te extrañe mucho –dijo melosa sobre su oreja la castaña mientras restregaba las mejillas de ambos una contra la otra.

-Yo a ti, Tenten –murmuro sonriendo- Felicidades, graduada.

Tenten rio para luego llenar el rostro de Neji de besos, divirtiéndola ver las muecas que hacia su novio ante los mimos, puesto que ama cuando ella lo besa en todos lados.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo de pronto, haciéndola frenar en su idea de llenarlo de besos.

La castaña lo miro fijamente, sorprendida y hasta ruborizada. Neji podía observar como los ojos de ella se aguaban, desde los quince años –época en donde se pusieron de novios- Tenten se la paso diciendo que se iban a casar y tener hermosos hijos con ojos perlas.

Tenten rio nerviosa y se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras asentía con la cabeza, sintiéndose desfallecer por lo que le había propuesto su novio.

-¡Kyaaa! –Chillo melosa- ¡Acepto! –Lo abrazo con fuerza para luego separarse y rozar su nariz con la de él- ¡Te amo!

Neji la beso con ternura en los labios, haciendo un gesto tierno y para nada sexual, para eso tendrían toda la noche luego. El castaño estaba feliz teniendo a Tenten en sus novios, quien era su prometida.

-Tenten Hyuga –dijo de pronto la castaña mientras le daba picos a Neji y añadió- Nací para ser Hyuga, ¿No crees?

Neji negó, sorprendiéndola. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y las orejas también, adelantando la frase tierna que diría el muchacho.

-Naciste para ser mi esposa.

* * *

 **12:22**

Hinata está peinando su cabello, acaba de darse una refrescante ducha antes de almorzar. Habia tenido una mala noche, con pesadillas y por ende durmió muy incómoda, necesitaba algo para despabilarse.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que frene sus pensamientos y a la vez lo que estaba haciendo. Aun con el cepillo en mano y con una bata lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su cuerpo, se encamino hasta su habitación.

Tomo su teléfono y atendió rápidamente.

-Diga –habló

-Hola Hinata-sama –hablo cordialmente Yahiko mientras sonreía a través del teléfono- un cobrador ha pedido por ti.

La peliazul se asombró, puesto que hacía mucho no recibía llamados de la agencia y eso no le incomodaba, el trabajo de consejera para las chicas que recién entran en la empresa le gustaba bastante.

-¿De quién se trata? –pregunto, después de todo, ella tenía el contrato de trabajo firmado.

-Hidan –contesto al instante Yahiko soltando una risita- siempre que nos contacta es solo por ti, Hinata. Yo quería saber que…

La mencionada se ruborizo al instante, no quería hablar de su intimidad con el jefe de la empresa.

-Dígale que venga a buscarme a mi casa, sabe la dirección –hablo rápidamente Hinata mientras intentaba dejar de ponerse roja, no le gustaba estar ruborizada- luego iremos al hotel de siempre y listo, ahí me paga. Que el dinero sea el doble.

-Está bien… -habló Yahiko mientras se tomaba su tiempo para anotar y luego añadió- ¿Y si quiere algo distinto?

-Que busque a otra –contesto simplemente Hinata, eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Ella no se debía negar al trabajo, tenía que obedecer sin chistar cuando alguien llamaba por su cuerpo… aunque claro, si había un problema personal con dicho cliente Yahiko las dejaba elegir si estar o no. La única esperanza para Hinata es que Hidan no aceptara pagar más por ella y termine contratando a otra.

* * *

 **12:34**

Tsunade había sido llamado de urgencia a la habitación 17. Aunque ella pocas veces se hacía cargo de algunas situaciones en el hospital (al menos que sean graves o urgentes), el joven Obito Uchiha había pedido específicamente tenerla a ella como médica a cargo de su novia. A pesar de que Tsunade tiene poco tiempo entre su negocio de cosméticos y el hospital, no pudo negarse a ese pedido.

Al entrar la rubia en la habitación se encontró con Rin sentada en la cama, destapada y mirándose las piernas con incredulidad, junto a ella estaba un serio Obito. Un poco más alejados de ellos, estaban los hermanos Hatake, mirándolos de forma inquisidora y nerviosa, estaban todos atentos.

-¿Cómo has estado, Rin?

-Bueno… -su voz sonaba pausada, nerviosa y hasta levemente se notaba el miedo de ella.

-No puede caminar –dijo secamente Obito mirando de forma intimidante a Tsunade, mientras que ella alzo una ceja sorprendida y luego cerró la puerta de la habitación, para poder tomar el registro médico de la joven Nohara.

La habitación se llenó de silencio y todo se transformó en un momento tenso. Obito estaba de lo más impaciente y molesto, desde que vio como Rin se cayó al piso por no poder estar de pie sintió que iba a matar al primero que se le cruce con tal de arrancarle las piernas y que su novia este como nueva. El azabache suspiro, dedicándole una suplicante mirada a la médica esperando una respuesta salvadora o algo por ese estilo.

-Era un posible resultado… -comenzó a explicar Tsunade pero no pudo continuar ante el golpe que dio Obito sobre la pared, sobresaltándola a ella y a los demás presentes.

-¿Y cuándo mierda pensabas decirme que mi prometida podía llegar a quedar paralitica? –Criticó entre dientes- Esto no es un puto programa de televisión para que te hagas la misteriosa, ve al grano.

-Mira, Uchiha –dijo retadora la mujer mirándolo fijamente con desprecio por el tono en que Obito se refirió a ella.

Una tos los sobresaltos, haciéndolos mirar a Mitsuki, quien estaba con los ojos puestos en ellos de forma acusadora. La peliblanca hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ambos presten atención a Rin, quien tenía una vista cansada y suspiraba despacio.

-Me siento débil, las piernas me duelen, tengo sensibilidad en ellas pero… no lo sé, era extraño, tampoco tengo las mismas energías que siempre, puede ser eso… -miro con sus ojos brillando a Tsunade, dirigiéndose a ella y añadió- ¿Puede ser el cansancio, verdad?

La rubia asintió, mirándola con precaución mientras leía el reporte médico de la joven Notara.

-Te haremos unos exámenes, Rin –hablo firmemente- para asegurarnos que no te hayas lastimado nada de más y, al principio parecía una quebradura pero para mi sorpresa al ver los estudios es que no lo era, tuviste suerte… El día que ingresaste no nos dimos cuenta con exactitud –al ver como Obito iba a refutar, añadió- cosa que se nos pudo pasar debido a que estamos más preocupados en que recuperaras la conciencia.

Rin asintió, con entendimiento.

Kakashi miraba fijamente a su amiga, extrañado por ese comportamiento en ella. No es que no fuera normal, la castaña siempre fue fuerte aun para ser tan frágil a simple vista, pero aun asi conociéndola sabía que Rin se moría por llorar. Mitsuki, por su parte, notaba lo mismo que su hermano, percatándose de como su amiga jugaba con sus dedos de manera desesperara, de una forma impaciente.

-Uchiha –hablo secamente Tsunade, sonando ofendida- ve a firmar los papeles con Shizune, quiero hacer una prueba con Rin.

-Yo no…

-Ve, Obito –hablo Mitsuki sonriendo de una forma sincera- Yo me quedare con ella, son cosas de mujeres –miro a su hermano y comenzó a echarlo haciendo gestos con las manos- shu, shu, fuera peste.

Rin mostro una sonrisa floja, se notaba como intentaba fingir todo lo que podía. Obito, aun dudando, fue arrastrado por Kakashi hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando a las tres mujeres solas. Apenas se fueron, y una vez que dejaron de verse a través del ventanal, Rin se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar.

Dejaba salir lágrimas contenidas desde el momento que se cayó al piso junto a Obito. Había querido hacerlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo, no quería lastimar más a su novio, no se lo merecía. Odiaba todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero más que nada se lamentaba por cada lágrima que derramaba el joven Uchiha pensando en ella… por su culpa, por su estado actual.

-Esto es arreglable, Rin –intervino Tsunade mirándola levemente enternecida- necesito que te relajes para que los exámenes que te hagamos en un rato salgan perfectos. ¿Te parece? –pregunto y añadió al instante- si todo da perfecto, la semana que viene podemos empezar con los ejercicios para que tengas cada vez más movilidad en las piernas, poco a poco…

-No –habló seriamente, mostrando el rostro y dejando al descubierto como estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Si todo sale bien empiezo mañana, o pasado. No esperare, por favor no estires su dolor… -soltó un quejido.

Tsunade alzo una ceja al escuchar la última frase, y observo como la joven peliblanca se sentaba en la cama junto a su amiga y comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda. Automáticamente Rin se arrojó a las piernas de Mitsuki, escondiendo su rostro, llorando con fuerza y soltando quejidos.

-No quiero que sufra más por mi culpa –habló de forma fría Rin, sonando de forma entre cortada por la respiración de ella- Lo del bebe… ¡Perdí a mi bebe! –Se apretó más fuerte al agarre de la campera de su amiga- No merece más dolor.

-Piensa un poco en ti, Rin –dijo Mitsuki mientras seguía intentando mimarla.

-Lo hago –respondió entre sollozos- por algo quiero mejorarme, para volver a estar con él.

Tsunade suspiro y dejo el historial de Rin en el velador de la habitación.

-Apurare tus estudios –dijo hablándole de forma firme a la castaña, quien escuchaba atenta aun a pesar de no mostrar su rostro- Los haremos todos hoy, también visitaras a Shizune para que te saque los puntos del golpe de la cabeza ¿está bien? –Al ver que Rin asintió, siguió- comenzaras mañana con los ejercicios de movilidad, te quiero a las nueve lista, desayunada y esperándome ¿entendido?

Sin esperar respuesta, la jefa del hospital se giró caminando hasta la salida de forma autoritaria, mostrando su poder y seriedad con sus pacientes. Pero, cuando estaba por abrir la perilla volvió a mirar a su paciente. Rin seguía acostada sobre las piernas de Mitsuki, quien le acariciaba el cabello. La diferencia de segundos atrás es que la castaña ahora mostraba su rostro, mirando a la médica directo a los ojos.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

Ella sonrió.

-De nada, mocosa

Mitsuki negó con la cabeza. _"Esa vieja loca nunca cambiara"_ se lamentaba mientras bajaba el rostro, haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.

* * *

 **13:45**

Suigetsu comienza a removerse en la cama, siente como algo le moja el rostro una y otra vez. El muchacho tiene un serio miedo de abrir los ojos y ver qué es lo que pasa, sabe exactamente que no está en su casa. El peliblanco se removió un poco y con lentitud abrió sus parpados, dejando al descubierto sus ojos morados que miraron de forma curiosa a ese pequeño perro que tenía sobre su pecho.

-¿Ah? –cuestiono viendo como el perro pasaba su lengua por su mejilla y nariz, queriendo llamar su atención. Suigetsu se ruborizo al instante, había identificado (sin mucha ciencia) que se trataba de una lengua, y estaba ciertamente esperanzado de que se tratara de Karin.

Aun con el rostro rojo, y las orejas del mismo tono, el peliblanco tomó al cachorro y lo bajo de la cama. Miro hacia su costado derecho, notando que ahí estaba acostada la pelirroja sumergida en sus sueños. Karin seguía con la marca en el ojo, lo que hizo que Suigetsu frunza el ceño. Y luego, sus ojos se posaron en su pera vendada, la cual ahora estaba cocida gracia a la insistencia del muchacho.

Con cierta calma y precisión, Suigetsu llevó uno de sus dedos hasta un cabello rojo de Karin, corriéndolo de su mejilla, dejando al descubierto ese pálido rostro que tanto le gustaba, con sus ojos cerrados se veía completamente tierna y hermosa, haciendo que sus largas pestañas resalten.

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro, sin retirar su dedo del cabello de Karin, sino que comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente por la espalda de la muchacha.

 _"Sigues siendo tan hermosa como el primer día que te conocí"_ pensó mirándola, y automáticamente desvió el rostro por esa sensación extraña que le recorrió el pecho _"pero esta menos cuerda que antes"_

 _El peliblanco bufó y sonrió de forma forzada, mostrando dolor en ese gesto, había cosas que no le gustaba recordar._

 _"Suigetsu levanto una ceja incrédulo por lo que escuchaba, estaba cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocas pulgas. El peliblanco a sus veinte años era muy apuesto, sosteniendo algunas facciones adolescentes todavía en su rostro y su cuerpo no se encontraba tan formado, pero si con sus brazos bien marcados gracias al deporte. El muchacho vestía una remera violeta manga corta, junto a una campera negra y un pantalón del mismo tono que esta._

 _Karin estaba frente a él, con una expresión picara característica en ella a sus dieciocho años. La mujercita vestía un saco de color lila que impedía ver lo que usaba debajo, mientras que también usaba un short negro y unas botas altas del mismo tono. La pelirroja tenía su cabello suelto, cayéndole en forma de capas sobre la espalda. Usaba sus características gafas de color rojo, haciendo juego con su cabellera y ojos por el mismo color en todos los casos._

 _Se encontraba en el aeropuerto, a punto de despedirse._

 _-Espero que te vaya bien en la empresa de mi padre, Suigetsu-baka –dijo sonriente Karin, aunque tenía una leve mueca de molestia en la ceja y eso se notaba a distancia, puesto que la Uzumaki casi mata al pobre chofer que los alcanzo hasta ahí._

 _Suigetsu se rasco la nuca nervioso._

 _-Agradécele a tu padre, Zanahoria –contesto el peliblanco mostrando sus dientes- espero que el viaje a Europa valga la pena._

 _-Pues dejaras de verme… no puede ser tan bueno –intervino ella mientras miraba hacia otro punto del lugar, evitando contacto con esos lindos y picaros ojos morados._

 _El muchacho la tomo de la barbilla gentilmente y la levanto haciendo que sus ojos se choquen. Se acercó para darle un sonoro beso, teniendo un último contacto con esos finos y dulces labios de ella._

 _-En tres años estaré devuelta y seré completamente exitoso –exclamo orgulloso, separándose un poco de ella para hacer un gesto desinteresado con los hombros y añadió- volveré a buscarte, ¿Dónde encontrare alguien tan baka y miope como tú? –Pregunto- ¡Encima eres una zanahoria! –Grito con pesar_

 _-¡Baka! –chillo mientras le daba un fuerte zape en la frente, mostrando lo enojada que estaba por a verse ruborizado por el comentario del peliblanco._

 _Karin negó y luego solto un fuerte suspiro._

 _-Comenzare a trabajar para las empresas Uzumaki, oto-sama dice que me ve futuro ahí –dijo seriamente- y el idiota de Kabuto dice siempre que "Orochimaru-sama nunca se equivoca"_

 _Suigestu asintió, dudoso si esa frase era cierta o no, pero ahora no le importaba, después de todo tenía un viaje prácticamente gratis para salir del país y encima formarse para la empresa en donde trabaja. El peliblanco estaba feliz, se notaba en sus ojos, pero lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejar a Karin atrás._

 _Esa mujer que lo volvía loco desde hacía años, con sus intentos extraños de llamar su atención, nunca olvidaría un solo momento con ella, después de todo era su primera novia, su gran amor._

 _-Te extrañaré, zanahoria –dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa y cuando estaba por tomar la valija sintió el peso extra de Karin sobre su pecho, ella estaba encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _-Hablare con oto-sama para que te quedes –hablo en un susurro._

 _Suigetsu negó._

 _-Lo he intentado, pero no ha querido –intervino el peliblanco sorprendiéndola- dijo que solo yo estaba capacitado para este trabajo._

 _Un año después  
_ _  
El peliblanco se sentó sobre su escritorio para chequear los emails de la compañía, en unos días volvería a su casa por vacaciones y eso lo dejaba completamente feliz._

 _Tenía nuevos mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, pero el único que abrió fue el que envió Orochimaru, su jefe, con el nombre de "IMPORTANTE"._

 _Algo impaciente lo abrió, tenía miedo que le pidiera que se quede en Europa como lo hizo en las vacaciones anteriores. El peliblanco estaba desesperado por volver, al menos unos días y poder ver a todos nuevamente._

 _Una vez que el email abrió, se sentó a leer._

 _"Les comunico mis más allegados por este medio que al fin conseguí un trato con la corporación Uchiha para una asociación con los Uzumaki. Aunque me llevo mucho esfuerzo puedo decir, orgulloso, que las uniones de ambas empresas serán un éxito. De esta manera, les comunico que se llevara a cabo el casamiento entre mi única hija, Karin Uzumaki, con el heredero menor de Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos tienen edades muy similares por lo que no…"_

 _Simplemente no pudo seguir leyendo, Suigetsu sentía como unas lágrimas rabiosas se derramaban por sus mejillas."_

-Viejo hijo de puta –gruño el peliblanco poniéndose de pie, destapándose en el movimiento y yendo rápidamente hasta el comedor. Al estar allí vio su celular, el cual titilaba con una luz verde indicando mensajes perdidos. Lo tomo y observo todas las llamadas perdidas de Itachi, diez para ser exactos.

Iba a llamarlo pero notó que tenía un mensaje así que decidió leerlo primero.

 _"Suigetsu, necesito a mi otouto cuanto antes en la empresa. Es urgente, se trata del casamiento. ¿Cuento con tu ayuda verdad? Si él no quiere venir lo traigo a rastras. Así que dime, ¿Dónde está?"_

El peliblanco suspiro, no sabiendo que hacer. Iba a contestarle a Itachi que no iba a revelar la información de Sasuke pero un nuevo mensaje le llego.

 _"Naruto ya me dijo donde se encuentra. Ven a la empresa cuanto antes"_

Suigetsu rio al ver como el joven Uzumaki había vendido al azabache, seguramente la diversión de joder a Sasuke vale la pena para Naruto.

El dueño de los ojos morados se encamino nuevamente hasta la habitación donde se sentó en la cama para poder sacarle, con cuidado, la campera a Karin, quien estaba acostada sobre ella en un intento de dormir con eso puesto. Aunque tuvo todo el cuidado, sintió esas finas manos y algo frías sobre su brazo. Observo como ella seguía con la misma expresión de cansancio sin abrir los ojos, pero aun así le dio un fuerte tirón para que se siente en la cama. Suigetsu obedeció y luego sintió como Karin se abrazaba de él, acostándose sobre su pecho.

-Etto… Zanahoria… tengo que hacer una llamada.

Ella suspiro.

-Hazla.

-Pero… yo… tu…

-Tuve una pesadilla, no molestes –dijo secamente mientras se acorrucaba más contra él.

Suigetsu suspiro resignado, queriendo sonar molesto, pero a la vez se sentía completo. Le gustaba estar cerca de Karin. Ahora solo esperaría a que ella se duerma para poder hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

 **14:28**

-¡Kya! –chillaba Sakura mientras sentía como le hacían masajes por la espalda, estaba disfrutando completamente de ese momento en el spa de las aguas termales. Se sentía renovada, distinta y sin contracturas. La pelirosa estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras soltaba leves gemidos y grititos de placer debido a los buenos tratos que recibía de Yugito, una rubia de veintinueve años que era reconocida por tener las manos para el pacer.

Sasuke se encontraba mirando a su pelirosa de forma indiferente, pero se notaba en sus ojos cierto brillo de lujuria. Estaba deseoso de poder llevársela a su cuarto para poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo como en la noche anterior.

-Buscare los aceites –determino la mujer con voz algo gruesa mientras se alejaba del lugar, dando un fuerte portazo.

Sakura se enderezo mientras estiraba los brazos, mirando de reojo a Sasuke quien estaba a su costado y con una toalla solo cubriendo su miembro. La muchacha solto una risita, llamando su atención.

-¿Estás aquí solo para calentarla a ella? –Cuestiono la ojijade mientras aguantaba para no soltar una carcajada- es buena para los masajes pero no sé qué tan buena será con las manos en otros lados…

Sasuke Uchiha levanto las cejas confundido y frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a donde quería ir la joven Haruno con todo eso. El azabache negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba más a su lado, viéndola de cerca notando un rubor en las mejillas de ella.

-Me aseguro que no venga ningún depravado a querer hacerte masajes –dijo simplemente mientras movía su mano de forma desinteresada.

-Tranquilo, el único depravado eres tú –contesto de igual manera la pelirosa mientras hacía gesto de indiferencia.

-Entonces tengo todo bajo control –aseguro Sasuke mientras se acercaba más a ella para poder besarla pero dos cosas se lo impidieron: en primer momento, Yugito la masajista volvió para seguir con su trabajo, y a la vez el teléfono del azabache volvió a sonar.

Él lo tomó molesto, estaba harto de las llamadas de Itachi, hasta lo había bloqueado para que no le arruine su fin de semana. El azabache salió de la sala de masajes y atendió al notar que no se trataba de él, sino de otra peste.

-Suigetsu –saludo con su tono serio habitual.

-Etto, Sasuke –dijo en un tono bajo, haciendo que el azabache pegara por completo su oreja al teléfono- En la oficina hicieron una reunión porque rompiste el compromiso.

-Aja –indico en un tono desinteresado.

-Y quería decirte que Itachi…

Sasuke suspiro, cortándolo.

-Sí, me ha llamado como quince veces –explico secamente- déjame disfrutar mi fin de semana, no hagas de vocero de mi hermano, baka –bufo- me voy a coger, no molestes.

Sin decir más Sasuke cortó. No sabía porque había dicho lo último pero simplemente Suigetsu no lo molestaría en pleno acto sexual, lo dejaría tranquilo por un rato largo.

El azabache con el celular en mano volvió a entrar a la sala pero se quedó duro contra la puerta al ver lo que ocurría dentro. Sakura se encontraba en la camilla sentada, con una toalla cubriendo lo necesario de su cuerpo, mirando a un hombre grande de piel morena y su cabello peinado con flequillo de color rubio intenso. El muchacho miro molesto a la pelirosa y al hombre.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sakura? –gruño molesto.

-Es tu turno de masajes, Sasuke-kun –dijo risueña, divertida- Y Darui-sama te los dará.

Sasuke frunció el ceño nuevamente y sonrió incrédulo… sonriendo burlón con malicia.

-¿Dónde está Yugito? –cuestiono el azabache.

-Le pedí que se vaya –explico Sakura mientras movía sus pies con diversión sobre la camilla- tu querías que ella me de los masajes a mí, bueno creo que sería excitante que Darui te los de a ti.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a la ojijade. Mientras Sasuke bufo, y se acercó hasta ella para hablarle al oído.

-Luego de esto me vengare, molestia –gruño y la agarro del rostro de una forma brusca- por favor busca algo de alcohol para que no te mate en unos minutos.

La pelirosa ensancho los ojos, sonriendo.

-¡Si señor! –grito mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza como digna militante. Sin más salió de la habitación.

El azabache tomó su billetera que estaba apoyada en una repisa y saco cincuenta dólares para tirárselos a Darui. El moreno los atrapo, sin entender.

-Si te pregunta me hiciste masajes –dijo secamente el azabache mientras un cosquilleo le recorría en el cuerpo al imaginárselo.

* * *

 **18:38**

En el departamento de Yahiko, se encuentran él junto a Konan.

El pelinaranja está acostado exhausto sobre la cama, mirando el techo de forma cansada. Ese viernes había tenido mucho trabajo, pero para su suerte se deceso de todo en la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, permitiéndose salir un rato antes para su felicidad puesto que a la noche tenía una cena de negocios en un bar.

El muchacho se extrañó al ver que hacía más de veinte minutos Konan había dicho que iba a la cocina a buscar algo y todavía no había vuelto para estar con él.

Algo molesto, Yahiko se levantó para buscarla. Estaba cansado, tenía mal humor pelearse con Sai y con Kiba, también tenía que fumarse las llamadas de quejas de Fu, entre otras cosas. Con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro camino hasta el comedor, sorprendiéndose al no verla. Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño, estaba seguro que en el baño no podía estar porque está junto a su habitación. Se dio media vuelta y luego de pensar unos segundos, atravesó el pasillo que llega hasta la entrada de su departamento, frenando justo en una puerta cerrada, donde adentro estaba su escritorio junto con la computadora y un futton para cuando se quedaba algún invitado varonil, a ellos no los podía invitar a la cama.

Yahiko frunció el ceño al ver como ella estaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosa en su lugar de trabajo, bufó y abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar antes.

Adentro de la amplia habitación se encontraba la pelivioleta, sentada sobre el sillón, mirando hacia el amplio ventanal que tenía vista a la ciudad. A paso rápido el pelinaranja se paró enfrente de ella, notando como está bajo su mirada avergonzada, no queriendo mirarlo. Esto lo molesto. No le gustaba que lo ignoren, menos alguien como Konan con quien se conocía desde hace tanto tiempo como para tener ese sentimiento denominado vergüenza.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Konan? –pregunto con expresión seria y una voz potente, como si quisiera gritar.

Ella, aun sin mirarlo, se encogió de hombros.

-Hay buena vista –contesto simplemente mientras tomaba aire.

Yahiko bufó.

-En la habitación la ventana da a la plaza, amas ir ahí –dijo enojado- no me mientas, anda. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella siguió quieta, sin decir nada. El pelinaranja se sentó en el sillón de una forma rápida, tomándola de los brazos para que no escape. La pelivioleta intento forcejear pero eso no sirvió para nada porque no obtuvo resultados.

El muchacho la tomo de la mejilla, notándole la mirada desorientada y la respiración agitada. Esto lo sorprendió. Con su mano todavía sujetando el brazo de Konan, la tiro sobre él, haciéndola acostar en su pecho y poder abrazarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Konan abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese contacto tan sorpresivo. Ella sintió como ese nudo en la garganta aumentaba más, y el pecho le dolía con fuerza.

 _"-¿Qué quieres Nagato? –cuestiono la pelivioleta apretando más cerca el teléfono a su oreja, mientras se metía en una habitación alejada de donde estaba Yahiko._

 _-Quería verte –dijo simplemente mientras soltaba una risita- ¿Sabes? Extraño tenerte todo el día en casa._

 _Konan quiso vomitar al escucharlo decir eso._

 _-Vivíamos juntos, eras mi hermanastro –contesto ella mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, estando algo incomoda- ¿Algo más? Estaba haciendo cosas y…_

 _Se escuchó una toz forzada del otro lado._

 _-Con Yahiko, me imagino que cosas… -sonaba serio- ¿Sabes, Konan? No puedo olvidarme del día que te tome como mía._

 _La pelivioleta detuvo su paso en el medio de la habitación, mostrando sus ojos grandes y aguanto la respiración._

 _-Eres un…_

 _-Tienes un cuerpo tan lindo, Konan, me muero de ganas de volver a tenerte conmigo yo…_

 _-Hijo de puta –gruño entre dientes- lo que… hiciste ese día –tomo aire- no tiene perdón._

 _-No puedo resistirme a tocar a una bella mujer._

 _Konan sintió asco y automáticamente cortó la llamada. Dejo caer el celular sobre el futton mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza y respiraba de forma agitada"_

Yahiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y hasta tristeza al oír como la pelivioleta comenzaba a llorar sobre su pecho. La muchacha estaba aferrada completamente a él, mientras dejaba salir lágrimas contenidas las cuales no pudo resistir salir luego de ese abrazo. Konan soltaba quejidos y gemidos de dolor, estaba completamente dolida y asqueada.

-¿Konan? –preguntó extrañado el pelinaranja, muy pocas veces la había visto así a su antigua novia, ella siempre había sido una chica fría y hasta de pocas palabras en su adolescencia, solo con él era más suelta… por lo que tenerla sobre su pecho, llorando, le había dado una sensación de enojo y hasta dolor en su pecho. Tomo aire, nervioso, y cuestiono- ¿Por qué lloras, Konan?

En la habitación solo se escuchaban el llanto de ella, ese desgarrador dolor que sentía.

-Konan…

-Nagato –dijo de repente negando- Nagato –susurro- él…

-Dime, por favor –pregunto más ansioso y hasta extrañado porque hable de su medio hermano, quizá le había pasado algo, un accidente por ejemplo.

-Abuso de mí, de chica… -confeso, soltando un grito de dolor luego de decirlo, y llorando con más ganas, teniendo su vista nublada por las lágrimas mientras con fuerza sujetaba la remera del pelinaranja.

Yahiko la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo, como si eso la protegería de todos, de Nagato. El muchacho tenía sus manos tensas, estaba completamente en shock y sentía su cuerpo arder. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar ni nada, ahora su prioridad era cuidar a Konan pero se le hacía imposible.

-Hijo de puta –murmuro mientras miraba el techo. Sabía que alguien en todos esos años podía estar con Konan, después de todo él incluso estuvo con mujeres. Pero, lo que no le perdonaría a nadie era que se aprovechara de ella.

* * *

 **19:00**

Matsuri frenó su camino al sentir como su celular comenzaba a sonar, el cual estaba en su bolsillo derecho de su campera negra. La muchacha debajo de esta vestía un vestido de flores manga larga de colores oscuros, el cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

La castaña al ver de quien se trataba comenzó a retomar su rumbo, mientras con una sonrisa entre divertida y aniñada atendió.

-Hola, Gaara-sensei –saludo a la vez que aguantaba la risa al escuchar como el pelirrojo bufaba.

-Matsuri… -saludo secamente, en realidad ni sonó de esa manera, más bien parecía una orden y algo fría- nos vemos hoy, a las diez, en el hotel….

-No puedo, lo siento –contesto ella simplemente mientras bufaba por no encontrar la habitación que quería. Era la tercera vez que, por colgada, pasaba por ese piso. Y, por ser levemente orgullosa, no quería preguntar dónde se encontraba.

Gaara bufo con fuerza y apretó el puño. Odiaba que lo hayan puesto con ella, bueno, en realidad odiaba a su _yo_ del pasado por haberla querido.

-Mira, Matsuri, estas en una empresa importante, muchas darían por estar en tu lugar y yo no te tendré paciencia.

-Habiamos quedado que nos encontraríamos mañana, el sábado –discutió ella, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo mientras detenía su paso notando que había encontrado la habitación- Mi prima tuvo un accidente, tengo que cuidarla esta noche porque quiero ayudar a su prometido. Me pidieron que este mañana pero como había quedado contigo…

-Vale, vale –gruño Gaara, no podía discutirle cuando tenía razón pero de todas maneras añadió- En esta empresa no puedes pasar tus encuentros para otros días, Matsuri.

Ella rio, divertida.

-Todavía no entre a la empresa, Gaara-sensei –dijo ella en un ronroneo- luego de mañana, puedes volver a decírmelo.

-Hmn –dijo secamente- creida.

Matsuri soltó una risa.

-Nos veremos mañana, senpai.

Sin más corto la llamada, negando con la cabeza de forma divertida. Guardo su celular y tomo con más fuerza el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano izquierda, las cuales eran unas rosas de color rojo intenso. La castaña volvió a mostrar su sonrisa alegre y entro en la habitación 17.

Ahí adentro se encontraban, Rin Nohara, su prima quien la miro enternecida al verla. Y, junto a esta, sentada a su lado estaba Mitsuki y Kakashi, quienes les sonreían burlones. La recién llegada los ignoro completamente, haciéndose la desentendida de porque la observaban así y se dirigió a la cama para abrazar a su prima.

-Qué bueno que viniste –dijo una pálida Rin con mueca de cansancio- Obito se pondrá feliz, él está hablando con la médica.

Mitsuki bufó.

-¿Obito feliz? –Pregunto divertida- lo tendremos que sacar a rastras.

-La última vez que quisimos quedarnos nosotros… ayer –especifico Kakashi, dejando de lado su libro el cual leía muy entretenido- me pego una linda patada para sacarme de aquí, hasta amenazó con cortarnos el cabello.

Ambos hermanos Hatake hicieron expresión de horror, haciendo soltar una risa a Rin al verlos tan nerviosos.

-Conmigo hará la excepción –dijo divertida Matsuri mientras se acomodaba su corto cabello hacia atrás.

Rin rodó los ojos por la actitud extraña que tomaba su prima cada vez que se encontraba con el par de paliblancos, era imposible hacer que esos tres se lleven bien. Mitsuki se levantó y tomó su bolso de mano para luego acercarse a Rin y besarla en la frente con cariño mientras le sonreía.

-Vendré mañana a primera hora –sonriente miro a Matsuri, reflejando odio puro- no te quiero aquí, plana. Es desayuno de sábado juntas.

Rin negó con la cabeza por esa actitud mientras notaba como su prima se cubria mas con el abrigo, mientras tenia las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Onii-chan? –Llamó de forma angelical Mitsuki mientras miraba a Kakashi- ¿Me llevas?

-Hai, hai –contesto perezoso.

Rin infló los cachetes molesta.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? –cuestiono sin paciencia, desde que llamaron a la peliblanca esta comenzó a decir que tendría que irse pero no quería contar cuál era su destino.

Matsuri rio, viendo su oportunidad.

-Si –habló llamando la atención de todos- ¿A dónde iras pechugona?

La joven Hatake negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella, teniendo esa boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no es hiriente, lo sabes ¿verdad? –luego de decir esto la golpeo levemente con el hombro y salió de la habitación a paso firme yendo en dirección a saludar a Obito.

Rin sintió pena por su prima, la pobre podía ser muy inteligente, pero Mitsuki era una persona que la sobrepasaba en eso, la peliblanca era hábil para jugar con la mente de las personas, le encantaba humillarlas.

-Nos vemos, plancha –saludo Kakashi mientras saludaba con su mano.

Y, por su parte, el joven Hatake era igual que ella. La desgracia ajena era una diversión para ambos.

Rin al ver el alma desolada de su prima decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo vas con la carrera de periodismo?

-Bastante bien –contesto Matsuri mientras se daba vuelta para acercarse más a ella.

* * *

 **19:46**

-¡Naruto-niichan! –saludo Konohamaru a través de la línea del teléfono mientras sonaba alegre y entusiasmado porque el rubio le haya contestado después de todo el día de llamadas.

-¿Qué quieres, Konohamaru?

Ante esa actitud fría el castaño se extrañó, después de todo Naruto nunca lo trataba de esa manera, era divertido y como un hermano para él. El muchacho de ojos negros intento hacer caso omiso al tono de voz del rubio.

-¡Hoy es viernes de hombres! –Grito a todo pulmón

-Aja.

Konohamaru sentía como una vena se hinchaba en su frente, esa poca paciencia que había podido recuperar la estaba perdiendo y por persona menos esperada.

-Por lo que veo estas en tus malos días –contesto con burla y lo escucho bufar- ¡Yo también! ¡Vamos a hogar nuestras penas en alcohol!

-¡Esa idea me encanta, dattebayo! ¡De veras! –grito el rubio sonando más alegre.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Naruto-niichan

* * *

 **22:40**

En el bar _"Kyoto"_ cerca del centro de la ciudad, comenzaba a llenarse de gente. Dentro del lugar, donde era amplio y con una mezcla de colores negros, rojos, amarillos y un leve azul. Tenía varios sillones apenas se entraba cerca de la puerta, para luego una gran pista cerca de la barra y luego de esto unas amplias mesas negras redondas.

En una de ellas, se comenzó a sentar un grupo de personas. Eran cinco exactamente: estaba _Utakata_ , presidente de la empresa Tsuchigumo, un hombre de veintiocho con aspecto de tres años menos, su cabello era negro y lo usaba con un largo flequillo cubriéndole parte de su rostro, no dejando que se aprecien bien sus ojos de color ámbar, el hombre vestía un traje de color negro; luego a su derecha estaba Sasori, el pelirrojo llevaba una camiseta bordo arremangada y un pantalon blanco; por ultimo de la empresa Uzumaki los representantes eran Kakashi Hatake vistiendo un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de forma desarreglada; junto con Karui que se ofreció a acompañarlo, vistiendo un vestido ajustado de color violeta oscuro; y por último se encontraba Nagato, llevando puesto un pantalón de color azul y una camisa negra y un saco de vestir del mismo color.

Entre medio del grupo había dos lugares vacíos, uno para Yahiko y otro para Minato. Ambos estaban retrasados unos minutos y ellos se encontraban esperándolos.

-Ahí está el jefe –habló Sasori mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de cerveza.

Al escuchar hablar al pelirrojo todos voltearon topándose con que Yahiko se acercaba hacia ellos. Peor el pelinaranja no vestía como para una reunión, sino que estaba con una simple remera de color verde manga corta, una campera negra y un pantalón de jean. En su rostro tenía una expresión de pocas pulgas mientras caminaba hasta ahí.

Cuando todos comenzaron a saludarlo, Yahiko los ignoro y fue hasta Nagato. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, el pelirrojo se levantó para saludar a su amigo pero este lo sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo sobre la mesa. Todos estaban completamente en estado de shock, nunca habían visto al joven pelinaranja tan enojado como para reaccionar así, incluso Sasori quien le sacaba más canas verdes a su jefe frunció el ceño, sabía que para que él reaccione así tendría que odiar mucho a Nagato.

El pelirrojo, tomando su mejilla y rostro, intento ponerse de pie pero rápidamente Yahiko lo levanto de la camisa, haciendo que sus miradas se topen una con la otra. La del pelirrojo mostraba diversión, mientras que en el pelinaranja se notaba enojo puro.

-Vuelve a acercarte a ella o a tocarla y te mato –gruño entre dientes, para luego soltarlo y volver a pegarle otro golpe pero esta vez en el ojo.

Sasori se levantó y tomó a Yahiko del brazo, Utakata hizo lo mismo del otro lado. A rastras lo intentaban sacar del bar, siendo observados por todos los presentes. El pelinaranja seguía forcejeando, quería desfigurarle la cara a Nagato, sabía que si venía a la reunión no iba a contenerse, y solo hizo acto de presencia en el bar para poder pegarle y desquitarse.

Karui se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a su jefe, mientras a la vez le dedicaba miradas fulminantes a Kakashi por no mover su flojo trasero, pero este la ignoraba mientras bebía de su vaso, el peliblanco observaba con cuidado como intentaban contener a Yahiko y parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a matar a Nagato, puesto que no podían sacarlo.

-¡Te voy a despedir, Sasori! –Grito el pelinaranja a todo pulmón mientras era forcejeado ya estando cerca de la puerta- ¡Suéltame sino quieres que te castre! ¡Baka! –gruñía.

Toda esta escena fue observada por un ebrio Konohamaru, quien tenía en su mano su décimo shot con vodka adentro. El castaño soltó una carcajada y golpeo con el hombro al rubio que estaba a su lado, mirando también todo lo que había pasado.

-¿No tendrías que estar ahí, Naruto-niichan? –pregunto sonriendo como un niño pequeño a quien le ofrecieron comprarle un juguete.

-No… digas… ¡dattebayo! –dijo el rubio mientras volvía a mirar para la barra al ver como su padre entro en el bar y se encaminaba hasta Nagato, quien estaba intentando ser curado por Karui y el botiquín de emergencia que le llevo un empleado del bar.

Konohamaru negó riendo por el estado de su casi hermano, aunque él no estaba tan lejos. Pero, la diferencia era que Naruto le seguía la idea de los shots de vodka al castaño y encima estaba tomando muchos vasos de cerveza.

-¿Por qué… peleaste con Shion? –dijo con un hipo de por medio el muchacho.

Naruto tomo su vaso de cerveza y lo observo un rato, con el rostro fijamente ahí, parecía triste y desolado.

-Piensa que me gusta Hinata y…

-Es así –rio el castaño mientras tomaba otro shot y lo apoyaba de forma heroica y victoriosa en la barra- ¡Otro por aquí!

La mujer, harta de tener que serviles cada dos segundos dejo la botella cerca de ellos, y se alejó para ir hacia otros recién llegados.

-Entonces terminamos… -tomó su vaso de forma rápida y luego se volvió a servir, mostrando tristeza- quiero a Hinata, de veras…

Konohamaru lo tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó haciéndole boca de pescado al rubio.

-Ve con… ella –dijo y tomó otro shot para luego soltar una risotada.

-¡Eso hare, dattebayo! –grito a todo pulmón mientras extendía su vaso de cerveza a Konohamaru y este, para brindar, también tomó su vaso y los chocaron riendo.

-¿Hijo? –habló una persona atrás de los dos, haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte y luego mire al castaño.

-¡Tengo que correr! –dijo simplemente mientras desaparecía, tambaleándose por el bar, mientras era seguido por Minato quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro puesto que su hijo le recordaba mucho a su mujer en ese estado. Bueno, en realidad, Naruto era una copia perfecta de Kushina pero con su cabello.

Konohamaru sonrió al verlos alejarse y, ahora que estaba solo tomo su paquete de cigarrillo y encendió uno, mientras terminaba el vaso de cerveza. Cuando lo hizo, agarro su celular del bolsillo y miro los mensajes, exactamente revisando la conversación con Hanabi.

 _"_ _Tu:_ _Enserio lo siento, nunca quise herirte ni nada por ese estilo. Intente que tu no veas nada, que no lo sepas, quería estar despejado de ti, no pensarte todo el tiempo. Me cuesta, y de verdad odie verte llorar por lo idiota que soy._

 _Hanabi-chan_ _: Bastante idiota, la verdad. Yo mi vida, tú la tuya. ¿Lo olvidas, Sarutobi?_

 _Tu:_ _¿Enserio quieres eso, Hyuga?"  
_  
Luego de ese mensaje ella no le había contestado. El castaño hablo con Tara, quien le prometió matar a Kaori pero ahora simplemente a Konohamaru no le importaba eso.

Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a tomarse el shot de vodka. Se sentía algo mareado, pero le valía mierda, al menos por un tiempo estaba olvidando el dolor que sentía.

-Hanabi… -suspiro.

Bueno, no lo olvidaba del todo.

* * *

 **23:10**

Luego de mirarse quince veces en el espejo, Hinata suspiro rendida. Hacia unas dos o tres semanas que no la llamaban para trabajar, puesto que ahora había aumentado la paga, de manera que nadie la quiera y ella poder seguir sin la necesidad de romper el contrato. Solo le quedaban unos meses más y era libre.

A veces se sentía tonta cuando había comenzado con el trabajo. Lo hizo en un momento débil, odiaba ver como Naruto estaba con muchas, como las besaba y ella sufría, tampoco disfrutaba mucho en su casa debido al trato de su padre y una noche escucho como Hiashi por teléfono dijo que la echaría de su casa.

Para la suerte de la peliazul, solo le quedaba rendir una tesis para poder recibirse de ingeniera informática, y de esta manera entrar en su empresa familiar si es que su padre se lo permitía. Pero, mientras tanto para mantenerse entro en la empresa de Yahiko, Akatsuki.

Hinata giró una vez más sobre sí misma, repitiendo mentalmente la frase _"solo chequeo una más"_. La ojiperla llevaba su cabello tan lacio como siempre, usaba un conjunto de ropa interior pequeño, el cual le hacía resaltar su busto (debido a que sobresalía) y su culo, ya que era prácticamente una tanga, el conjunto era de color azul marino.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, se sobresaltó. Tomo su vestido negro y se lo colocó arriba. Era como una remera suelta, se colocó un cinto plateado lo que marcaba más su busto ya que no tenía escote, sino uno pequeño y redondo.

Tomó su bolso azul y se encamino hasta la puerta para abrirlo de un tirón.

Del otro lado la esperaba Hidan, un hombre de veinticinco años, de cabello gris y piel morena, con unos ojos negros intensos y una sonrisa socarrona. El muchacho vestía coquetamente una camisa roja arremangada, la cual resaltaba con sus brazos anchos y un pantalón negro.

-Buenas noches, Hinata –dijo para luego reír de forma irónica, él nunca era buen hablado ni mucho menos con las mujeres que contrataba- ¿Lista para el ritual?

La peliazul sonrió de forma vergonzosa, odiaba cada vez que Hidan quería contratarla porque antes de acostarse hacia rituales para su dios, Jashin, y eso la ponía muy incómoda.

-Pues vayamos a cenar –menciono ella simplemente mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, una vez que estuvo afuera. Cuando se giró para mirar a su compañero, este se poyo sobre la puerta con ambos brazos, acorralándola, y mirándola de forma penetrante.

-Saltemos ese absurdo paso.

Hinata abrió levemente su boca para decir algo pero tuvo que callarse al sentir los labios ásperos de Hidan sobre los suyos. La mujer tuvo que seguir el contacto, moviendo sus labios junto a los de él, abriéndolos para poder incluir su lengua en el contacto. Se escuchó un gemido del peligris, quien con su mano derecha comenzó a manosear sin descaro el busto de Hinata, sacándole gemidos de dolor puesto que ese hombre siempre era algo bruto con ella.

La ojiperla se dejó hacer, después de todo, mientras no hiciera algo prohibido por el contrato firmado, ella no podía negarse.

Hidan comenzó a morder los labios de Hinata entre cada beso, sacándole gemidos más fuertes por el dolor, mientras que con su mano libre manoseaba y apretaba el culo libre de ella.

El ascensor se abrió y desde ahí salió Naruto. El rubio se quedó atónito viendo la escena unos segundos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños sin poder evitarlo, el siempre había sabido que Hinata estaba con otros hombres pero nunca le gusto pensarlo, y menos imaginarlo… ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos, a su mejor amiga, vistiendo un pequeño vestido, junto a un desconocido que la manoseaba en el medio del pasillo del edificio. Y, lo peor de todo, era escuchar los gemidos de su amiga.

Naruto fue hasta ellos, tambaleándose un poco, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol. Y, cuando estuvo a su lado, tomó a Hidan con su brazo separándolo de Hinata. Ambos lo miraron sorprendida, Hinata sintiendo vergüenza por lo que acaba de hacer frente a él, y la muchacha soltó un quejido de dolor cuando observo como Naruto derribaba al peligris de una fuerte piña en el rostro.

-¿Pero qué carajo? –grito Hidan molesto mientras se tomaba el rostro con la mano, sintiendo dolor en su pera.

-¡Naruto-kun! –dijo en regaño la muchacha.

El mencionado se dio vuelta, mirándola, mostrando furia y decepción en sus ojos. Hinata se sintió estremecer, se abrazó a si misma avergonzada.

Hidan soltó una risa divertida, haciendo que ambos lo miren. Él se puso de pie, despacio, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué interrumpes mi noche con ella? –Cuestiono tajante mirando de forma desafiante a Naruto- Yo le pague.

El rubio frunció el ceño y miro a Hinata, quien estaba más pálida de lo usual, respirando de forma tosca y con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza que sentía. La mujer miro hacia abajo avergonzada, estaba en shock y no sabía de qué manera actuar frente a Naruto.

-Vete, hijo de puta –dijo simplemente el rubio mientras ahora se dedicaba a pegarle piñas en el estómago del peligris, quien solo reía con diversión.

-¡Basta! –chillo Hinata nerviosa, al borde del llanto, dudando si acercarse a su amigo o no. Naruto estaba descontrolado, revoleando piñas de forma rápida y sin pensar siquiera. La ojiperla añadió- ¡Para, por favor!

Naruto se acercó hasta ella y la tomo de los brazos, mirándola furioso.

-¿Por qué mierda lo defiendes? –gruño molesto, entre dientes.

Hidan se levantó sonriente, era un masoquista de primera. Se sacudió la ropa con cuidado y pasó delante de ellos, llamando al ascensor. Hinata miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que Naruto parecía que se lo quería comer vivo.

-Disfruta de mi puta, por hoy te la presto –rio- fíjate que le gusta mucho, es una golosa.

Al decir esto, el ascensor se abrió. Naruto quiso volver a pegarle, pero el agarre de Hinata se lo impedía. Si él quisiera ir tras él, solo tenía que tumbar a la peliazul, pero eso nunca lo haría.

El peligris entro al elevador y desde adentro añadió.

-Nos vemos la próxima, Hinata.

Al no verlo más, Naruto se giró hasta ella.

-¿Te pagaba para eso? –pregunto entre dientes, sonando molesto con solo la idea de que ese sin vergüenza estuviera con Hinata.

La ojiperla se quedó perpleja por ver su rostro de dolor.

-Este ebrio –dijo al oler a su amigo.

-Esa… ¡no es repuesta, dattebayo! –grito berrinchudo y añadió- contéstame, Hinata.

Ella asintió, seria.

-¿Por qué? –Gritó- ¿Por qué te regalas de esa forma? ¿Acaso te gusta?

-¿Qué es lo peor? –Cuestiono ella, de forma desafiante- ¿Qué me guste o que cobre por eso?

Naruto se tomó el cabello con desesperación, tambaleándose un poco.

-¿Tan poco te haces valer?

-¡Soy como todas esas que te acuestas tu luego de ir a un bar! –Le grito ella ofendida- ¿Tu puedes rebajarte, siendo hombre, pero yo no? ¡¿Por qué no?! –chillo dolida.

-¡Tú no puedes hacer esto! –Menciono con asco y desprecio- No puedes regalarte, mierda, no puedes.

Hinata bufo molesta mirando hacia otro lado, nunca espero que Naruto se entere de todo esto que ella hacía, más bien era algo que mantenía en secreto y ahora quería irse y esconderse de él por cinco años mínimamente.

-¡Mierda! –Gruño molesto- ¿¡Tanto te gusta regalarte para el sexo!? ¡Ninguno te quiere, dattebayo!

-Eso lo sé –contesto bajando el rostro, con ojos levemente llorosos.

-¿Entonces? ¡Solo eres una puta que…

-¡Callate! –chillo ella mientras lo empujaba en el torso, estando ofendida y soltando unas lágrimas- Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi cuerpo. No me molestes

-Pero, Hinata, tu…

-¡Si quiero entregar mi cuerpo lo hare! –Grito- ¡Si quiero estar con un desconocido también lo hare! –volvió a elevar su voz mientras miraba los ojos de él aguarse- ¡Tu estas con muchas a la vez y solo hago lo mismo! ¡Nunca cuestione tu forma de ser! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡No conmigo! ¡Eres injusto!

-¿Trabajas de esto? –pregunto asqueado y hasta shockeado.

-Si –respondió y al instante se arrepentido de lo que dijo, mordiéndose los labios.

Naruto soltó una risa divertida, en parte gracias al alcohol y por su rabia del momento.

-Shion tenía razón sobre vos –dijo secamente en un suspiro, mientras iba unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared.

Hinata bufó con fuerza, dolida por el comentario, y retuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo.

-¡Pues te felicito! ¡Ve con ella! –Grito enojada- ¿Para que estas aquí entonces?

-Porque te quiero –dijo despacio.

La ojiperla parpadeo.

-Quiero cuidarte, pero solo te entregas a ellos…

-Púdrete –menciono secamente, mirándolo a los ojos dolida- Tu siempre hacias lo que quería, y… -rio con ironía- nunca pensé que te diría esto y menos que estarías ebrio –bufo- Siempre me gustaste, pero solo eres un egoísta que… a pesar de todo, no me quiere de la misma manera.

Luego de decir esto, apurada metió la llave de su puerta en esta y entro, dejando solo al desconcertado rubio.

-Hinata… -menciono Naruto pero cuando quiso ir tras ella se tambaleo, cayéndose al piso.

* * *

 **23:30**

-¿Ya estas más calmado, Yahiko? –preguntó Sasori a su jefe, quien estaba sentado afuera del bar, con un golpe en la mejilla de un hombre de seguridad, puesto que el pelinaranja volvió a entrar para golpear a Nagato en el rostro.

El mencionado se encogio de hombros, restándole importancia.

Sasori miro a Utakata, quien estaba a su lado. Ambos compartieron una mirada y asintieron, ya era algo tarde, y ahora no podrían sostener una reunión con los Uzumaki puesto el desastre que había pasado con Yahiko y Nagato, y nadie entendía la razón.

-Te llevaremos a tu casa –determino Utakata mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Yahiko, que estaba sentado en el suelo en modo de berrinche.

-Quiero tomar algo antes –habló secamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared. El pelinegro asintió y se adentró nuevamente al bar, dispuesto a comprarle una cerveza al muchacho. Sasori, aprovechando que el otro se había ido, se sentó junto al pelinaranja, pero este le pegó en el brazo, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Yahijo bufó y dijo- Elije… ¿Te castro o te despido?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba con detenimiento esa mirada de desolación que tenía Yahiko.

* * *

 **  
23:46**

Hanabi salió de su habitación bufando. Ya era tarde y lo único que quería era dormir. Había ido a una cena en la casa de Tenten junto con sus padres y obviamente Neji, donde anunciaron que se comprometieron, pero la castaña se había ido porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el sueño. Durante todo el día quiso dormir pero siempre algo se lo impedía, sino era el violín, su padre quería hablar con ella, sino entrenaba, su madre quería que la ayudara con un postre.

La castaña bajó rápidamente la escalera. Sus padres todavía seguían en la fiesta pero ellos no tenían llave, así que como seguían tocando el timbre estaba seguro de que eran Hiashi y Emi.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se acomodó su camisón de color rosa pálido, se había quedado dormida y lo tenía mal colocado.

-Hola… -dijo una vez que abrió la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver quien era, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa- Konohamaru.

El castaño estaba apoyado contra la columna al costado de la entrada, miraba a la muchacha de forma tierna y le sonrió con dulzura. El muchacho vestía un buzo verde y un jean gris. Al ver a Hanabi, él se enderezo como pudo y camino hasta su lado de forma rápida.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Konohamaru estaba besándola. Con sus manos la abrazo de la cintura, impidiéndole a ella que se suelte, a pesar de los golpes que Hanabi le daba en el pecho. La castaña se resistió al contacto al principio, estaba shockeada y sonrojada. Konohamaru llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de ella, intentando profundizar el contacto y la castaña se dejó llevar, sintiendo esos cálidos y dulces labios sobre los suyos, como ambos se besaban con ternura y algo de pasión, moviéndose con rapidez. Hanabi lo abrazo por la nuca, pegándola más a ella, como si no quisiera separarse más de su lado.

Konohamaru bajo la intensidad del beso, dejando que el contacto sea como un mimo, como si no quisiera romperla a ella. Hanabi al sentirlo relajado, lo imito, pero sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su interior. Se separó de él, como pudo, aunque le dolió hacerlo.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo? –le pregunto ella, corriéndose de su lado unos pasos para atrás.

-Te extraño, Hanabi –dijo él mientras avanzo unos pasos y le acaricio la mejilla- estas hermosa pero…

-¿Pero? –cuestiono ofendida y se quiso golpear porque la opinión de él le importe tanto.

Konohamaru la observo mejor, notando que estaba más flaca que antes, estaba seguro que había perdido algo de peso. Debajo de los ojos tenia esas mismas ojeras que a la mañana.

-No comes bien –menciono entre dientes, sonando molesto.

Hanabi frunció el ceño.

-Y tu estas ebrio –menciono, empujándolo un poco y notando como se estaba por caer- y fumas –dijo molesta- te pedí que no fumaras.

-Quiero estar contigo –pidió como nene berrinchudo.

La castaña lo empujo de su lado, cubriéndose un poco el cuerpo.

-No fumes más –dijo ella enojada mientras revisaba el buzo sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y lo tiro al sillón.

-Oye –habló molesto.

-Vete, Konohamaru –habló molesta mientras le señalaba la puerta- deja tus juegos, enserio –pidió- Estas con Moegi, ahora vienes conmigo. ¿Mañana quien sigue?

El castaño bufo.

-Solo te amo a ti –dijo y se acercó a besarla nuevamente pero Hanabi se corrió, tomándolo del brazo en el momento y arrastrándolo hacia afuera de la casa.

-Y yo a ti pero… -tomó aire- así no iremos a ningún lado, dejaría todo por vos pero tu…

-Por favor –pidió de una forma tierna mientras la miraba buscando una respuesta que esperaba.

-Seamos amigos, como tu querías –dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro- será lo mejor.

Sin más lo saco de su casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Konohamaru frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a darle golpe tras golpe a la puerta con sus manos.

-¡Abre, Hanabi! ¡Te amo! –gruño molesto mientras volvía a golpear con sus puños.

Escucho un quejido de adentro y apoyo su oreja contra la puerta escuchándola llorar. Apretó con fuerza los puños y se dio vuelta para bajar las escaleras de entrada. Despacio se encamino hasta la salida de la casa, pero fue sorprendido por una sombra que apareció delante de él. Se trataba de Hiashi Hyuga, con un traje negro impecable, quien lo miraba molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Konohamaru? –Cuestiono de forma hiriente mientras tomaba del brazo al muchacho y lo sacaba el mismo de su propiedad- No te quiero cerca de ella, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero yo…

-Te explique qué pasaría el otro día, ¿verdad? –Pregunto tajante- vete, no me importa que hagas solo aléjate de ella.

-¡Hiashi! –chillo Emi mientras se bajaba del auto de la entrada y miraba con reproche a su marido.

El mencionado la ignoro y siguió caminando con el castaño, quien se tambaleaba un poco y tenía una mirada de desconcertado. Lo metió, sin cuidado al auto y le hablo al chofer, quien había bajado la ventanilla.

-Viejo –llamó Konohamaru, entre hipos- de verdad amo a su hija, enserio…

-Otra palabra de nuevo y la mandare al extranjero –sentencio el hombre mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- no perderé este negocio por tus estúpidos sentimientos –miro al hombre que manejaba el vehículo- llévalo a su casa.

-Sí, Hiashi-sama

* * *

 **00:15**

Sakura estaba con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas estiradas sobre su cabeza. La pelirosa estaba desnuda, y sentía como el azabache llenaba de sake su cuerpo, principalmente en su busto y en el plano vientre de ella.

Luego de cenar, ambos estaban con alcohol en el organismo y se pusieron de acuerdo para seguir jugando con el alcohol pero de una manera más interesante.

El pelinegro estaba sobre ella, también desnudo, mientras besaba con delicadeza cada parte de su vientre, y pasaba la lengua con cuidado sacándole suspiros a su compañera. Sasuke llevó su mano hasta el culo de Sakura, tomándolo con fuerza, a la vez que comenzó a chupar sus senos con fuerza, al igual que los lamia y mordía con rapidez, sacándole más gemidos a la pelirosa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gimió la ojijade al sentir como, además del placer que el azabache le proporcionaba, acababa de meter dos de sus dedos en su intimidad, moviéndolos con fuerza sacándole fuertes jadeos.

-¿Te gusta, Sakura? –preguntó el, le gustaba sentirla mojada y a la vez como ella gemia loca de placer.

La pelirosa se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras asentía algo avergonzada. Tenía sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol que había consumido. Sakura soltó un grito de placer al sentir como Sasuke acababa de pegarle una fuerte nalgada en el culo, que resonó en toda la habitación.

El azabache se alejó un poco de ella mientras se masturbaba viéndola, notaba como estaba inquieta y algo desesperada puesto que no veía nada ni podía tocar tampoco. Sasuke se colocó en el medio de las piernas de la ojijade mientras con lentitud acercaba su miembro hasta la entrada húmeda de ella, sacándole un fuerte suspiro.

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo, teniendo una idea y sonrio de forma socarrona.

Con lentitud metió otra parte de su miembro, viendo como esa forma lenta la volvía loca ya que movía la cadera buscando más contacto. Sasuke la tomó de la cadera, haciendo que se quede quieta.

-Sakura –la llamó de forma coqueta y la penetro de golpe, gruñendo de placer tanto como ella. Comenzó a embestirla con brutalidad, haciéndola gritar, mientras a la vez que se movía él, la acercaba a ella. De pronto paro, y salió de adentro suyo, entonces añadió- ¿Quién fue tu sensei?

-¡Kya! –Chillo ella molesta mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, pero Sasuke la tiro para atrás- ¡¿Por qué no me estas cogiendo?! –Grito colorada mientras bufaba como niña- ¡No es justo! ¡No te diré!

-Dime o me iré –sentencio él mientras volvía a meter la punta de su miembro en ella.

-¡Sigue, Sasuke-kun! –gimió mientras movía sus manos con desesperación, queriéndolas desatar, pero volvió a gruñir al sentir como el azabache salía de dentro de ella.

-Dime –menciono entre dientes- quiero su nombre.

-¡Pues yo quiero coger! –Grito a todo pulmón y al sentir un peso menos sobre la cama, frunció el ceño- ¿Sasuke? –cuestiono, llamándolo y ensancho los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al cabo de dos minutos- ¡Kya! ¡Desconsiderado!

Con molestia, Sakura se sentó en la cama y movió sus manos con desesperación, queriendo sacarse del agarre, y lo consiguió, puesto que solo era una corbata algo mal ajustada. Luego de esto se sacó el pañuelo negro que le cubría los ojos y suspiro, al ver que en la habitación no había nadie. Se levantó de un solo brinco, estaba molesta y gruñía continuamente. Tomó su bata algo larga y se la coloco para poder salir a buscarlo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, puesto que unas jovencitas pasaron por un pasillo mirando hacia atrás y riendo como bobas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza de forma divertida y se encamino hasta allí, notando que pensaba en lo correcto puesto que ahí se encontraba Sasuke, con cara de pocas pulgas, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una remera gris. Cuando los ojos negros se toparon con ella, desvió la mirada, estando molesto.

La ojijade se acercó a él, siendo la envidia femenina. El azabache estaba esperando que le dieran un turno para poder bañarse en las aguas termales, estaba molesto y luego de una fría ducha se metería a un relajante baño.

-Dos turnos por favor, baño mixto –habló Sakura.

-Claro que no –gruño Sasuke mirando de forma intimidante a Darui quien tomaba los pedidos- yo quiero uno solo, no con esta molestia al lado.

-Que sea un mixto –dijo dulcemente la ojiperla ignorando completamente el comentario del joven Uchiha.

-Vete molestia –hablo entre dientes Sasuke mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-¡Uy! –Chillo- ¡Qué miedo! –luego miro a Darui- Baño mixto.

-Mierda –murmuro el azabache.

-No iré contigo, Sasuke-kun –hablo de forma seductora sobre su oreja.

El azabache frunció el ceño.

-Pues no iras con otro.

-¡No eres mi jefe! –chillo berrinchuda.

Darui forzó una tos y ambos lo miraron, el azabache con locura y ansias de matar, mientras que la pelirosa parecía dulce e inofensiva.

-¿Cómo será el baño?

-Individual –hablo Sasuke

-Juntos en baño mixto –contraataco Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke bufó y gruño.

-Dime de una mísera vez quien era tu sensei.

-¡Que no! –chillo ella

-Hazlo

-¡No!

-Me voy

Sakura se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y suspiro. Ese hombre no pararía hasta no saberlo. Fue hasta su lado, a paso rápido, y lo tomo de su brazo.

-Dime –pidió de forma cortante.

-Fue Itachi –contesto ella, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- Uchiha, Itachi.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con fuerza, estaba seguro que eso no se lo esperaba, solo quería un nombre de un desconocido que buscaría y degollaría por enseñarle todas esas cosas a Sakura cuando aún era adolescente. Pero, esa persona resulto ser su jodido hermano mayor.

-¡Otouto! –saludó Itachi a lo largo del pasillo mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Mierda –dijo Sakura en un murmuro al verlo.

Sasuke estaba en shock mientras veía como el azabache iba hasta él.

-Estuve horas manejando hasta aquí para poder verte, tenemos que hablar yo… -pero no pudo continuar porque tenía a su medio ebrio hermano menor encima suyo, lo que género que se caigan ambos al suelo.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! –chillo Sakura mientras se colgaba sobre la espalda del azabache menor- ¡No es lo que piensas! –Gritó a todo pulmón- ¡No fue asi!

Itachi entendió todo al instante, ahora cobraba sentido porque ese día de reunión su pequeño hermano estaba presente, también porque Karin lo dejaba de golpe. Todo concordaba. Itachi silbo, orgulloso de la brillante mente de su otouto pero dejo de hacerlo al recibir un fuerte cabezazo de parte de Sasuke.

-¡Te matare, Itachi! –grito encabronado.

-¿Eh? –exclamo adolorido.

Sakura seguía gritando mientras estaba arriba de la espalda del azabache, intentando de no caerse, y de defender a Itachi en el proceso.

* * *

 _Un capitulo largo en mi ausencia._

 _¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta? Si pueden coméntenme que piensan, soy feliz leyendo sus comentarios… Hablando de eso… ¡Gracias por cada uno que lee! Me encanta ver que les gusta la historia, más porque no le tenía fe a la historia._

 _Pregunta: ¿Quien pensaban que era el sensei de Sakura?_

 _* Podría llamar a este capítulo "Lagrimas y golpes" jajajaja, era necesario... En el otro cada historia se desenvolverá de manera distinta *chan chan*_


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura seguía sobre Sasuke mientras se agarraba con fuerza para no caerse por los bruscos movimientos del azabache menor, quien parecía poseído por el alcohol y la furia. La pelirosa fulminaba con la mirada a Darui, quien hacia como si nada pasara y atendía a una pareja de lo más tranquilo evitando sus gritos de molestia.

Itachi por su parte estaba asombrado por dos razones, la primera era encontrarse con Sakura luego de tantos meses sin verla, y lo segundo era lo molesto que estaba Sasuke. Muchas veces había logrado saturar a su hermano en ese nivel, por ejemplo: cuando lo dejo encerrado en el sótano porque él estaba con la novia, esa vez que quiso darle una buena cena a ella y le robo los ahorros a su otouto, pero lo peor de todo fue ver la cara de Sasuke cuando juntos ellos le hicieron... El azabache suspiro, eran incontables las veces que junto a su novia molestaron a Sasuke y a pesar de que no lo aparente, le dolía cada recuerdo de lo que habían tenido juntos.

-Otouto –llamó Itachi Uchiha mientras esquivaba un golpe de su hermano, quien al estar en medio estado de ebriedad no era completamente acertado con sus golpes.

-¡Ya para! –gritaba Sakura. La muchacha estaba al borde del colapso, sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago y por ende estaba bastante confundida. Pero lo que más le molestaba era ver como se repartían golpes los hermanos Uchiha. La ojijade iba a decir algo más pero soltó una exclamación al ser soltada por Sasuke, quien la tiro fuertemente al suelo. Ella cayó de forma seca y brusca, golpeando su cola en el proceso -¡Kyaaa! –grito la mujer.

-No te metas, Sakura.

La pelirosa no hizo casi a la perdición de Sasuke, sino que se puso de pie, arremangándose la bata que llevaba puesta. A paso firme camino esos centímetros que distancia y estiro su brazo hacia atrás, preparando su golpe.

-¡SHANNARO! –Grito llena de furia mientras golpeaba fuertemente la nuca de Sasuke, y luego miro a Itachi, quien tenía intenciones de huir por lo que ella le pego una gran patada en el estómago, deteniéndolo. Luego de ver satisfecha a los dos Uchiha revolcándose en el piso, lentamente miro hacia atrás, notando que Darui la miraba de forma tensa- ¡Baka! –exclamo ella mientras se sacaba una sandalia suya y la tiraba contra el rostro del moreno.

Itachi se puso de pie, mirando asombrado a la pelirosa. Siempre, desde que la conocía, ella había estado completamente loca pero a pesar de eso le parecía adorable verla molesta con su cabello rosa despeinado. El azabache miró a su hermano menor y lo tomó de los brazos, aprovechando que por el alcohol estaba medio tonto. Sakura al ver lo que hacía, tomó a Sasuke de las piernas y ambos lo llevaron hasta la habitación 69 donde ellos se habían alojado.

-¡Dije que puedo caminar! –grito Sasuke enojado luego de soltar un fuerte hipo que no pudo controlar.

Una vez que llegaron, Sakura abrió la puerta dejando a Itachi pasar mientras arrastraba completamente a su hermano. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, el azabache mayor lo soltó y se encamino hasta sentarse en la esquina de la cama.

Sasuke por su lado se levantó tocándose la nuca con fuerza, entre que le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentir una puntada detrás de la cabeza, estaba muy irritado. El Uchiha se puso de pie y miro con completo rencor a su hermano, mostrándole la decepción en sus ojos.

-Me vengare, aniki –dijo entre dientes mientras iba hasta el pequeño refrigerador y sacaba una botella de agua, estaba sediento, y a pesar de que estaba ebrio, no quería más alcohol, ya que si no era posible que no recuerde nada luego. Dirigió su mirada de su hermano hasta la pelirosa, y así sucesivamente para luego suspirar con pesar, sabía que ninguno de los dos lo dejaría en paz- Bien, hablen.

-Bueno… -comenzó Itachi dudando, no sabía cómo se tomaría toda la historia pero luego suspiro, abatido, dándose cuenta que de todas maneras habría que explicarle sus cosas al vengativo de Sasuke, quien era capaz de aliarse con Obito o Madara y fastidiarlo un rato largo en las reuniones familiares.

 _"3 de Marzo  
2009_

 _Itachi Uchiha a sus veinte años era todo un galán. Con su cuerpo bien formado, gracias a su ancha espalda y buenos brazos marcados, el joven siempre se arreglaba para tener a las femeninas que quería a sus pies, solo bastaba sonreírles para que ellas lo amaran con locura. Y, aunque esto fuera una virtud, para Itachi era doloroso tener que rechazarlas ya que él no usa a las mujeres, siempre las respeta. Por lo tanto, prefería gastar un poco de su sueldo y pagar en la empresa Akatsuki por una mujer desconocida, y con quien no tenía ningún compromiso._

 _Hacia un año estaba en ese negocio, casi dos, y ahora se había ofrecido como sensei de una joven nueva que entro en la agencia. Cuando Yahiko, el jefe, le mostro fotos de la muchacha de nombre Sakura, Itachi quedó embobado con la figura de la mujercita y quería ser él quien pudiera explicarle exactamente cómo funcionaba la empresa._

 _El Uchiha miró su reloj y cuando noto que era casi media noche sonrió, acomodándose más cómodamente en su sofá. Siempre le habían recomendado que citara a las mujeres en hoteles, pero ahora Itachi quería que Sakura estuviera relajada en un lugar pintoresco._

 _Escucho el timbre de su departamento sonar y sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y camino hasta la puerta, mientras miraba que todo estuviera en orden: la cena se encontraba lista, con la mesa rodeada de velas, la bebida se encontraba lista. Todo era perfecto._

 _Abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa, al escuchar como ella insistía con el timbre. Al verla, ensancho su sonrisa, mientras ella bajaba la mirada. La pelirosa de largo cabello llevaba una remera blanca manga larga que era suelta, junto a un ajustado pantalón de jean negro y una gran campera de color verde militar. Itachi rio levemente al notar como ella aunque llevara unas botas con taco, seguía siendo más petisa que él._

 _Al escucharlo, Sakura levanto la mirada molesta, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de que se rían de ella. Cuando observo a su acompañante, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, totalmente roja por todo el rostro. El hombre que se encontraba delante suyo era un dios griego, vestido con una linda camisa color celeste que le quedaba perfecta, marcando torso y los grandes brazos, mientras que llevaba un pantalón negro._

 _-Pase, por favor, no tome más frio afuera –hablo con voz seductora mientras se corría levemente hacia el costado dejándole espacio para que avance- Soy Itachi Uchiha, un placer._

 _-Me dijo su nombre por mensaje, Uchiha-sama –menciono secamente la muchacha, con un tono juvenil mientras entraba al departamento con una mirada seria. Su rostro mostraba pocos rasgos a sus 16 años, pero su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, tenía una pequeña cintura y piernas largas._

 _Itachi tomó aire al escucharla, sería una noche larga y costosa si ella tenía siempre esa actitud._

 _-¿Y esto que es? –cuestiono Sakura, con una vena en la frente, mientras se sacaba su largo abrigo._

 _-Una cena –contesto de lo más calmado Itachi, nunca perdia los estribos con su padre ni abuelo, no lo haría con esa muchacha. Tomó aire y añadió- Esperaba que entremos en clímax y luego… -al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza suspiro- ¿Qué?_

 _-Pasemos a lo que vine, por favor Uchiha-sama –dijo rápidamente mientras se asomaba por el pasillo del departamento- ¿Aquí o en la habitación?_

 _-No parece la misma mujer que describió Yahiko –dijo Itachi dudoso- Menos la que se ruborizo en la puerta hace unos minutos._

 _Sakura soltó un gran suspiro._

 _-¿Aquí o allá? –solo pregunto._

 _Itachi rio, negando divertido. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, desabrochándose la camisa en el proceso, notando como lentamente Sakura dejaba esa visión de seguridad para mostrar nervios en su mirada. El azabache arrojo la prenda lejos suyo, y rápidamente la tomó de la pequeña cintura mientras a la vez de la nuca y la beso, moviendo sus labios de forma rápida y precisa, introduciendo su lengua también mientras jugaba con la de ella. Sakura le respondía de la misma forma que él, algo apasional pero levemente tosca. Itachi comenzó a guiarla a la habitación, intentando no chocarse con ninguna pared u objeto._

 _Una vez que llegaron, sin tacto Itachi la guio hasta su cama para luego empujarla hasta que ambos cayeron. Bajo los besos hasta el cuello de ella, escuchándola gemir levemente, y a la vez metió su mano dentro de la remera de ella tomando y apretando con fuerza los senos de la pelirosa. Sakura con cada rose se mordía los labios con fuerza, e intentaba tocar de la misma manera a Itachi pero sus manos le temblaban y se le hacía difícil poder hacerlo._

 _Itachi freno sus acciones y la levanto lentamente para poder sacarle la remera. Notaba como Sakura estaba colorada, con los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada._

 _-Es… Espera –dijo de una forma seca ella._

 _-¿Dónde quedo… -comenzó a preguntar mientras se alejaba para sacarle el pantalón de un tirón- esa mujer decidida?_

 _Itachi se quitó su jean, observándola detenidamente, sin sacarle la mirada de encima, notando que estaba demasiado quieta. Una vez que se deshizo de la prenda, se colocó encima de ella, rosando su miembro con el de ella a través de la ropa interior. La escucho gemir lentamente y eso lo excito más._

 _-No… no… -dijo ella cuando Itachi quiso quitarle el sostén, apoyando su mano sobre la de él en un intento de frenarlo._

 _-¿Pero qué… -comenzó a cuestionar el azabache, pero se calló al mirarla. Sakura tenis los ojos aguados y lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos jade. Estaba agitada, y por ende abría la boca pero ninguna palabra sala de su boca ante el nerviosismo- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?_

Ella hizo un puchero de forma inconsciente, y al instante comenzó a llorar. Tenía vergüenza, demasiada, estaba nerviosa y con miedo. Se cubrió cara con ambas manos mientras soltaba leves quejidos de dolor.

 _-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo negando la pelirosa mientras se destapaba la cara, dejando a la vista su colorado rostro debido al llanto._

 _Itachi la miro enternecido, estaba extrañado pero eso no impediría que él no se comportara como un caballero con ella. Se sentó en la cama y la tomo de los hombros para luego inclinarla hasta él y de esa manera abrazarla. Sakura no se negó, al contrario, necesitaba un contacto de cariño, algo mínimo._

 _El azabache no era tonto, entendía porque la pelirosa se largó a llorar e incluso porque tenía miedo. Itachi no era quien para juzgarla pero estaba asombrado del hecho de que ella entrara en una organización donde tenía que estar con otros hombres si seguía siendo virgen._

 _-¿Por qué entraste en la organización si…?_

 _-Me lo recomendó un amigo… -explico ella mientras suspiraba- Necesito dinero, mucho para la universidad._

 _Itachi negó._

 _-No necesitas entrar ahora, todavía te falta para estudiar una carrera y…_

 _Sakura suspiro resignada, sabia el discurso que iba a comenzar el azabache, después de todo por eso no podía comenzar cualquier empleo común y corriente puesto que sus padres no se lo permitían._

 _-Lo necesito de ante mano. Estudiar medicina cuesta aunque usted no lo crea –dijo secamente mientras se alejaba un poco de él, apoyándose contra la pared de una forma cansada y frustrada- Necesito este trabajo pero…_

 _Itachi levanto su mano, deteniendo lo que ella estaba diciendo._

 _-Diré que lo de esta noche en verdad paso –intervino, cortándola, notando como ella sonreía- pero, a cambio de eso, tiene que de verdad dejar de ser virgen, no puedes entrar completamente inexperta en esto, se dará cuenta sino Yahiko._

 _Sakura asintió, sonriente._

 _-¿Quién te recomendó el lugar? –cuestiono Itachi, puesto que eso tenía que decírselo a Yahiko. La mayoría de las mujeres que entraban en la organización eran modelos también, trabajando en la empresa de eso, mientras que otras entran por los conocidos compradores que pagan su silencio cada mes._

 _-Nagato, un amigo de mi primo –explico ella con un movimiento de las manos y luego ensancho más su sonrisa, soltando un suspiro_

 _-Tendremos que seguir viéndonos así te explico algunos detalles para tus encuentros –explico el Uchiha ante la mirada atenta de ella, quien ahora reflejaba ternura y hasta gratitud en sus ojos._

\- ¡Gracias, Itachi-sama!

El azabache se ruborizo lentamente al ver ese gesto tan lindo en Sakura que era su sonrisa. Itachi sonrió levemente, y añadió- No es mi deber apurarte en todo esto, pero… ¿Cuándo crees que tu…?

 _-Oh –se escapó de los labios de la ojijade, siendo su turno de ruborizarse- me dio vergüenza porque… bueno, tú ya sabes del tema. Pensé que si era alguien completamente experto estaría a gusto pero usted me descoloca con sus conocimientos –comento roja- Me sentiría más segura si fuera alguien completamente inexperto como yo, que tenga miedos también y…_

 _-Conozco a alguien –hablo Itachi mientras la miraba atento- Esta por entrar a la empresa, tiene tu edad sino me equivoco…_

 _-¡Kyaaa! –chillo ella mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo aturdió._

" _Vaya… no esperaba que tenga esa fuerza y menos que me golpeara" pensaba Itachi mientras se tocaba la mejilla sorprendido "¿Le ofendió que le quiera presentar a alguien?"_

 _-Gracias Itachi-sama pero no lo hare con una mujer, digo, no sería lo mismo con un consolador –explica avergonzada y hasta molesta por la idea del azabache, su virginidad vale más que ese aparato._

 _Itachi no lo aguanto, soltó una gran y sonora carcajada._

 _-Hablo de un amigo mío que es joven, el iniciara en la empresa por la familia. Si tú quieres…_

 _Sakura llevo su mano a su mentón, estando pensativa._

 _-Podría funcionar…."_

-Cállate, Itachi –sentencio completamente molesto mientras miraba con desprecio a la pelirosa, quien estaba mirando para abajo avergonzada. El azabache menor estaba irritado, odiaba pensar en la idea que ellos se conozcan desde antes, y más que nada se sentía extraño, pensar que Sakura ya había estado con otros le revolvió el estómago. No es que él solo haya conocido a Karin antes, pero saber que no tenía total acceso o reservo de la ojijade le molesto. El muchacho preguntó- ¿Quién fue, entonces?

Itachi suspiro, sabe que se enojara.

-Sabaku No, Gaara –explico Sakura completamente roja y enojada por avergonzarse ante ellos.

Sasuke se levantó y arrojo lejos la botella que estaba tomando, la cual impacto contra la mesa de luz y los objetos que estaban en ella. Tanto Itachi como Sakura lo miraron sorprendidos, el primero frunciendo el ceño, mientras que ella solo estaba shockeada.

-No entiendo que te molesta yo…

-Cállate, Sakura, por una vez cállate –dijo entre dientes- No sé para qué mierda insistí en seguir jugando este estúpido juego contigo…

La ojiperla abrió los ojos al escucharlo y se paró, dispuesta a discutirle.

-¿Juego?

Sasuke sonrió, de una forma morbosa y hasta extraña. Mostraba gracia en su mirada como burla.

-Tengo plata y además de tus servicios te pague unas vacaciones –habló secamente volviéndose a sentar- Recoge tus cosas y vete, creo que ya te di demasiada limosna.

Sakura estaba quieta y estática en su lugar. Mientras que Itachi estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano, bien era sabido lo celoso y raro que era Sasuke con lo que era suyo, pero nunca pensó que se tomaría tan apecho a Sakura.

-Bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí –menciono secamente ella mientras se dirigía a tomar su valija, y comenzó a tirar la ropa que tenía tirada dentro de esta. Se sacó su bata con algo de brusquedad y se colocó un vestido arriba de forma desinteresada, estaba molesta y ofendida, no le importaba que ambos Uchiha la estén mirando. Una vez que se vistió y calzo, levanto su gran valija y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

-Te llevare, Sakura –determino Itachi poniéndose de pie.

-No, gracias –contesto secamente.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Es lo que faltaba, que encima la lleves.

Sakura gruño por lo bajo una gran cantidad de maldiciones.

-Gracias Itachi-kun –dijo con tono cariñoso- pero quiero ver si puedo ligarme a otro estúpido –hizo énfasis en la palabra- millonario. Debe haber otro tan idiota como tú, Sasuke.

-Putas como vos sobran –comento con completo desprecio- creo que ya estarán ocupados todos.

-Estúpido bastardo –sentencio ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano, quien se fulminaba con la pelirosa. Coloco su mano sobre el hombre de él.

-Mamá se decepcionaría de ti si le hablaras así a una mujer.

-Si Sakura no se hace respetar ella misma –hablo secamente- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Ella se considera la basura que es.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño. Estaba completamente descolocada con la actitud del Uchiha, aunque no era sorpresa, después de todo no se había tomado los atrevimientos de conocerlo completamente. Pero luego ella sonrió, después de todo Sasuke no conocía a la verdadera Sakura Haruno.

-Has lo que se te de la puta gana –hablo la ojijade mientras movía su mano en gesto de desinterés- Quiero el dinero que me debes, que yo sepa hay horas que no estaban pagas, así que las espero el lunes a más tardar o sino…

Sasuke levanto una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono enojado.

-Podría darme una vuelta por la corporación Uzumaki. ¿Qué noticia más inesperada que la traición de uno de los Uchiha? –Rio divertida- a mi tío Minato le encantara esa información, más que nada al saber que no tendrá mucha confianza en el futuro con ustedes.

Itachi negó con la cabeza mostrándose en desacuerdo. Eso sería un completo desastre. Después de todos los problemas que hubo con Hashirama y Madara, lo que menos se necesita ahora –a meses del contrato para unir las empresas- es una pelea entre Minato Namizake y Fugaku Uchiha.

-Tendrás tu dinero, Sakura.

-Es lo único que quiero –dijo simplemente ella mientras abria la puerta y la cerraba fuertemente, no estaba de humor para quedarse mucho más tiempo ahí. Lentamente camino hasta la recepción, para poder pedir un auto o autobús para volver a su casa. Estaba cansada, de un humor de perros, y saber todo el viaje que tenía de vuelta la ponía muy molesta. Estúpido Uchiha. Estúpida Sakura de los 16 años, si ella hubiera empezado a trabajar en la corporación Uzumaki ahora no tendría estos problemas. Pero no, ella tenía que seguir el idiota consejo del pelirrojo.

" _Nagato hijo de puta"_ gruño molesta, mientras apretaba con fuerza la manija de su valija.

-Sakura, espera

Al escuchar la voz del azabache ella se detuvo. Dio media vuelta mientras detuvo su valija. Al mirarlo sonrío levemente, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi-kun?

El mencionado hizo una mueca con los labios. Desde que había conocido a Sakura, al menos una vez por mes ellos se juntaban a almorzar o merendar juntos, entonces la pelirosa le contaba cómo estaba en la empresa o estudios, e Itachi siempre hablaba sobre su familia, la corporación Uchiha, y sus problemas amorosos. Para el azabache, Sakura era como una pequeña hermana menor que nunca tuvo, aquella que protege y siempre intenta guiar.

-Mi auto está en el estacionamiento, vamos –determino, tomando la valija de ella y comenzándola a arrastrar. Al ver como ella seguía mirando hacia atrás, entendió lo que se preguntaba y añadió- Él se quedara aquí, Sakura, y yo no dejare que vayas sola a estas horas. Ante todo soy un Uchiha, y un caballero.

-Pues con tu hermano ese lema no se aplica –dijo seca y molesta, cruzándose de brazos caminando hasta su amigo- ¿Viste la forma en que me hablo?

Itachi rio.

-Tú no te quedaste callada.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Me miro como si fuera menos que él. Me trato como basura, literalmente como poca cosa. No me sentía así desde que mi padrastro me trato… de igual manera.

El azabache suspiro, sabía lo que era la historia familiar de la joven Haruno, como bien había notado sus ojos cristalinos y voz levemente forzada. Así que, por el bien de su amiga, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Has pensado en ingresar a la empresa Uzumaki? Sería un privilegio trabajar contigo en algún momento.

Sakura rio, negando con la cabeza, sonando divertida.

-¿Tu en una reunión mientras te llevo café? –le saco la lengua divertida- la verdad, paso –sonrió- volveré a estudiar medicina, para tanto llevo ahorrando dinero, ¿no?

-Perfecto –dictamino el azabache- siempre me pareció que no tendrías que haber dejado en tu último año.

-Lo sé –fue la seca respuesta de Sakura, quien se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos mientras miraba levemente para el costado. 

* * *

Matsuri estaba con unas grandes ojeras que resaltaban en todo su rostro. Durante toda la noche se peleó con Obito puesto que él no había querido dejarla sola con Rin, puesto que para el azabache la joven de veinte años era algo inexperta –textuales palabras-. De esta manera, se quedaron ambos con la castaña a cuidarla. Pero, como si fuera poco tener al azabache metiéndose en sus comentarios y charlas de chicas, a las dos de la mañana apareció Tsunade para echar a Obito a patadas, puesto que solo una persona puede hacerle compañía a la noche a un paciente. Pero el Uchiha es un hueso difícil de roer, no quería irse y no se fue. Más bien, Matsuri se rindió y salió de la habitación; dejando a un triunfante Obito durmiendo junto a una nerviosa Rin, quien se desveló a causa de los nervios que le implantaron su novio y su prima.

La castaña por poco se dormía parada, estaba apoyada a fuera de la sala de recuperación, podía ver lo que pasaba gracias a los grandes vidrios que rodeaban la habitación. Allí adentro estaban Rin y Obito, hablando con el especialista que la ayudaría con los tratamientos de movilidad de las piernas.

-¿Noche dura? –cuestiono Mitsuki llegando al lado de Matsuri, teniéndole un café a la castaña con una cálida sonrisa. La peliblanca rio- Un día quise hacerle el favor de que me deje dormir aquí para que él pueda descansar, no podíamos hacer que Obito se vaya a la casa. Como estaban sus tíos también, los Uchiha, gracias a Mikoto lo pudimos convencer de que se vaya al menos hasta las siete de la mañana. Pareció aceptar, me resultaba raro que lo haya hecho de forma rápida. Obito se iba para ducharse y luego aparece aquí en menos de media hora, no le gusta separarse de Rin –sonrío enternecida, mirando hacia la habitación- por eso me sorprendió que se fuera. Pero, a la noche para salir a buscar algo de comida, lo encontré durmiendo en unas sillas del hospital cerca del comedor. Estaba bañado, durmiendo, pero aquí. Siempre le gusta estar cerca de ella, me molesto cuando no me deja estar con mi amiga –rio- pero es tan tierno con ella.

Matsuri asintió con entendimiento, y así ambas se quedaron en silencio, observando como Obito se ponía de pie y el medico se acercaba a Rin, quien estaba en silla de ruedas para que la pudieran llevar a ese piso. La castaña con cuidado y miedo se dejó hacer; el medico llamado Ao, la cargo de una forma lenta, para luego dejarla en la colchoneta, inclinándose un poco para que quede parada por la posición. Al costado de donde estaban, había dos barras para que ella colocara los brazos mientras se desplazará.

-Lo haremos con cuidado, Rin –dijo Ao, un hombre de cuarenta años, cabello canoso y unos ojos color gris. Se lo notaba cansado, puesto que no sonreía mucho y su voz era algo ronca. El añadió- Ahora regreso, intenta mantenerte de pie.

Rin asintió mientras se tomaba con fuerza de las barandas, intentando no caerse. Hacia fuerza tanto con sus brazos como con las piernas. Estaba ansiosa, ahora solo quería terminar con todo esto para poder irse con Obito. La castaña dio un leve paso hacia delante, con su pie derecho, moviéndose lentamente. Al notar lo que hacía el azabache la miro intrigante.

-No te apures, Rin –dijo a lo lejos mientras la miraba dudoso- Ahora Ao te ayudara, no intentes nada imprudente.

Ella sonrío.

-Esto mismo intentare con él –contesto de forma forzada, le costaba mucho concentrarse en mover su cuerpo, ya que sus piernas parecían dormidas. Hizo el mismo movimiento con la izquierda, avanzando a la par. Sonrió satisfecha, a pesar de su leve esfuerzo obtenía los resultados que quería.

-Excelente Rin –dijo orgulloso el azabache sonriendo, pero al ver como ella seguía intentando frunció el ceño- te puedes lastimar.

La castaña lo ignoraba, avanzaba a la par mientras se esforzaba completamente. Sentía como transpiraba levemente por su intento de moverse, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para mantenerse y por qué no se le doblen las piernas. Le agotaba todo esto, pero no quería parar, detenerse no estaba en sus planes. Necesitaba terminar con todo esto, de una vez por todas.

-Rin –la llamo tiernamente Obito acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

-¡Yo puedo! –grito en respuesta con voz temblorosa, intento moverse pero se resbalo, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio que tenía, y para colmo las manos le dolían, el cuerpo le pesaba, no pudo mantenerse más de pie, y como resultado cayó rendida al suelo.

-¡Rin! –la llamó Obito corriendo hasta ella, la tomo lentamente de la espalda y noto como temblaba, para luego escucharla llorar. La castaña soltaba todo su dolor, esos gritos que tanto mantuvo cuando le sacaron los puntos de la cabeza, ese llanto que quiso soltar cuando se cayó al piso junto a él, se quejaba como tanto quiso hacerlo cuando se enteró que perdió a su bebe.

-No aguanto más… no… -decía llorosa, su rostro estaba rojo debido a la furia y al llanto. Tenía los ojos aguados y muchas lágrimas salían rápidamente, sin poder controlarlas, no podía dejar de llorar, de quejarse, le costaba respirar, se sentía débil, esto no era para ella.

-Rin… mírame… -le pidió Obito mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos- saldremos de esto juntos, los dos.

La muchacha lloro con más sentimiento al escucharlo.

-Perdimos a nuestro bebe –murmuro, entre cortado, mientras se lanzaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al pecho de Obito, para llorar ahí, escondiendo su rostro, siguiendo desahogándose en ese llanto. Sacando todo ese dolor que sentía.

El joven Uchiha le acariciaba el cabello mientras tomaba aire para no llorar. Ahora era su turno de ser el fuerte. No tenía que permitir que Rin se desmoronara, eso no iba a pasar.

-Obito –lo llamó ella mientras se apretaba más contra él, mientras soltaba fuertes quejidos por su desconsolado llanto- lo siento, lo siento, es todo… es mi culpa.

Obito la separo de él, notándole sorpresa en los ojos. Apoyo su cabeza contra la frente de Rin y le sonrío, de esa forma cálida que siempre le había gustado a ella, esa manera que siempre la ha calmado, y hasta la ruborizaba completamente.

-Te amo –el azabache se acercó levemente hasta los labios de su prometida y la beso lentamente, con cariño, intentado que todos su miedos desaparezcan, que se calmara, y que entendiera que él siempre la iba a amar y cuidar. No importaba que pasara.

Desde afuera de la habitación todo era observado por Matsuri, quien estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y Mitsuki, ella por su parte sonreía emocionada y enternecida. Pero, luego, el peliblanco negó con la cabeza.

" _Los Uchiha y su fetiche con las frentes. Siempre hacen algo tierno"_ pensaba divertida y melancólica. 

* * *

Konan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarse en la habitación de Yahiko, más precisamente acostada en su cama. La pelivioleta comenzó a removerse en su lugar, buscándolo pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, le había gustado quedarse dormida con Yahiko, le recordaba mucho a cuando eran pareja y todavía no se habían separado por las adopciones… La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar lo que le había contado a Yahiko la noche anterior, se sentía muy avergonzada.

La pelivioleta se levantó un poco, desperezándose, estirando sus brazos, y su atención se posó en la mesa de noche a su izquierda. A parte de mirar ese lindo reloj digital que marcaban que eran las 10:30, la muchacha noto que había una nota apoyada sobre este. Al tomar el papel, lo leyó atenta y hasta ensancho los ojos con sorpresa.

" _Fui a la reunión de trabajo que habíamos pactado con los Uzumaki. Solo voy porque se lo prometí a Utakata, necesita ayuda para hacer un buen contrato con ellos. Quieren que algunas modelos de Tsuchigumo para sus próximos lanzamientos de los productor. Te deje dormir, no quería despertarte. Si no volví, espérame en la cama, no tardare mucho._

 _Yahiko_ _"_

Konan se levantó de un brinco de la cama. Sabía muy claramente que su medio hermano, Nagato, estaría en esa reunión, y como conocía a la perfección a Yahiko sabía que este no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas. Siempre le había gustado eso del pelinaranja, ante cualquiera, él la defendía, no importaba si era un hombre de dos metros o robusto, Yahiko la cuidaba cuando sea.

Una vez que salió de la habitación se sorprendió al ver como el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa. La muchacha se acercó hasta ahí, lentamente, notando como había dos grandes tazones con café, algunos tostados hechos y una jarra con jugo de naranja. Su estómago gruño por el hambre, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Te estaba por despertar –dijo lentamente Yahiko mientras salía de la cocina, dejando dos vasos en la mesa. Al mirarla, notó como ella puso expresión de horror.

-¡Ahhh! –grito Konan completamente espantada mientras se acercaba hasta él, tomando con cuidado el rostro del pelinaranja sacándole una mueca de dolor.-¡Yahiko! –Lo retó como si fuera un niño- ¿Qué hiciste?

El pelinaranja sonrío al verla tan preocupada, como observaba su mejilla con sumo cuidado. Era un pequeño moretón, no era la gran cosa tampoco.

-Fui a la reunión solo para golpear a Nagato –dijo tranquilamente, y al notar como ella no se inmutaba sabía que se lo imaginaba, entonces prosiguió- no me golpeo él, fue un guardia de seguridad.

Konan soltó una risita nerviosa, pero luego se calló frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y por qué?

-Luego fui con Sasori a beber junto con Utakata –explico mientras veía como ella se alejaba hasta la cocina- digamos que me emborrache y le pegue a un hombre que era pelirrojo que estaba por ahí.

Konan apareció negando con la cabeza por lo que había hecho. Le entrego con sumo cuidado a Yahiko un par de hielos cubiertos por un pañuelo.

-Ponlo ahí –dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa- está algo inflamado.

-Hai –contesto cansado, su idea no era ponerse hielo, lo odiaba desde niño, pero nunca le discutía las cosas a Konan. Si antes, de chico, no pudo hacerlo, ahora menos.

Ambos se sentaron a comer el rico desayuno preparado por el pelinaranja. Como Konan no habia cenado, debido a que se quedó dormida, comenzó a arrasar con los sanguches.

-Es raro que no me hayas preguntado nada todavía –dijo Konan luego de darle un gran mordisco a su comida. Sabia y estaba segura de que Yahiko se moría de curiosidad por lo que paso, estaba consciente de que si no mato a Nagato es porque luego lo buscara para hacerlo sufrir cuando sepa toda la historia.

Yahiko asintió.

-Hazlo cuando estés lista. El tema te afecta, y tampoco es algo que ame que me cuentes. Pensarlo me desagrada, más que nada porque eres tú y bueno yo… -se calló debido a que estaba colorado, sentía como la temperatura subía a sus mejillas y orejas.

Konan se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta él. Se sentó en sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-También te amo –dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera y agradecida, beso lentamente los labios de Yahiko y luego le dedico un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La pelivioleta se levantó volviendo a su lugar, mirándola divertida.

-Ya me contaras –comento Yahiko desviando el tema de conversación debido a su sonrojo.

-Algún día, lo hare –respondió Konan divertida por la actitud de él, esa que tanto le gustaba. 

* * *

Luego de su discusión con Naruto, Hinata entró a su departamento y largo su frustrante llanto. Lo odiaba tanto, se sentía completamente triste. Luego de llorar por una hora, la muchacha de cabello azulado se dio un baño de casi media hora, donde ahogo otro profundo llanto. Se sentía asqueada, como nunca le había pasado. No le importaba que Hidan o algún comprador la tratara de puta, pero ahora era todo diferente. Esa palabra la choco horas atrás, no tendría que importarle pero ver los ojos decepcionados y dolorosos de Naruto fue todo lo que Hinata pudo aguantar.

Una vez que se despertó, la ojijade se volvió a bañar, quería sacarse toda la suciedad que sentía. Luego de que salió del baño, algo más calmada, comenzó a hacerse el almuerzo. Hoy, sábado, había quedado con unos compañeros de la carrera para hablar un poco de la tesis que tendrían que entregar este año. Para desgracia de Hinata, el año pasado lo que ella entrego para terminar su carrera no lo habían aceptado como apropiado, le dijeron que le faltaba mucho más. Por ende, la ojiperla paso todo el verano leyendo y reformulando su escrito. Estaba orgullosa de los avances que había hecho, y cuando Haku le dijo que organizaba una salida con todos los de la carrera, Hinata acepto gustosa.

Cuando termino de preparar sus sanguches que se llevaría para comer, fue hasta su habitación. Se sacó la salida de baño y se colocó un pantalón de jean claro, junto con una musculosa de color lila.

Hinata sonrío satisfecha pero luego borro esa expresión, seguía triste, pero intentaría no demostrarlo más. Cuando se teléfono sonó, se ilusiono, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que se trataba de Haku, que le avisaba que estaba afuera de su departamento esperándola. Suspiro, cansada, y decepcionada. Esperaba que fuera Naruto, aunque él no la había buscado para hablar desde la madrugada, y no estaba seguro si lo haría en unos días.

Con un nudo en la garganta, tomo su cartera en donde llevaba su almuerzo, celular, billetera, y salió de su departamento. Una vez que abrió la puerta se sobresaltó al ver a Naruto acostado, más bien tirado y sentado sobre el piso. El rubio estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño, se notaba lo cansado que estaba, puede ser también por el alcohol.

La ojiperla lo miro con ternura y luego suspiro. Entro a su departamento y saco el taper de su almuerzo –el cual estaba en su bolso-. Busco un plato blanco, y ahí coloco uno de los sanguches, además busco un vaso y lo lleno de agua. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y lo dejo ahí, a ambas cosas, para luego agregar una pastilla para cuando se despierte el rubio con resaca.

Hinata suspiro. Odiaba haber peleado con él, detestaba todo lo que Naruto le dijo, pero ella lo amaba, y siempre haría algo para que este bien. 

* * *

En el gran departamento que compartía Asuma con su sobrino, se encontraba este con sus amigos haciendo un proyecto para Anko, su sensei de ambiente. Para la diversión de los cuatro chicos, el trabajo consistía en censar árboles. Si. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente aburrido ya escuchar a la loca de Anko, ahora tenían que recorrer seis manzanas mientras censaban: la altura, el nombre, características, estados. Cosas muy divertidas para hacer un sábado. La zona que les toco a ellos quedaba cerca de donde vivía Konohamaru, por lo que todos fueron allí para encontrarse. Desde las once de la mañana estuvieron recorriendo las calles, anotando los datos de los árboles, midiéndolos, sacándole fotos, y la gente los miraba como locos obsesivos. Cinco horas después, se encontraban empezando el informe que se entregaba en dos semanas. Ellos habían decidido empezarlo antes, ya que como tenían a Anko en más de una materia, estaban seguros que la loca les mandaría peores trabajos que este.

-¿Cuál era el título que elegimos? –pregunto Udon, un muchacho alto de cabello castaño corte recto y unas grandes gafas negras que resaltaban sus ojos que eran del mismo tono que su pelo. Luego de hablar, el muchacho estornudo, y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la nariz, vivía refriado.

-¿Ya habíamos elegido? –cuestiono Konohamaru en respuesta mientras miraba a sus otros compañeros de clase extrañado, el no recordaba que hubieran hablado mucho del proyecto en clases.

-¡Baka! –chillo Kaori mientras le tiraba un almohadón por ser despistado. Luego la peliceleste negó con la cabeza

La muchacha de ojos rosas estaba sentada en el sillón, mientras que a su lado tenía a Udon y en la otra esquina a Konohamaru. Por ultimo Hanabi estaba sentada en la computadora, cerca de Kaori, mientras escribía los nombres de los 300 árboles que habían censado, y eso que todavía le faltaban más.

\- A pesar de todo, este día tuvo algo bueno –volvió a hablar Kaori debido al silencio.

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono Hanabi, dándose vuelta de la silla, mirando curiosa a su amiga. El estado de la castaña no había cambiado mucho, seguía ojerosa, no pudo dormir bien después de la visita sorpresa de Konohamaru.

-¡Cuando nos preguntaron si éramos de Greenpeace! –grito divertida mientras reia.

Hanabi negó divertida, mientras volvía a escribir.

-Vuelve a tu juego, baka –le dijo Konohamaru a Kaori, mientras le extendía su celular a la peliceleste. Desde que el castaño se descargó nuevos juegos, la muchacha no dejaba de pedírselo para completarle los niveles.

-¡Hai, hai! –contesto la peliceleste muy divertida

-Tengo hambre –dijo Udon, mirando con reproche a Konohamaru quien le había dicho que pedirían pizza pero eso nunca paso.

El muchacho rendido, suspiro.

-Vamos a pedir comida entonces –comento cansado- ¿Pizza de qué?

-¡Muzzarella! –grito energética Kaori mientras le dedicaba su completa atención al juego- ¡Si, gane!

Hanabi asintió con su cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, mientras seguía tipiando nombres. Udon, por su parte, se levantó para obligar a Konohamaru a pedir la comida, puesto que su amigo se había quedado embobado mirando a la joven Hyuga.

-Pidan gaseosas también –indico enérgicamente Kaori mientras se levantaba y le tendía el celular a Hanabi con una amplia y linda sonrisa- juega un rato, sino te gusta busca otro en el menú.

La ojiperla iba a discutir pero no estbaa de humor, cualquier cosa era más divertida que copiar nombres como "Liquidambar o Fresno Americano" más de treinta veces. Ante la idea de que todavía le faltaban ver más calles, Hanabi negó triste. Tomo el celular que le habia dejado Kaori y miro el juego, se trataba de una nave espacial que tenía que ir matando perros espaciales. Hanabi bufó. ¿Quién mataría perros? Bueno, el juego tendría más sentido si fuera "gatos contra perros" no "humanos contra perros" eso lo hacía ver cruel.

La castaña negó y apretó el botón para ir hacia atrás, mientras lo hizo escucho la risa de Konohamaru y miro de donde venía, viéndolo pelear con Kaori por la comida. Sonrió al instante al solo verlo, le seguía gustado, lo amaba, desde hace tiempo que lo conocía y por eso le dolía tener que olvidarlo. Pero, más que nada, el beso de ayer la había dejado muy confundida. Pero, Hanabi consideraba en la idea de ser solo amigos con derechos. No le importaba sufrir después, quería seguir disfrutando a Konohamaru. Sonrió, levemente, se sentía tonta.

Cuando miro la pantalla frunció el ceño.

No era el menú de juegos, sino que se encontraba en un chat con otra persona. Específicamente, era con Moegi. Al principio pensó que se trataba del celular de Kaori, pero ahora tenía sentido ya que la peliceleste no le prestaba el celular a nadie.

Al mirar la conversación frunció el ceño, y su labio comenzó a temblar.

" _Moegi:_ _Oh, vamos, Konohamaru. No te hagas el santo ahora._

 _Tu_ _: Ja. Ja. Espera que me rio.  
_ _Tu_ _: También te deseo, Moegi._

 _Moegi_ _: Solo quería escucharlo de ti._

 _Tu_ _: Leerlo, querrás decir._

 _Moegi_ _: Como sea. ¿Cuándo nos juntamos? ¿Dónde? Mi papá no me dejara ir si le digo que es a tu casa y estaremos solos. Lo imaginara, no es tonto. Sabrá que tendremos relaciones._

 _Tu_ _: Dile que es una fiesta y vienes conmigo. Mi tío se va a la noche con su novia Kurenai, nunca está aquí. Miéntele y luego nos divertiremos._

 _Moegi_ _: Esperare con ansias el sábado._

 _Tu_ _: Lo bien que haces. Disfrutaras cada momento"_

Hanabi hizo una mueca de fastidio, y luego se mordió el labio aguantando el asco. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, le dolía la cabeza, y también le corazón. Tendría que estar acostumbrada, con todo lo de esta semana, pero ella no dejaba de sorprenderse con todo lo que hacía Konohamaru.

La castaña se puso de pie, estaba más pálida de lo usual, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-En veinte minutos llega la pizza –dijo Udon, sentándose en la computadora haciendo lo que minutos antes era trabajo de la Hyuga.

Hanabi por su parte lo ignoro, y se comenzó a poner su campera negra. Una vez que estuvo lista, tomo su cartera. Kaori y Konohamaru la seguían con la mirada, la peliceleste se acercó a ella pero cuando la tomo del brazo, la ojiperla se soltó fuertemente de una forma brusca, mirando de mala manera a ambos pero más que nada al Sarutobi.

-¡Hey! –grito Kaori pero ella ya había salido, por lo que la peliceleste la siguió.

La joven Hyuga caminaba a paso rápido, bajando las escaleras del departamento. Cuando llego a la vereda, se metió en un callejón para ahorrar camino pero de pronto se sintió mareada, sentía fuertes ganas de llorar. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sin poder aguantar las náuseas que sentía, vomito. Se apoyó fuertemente de la pared para no caerse, y comenzó a llorar.

Kaori al observar todo eso de lejos apretó los puños, y volvió a subir a paso firme los dos pisos devuelta hasta llegar a donde estaba Konohamaru. Ya que la puerta estaba abierta, ella entro hecha una furia. Al ver al castaño, se acercó hasta él y le saco el celular, leyendo lo que su amiga había visto. Una vez que lo hizo apretó el teléfono con fuerza, para después darle un zape a Konohamaru.

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito! –Grito acusadoramente- ¡Deja de hacer esto! ¡Baka! –Chillo completamente confundida- ¿Por qué la lastimas así?

Konohamaru se agarró el cabello nervioso.

-Ya te lo explique –dijo secamente- tu no lo entiendes, si hago algo su padre se la llevara afuera.

Kaori chillo.

-Es tu estúpido miedo nomas.

-¡El me lo dijo! –grito exhausto de mentir, de tener que actuar como no quería- ¡Si no hago esto la mandara al extranjero! ¡Prefiero verla de lejos a no tenerla nunca más cerca!

-¡La estás perdiendo! –le grito Kaori a todo pulmón mientras notaba como los ojos de Konohamaru se aguaban.

-¡Prefiero eso a dejar de verla! –una vez que dijo eso se sentó, cansado en el sillón, llevo sus manos hasta sus ojos para refregárselos- El día que dijeron lo del casamiento me enoje mucho, demasiado. Pero luego de pensarlo un rato largo, me di cuenta que capaz luego todo se arreglaría o podríamos hacer algo –explico con voz dolida- pero cuando salí de mi casa, Hiashi me esperaba con dos de sus guardaespaldas. Me explicaron cómo eran las cosas –rio de forma seca- no me importo que me golpearan. Pero, no pueden sacarme a ella, no a Hanabi.

Kaori se arrodillo quedando a la misma altura que su amigo.

-Konohamaru…

-No quiero lastimarla, odio que llore por mí, pero no quiero que se la lleven… pensé en escaparnos, pero no le voy a arruinar su futuro.

Kaori negó.

-No decidas esto tu solo –le indico, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- y deja de lastimarla, la estas matando Konohamaru…

El castaño suspiro, sintiendo como unas leves lágrimas salían de sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Odia llorar enfrente de la gente, pero se siente tan culpable que le es imposible. 

* * *

-Al fin –murmuro cansada Sakura mientras entraba a su casa.

El viaje con Itachi había estado bien, salvo porque en la ruta hubo un accidente lo que atraso el viaje una hora. Pero, para su felicidad, el Uchiha la invito a almorzar para disculparse por el problema –aunque no fue culpa suya-.

Una vez que entro a su apartamento, suspiro aliviada. Estaba cansada, quería dormir, se sentía extraña. Aunque disfruto pasar tiempo con Itachi tenía ganas de estar sola y a la vez no.

Camino hasta su cuarto y saco una remera larga azul que tenía en su primer cajón. Era una remera que había sido de su padre, cuando él estaba vivo, y Sakura la usaba para dormir. La muchacha se sacó de un tirón el vestido que llevaba y se colocó la remera, le quedaba corta, dejando ver un poco sus bragas negras que usaba.

Sakura camino a zancadas hasta su sillón, para luego encender la televisión con una lentitud increíble. Se puso a ver una película, no le importaba el nombre, ni siquiera de que se trataba, el protagonista era preciosos y eso bastaba.

" _No sé por qué gasto pensamientos en el niño caprichoso Uchiha"_ se lamentaba la pelirosa _"Todo esto pasa por que me encariñe con él. Estúpido Sasuke con sus ojos intrigantes, todo en él lo es…"_ se golpeó con la palma de la mano en su frente _"Deja de pensar en eso, Sakura-baka"_ se habló a sí misma. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared y suspiro _"Me sentí una basura por sus palabras. Igual que como me pasaba con él. ¿Por qué mi madre se casó con alguien tan despreciable como Kabuto? La quiero pero es tan ciega…"_ frunció el ceño _"¿La quiero aun después de preferirlo a Kabuto sobre mí_?" se preguntó con dolor.

Sakura apretó sus ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar, no iba a desperdiciar lágrimas en una persona que no la valoro nunca y que solo la hizo sufrir. A pesar de lo que la ojijade quiere a su madre, tampoco merece sus lágrimas, puesto que prefirió a Kabuto sobre ella, su hija, no le creyó pero a su nuevo esposo sí.

El timbre sonó, cortándole los pensamientos.

Con sus ojos aguados, se dirigió hasta la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió, mientras se limpiaba una rebelde lagrima que cayó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono Sakura.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste el capitulo. Tarde mucho en actualizar porque me habia quedado trabada en el inicio del capitulo -_- jajaja en fin_

 _¿Quien habra ido a visitar a Sakura-chan?_

 _Saludos, buen fin de semana! Gracias por leer_


	9. Chapter 9

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Sakura-chan –contesto el hombre con una amplia y molesta sonrisa, lo que hizo que la pelirosa frunza el ceño. _Él_ , nunca fue de su agrado, ni siquiera cuando lo conocía como amigo de su difundo padre Kizashi Haruno y menos cuando se convirtió en su padrino. Kabuto, un hombre de treinta años, de cabello plateado y unos fríos ojos negros. Él era la mano derecha de Orochimaru, luego de la muerte de Kizashi se volvió aún más allegado a la empresa Uzumaki y luego con el casamiento (con la madre de Sakura) tomó el lugar que tenía el difundo Haruno en su trabajo. Al ver como la mujercita que tenía enfrente estaba todavía algo quieta y sin responder, posiblemente desorientada, esto lo hizo reír, mientras que se acomodaba sus negras gafas de una forma relajada. Al captar la atención de ella, añadió -¿Esa es la manera de recibirme, Sakura-chan?

La pelirosa pestaño unas cuantas veces, para luego sonreír achinando los ojos, dejando ver que era una actitud completamente forzada de parte de ella puesto que nunca quiere ver a ese despreciable hombre que tenía desgraciadamente delante suyo.

-Tienes razón, perdona –contesto, negando divertida mientras rodaba los ojos como si hubiera hecho la estupidez más grande del mundo- ¿Por qué _mierda_ estas en mi casa? –cuestiono tajante, frunciendo el ceño.

Kabuto negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba por la puerta, ignorando que Sakura estaba bloqueando la entrada, y golpeando en el proceso el brazo de su hijastra sin importancia. El hombre avanzo hasta estar en el medio de la habitación, mirando con detenimiento como era el living de la muchacha. Pocas veces había estado en ese departamento, odiaba tener que ir allí pero cada tanto tenía que asistir para, según él, "darle orden a Sakura".

La ojijade avanzo hasta su lado y lo tomo un poco más arriba del codo, con fuerza, mostrando su molestia por tenerlo en su casa. Cada vez que venía Kabuto no significaba nada bueno, y hoy no estaba de humor como para soportarlo.

-Te acabo de preguntar ¿Por qué…? –comenzó a hablar Sakura pero su voz quedo en un murmuro ilegible al tener un gran agarre en su muñeca, lo que la sorprendió mucho. Desde hacía tiempo Kabuto no recurría a la violencia con ella, cuando tenía catorce años la golpeaba cuando estaba alcoholizado, y las veces que no lo estaba esperaba a que la madre de ella se fuera de la casa para poder denigrar a la pelirosa con palabras hirientes. Pero con el tiempo dejo de tomar alcohol, por lo que desde sus dieciocho solo se encargaba de herirla moralmente, además el peliplateado no quería dejarle golpes notorios puesto que Mebuki Haruno –la madre- no tenía que darse cuenta.

-Odio que me grites, lo sabes –dijo secamente entre dientes mientras la empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndola golpear con la pared. Al verla con los ojos abiertos por el asombro sonrió complacido, para luego bostezar con aburrimiento- Es hora de tu prueba, Sakura-chan –comento alegremente- ¿Qué te dije hace un año?

Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero aun así se enderezo mostrándose firme ante su idea. Ella no dejaría que vuelva a pegarle, no ahora. Ya no era la mocosa de antes, indefensa.

-Vete de mi casa, Kabuto –contesto mientras lo tomaba lentamente del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta que aún estaba abierta pero este solo camino unos pasos, riéndose, para luego volver a empujarla contra la pared, tomando ambas manos de ella y apoyarlas sobre la cabeza de Sakura impidiendo que se mueva. La pelirosa lo miraba con odio, él era una de las cosas que más detestaba.

-¿Y, Sakura-chan? –Volvió a insistir- ¿Por qué hacen los jóvenes todo tan complicado?

-Dejame –fue lo único que dijo mientras forcejeaba, intento pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna pero como Kabuto lo veía venir apoyo su cuerpo contra el de ella, quedando a centímetros de su cara, lo que hizo que ella levantara el rostro asqueada- Vete –suplico, no quería que su voz sonara débil pero era imposible evitarlo.

-Sabes… Siempre fuiste muy hermosa, Sakura-chan –dijo Kabuto mientras abría la boca para pasar suavemente su lengua por el cuello de ella, sonriendo cuando la noto moverse más y hasta estremecerse- Pero ahora tienes un cuerpo hermoso… -la pelirosa gruño cuando vio como Kabuto intentaba besarla, a la par que acariciaba su plano vientre.

Sakura lo escupió en la cara, esto hizo que Kabuto se alejara de ella, para limpiarse el rostro. Pero la pelirosa no tuvo momento de festejar su acción, puesto que el peliplateado le dio un fuerte cachetazo en respuesta.

-¡Shannaro! –gritó a la vez que intentaba pegarle en el rostro, estaba furiosa y salió de su alma hacer eso. Lo odiaba, aborrecía a Kabuto desde que llego a su vida, mucho más cuando se hizo su padrastro, más incluso cada vez que la golpeaba y molestaba, pero todo fue peor cuando su madre decidió creerle a ese desgraciado sobre ella. Prefirió a Kabuto, su supuesto amor de la vida, sobre ella, Sakura, su hija. Tendría que odiarla, estaba enojada, pero aún le tenía afecto.- ¡Kya! –gritó Sakura de dolor cuando sintió un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, tomándola de sorpresa, y luego recibió un codazo en su rostro, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio por lo que cayo nuevamente contra la pared.

-¿Qué mierda te pedí, Sakura-chan? –Pregunto tomando el rostro colorado de ella, notaba como sus ojos se aguaban pero no le dolía ni nada verla así- ¡Dime, habrá!

Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Que no te acerques a ella, joder! –volvió a elevar el tono de voz, mientras empujaba la cabeza de Sakura contra la pared escuchando el fuerte grito de dolor de ella y el del impacto.

-Es mi madre a pesar de todo… -dijo ella débilmente mientras con sus manos se apoyaba para poder levantarse, se sentía completamente fatal.

-Olvídala, deja de meterte en su vida de nuevo –habló seriamente Kabuto mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos para mantenerla en pie- Ya te lo advertí.

Sakura desvió la mirada, dolida, confundida, indefensa, cansada.

Kabuto la empujo contra el piso, como si fuera un trapo viejo, una muñeca sin importancia alguna. Luego paso por al lado suyo, poniéndose de cuclillas.

-Acércate a Mebuki y te hundiré como la basura que eres –le dijo con descaro- vendré aquí y te golpeare todas las veces que quiera, pero antes de que pierdas la conciencia te violare, una y otra vez –al escucharla llorar con fuerza sonrió complacido- guárdate las lágrimas para esa noche, porque te harán falta, puta.

Luego de hablarle, se puso de pie saliendo del departamento de su hijastra. Cerró con un fuerte portazo la puerta que antes había estado abierta.

Sakura comenzó a llorar con fuerza, como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía. Le dolía el cuerpo, principalmente el rostro que seguramente estaba lastimado y sangrando. Pero también el estómago, tenía demasiadas ganas de vomitar.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número para llamar, estaba impaciente, con miedo, temblaba.

-Por favor… por favor atiende…

 _-¿Hola? –Habló la voz femenina del otro lado, la joven se encontraba entrando en una linda cafetería- ¿Qué pasa frente de marquesina?_

-Ino –saludo débilmente Sakura mientras tenia hipos debido a su llanto, escucho una exclamación de parte de su rubia amiga- ¿Puedes venir a verme? Por favor…

 _-¿¡Que paso?! –Grito la ojiverde sin importarle que todos en la cafetería hayan volteado a verla, al no obtener respuesta sino un llanto Ino tomo aire para calmarse- Estoy a tres cuadras de tu apartamento, viene a la cafetería Mau… Iré para allá, Sakura_.

-Gracias –contesto como nena pequeña, no le salían las palabras porque si hablaba demasiado terminaría soltando todo su dolor y llanto. La pelirosa apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas e intentaba respirar normalmente mientras esperaba a su mejor amiga.

Ino cortó la llamada, estaba nerviosa e impaciente. Sabía que era algo grave, puesto que si se trataba de otra cosa como Sasuke, su amiga la llamaría a los gritos e insultando al Uchiha, no sonando débil como ahora.

La rubia miró de una forma rápida la cafetería, intentando encontrarlo. Al no verlo suspiro. _"Encima que vengo hasta aquí no se gasta en aparecer… malgasto mi tiempo"_ Se giró sobre su lugar dispuesta a irse pero al hacerlo, notó como Sai entraba por la puerta de la cafetería.

Al verse, luego de tanto tiempo, tan cerca uno del otro, se sintieron bien pero extraños. Sai adoraba tenerla cerca aunque en su momento no se daba cuenta, pero con Ino podía ser feliz, no se amargaba, estaba distraído que ni los problemas del trabajo lo torturaban, ella era su luz. Al verla le sonrió, pero notó preocupación en sus expresiones y hasta dolor.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme –se explicó Ino, sonando algo nerviosa. Después de todo hace tiempo había dejado de ver a Sai, intentaba no cruzárselo- Me llamo Sakura y…

Sai sonrio.

-Esa fea siempre nos arruina todo –dijo divertido- como esa vez que viniste a mi casa que te di una rosa, ella te llamaba muy molesta porque tu padre Inojin te estaba buscando.

Ino parpadeo sorprendida, luego de como la trato la última vez, pensaba que Sai era un hombre frio y desalmado que solo había actuado con ella para divertirse. Pero, ahora, se daba cuenta de que no. _"¿Por qué recuerda el nombre de mi padre y ese día?"_ se preguntaba

-Lo bueno es que aprendí que prefieres las orquídeas –dijo mientras sacaba un hermoso ramo detrás de su espalda de un lindo color rosa, dejando completamente sorprendida a la Yamanka.

" _Hasta recuerda ese detalle"_ Ino se sentía confundida y ruborizada. Ella acepto juntarse con Sai para de una vez por todas poder aclarar que ella quería seguir adelante sin él, pero… lo amaba tanto que sabía que se mentía a sí misma.

-Gracias pero… -la imagen de su amiga le vino a la mente y se quiso golpear la frente con fuerza, sino fuera porque tenía las flores ahora en su poder- Me tengo que ir… nos veremos otro día yo…

Comenzó a moverse. No sabía que decir, había preparado tantas frases que ahora se mezclaban todas en su mente.

-He cambiado Ino, yo…

Ella rio, y lo miro desde su hombro.

-¿Ahora contratas hombres también? –cuestiono divertida y tajante, no le gustaba pensar que para Sai ella solo fue alguien en quien invertía dinero.

Él se mantuvo intacto, como si esa frase no lo hubiera herido ni nada por ese estilo semejante.

-Solo quería que sepas eso –indico sonriente y cerrando- te volveré a enamorar, voy a hacerte feliz.

Ino se dio vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a correr, no iba a responderle ahora, tenía que pensar. Estaba agitada, corría rápidamente y no prestaba demasiada atención puesto que pasaba en rojo las avenidas. Necesitaba llegar con Sakura, apretaba fuertemente el ramo de flores mientras sentía su corazón golpetear con fuerza contra su pecho.

" _Baka… nunca deje de estar enamorada de ti"_ pensaba con dolor.

Una vez que llego al departamento de Sakura, subió de forma rápida y tosca las escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Una vez que llego a la puerta, escuchaba los sollozos. Tomó su llavero en donde estaba la llave de su casa, de la de sus padres, y la del departamento de Sakura, puso la llave y entro. Se sorprendió al entrar y al ver como estaba su amiga: golpeada, colorada, sangrando, llorando, maldiciendo, temblando, rajuñandose de los nervios e impotencia que tenía. Solo otras dos veces, Ino la había visto tan mal como ahora _"La primera fue cuando falleció Haruno-san y la otra vez… fue cuando Kabuto la golpeo luego de pasarse de copas"_ frunció el ceño cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando con su amiga.

-Oh por dios –fue lo que simplemente dijo la rubia mientras llegaba a su lado y la abrazaba con fuerza, dejando las flores en el piso en el trayecto.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazadas sin decir nada: Ino la dejaba llorar y desahogarse tranquila, ella solo era su soporte en este difícil momento; y Sakura se lo agradecía, se sentía terriblemente mal, la pelirosa se deshidrato luego de unos cuantos minutos de un llanto doloroso e intenso.

-El vino aquí, Ino… -lloraba con fuerza mientras soltaba fuertes quejidos e hipos de dolor- Estaba tan asustada, quise golpearlo pero no pude –chillo del dolor al sentir como Ino le apretaba con fuerza el estómago.

-Lo siento –se disculpó culposa su amiga mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas con brusquedad mientras era observada por su mejor amiga. Luego, la pelirosa sonrió.

-Hasta me compraste flores –dijo enternecida.

-Si, por supuesto –habló Ino nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada- Tu cara es un desastre, buscare el botiquín… no creo que quieras ir al médico de tu tía Tsunade –dijo mientras se ponía de pie caminando hasta el baño.

Una vez que obtuvo el maletín blanco de primeros auxilios se sentó nuevamente en el piso con su amiga. Quien ahora la miraba encantada.

-" _Espero que las flores sean de tú agrado_. –comenzó a leer la tarjeta Sakura ante la mirada paranoica de Ino _\- Son muy lindas, pero tú siempre serás lo más hermoso. Con cariño…"_ –Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar el nombre porque estaba sorprendida por la declaración de su pálido y callado amigo- ¿¡Segura que no te lo regalaste tú misma, cerda?!

Ino fruncio el ceño, mientras contaba internamente para no matar a su mejor amiga, coloco alcohol en un algodón y con brusquedad se lo paso por la cara a la pelirosa.

-¡KYA! –chillo dolorida mientras hacía puchero.

* * *

Konohamaru siempre había sido del agrado de Hinata Hyuga. Era un buen chico, de una prestigiosa familia, le gustaba la música clásica y concursaba junto a su hermana, era dulce y delicado, además de ser todo un caballero… Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, a las cinco y media de la tarde del sábado 18 de septiembre, el muchacho Sarutobi estaba encabezando la lista de las personas que odiaba.

La peliazul no tenía que verse involucrada en lo que pasara entre su hermana y él, pero le era imposible.

Hinata estaba volviendo caminando a su departamento cuando se encontró a Hanabi en una plaza, pálida, con el rostro cabizbajo y abrumado por el largo llanto que había tenido minutos atrás. Aunque Hanabi se hizo rogar, la mayor de los Hyuga logró convencerla de que la acompañara a casa para pasar lo que quedaba del día juntas en una tarde-noche de hermanas.

Todo el camino hasta su casa, Hinata no dejo de preguntarle a su hermana menor que deseaba, que quería para estar feliz consigo misma. Pero Hanabi no le contestaba, simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía "No lo sé".

Luego de unos cuantos minutos caminando, ambas llegaron al departamento de la peliazul. Juntas fueron hasta el ascensor y subieron mientras seguían su conversación.

-Estas entrenando mucho, Hanabi-chan –habló mientras esperaba llegar a su piso, le dedico una mirada a su hermana quien sonrió nerviosa. Hinata frunció el ceño al notar que estaba más pálida de lo usual y con ciertas ojeras- Deberías dormir más –aconsejo.

-Es imposible –indico Hanabi pero luego se arrepintió de opinar, ahora Hinata no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara como se sentía. La castaña suspiro, y añadió- Onee-chan, nuestra casa se volvió un infierno. Papá esta imposible de tratar, si antes era intenso con los entrenamientos o las prácticas ahora es quince veces peor… ni se diga de mamá, siempre a la noche se pone a discutir con él sobre diversas cosas, que la empresa, mi casamiento, que haces tú, todo. Y luego está Konohamaru, lo amo tanto que duele, Onee-chan –dijo bufando, había desgastado todas sus lágrimas y ahora sentía los ojos secos pero las mejillas rojas- si papá no hubiera dicho nada del casamiento…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando a la vista el pasillo. Ambas avanzaron, y cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, Hinata se detuvo mirando donde hace horas atrás había dormido Naruto en el piso.

-¿Onee-chan? –cuestiono Hanabi mirándola.

Hinata apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba indignada.

-Si esto no me hace abrir los ojos –dijo entre un murmullo que fue imposible de escuchar. La ojiperla miraba con dolor como su lindo plato estaba roto en el suelo, partido en muchos pedazos. Encima que ella se preocupaba por Naruto, para que coma y tome su pastilla, este rompía sus cosas.

Sin decir nada más, Hinata busco su llave y entro a su departamento completamente enojada.

-Iré al baño –dijo Hanabi al darse cuenta que su hermana mayor necesitaba tiempo para decirle lo que le pasaba en ese momento, aunque sabía que el imperativo rubio tenía que ver.

Naruto se había ganado el puesto a la persona más odiada en su lista de enemigos, y eso a Hinata le dolía y decepcionada. Pero ella no podía seguir exponiéndose a que las personas la lastimaran.

Tomó su teléfono decidida y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para su padre. Estaba seria y pensante.

" _Quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre el casamiento con los Taketori. Se, bueno, todos sabemos que solo es para molestarme y por eso metes a Hanabi en el medio. No pensé que tú llegarías a ese nivel de inmadurez. Te hablo de esta manera, con tal atrevimiento, ya que tú me vez como basura.  
En fin… como sé que no me darás el casamiento en lugar de Hanabi te propongo otro trato. Lo único que quieres es sacarme del medio de todo esto, para no tener que tenerme cerca y lo sé. El lunes, en dos días, entrego mi tesis. Si me la aprueban estoy graduada y recibida, ósea con un título para trabajar en las empresas. Yo…"_

Hinata dudo, sus dedos temblaban, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

" _Quiero que me mandes al extranjero, ahora que Neji se casara en unos meses no podrás enviarlo, el no querrá separarse de Tenten. Déjame ir en su lugar, trabajare duro, y no dependeré de ti. De esta manera tienes tu venganza contra mí, o mamá y sacamos a Hanabi del medio.  
¿En serio serias capaz de "manchar" el apellido Hyuga uniéndolo con otro solo por esto? Sabes que todos los inversionistas piensan que es una locura… _

_Aléjame de ti. No te "molestare más"_

 _Pero deja en paz a Hanabi, harás que te odie. Y no te servirá como líder del clan si la haces tenerle rencor a todos aquellos que votaron a favor de casarla._

 _Hablaremos en la mansión mañana, pienso pasar a tomar el té contigo luego de que Hanabi vuelva para allá. Dormirá en mi casa, después de todo es mi hermana, mi familia. "_

Hinata miró un rato la pantalla, releyendo todo el texto. Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y furiosa. Había escrito todo rápidamente dejando salir sus pensamientos, desahogándose de alguna manera. Estaba pensando seriamente si enviar o no el texto.

-Onee-chan, ya sé que quiero –habló de golpe Hanabi sorprendiéndola.

-¿Ah? –pregunto dudosa, mostrando que no entendía de que hablaba su hermana menor.

Hanabi frunció el ceño, tanto que la había molestado y ahora la miraba desentendida.

-Me preguntaste que deseaba y que quería –dijo mientras sonreía y sacaba de atrás de sus manos una tijera- Quiero volver a ser esa fría persona Hyuga con sentimientos de acero que era antes.

Hinata rió.

-Hanabi-chan, dejaste de tener el corazón frio desde que te enamoraste de Konohamaru.

La mencionada bufo.

-Cambiare, eso quiero…

-¿Para que la tijera entonces? –cuestiono Hinata nerviosa al ver lo berrinchuda que es su hermana.

Hanabi sonrió, extendiendo la tijera hacia su hermana.

-Córtame el cabello, onee-chan –dijo sonriente- iré a lavarlo y vengo –hablo sonriendo, lo que hizo a Hinata tranquilizarse puesto su hermana había estado seria desde que la vio.

-Hai –dijo la peliazul mientras apretaba el botón de enviar en su celular.

* * *

Konan había pasado todo el día en el departamento de Yahiko, adoraba estar con él y cada día comprobaba como lo había extrañado todos estos años. Ellos se habían buscado, de formas distintas, pero en el orfanato nunca les dieron pistas sobre que había pasado con el otro, además sin saber los apellidos era muy difícil volver a verse. Pero, el destino los unió. No fue casualidad que se volvieran a encontrar, o capaz lo fue, y ellos estaban agradecidos con ello.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama de Yahiko, mirando en la tele una serie de piratas, mientras conversaban algunas cosas del trabajo.

-¿Así que a pesar de que golpeaste a Nagato anoche, se llegó a un acuerdo con los Uzumaki? –Konan estaba completamente sorprendida, bueno, no tanto, había algunos en la familia de los pelirrojos que eran bastante extraños. Capaz, incluso tomaron como divertido el gesto de Yahiko.

-Sí, bueno –dijo Yahiko pensando mientras se rascaba la nuca pensando- la verdad es que ellos están buscando modelos de una forma desesperada. La empresa Tsuchigumo es única aquí debido a que contratan mujeres normales, cotidianas, no un palo vestido y operado –explico- por ende los Uzumaki los buscaron a ellos… aunque ya eligieron bastantes van a hacer casting para buscar a la que será la cara de la campaña.

Konan negó divertida.

-¿Cuándo se realiza el casting?

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

-Calculo que esta semana, no lo sé –dijo y luego frunció el ceño- tú no quieres estar en eso ¿verdad?

Konan comenzó a reír.

-Claro que no pero… ¿Habría un problema?

Yahiko bufo mientras volvía a mirar la tele, divirtiéndola. A pesar de conocerse desde siempre, con ella siempre fue vergonzoso y se ruboriza fácilmente como ahora.

-¿Qué te parece si el jueves hacemos la fiesta con los contratistas en la empresa? –habló Yahiko mientras la miraba fijamente, con un tono profesional.

Konan se lo pensó un momento. Estaba feliz de que él le consulte cosas de la empresa cuando solamente Yahiko era jefe de esta.

-Bueno… -iba a asentir pero recordó que era el cumpleaños de Naruto. Cuando la habían adoptado, Konan se llevó de maravilla con la familia de su tío Minato puesto que al menos él era tranquilo, su tía por el cambio era bastante alocada como todo Uzumaki. Y al tener tan buena relación, Konan iba mucho a saludar a Naruto y su familia, por ende Kushina ya la había llamado hacia minutos atrás para avisarle que harían el cumpleaños del rubio en la quinta de la familia en modo de sorpresa.

-Tierra llamando a Konan –dijo Yahiko al ver como ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento –se disculpó apenada- ese día cumple años mi primo, te conté hoy que llamo mi tía –explico ella nerviosa.

Yahiko frunció el ceño.

-No dejare que vayas sola, iré contigo. No dejare que estés en un lugar donde puede estar Nagato.

Konan sonrió enternecida.

-Iba a invitarte, digo eres mi novio y…

Vio como la mención de ese hecho hacia que Yahiko sonrió orgulloso, pero luego desvió la mirada de una forma torpe y algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto enternecida, amaba cuando se ponía así.

-Vive conmigo, Konan –habló de golpe para luego volver a mirarla, de esa misma forma que lo hacía hace años, todo embobado y enamorado- Por favor, no quiero que nos volvamos a separar. Ya fueron muchos años… ¿No crees?

-¡Eres tan lindo! –chillo ella feliz mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su novio con una radiante sonrisa, estaba encantada con la idea y lo apretaba con mucha fuerza. Desde que habían estado en el orfanato soñaron con vivir juntos- ¡Sos tan lindo! –rio ella mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su ruborizado novio. Pero al caer en cuenta que festejo demasiado se puso colorada como él y se enderezo- Lo siento…

Después de todo, tantos años conviviendo con los Uzumaki había hecho que a Konan se le pegaran ciertas costumbres.

* * *

Matsuri estaba encantada con el hotel en donde su sempai la había citado: rustico y pintoresco, además de caro y acogedor. Subió tranquila por las escaleras puesto que era en el segundo piso a donde tenía que llegar. De forma calmada fue hasta allí, mientras pensaba si había hecho todo para producirse perfectamente. Llevaba un vestido azulado de una seda brillosa, que parecía un estilo verde agua a la luz. El vestido tenía un escote redondo de adelante, además de ser suelto luego de la cintura para abajo hasta debajo de sus glúteos. Atrás, la espalda era descubierta y con un botón para enganchar la parte superior del vestido de una forma delicada.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación F, la golpeo de forma delicada con su puño tres veces y se dictamino a esperar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, tuvo que hacer fuerza para que su mandíbula no se caiga al ver como estaba Gaara esa noche. El muchacho pelirrojo llevaba una remera manga corta de color violeta oscuro lo que le marcaba sus grandes y trabajados brazos, además de unos jeans negros. Tenía una fragancia que embriagaba, y cuando Matsuri la oleo quedo fascinada.

-Buenas noches –saludo cortésmente el hombre mientras la dejaba pasar para poder observarla con la mirada. Después de todo ella estaba dando su examen para poder entrar a la agencia, y el como buen profesor tendría que sacar lo mejor de su alumna.

-Hola Gaara-sensei.

Ambos estaban parados, quietos en silencio; mientras ella observaba la amplia y hermosa cama que tenía delante sus ojos, el pelirojo no le sacaba los ojos de encima y mostraba prevención en ellos.

-¿No es muy temprano? –pregunto sin despegar la vista de un cuadro junto a la cama.

Gaara asintió.

-No me gusta dormir en los hoteles, siempre regreso a mi casa, por eso son casi las once –explico él- si es que entras en la empresa –dijo acercándose a ella- seguramente te citen para las doce en adelante, a veces son hombres casados que buscan aventuras pagadas con jóvenes.

Ella se rio.

-Sigues pensando que no entrare –hablo Matsuri mientras sentía como los dedos de Gaara estaban en su desnuda espalda, tocándola, y de forma rápida desabrocho el botón, comenzando a tomar la tela para poder levantarla y sacarle el vestido.

-Tu actitud tan confiada es extraño –explico el, mientras alejaba el vestido lejos de donde estaban, se sorprendió al notar que ella no tenía sostén, aunque después de todo con el hecho de la espalda descubierta no tenía sentido que ella trajera uno puesto.

Matsuri se giró para mirarlo, y el no pudo evitar mirar esos senos que tenía delante suyo. No eran demasiado grandes, ni exagerados, tenían el tamaño y cuando llevo su mano hasta uno de estos sonrió al ver que cabían perfectamente en esta.

La castaña soltó un sorpresivo gemido al sentir el contacto, y se acercó más a él para poder sacarle la remera. Una vez que se deshizo de la prenda se acercó más a Gaara para besarlo. El pelirrojo le respondía con la misma intensidad que ella, parecía un gesto brusco y pasional con algo de desesperación; jugaban con sus lenguas de una forma extraña y sincronizada. Matsuri gimió cuando él le mordió fuertemente el labio, y ese suspiro de ella le aumento el ego al Sabaku No.

Matsuri llevó su mano hasta el pantalón del muchacho, bajo el cierre mientras aún se besaban, y comenzó a jugar con el sexo del muchacho dentro del bóxer. Gaara soltó un fuerte y ronco gemido que hizo sonrojarse a la joven castaña.

El pelirrojo la tomó de la nuca, dejando de jugar y toquetear los senos de ella, para poder acercarla más y besarla con una mayor intensidad. Matsuri le seguía el juego, así exactamente lo que el pedía con sus acciones. Gaara comenzó a moverse empujándola contra la pared, cuando ella golpeo con el frio material mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo con fuerza.

Gaara coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella y la levanto de un solo tirón, haciendo que Matsuri se pegara a su cuerpo ya que lo rodeo con sus largas piernas. No dejaban de besarse mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro… El pelirrojo comenzó a mover su cadera, haciendo que su sexo choque contra el de ella.

-Gaara… -gimió en sorpresa cuando sintió ese lindo rose.

El pelirrojo sonrió entre el beso con mucha arrogancia, y se dirigió hasta la cama cargándola a ella. No le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar, la apoyo en el colchón y de un tirón saco el culotte que Matsuri llevaba esa noche, ella gruño por lo brusco que fue aunque le molestaba dos cosas: la primera que Gaara le sea tan deseable, y la segunda que la ropa interior le había salido cara.

Él se sacó su pantalón negro de una forma rápida junto con el bóxer, dejando a la vista su gran erección. La castaña lo mirada encantada, y al ver como estaba la anatomía del muchacho gracias a los roses que se habían dado, estaba de lo más complacida.

Matsuri abrió levemente la boca para decir algo pero no pudo hablar debido a que ya tenía a Gaara encima de ella, y la penetro de golpe, sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer mezclado con un poco de dolor.

La primera vez que había visto al pelirrojo –en su casa- ella pensó que sería de lo más tierno del mundo, luego comprobó que en vez de lindo parecía un patán. Ella no esperaba que fuera tan intenso o pasional… un gran error.

Gaara la embestía con brutalidad, gimiendo a cada estocada cuando entraba completamente en ella. Le gustaba verla colorada y chillando, porque aparte de los gemidos que lograban escapar de la boca de Matsuri, ella estaba gritando de placer.

Mientras la seguía penetrando, comenzó a jugar con sus senos más precisamente con los pezones de ella; estirándolos, rozándolos con sus dedos y apretándolos.

Matsuri sentía como estaba por llegar a su orgasmo y estaba muy complacida, sentía las fuertes embestidas una tras otra y se mordía el labio con placer. Gaara se acostó sobre ella, quedando su cabeza escondida en el cuello de la muchacha.

A medida que continuaba, los gemidos del pelirrojo llenaban los oídos de la castaña quien no podia controlarse mucho.

" _¿Por qué se me hace tan excitante que me gima en el oído? ¿Por qué lo hace condenadamente bien?"_ se preguntaba ella, mientras comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, sintiendo como iba a llegar a tener su preciado orgasmo, pero de pronto Gaara paro, sin explicación o motivo, se alejó de ella, sentándose en la cama con sus rodillas mientras la miraba.

-¿Ah? –fue lo único que llegó a articular la castaña ante el enojo que sentía, ella estaba disfrutando todo. ¿Por qué tenía que detenerse?

-No puedes llegar aun –explico Gaara mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro- Se supone que estas para complacer al comprador. ¿Planeabas tener tu orgasmo y ponerte a dormir? Siempre el que llega primero es el hombre, porque te paga, Matsuri –él le hablaba como si no estuviera afectado por su desnudez o incluso la de ella.

-¿Lo que hice mal fue disfrutarlo? –pregunto de forma agitada, sentándose en la cama… si, a ella tampoco parecía serle raro que estén los dos desnudos.

-Primero tienes que complacerme, luego tu puedes jugar con esto –dijo tomando su erección en las manos haciéndola sonrojar y desviar la mirada- pero primero el comprador.

Matsuri rio, aun colorada.

-Eres un hijo de puta –índico mirándolo.

-¿A si? –cuestiono Gaara algo divertido y extrañado.

La castaña se paró de la cama, y camino hasta la otra punta de esta, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Gaara y lo miro con un puchero.

-Podrías haberme hecho llegar y luego decirme todo esto –explico con tono obvio- pero, no, tú querías arruinar lo bien que lo estaba pasando –decía con dolor.

-Primero el contratista –fue la única respuesta de un divertido Gaara, quien la miraba insinuante, le gustaba tanto molestarla.

-Bien

Matsuri se subió a la cama, parándose en esta, y lo empujo levemente a Gaara para que se acostara. El pelirrojo la miraba intrigado, después de todo se supone que ella entraría en la organización si lograba sorprenderlo.

-Ahora me toca a mí… acerté llegar a ti –aclaro sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, luego le dijo en un tono bajo como si fuera un secreto- Yo si te dejare.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

La castaña se colocó en la entrepierna de Gaara, sentándose y dándole la espalda al muchacho. Algo apurada, Matsuri llevo su mano y se ayudó a acomodar la erección en su sexo levantándose un poco. Una vez que lo logró, se sentó de golpe, y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, arqueando la espalda, y apoyando sus manos en el colchón, comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, haciendo entrar y salir el miembro del Sabaku No.

Gaara estaba anonadado, si tuviera una cámara sacaría una foto en ese preciso momento: podía observar de un muy buen ángulo como Matsuri entraba y salía, viendo como el sexo de ella se ampliaba levemente en cada vez… Y ni hablar de la sensación que sentía, era tan diferente a lo que normalmente acostumbraba.

El pelirrojo dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos roncos, y muy excitado se sentó de golpe y tomo de la cintura a la muchacha. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras Gaara la levantaba de una forma rápida y brusca, aumentando mucho más el ritmo que Matsuri había puesto. No es que no le gustaba, pero la condenada lo hacía lento solo para molestarlo y torturarlo.

Matsuri al captar el mensaje de que tenía que aumentar su ritmo, comenzó a hacerlo más y más rápido, sacándole placer a ambos. De golpe, Gaara soltó un gran y largo gemido, y Matsuri sintió como él había llegado, teniendo su orgasmo, y acabando dentro de ella.

El pelirrojo apoyo su cabeza de forma mecánica contra la almohada. Sentía como estaba transpirado, acalorado, y Matsuri estaba completamente igual a él.

Gaara la rodeo con sus brazos, y la colocó a su lado en la cama, sacándole una sorpresa a la muchacha quien estaba colorada debido a su excitación. El pelirrojo, mientras la miraba, comenzó a masturbarse, y llevó su mano izquierda a los senos de Matsuri para agarrar uno de ellos, y luego se acercó para comenzar a besarlo, chuparlo, morderlo.

La muchacha gemía, le gustaba la sensación de como él lo hacía pero frunció el ceño cuando Gaara dejo de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero se sorprendió al tenerlo nuevamente encima de ella, separándole las piernas, y con su sexo cerca de la entrada de ella mirándola de forma picara.

-No me importan las demás mujeres que contrato, normalmente esto no lo haría –dijo en tono coqueto y sensual- pero, para festejar que entraste a la empresa tendrás tu correspondido orgasmo.

Ella sonrió feliz. Eran dos buenas noticias en una buena frase: un gran trabajo y un gran orgasmo. Una noche para recordar.

Matsuri estaba por agradecerle a Gaara, pero el comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente, de esa forma brusca que a ella le gustaba, haciéndolo sin parar, sacándole fuertes gemidos debido a el ritmo que él tenía. La castaña tomó la cabeza del pelirrojo y la guio a sus senos, para que los bese como minutos atrás, gimiendo con muchas más ganas cuando él la mordió con fuerza en su pezón.

La castaña comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Gaara, aunque más precisamente lo tiraba con fuerza debido al placer que sentía. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, retumbando en la habitación. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los gemidos eran más elevados y también más fuertes, parecían gritos.

Matsuri gimió con fuerza aclarando que había llegado a su orgasmo, sacando el último grito que le quedaba. La mujer comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se apoyaba mejor en la almohada cerrando los ojos.

Gaara seguía apoyado en los senos de ella, estaba cómodo, todavía se encontraba excitado pero no tenía la necesidad de llegar nuevamente, estaba complacido de que ella lo haya hecho. Al pensar eso, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y mordió levemente el seno izquierdo de ella. Esperaba que se quejara o algo pero cuando la miro estaba dormida, suspirando con tranquilidad, todavía colorada y agitada.

-Matsuri –la llamo, levantando un poco la vista de donde estaba.

-Gaara-sensei… -fue lo único entendible en los murmuros de la cansada castaña.

El pelirrojo rio al verla de esa manera, se corrió levemente para no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Se volvió a apoyar en los senos de ella, acomodándose tranquilamente, y sonrío complacido al estar cómodo.

" _Unos segundos más y luego me voy"_ pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras abría la boca para soltar un gran suspiro de cansancio.

* * *

Luego de pensarlo varias horas, Itachi había decidido ir a visitar a su otouto para ver cómo se encontraba, y si hacía caso consolarlo o comprarle tomates para una rica cena. Pero, para desgracia del Uchiha mayor, haber elegido ir a ver a Sasuke fue un gran error, por una lista de cosas:

 _1_ Sasuke se había emborrachado desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las ocho, momento en que su hermano hizo su gran aparición._

 _2_ Enojado por todo lo que pasaba, el azabache había echado de la casa a Karin ya que después de todo era su departamento. La mujer se fue llorando ya que Sasuke ni sus cosas le dejo sacar._

 _3_ Estaba más bipolar que de costumbre._

 _4_ Todo era un desorden_

 _5_ Lo peor de todo: Sasuke estaba muy, MUY borracho. Tanto como a ese nivel de tambalearse para todos lados, tenía mucho hipo y encima de todo decía cosas sin pensar, lo primero que le venía a la mente._

-Para mí… -comenzó a relatar Sasuke mientras tenía la mirada de su hermano puesta en él- nuestro abuelo Madara estuvo enamorado de Hashirama y por eso se peleaban tanto. Sino… sino –decía entre hipos- ¿Por qué tanta obsesión por el otro?

Itachi comenzó a reír mientras veía como su hermano lo miraba como si fuera un loco sin corazón.

-¡Esta es seroa! –grito Sasuke y luego se golpeó la frente, para suspirar y explicar despacio- Esto… es… serio.

El azabache negó con la cabeza.

-Si fuera así como tú dices, y sé que no lo es –se aclaró mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón- Creo que tú y Naruto tiene un gran enamoramiento.

La cara de Sasuke pasó por muchas etapas: asco, risa, enojo, molestia, asco, asco y asco.

-JA JA –rio de forma forzada mientras se tocaba el estómago como si le doliera, y se secaba las lágrimas imaginarias- Deberías ser comediante, nii-san.

Al ver como Sasuke inclinaba la cabeza para atrás por el cansancio, Itachi se levantó para poder ordenar un poco la comida que le haría a su hermano. Aunque eran pasadas de las once y media, no tenía mucha hambre así que solo se enfocaba en su otouto. Y, a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, Sasuke Uchiha siempre había amado las ensaladas, por ende Itachi estaba preparándole una.

Puso a hervir unos huevos y mientras esperaba se puso a lavar la lechuga con el tomate además de un poco de repollo. Con calma e intentando evitar los gritos de su hermano, comenzó a cortar la lechuga junto al repollo en tiras. Luego, se dio vuelta buscando en un bol y allí coloco lo que había cortado.

Tomó un plato, junto a un vaso y un solo tenedor, eso lo llevo hasta la mesa del living en donde se encontraba Sasuke sentado al lado en un sillón individual con la cabeza todavía gacha, pero al escuchar a su hermano mayor, el azabache se acomodó mejor.

-¿Qué opinas de lo de Ka…Karin? –preguntó mientras tosía un poco.

Itachi se extrañó ante la pregunta pero, mientras volvía a la cocina preparaba su respuesta. Saco el huevo del fuego, y lo dejo en la tabla donde había estado cortando las cosas. Empezó a cortarlo en cuadraditos al igual que a los tomates, luego coloco todo en el bol y lo condimento. Cuando miro como le había quedado la ensalada, sonrió pensando que era como lo hacía su mamá. No importa la edad que tengan sus hijos, para _Mikoto Uchiha_ , siempre serán niños pequeños, sus bebes; para _Itachi Uchiha_ su otouto siempre va a necesitar ser mimado; y para _Fugaku Uchiha_ –el jefe de la familia- gracias a su primogénito y a su mujer, su hijo _Sasuke_ había salido tan arrogante y celosamente posesivo.

-¡Nii-san! –habló Sasuke reclamando su respuesta.

El azabache mayor camino nuevamente hasta el living y le puso la ensalada delante de su plato, lo que hizo brillar los ojos de Sasuke divirtiendo a Itachi.

-Bueno, creo que hiciste bien, ahora entiendo porque estabas ese día en la compañía. Contrataste a Sakura para que Karin la vea y explote.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, a pesar de la ebriedad nada le sacaría lo ególatra que era.

-Igual ella casi no sale en el video –explico el azabache menor sonando más calmado- se ve partes de su cuerpo, el protagonista soy yo –al ver como Itachi fruncía el ceño añadió- Karin no mostrara el video, tiene tanto orgullo como para _no demostrar_ que le fui infiel públicamente –rio divertido.

Itachi suspiro, resignado, después de todo lo hecho, hecho esta y no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó a Sasuke mientras le enseñaba el vaso, pero este ni siquiera lo miro y sonrió con perversión, acordándose de algo. Itachi levanto las cejas confundido.

-¡Quiero que una puta me chupe la verga! –dijo mientras reía y luego hacia puchero, mostrando lo triste que estaba y se ponía un almohadón en la cara.

" _¿Cuánto mierda ha tomado?"_ se preguntaba un ruborizado Itachi _"¡Llego al nivel de bipolaridad extremo! Si oka-san lo ve seguramente me echa la culpa a mí, y ni siquiera la tengo"_ se lamentaba internamente mientras soltaba el aire contenido al pensar en el tirón de oreja de su madre.

-Vamos Sasuke, te ayudare –dijo parándose, con la intención de llevarlo al baño.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con fuerza, mientras le tiraba el almohadón a la cara a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias nii-san pero no quiero que lo hagas tu –explico con la frente sombreada de negro mientras sacaba la lengua solo por esa tan atolondrada idea.

Itachi simplemente tomó aire, su hermano estaba completamente loco y si seguía así se convertiría en el abuelo Madara. Pero, luego el Uchiha sonrió, después de todo podía divertirse dos minutos preguntándole cosas a su hermano. Si, solo lo haría poco tiempo porque él era demasiado bueno.

-¿Quieres que lo haga Sakura?

Sasuke lo miro y luego asintió varias veces, nuevamente con un puchero mientras tenía los ojos colorados por el alcohol.

-Al menos lo hacía bien –dijo y luego suspiro enojado- ¡Agh!

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, pensativo, pero todo se borró cuando vio pasar a su pequeño perrito por la entrada de la cocina, quien al verlo se acercó rápidamente hasta su amo y pasaba su cuerpo peludo contra su pierna.

-Ven, Sora –habló Itachi mientras levantaba al cachorro, al ver que tenía un horrible traje de serpiente se lo saco, odiaba que su hermano le pusiera esas cosas, aunque se viera adorable.

Sasuke bufo.

-Nunca entendí porque le pusiste ese nombre

Itachi lo miro como si su hermano le faltara aire, sentía que era un pregunta sumamente estúpida y lo peor de todo, es que no era la primera vez que Sasuke exigía saber eso –pero si la primera que estaba ebrio-

-Míralo –indico el mayor mirando a su cachorro, era de la raza Akita, de un color negro intenso y tenía algunas pequeñas manchas blancas distribuidas en su pelaje- Sora significa cielo, para nosotros bueno… su color nos recuerda a eso, además de que lo blanco son las estrellas y… -prefirió callar, estaba ruborizado, después de todo una de las razones además del color del perrito era que Itachi junto a su ex novia habían comenzado a conocerse por los primeros meses a la noche y solo en ese momento.

Sasuke soltó una forzada risa.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando de ella y refiriéndote como "nosotros"? –Pregunto en burla –Déjala atrás, Itachi –hablo enojado- tus… absurdas esperanzas me desesperan.

El mencionado apretó los puños enojado. Sabía que su hermano siempre se ponía de esa manera cuando estaba ebrio pero de todas maneras le molestaba.

-No te expreses así, Sasuke –menciono en el mismo tono- Es especial para mí.

Sasuke bufó y rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Una puta barata es especial para vos? –pregunto directamente, sin rodeos, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, notando el enojo de su mirada.

-¡No hables así de ella! –Grito enojado, asustando a su hermano y a Sora que se fue corriendo a otra habitación- No te permito que lo hagas, Sasuke. Y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a opinar de nuestra relación, yo pienso volver con ella porque la amo y… sé que ella también –suspiro enojado, odiaba pensar el día que se pelearon por algo como eso- Mi relación empezó como la tuya con Sakura, así que si piensas que ella es una puta barata no la llames para nada mas que no sea sexo.

El azabache furioso y apretando los puños fue hasta la mesa de la cocina para tomar su campera negra, después de todo estaba lloviendo. Llamaría un taxi, pero después de todo vivía cerca de lo de Sasuke y por eso mismo había ido caminando.

-¿Vendrá Suigetsu contigo en un rato? –inquirió

-Si –contesto Sasuke tocándose la cabeza con cara de dolor- venia doce y media creo…

Itachi asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba la cocina, para darle unas caricias a su cachorrito y luego, se fue hasta la salida de la casa. Cuando Sasuke lo vio abrir la puerta, ensancho los ojos dándose cuenta que lo había hecho enojar.

-Lo siento, Nii-san –dijo apenado.

-Entupido hermano menor –fue la respuesta del mayor mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

El joven Uchiha comenzó a bajar los pisos del departamento de su hermano por el ascensor, no estaba apurado así que no le molestaba la lentitud. Una vez que estuvo en planta baja, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad y salió caminando por la gran puerta de entrada. La noche estaba fría, aunque recién terminaba el verano algunas tormentas se habían adelantado. Estaba todo muy oscuro sino fueran por los faroles en la calle, el cielo estaba completamente negro y con algunas nubes grises debido a la leve llovizna.

Itachi vivía a exactamente a unas siete cuadras, y a pesar del estado de la noche caminaba tranquilo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. El muchacho suspiro mientras seguía avanzando pero de golpe paro, escuchando unos gritos masculinos. Se acercó con mayor cuidado y precaución a la esquina de la calle, notando que a lo lejos –a media cuadra- había una figura de un hombre, golpeando a otro que se encontraba en el suelo. El azabache se quedó unos segundos estático y luego, cuando estaba por ir a ayudar al que era golpeado, escucho un grito de dolor femenino.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor, para! –gritaba una voz acongojada, llorosa y dolida. Se escuchaban gritos de la mujer a cada golpe, expresando el dolor que sentía.

Itachi estaba completamente quieto y sorprendido, pero después comenzó a correr, intentando llegar hasta allá. Por cómo se apuraba se resbalaba debido a la lluvia, y eso lo ponía más nervioso, no iba a dejar que le hagan nada, no a _ella._

" _¡Itachi-kun! Eres tan lindo, me encanta desayunar contigo"_

-¡Para!

" _¿Qué te parece el nombre Sora? ¿No es lindo? Le queda perfecto, eres igual a papi hermoso cachorrito."_

-¡Ay!

" _Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, Itachi, nunca me dejaste sola y… eso lo valoro muchísimo"_

-¡Por favor! –volvió a gritar mientras se escuchaba aun peor el llanto.

El azabache tiro al hombre al suelo, cayendo mucho más alejado de donde estaba ella. Comenzó a golpearlo, en el rostro sin piedad. Aunque el otro intentaba defenderse, el Uchiha estaba furioso y lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro. Cuando el hombre dejo de forcejear, inconsciente, el muchacho se levantó, y giro para verla.

-Itachi… -dijo con asombro mientras se tocaba el rostro lastimado, debido a su mejilla y a su labio el cual estaba partido. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo pero estaba completamente emocionada de verlo, de que la haya ayudado. Ella intento volver a decir algo y sonrió nerviosa, comenzando a reír.

El Uchiha no le sacaba los ojos de encima, estaba mirándola fijamente, lamentándose por no haber podido llegar antes a ayudarla. Ella seguía igual que siempre, con su lindo cuerpo bien cuidado resaltando sus lindas curvas en ese vestido rojo el cual era de dos tiras y llegaba hasta las rodillas, ese color combinaba con el de sus ojos. Y su cabello, lo tenía tan largo como la última vez, haciendo que su cabello blanco resalte entre toda la oscura noche.

-Mitsuki –la llamo, mirándola tiernamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza, dejando salir todo su miedo, y a pesar de estar temblando y el frio que sentía por estar toda mojada, se acercó rápidamente hasta Itachi, abrazándolo de sorpresa mientras desahogaba toda su tristeza en el pecho del azabache.

-Estaba tan asustada –dijo entre gimoteos debido a sus lágrimas, le costaba respirar, sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar debido a como Itachi la rodeaba con sus brazos, protegiéndola como siempre, como hasta hace segundos atrás.

Itachi la separo un poco de él y le seco las lágrimas, a pesar de la pequeña llovizna, Mitsuki Hatake estaba completamente con el rostro empapado por su doloroso llanto. Ella nunca demostraba mucho su dolor, pero con él era diferente.

El azabache con ambas manos volvió a limpiarle los ojos a la muchacha, mientras la miraba con ternura. Estaba dolido y enojado por los moretones que ella tenía más lo que no puede ver por la ropa, pero ahora Itachi debía apoyarla y hacer que se calme, no volverla loca.

-Gracias –habló un poco más calmada

Itachi le golpeo la frente con dos de sus dedos, como había hecho tantas veces en su relación, lo que hizo que Mitsuki soltara una nerviosa risa mientras se mordía el labio.

Sonriendo lo miro fijamente, lo hizo con ternura y amor.

Itachi tomó delicadamente la barbilla de Mitsuki para alzarla un poco, y que sus rostros quedaran mucho más juntos, con sus labios a centímetros. Ella cerró los ojos, y termino la distancia comenzando a besarlo.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo ¡Ame el final *-*!_

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia tanto como follows, favs o comentando. No saben lo feliz que soy._

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!  
_

 _PD: Les quería recomendar mi historia "Te necesito" y, aparte de eso, quería decirles que capaz no actualice hasta en un mes porque me iré de vacaciones, no creo tener internet_


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de un largo e incómodo momento en la comisaria, Itachi junto a Mitsuki se habían retirado juntos del lugar

Juntos fueron hasta allí para hacer la denuncia sobre el hombre que había golpeado a la muchacha, ella lo declaro como _"Un sujeto medianamente normal, un poco alto pero para nada exagerado y con el cabello levemente platinado o blanco"_ , además el joven Uchiha dio una serie de aportes importantísimos para la investigación _"Solo era un poco hombre que se las agarro con una mujer"… "Piel demasiada pálida, parecía una hoja blanca. Sus ojos eran amarillos y el cabello oscuro, no pude divisarlo claramente porque era de noche"._

Para desgracia de ambos, en el segundo que ellos se reencontraron, el hombre se había ido y desapareció.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar con los policías, al darse cuenta que no tenían mas para hacer, salieron de allí.

La hora debía rondar entre la una de la mañana, y todavía seguía lloviendo. A penas se subieron a un taxi, Itachi se puso a hablar con el conductor para indicarle la dirección de Mitsuki pero al verla notó que estaba completamente dormida y apoyada en sus piernas… una vez que se hayo tranquila simplemente cayo rendida.

El azabache indico su dirección mientras esperaba a que llegaran a su departamento.

Actualmente, él estaba con ganas de mudarse y comprarse alguna casa que está alejada del centro, lo que le dé un aspecto más familiar aunque esa idea deprimía un poco al solitario Uchiha.

Miro a la muchacha que se encontraba en sus piernas, su ex novia, con quien había compartido muchas cosas y sonrió nostálgico.

" _2012  
Mayo_

 _Itachi Uchiha se miraba al espejo mientras acomodaba mejor su camisa color azul. Llevaba puesto, además, unos pantalones blancos. Se observaba completamente, estaba algo ansioso y nervioso. Durante sus cuatro años en la empresa se había visto intrigado por la supuesta joya en la compañía; siempre esperaba cruzársela, pero nunca la veía. De hecho, ella jamás se presentaba a las reuniones o fiestas de la empresa por lo que era imposible tener un encuentro casual._

 _La mujer, un poco más joven que él –quien contaba con 23 años-, era todo un misterio y cabe mencionar que ninguno de todos los inversionistas que él conocía había sido aceptado por la muchacha._

 _Así es._

 _Ella no solo elegía si aceptar o no la propuesta, sino que su valor era demasiado costoso comparado con las demás._

 _El azabache se hecho un último vistazo y se encamino hasta la puerta. Minutos atrás habían llamado de la recepción del hotel y le avisaron que una mujer lo buscaba. Itachi se acercó hasta la puerta y cuando escucho unos leves golpes, abrió._

 _Frente a él, y para nada nerviosa, se encontraba la joya de la empresa Akatsuki. Una muchacha levemente más baja que él, su cabello lo llevaba corto y le quedaba debajo de la nuca, tenía unos grandes e intrigantes ojos rojos que lo embobaron al instante. Ella usaba un pantalón negro ajustado, unos zapatos del mismo color y una remera manga larga de un tono rojo, con cortes en los brazos de una manera delicada._

 _Al darse cuenta de que no conocía completamente a la muchacha, le extendió su mano en son de saludo._

 _-Uchiha, Itachi_

 _Ella sonrió de una forma convencida y reflejando diversión._

 _-Hatake, Mitsuki –se presentó mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la del azabache, pero apenas hicieron contacto, Itachi le tomó su mano y la beso dulcemente mientras le sonría dedicándole una mirada seductora._

 _-Un placer, Mitsuki_

 _La muchacha se mordió el labio al ver la acción del azabache, y este estaba anonado mirándola._

 _No sabía porque, pero esa acción se le había hecho demasiado excitante."  
_  
Itachi sonrió, mostrándose divertido al recordar todo.

" _2014  
Marzo _

_Desde hace dos años se veían, se encontraban en algún hotel o incluso en la casa de alguno de ellos. A pesar de que la muchacha recién tenía 22 años, ya se encontraba viviendo sola desde hace tiempo ya que según ella no soportaba la constante visitas de mujeres a su casa por parte de su hermano mayor, el mujeriego y completamente experto lector de las mejores novelas eróticas: Kakashi Hatake._

 _-¿Y desde cuando estas en la empresa? –cuestiono Itachi mientras veía como ella se terminaba de sacar la ropa, él se encontraba en la bañera. Luego de una larga noche ambos habían aceptado la idea de un baño juntos ya que al otro día ambos tendrían que ir a trabajar… bueno, en realidad el azabache iría a la oficina mientras ella en su casa y veía una maratón de series._

 _-No lo sé –contesto encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se sacaba su vestido negro, quedando solo en ropa interior delante del azabache quien la esperaba desnudo, y se masturbaba mirándola. Ella se giró, a paso lento y sensual fue hasta la bañadera, y se metió ahí. Se dio vuelta para quedar de espaldas al muchacho, y con una sonrisa le pregunto- ¿Estas muy ocupado para desabrochar mi corpiño?_

 _Itachi reprimió una sonora carcajada. Se había acostumbrado a la manera de ser que tenía ella: siempre le gustaba avergonzarlo. Mientras que el: era todo un caballero._

 _Pero, en este caso, cuando ella bromeaba, él no se olvidaba que al ser un caballero tenía que cumplirles los deseos a las damas. Por lo que entonces no le daba el gusto de reírse o ruborizarse, con la esperanza que lo molestara, pero aun así ella seguía con sus bromas._

 _-Claro que no, es más divertido jugar con tus senos –contesto él, de forma ronca sobre oído._

 _Mitsuki se mordió el labio e inclino su rostro hacia abajo, haciendo que unos mechones de su flequillo taparan su rostro para que no se viera que estaba rojo por los dichos de Itachi. Nunca le había pasado antes, esas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago o el hecho de ruborizarse con alguien. Se sentía extrañamente bien, por eso amaba-odiaba cuando Itachi la hacía sentir así._

 _El muchacho le desabrocho el corpiño, se lo saco con lentitud y luego de arrojarlo, con sus dos manos tomó los grandes senos de la muchacha y los apretó gustoso, sacándole un gran gemido de sorpresa._

 _-No me contestaste, Mitsuki._

 _La muchacha negó divertida, moviendo su cabello al compás de su cabeza._

 _-Con exactitud no lo sé –se encogió de hombros mientras movía su cuello para apoyarlo en el cuerpo de Itachi- a los 17 años, más o menos._

 _Itachi rio, divertido._

 _-¿Tu hermano te dejaba hacer esto? –cuestiono sorprendido. Con el tiempo conoció al posesivo hermano mayor de la peliblanca, después de todo era perteneciente a la empresa Uzumaki una de las más allegadas a la Uchiha y lo habia visto varias veces en las reuniones de Akatsuki._

 _Mitsuki dejo salir una sonora carcajada, y se dio vuelta mirándolo. Agarro un poco del cabello de Itachi, jugando con este mientras sonreía._

 _-¿Mi hermano, aquel que lee pornografía? ¿Esa persona que se ponía con sus conquistas a gemir toda la noche sin importarle mi gran inocencia? ¿En serio, Itachi? –preguntaba ella divertida y negando- Además, para mis 15 años me dijo que ya estaba grandecita y me regalo el Icha Icha para que aprendiera el arte de la vida sexual._

 _Ante ese dicho, el muchacho ensancho los ojos asombrado._

 _-¿Por qué tu hermano te dejaría hacer algo así?_

 _Mitsuki suspiro._

 _-Me dijo que mientras no me metiera con ninguno de los conocidos por ambos no existía problema –explico levemente aburrida, le molestaba como todo había pasado a segundo plano por las preguntas de él._

 _-¿Y simplemente te dejo estar conmigo? El me conoce, ese día que me encontró en tu departamento quiso matarme._

 _Ella frunció el ceño, molesta. Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba enojada._

 _-Fueron demasiadas preguntas, Uchiha –no es que le molestara hablarle a Itachi de sus asuntos, habían intercambiado bastante secretos y momentos, después de todo hacia un año y unos meses que se frecuentaban. Pero la peliblanca no quería meterse en ciertos temas, después de todo, tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago cuando estaba con él. Pero intentando olvidar esas emociones, ella sonrió divertida y empujo levemente a Itachi hacia atrás- Pero, lo que te puedo contar es todo lo que aprendí gracias al Icha Icha_

 _Itachi sonrió. Por eso ella le gustaba, no solo tenía un carácter y personalidad única, sino que era bastante peculiar en el sexo y eso era algo que había llamado claramente su atención._

 _-Puedes mostrarme, es más entretenido –contesto él mientras sonreía arrogante._

 _La muchacha pasó su mano por el brazo de Itachi y bajo hasta su espalda, estaba acercándose más a él pero de golpe prendió la canilla del agua fría, sobresaltándolo. Ella se echó para atrás, comenzando a reír al ver como la expresión del Uchiha cambiaba completamente por su broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que escapar fue demasiado tarde. Itachi la tomo de la cintura, obrándola, y la llevó con él al agua fría._

 _Mitsuki iba a chillar al sentir lo helada que estaba, pero no pudo ya que el azabache comenzó a besarla y ella se dejó llevar por el gesto. El muchacho la levantó, haciendo que lo rodee con las piernas._

 _Itachi paro de besarla y comenzó a observarla: estaba agitada, levemente temblando, y sumamente colorada al notar la mirada que él le dedicaba. Ella tenía muchos largos mechones de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro._

 _-Me gusta tu cabello así_

 _Y luego de decir eso, apoyo su frente contra la de ella. Sonriendo, al ver como las mejillas de Mitsuki se coloreaban mucho más que segundos atrás"_

El azabache llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Mitsuki, acomodándole unos mechones que tenía sobre la mejilla, la cual estaba colorada.

" _2014  
Diciembre_

 _Mitsuki estaba sentada arriba de Itachi, con ambas piernas al costado de las del azabache. La muchacha, se encontraba teniendo el rostro de él con sus manos mientras le repartía una serie de besos de forma de sincronizada haciendolo reír._

 _Le encantaba mimarlo, como a él también le gustaba recibir aquellos cariños._

 _Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos: salían a tomar algo, a cenar e iban a fiestas con sus grupos de amigos. Muchas veces se encontraban en algún que otro bar para terminar a los besos. Incluso, la joven peliblanca ya era alguien conocida para la familia Uchiha aunque para ellos solo era una amiga de Itachi, puesto que ellos solo se presentaban de esa forma._

 _Itachi sonreía satisfecho, adoraba cuando la ella le daba sus ataques de besos. El azabache comenzó a reír cuando Mitsuki bajo sus besos llegando al cuello de él, mordiéndolo levemente y sacándole algún que otro gruñido._

 _-Nii-san –llamó Sasuke al instante que entraba a la ex habitación de su hermano, y ensancho los ojos al ver como la peliblanca seguía dándole besos a su hermano en el rostro, sin importarle que este él ahí- Puede entrar oka-san y verlos, baka._

 _La muchacha lo miro y levantó una ceja._

 _-¿Acaso estas celoso porque no tienes a nadie con quien hacer cositas, Sasuke-kun? –cuestiono ella mientras miraba a Itachi y lo tomaba de las mejillas para darle un beso. Amaba cuando él la miraba de esa manera, tan dulce, achinando los ojos, y levemente colorado._

 _-Solo digo que mamá podría verlos solo porque tu no se resistes a la belleza Uchiha –sonrió arrogante, ignorando la pregunta anterior de su posible cuñada._

 _Itachi estaba siendo complacido por los mimos, pero añadió- Nuestra madre tocaría antes de entrar, no como tú, estúpido hermano menor._

 _Mitsuki lo miraba por lo lindo que era cuando hablaba, y luego miro al azabache menor._

 _-Solo me gusta Itachi, tu no se de quien sacaste los genes en la familia. –Asintió para sí misma- Ya entiendo porque no tienes nadie para toquetearte por ahí._

 _Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras inflaba sus cachetes con molestia. Odiaba cuando los fines de semana –en donde se quedaba en su casa de la infancia por su madre- aparecía Itachi con Mitsuki. Esos dos, juntos, le jodian sus días de tranquilidad._

 _-Baka –fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta._

" _Que se jodan, no les diré que bajen a cenar. Me comeré todo, hasta el ramen que hay en la mesa. Además, no dejare que esa tonta me coma mis preciados tomates" pensaba Sasuke seriamente._

 _-Mi otouto está enojado porque ayer lo encerramos en el sótano –explico sabiamente el azabache_

 _-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Mitsuki divertida- si solo fueron unas cortas cuatro horas…_

 _Al ver como ella fingía inocencia, Itachi sonrió de una forma pervertida mientras se tiraba encima de ella, cambiando las posiciones. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, sacándole gemidos a la peliblanca quien disfrutaba plenamente el contacto._

 _-Me gustan… tus mimos –dijo ella entre besos, puesto que el azabache empezó a besarla en los labios._

 _-Tendrás mimos por un rato más –explico siguiéndola besando._

 _-¡UCHIHA ITACHI! ¡VEN AQUÍ ABAJO EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡NO HICE UNA RICA CENA PARA MITSUKI-CHAN PARA QUE TU NO LA DEJES VENIR A DELEITAR MI COMIDA! ¡BAJA AHORA!_

 _Al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre, el azabache se puso de pie de un salto. Mitsuki lo miro divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _-¡MITSUKI-CHAN! ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A MI HIJO, VEN QUE TE HICE TU ENSALADA FAVORITA! –grito Mikoto a todo pulmón para que pudieran escucharla._

 _La mencionada se paró, feliz._

 _Itachi y ella se encaminaron hasta la puerta, el azabache la espero y cuando la vio acercarse golpeó la frente de Mitsuki con dos de sus dedos. Ambos rieron, bueno, el azabache principalmente puesto que ella se sobaba la frente con ambas manos._

 _Volvieron a caminar, y una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo escucharon otro grito pero esta vez era varonil._

 _-¡Esa es MI ensalada favorita! –sí, Sasuke Uchiha le reclamaba a su madre. Después de todo, él era bastante celoso por la atención de su mamá"_

Luego de haber llegado a su vivienda, ambos entraron callados. El azabache quiso cargarla pero ella se mostró ajena a esa idea y camino a regañadas puesto que le dolía el cuerpo. A pesar de las insistencias de él, Mitsuki se negó y se mostraba levemente incomoda.

Itachi no despegaba los ojos de ella. Tenía miles de recuerdos juntos, adoraba cada momento que había pasado a su lado. Pero, toda mueca de felicidad en el rostro del azabache se desvaneció al recordar cierto día…

Esa fiesta en la casa de sus padres, donde se habían peleado hacia unos cuantos meses.

" _2016  
Enero_

 _En la mansión Uchiha se llevaba una fiesta a cabo por dos motivos: principalmente por el aniversario de la empresa familiar, y estrenando el año nuevo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, y eso era mucho decir en esa mansión tan espaciosa._

 _Mitsuki miraba todo encantada, no sacando de vista ningún detalle de las mínimas decoraciones que había ordenado Mikoto: había unas lindas luces frías, estaba todo decorado muchos detalles en plateado._

 _La peliblanca llevaba su cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura en forma de rulos –los cuales se los hizo para la ocasión-, usaba un lindo vestido color negro el cual era de escote corazón y corte recto, lo cual le parecía sencillo y elegante para la ocasión._

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres tomar nada? –cuestiono Itachi a su espalda, mientras le ofrecía una copa de Wisky. El azabache llevaba puesto un traje de color negro y una camisa gris oscura. Al ver la altura de Mitsuki añadió- Es trampa usar tacos._

 _Ella rio._

 _-Hai, hai –dijo de forma despistada como si la estuvieran renegando- Gracias –aclaro luego de tomar la copa entre sus manos._

 _La muchacha le sonrió tiernamente y se volteó para quedar ambos frente a frente. Notó como él se tensaba. Pensando que no era nada particular, Mitsuki se acercó más con la intención de unir sus labios con los de Itachi. Pero él la freno._

 _-No es momento, Mitsuki._

 _Ella parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida._

 _-¿Disculpa? –Cuestiono tajante- ¿Desde cuándo no puedo besar a mi novio? –hizo énfasis en la última palabra, indicándole que no tenía sentido lo que él proponía. Desde hacía poco eran oficialmente pareja, y no podía comprender a Itachi. Ella suspiro y añadió- Desde hace pocos meses que no quieres salir conmigo a un bar o algo. No entiendo lo que sucede._

 _Itachi miró hacia otro lado, intentando no sostenerle la mirada. Mitsuki se enojó, odiaba ser ignorada y él lo sabía. La peliblanca tomó el rostro del joven Uchiha y lo volteo, quedando cara a cara los dos._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Mi padre quiere que finja para los inversionistas que estoy soltero para así poder seguir haciendo negocios con ciertas mujeres del entorno –explico brevemente mientras se soltaba del agarre de ella._

 _Mitsuki comenzó a reír de una forma nerviosa, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _-No es solo eso… -al comprender lo que pasaba ella abrió la boca y soltó un leve quejido de dolor- Te da vergüenza que me vean contigo… ¿verdad? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso hizo que se muerda el labio con fuerza- tus padres ni saben que salimos seguramente, tu madre quiere juntarnos como pareja todavía porque tu no le dices la verdad…_

 _Itachi quiso acercarse a ella pero Mitsuki no lo dejó. Levanto su rostro, mostrándole una mirada de desaprobación y dolor. Le tendió su copa mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos._

 _-No puedo creerlo._

 _La mujer comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la gran fiesta que estaba en el comedor. Quería ir hasta la sala de estar de la familia para poder tomar sus cosas y desaparecer. Mientras avanzaba, sentía como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y de una forma brusca se limpió los ojos con sus hombros._

 _-Espera, Mitsuki –pidió Itachi mientras terminaba de llegar hasta ella. La veía como agarraba sus cosas de una forma brusca. Se acercó a su lado y la volteo, tomándola del brazo. Al hacerlo, notó que sus ojos estaban colorados. El dejó salir el aire que tenía acumulado, nervioso- Solo son negocios familiares, deberías entenderme._

 _Ella lo alejo golpeándolo en el pecho._

 _-¡Por favor! –grito ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, odiaba como él la miraba: con pena- ¿Tú mintiendo? No me vengas con eso, odias hacer eso –chasqueo la lengua- no engañarías a los demás._

 _-Es por mi familia._

 _Itachi se acercó más a ella._

 _-No te creo –indico enojada- tienes vergüenza de mostrarme a los demás en tu patética empresa, ¿mantendrás tu trabajo con mentiras?_

 _El azabache comenzó avanzando a su lado, mientras ella retrocedía los pasos. Terminado contra la pared y Itachi encima de ella, intimidándola con la mirada._

 _-Después de todo son negocios –escupió molesto, odiando pensar eso- Yo acepto tu patético trabajo._

 _Mitsuki abrió los ojos dolidas por las palabras de él. Lo empujo fuertemente y comenzó a caminar directo hasta la salida de la casa. Pasó por delante de algunos invitados, sin importarle que los golpeaba levemente. Muchos miraban la situación, puesto que Itachi Uchiha la seguía de una forma desesperada._

 _-¡Para de una vez! –gritaba enojado el azabache._

 _Ella logró salir de la mansión y bajo a paso rápido los escalones de la entrada. Caminaba directamente hasta la salida del lugar, enojada y llorosa. Se sentía dolida, lastimada. Nunca estuvo verdaderamente orgullosa de su "trabajo", puesto que solo lo hacía por un poco de placer._

 _-¡Mitsuki!_

 _El azabache la tomó de la muñeca y la volteo fuertemente, haciendo que ella se pegara a su pecho. Ambos mostraban odio en su mirada pero se la sostenían de todas formas._

 _-¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó a todo pulmón Mitsuki, dejando salir las lágrimas que mantenía con fuerza en sus ojos. Quejidos y gemidos salían de sus labios sin que pudiera controlarlo. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de esa manera, y nunca lo había hecho delante de Itachi, quien la miraba atónito._

 _-Mitsuki yo…_

 _-¡Déjame ir! –chillaba forcejeando mientras se movía y retorcía del agarra de Itachi, ella lloraba con fuerza mientras gritaba- ¡Si soy tan poca cosa déjame ir! ¡¿Qué mierda esperas?! –Cuestiono tajante a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos desafiándolo- ¡Solo estas con una puta, vamos, admíteselo a todo el mundo, te encantara!_

 _-Para._

 _-¡Vamos, regresemos! –Decía enojada- ¡Cuéntaselo a tus inversionistas! ¡Yo lo hago por ti!_

 _Itachi apretaba con más fuerza el agarre en ella._

 _-¿Tú le cuentas a tus amantes que estas saliendo conmigo? –critico él, pero con un tono más tranquilo y sin gritar. Estaba impaciente, se le notaba, pero intentaba controlarse de todos modos- ¿Lo haces? ¡Te ríes de mí!_

 _Mitsuki lo miro ofendida mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes para no gritar de impotencia._

 _-Eres un imbécil –sentencio la peliblanca- ¡Desde hace dos años que deje de estar en la empresa! –Grito ella con toda la voz que tenía mientras se zamarreaba sin tener ningún resultado- ¡Desde que empecé contigo no estuve con nadie más! ¡No lo necesitaba por estar contigo! ¡Que idiota! Yo estoy con alguien que… –dejo salir un fuerte gemido._

 _Itachi le soltó las muñecas y la abrazo con fuerza, tomándola desprevenida._

 _-Con alguien que tiene vergüenza de mí._

 _-Mitsuki, te amo –menciono el azabache luego de besarle el cabello._

 _Ella comenzó a negar mientras se separaba de él, al sentir como Itachi la agarraba de la cintura, ella lo empujo fuertemente en el pecho, alejándolo._

 _-¡Deja de mentirme! ¡No quiero verte! –gritó ella mientras se cubría sus ojos con las manos- ¡Todo estaba mejor antes que aparecieras en mi vida! ¡No me sentía tan dependiente de nadie! –se llevó la mano al pecho- ¡No me sentía así! –chillo enojada- ¡No quería amarte!_

 _Itachi sentía como un puñal se le clavaba en el corazón. Apretó con fuerza los puños mientras miraba como ella seguía llorando y soltando quejidos de dolor._

 _-Entonces vete._

 _Ella al instante se dio vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de él a paso rápido y decidido. Itachi se llevó su mano hasta su cabello para agarrárselo con fuerza mientras pensaba. El muchacho camino hasta las escaleras de la casa y se sentó ahí: pensativo y abatido._

 _-Tu padre también era bastante problemático –menciono Mikoto Uchiha mientras se acercaba hasta su hijo y le daba unas reconfortantes caricias en la espalda- ¿Por qué no cancelas el compromiso y la buscas?"_

Eso había hecho Itachi, pero luego no pudo contactar con Mitsuki por mucho tiempo. Fue a buscarla en varias ocasiones, hasta que tuvo que desistir y preguntarle a Hatake Kakashi. El peliblanco casi lo hecha de su casa, puesto que Itachi llego cuando estaba en medio de un trio. Pero, Kakashi termino explicándole al Uchiha que Mitsuki se había ido a Europa y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver.

Además de que preguntarle muchos detalles a Kakashi no era muy bueno, después de todo el peliblanco le guardaba cierto rencor por el hombre que "profanó a su pobre hermanita", palabras textuales del joven Hatake.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono ella mostrándose intrigada por las actitudes del muchacho, ya que la estaba observando demasiado y eso la incomodaba- Me miras extraño.

Itachi pestaño, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestarle atención a ella. Mitsuki estaba frente a él, con hielo sobre su labio mientras lo examinaba con la mirada intentando buscar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Solamente te miro –respondió para luego apoyarse mejor en su cama.

Estaban en la habitación del azabache, y se encontraba la tele prendida en un volumen bajo mientras ambos se miraban cada unos segundos. Se los notaba nerviosos, después de todo desde hacía mucho tiempo no se veían cara a cara, afrontando todos sus sentimientos.

-Mitsuki…

-Itachi, yo…

Ambos se miraron al escuchar como hablaban a la vez; ella sonrió divertida mientras él relajo su expresión. El silencio los inundo nuevamente, pero esta vez no era incomodo sino más bien reconfortante de alguna extraña manera.

-Creo que debo irme –menciono ella poniéndose de pie mientras se sobaba el cuello con cierta molestia y frunciendo el ceño.

-Es tarde, podrías quedarte aquí.

Ella bufó sonoramente.

-No, gracias –respondió y al darse cuenta que sonó tajante añadió- Preferiría volver a mi departamento, dormir tranquila. Tengo que estudiar unos proyectos que terminar.

Itachi levanto la ceja confundido.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono sin poder evitar callarse, su duda era más grande que cualquier cosa.

-Pues, durante estos años en donde… nos conocimos –dijo buscando las palabras correctas sin mencionar hechos de mas- estuve haciendo unos cursos en el caso de administración, Kakashi me lo sugirió diciendo que era buena idea –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Fui a Europa como capacitación, para luego recibirme. Estas hablando con una muy buena empresaria –menciono con el ego por las nubes, demostrando que su apellido era Hatake.

Itachi le sonrió, estaba orgulloso y la miraba con afecto, lo que hizo que Mitsuki se ruborizara completamente.

-¿Cómo esta Sora? –cuestiono la peliblanca cambiando de tema, pero sin mirarlo puesto que no quería demostrarle su sonrojo.

-Se quedaba con Sasuke porque hasta hace poco no tenía mucho tiempo para cuidarlo y…

Ella lo miró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Me hubieras llamado.

-Nunca me contestaste por teléfono, ¿Por qué lo hubieras hecho en ese momento? –pregunto levemente rencoroso.

Mitsuki llevó su mano hasta el pecho y se mostraba seria ante la situación.

-Hubiera sentido que mi hijo me necesitaba –explico al instante mientras se ponía de pie, y apoyo el hielo nuevamente en sus labios con desinterés- Es amor de madre, tu no lo entenderías, desalmado.

Ella salió a paso firme de la habitación, e Itachi se quedó congelado sin entender lo que sucedía. Escucho mucho ruido en su casa, y podía asegurar que ella intentaba ponerse los zapatos puesto que podía oír las quejas de Mitsuki.

El azabache negó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y comenzó a caminar para seguirla. Observó como ella se encaminaba hasta la puerta a paso decidido.

Itachi se colocó delante de ella, apoyando su brazo sobre la pared impidiéndole que avanzara.

-Sigues igual de dramática que antes –dijo levemente divertido por todo y más al verla bufar derrotada- No entiendo porque no eres actriz.

Mitsuki pasó por al lado de él, llegando a la puerta. Pero de golpe se frenó volteándolo a ver por sobre sus hombros, sonriendo divertida.

-Kakashi dice que la actuación la llevamos en la sangre –menciono orgullosa mientras levantaba las cejas.

Itachi siguió observándola, percatándose que estaba diferente.

-Estas muy hermosa –dijo y luego se acercó más a ella, tomándola del rostro y acariciándola en el proceso- Sigues igual que antes.

Mitsuki se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando contener sus sentimientos; quería chillar, necesitaba gritar, estaba perdiéndose en sus ojos, a la vez esperaba besarlo y dormir a su lado. La muchacha cerró los ojos al sentir como Itachi posaba sus labios sobre los de ella y luego comenzaba a moverlos con lentitud, para no abrirle más la lastimadura.

La peliblanca llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del azabache y profundizo más el beso, abriendo más su boca y comenzando mover su lengua. Ella lo mordió con fuerza, se la notaba desesperada por aquellos mimos, e Itachi gruño al sentir como Mitsuki se pegaba completamente a él.

Itachi la cargó, levantándola y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas.

Después de todo era lo que ambos necesitaban: sentirse queridos un rato.

* * *

Suigestu se sobaba la mandíbula adolorido. No dejaba de observarse al espejo, notando que además de aquel intenso dolor tenía un gran moretón en su ojo izquierdo.

Al recordar la razón de su desastrosa noche, quiso llorar completamente molesto.

" _-Oi, Sasuke –lo zamarreaba el peliblanco mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez- ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Oh, mira, mujeres desnudas! –grito y al instante se quiso golpear internamente por lo que había dicho- Eso funciona conmigo, tsk… -chasqueó la lengua e insistió nuevamente con despertarlo- ¡Una ensalada de tomate! –grito aún más fuerte, casi pegado a la oreja del azabache pero no había respuestas, sino que Sasuke seguía dormido profundamente._

 _Suigestu suspiro, mostrándose molesto e impaciente. Después de todo pensó que cuidar a Sasuke no sería tan malo, ya que luego podría pasarse toda la madrugada mirando películas en la televisión de su mejor amigo… pero antes de eso tenía que acostar al azabache en su cama para que duerma, puesto que si Mikoto se enteraba que no cuidaba bien a Sasuke, ella lo mataría._

 _Él tragó en seco al recordar la mirada fulminante de Mikoto Uchiha, ella da más miedo que todos los azabaches juntos._

 _El peliblanco tomo a Sasuke de los hombros y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Entre quejas y caídas, logró colocar al Uchiha en la bañera y este todavía estaba en su placentero sueño. Suigetsu tomó la remera de Sasuke y se la sacó, tirándola para arriba en un instante y con desinterés. Ni con las mujeres era tierno, mucho menos lo sería con él._

 _Una vez que se deceso de la prenda, se agacho levemente y con cierta expresión de dolor llevó sus manos hasta la cadera del azabache. Apenas tocó el primer botón, una patada lo alejo contra la pared, haciendo que grite de dolor._

 _-¡Joder, mi ojo! –chillaba agudamente Suigetsu mientras se masajeaba la zona, volviendo a gritar._

 _-¡Me querías violar, cabrán! –gritó enojado y ebrio Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie, con la cabeza completamente dolorida. El azabache camino hasta su amigo y lo levanto del suelo, para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro- ¡Te matare! –insistió el azabache, pero luego completamente muerto de sueño se caminó como pudo hasta su cama, tirándose sobre esta y comenzó a susurrar muchas cosas a la vez- Mejor mañana… si, una muerte para el desayuno… tomate, sí._

 _-¡Kyaaa! ¡Mi ojo! –lloraba Suigetsu desde el baño"_

Bajó su mirada, con la frente sombreada de negro.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito –repetía una y otra vez Suigetsu mientras buscaba algún arma en el baño para poder matar al azabache. El peliblanco estaba completamente decidido, no volvería a pasar por eso nunca más. Jamás cuidaría a Sasuke Uchiha alcoholizo, no de vuelta.

Suigetsu escuchó como su celular sonaba, por lo que lo tomo para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Lo releyó varias veces, sintiéndose sorprendido.

" _Karin:_ _Mira, Suigetsu-baka, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te parece el jueves en la cafetería de siempre? Antes del cumpleaños de Naruto, luego podemos ir juntos. Bueno, no es que quiera aparecer con un idiota como tú pero bueno._ _"_

Volvió a releer el mensaje, y también miró quince veces que se tratara de Karin.

" _No creo que sea buena idea…_ _"_ comenzó a escribir Suigetsu pero al instante otro mensaje acababa de llegar, dejándolo mucho más sorprendido que antes.

"Karin: _Por favor_ "

Suigestu sonrió, con arrogancia y asintió como si ella pudiera verlo.

" _Claro, zanahoria pero para que sepas tampoco me agrada llegar a una fiesta con una miope_ "

Al instante lo miró sin borrar su sonrisa, para luego mirarse nuevamente al espejo y extrañamente no le molestaban sus golpes. Pero al instante recordó que si no se le iban para el jueves, Karin lo molestaría por ser débil. Él bufó sonoramente, enojado porque sabía que eso pasaría.

Ella le respondió, y el leyó lo leyó al instante.

" _Karin:_ _Baka_ "

-Siempre tan expresiva –pensó en voz alta.

* * *

Matsuri comenzó a desperezarse, moviéndose con lentitud sobre la cama. Estaba cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y con pesar abrió los ojos. Luego de hacerlo, llevó ambas manos hasta sus mejillas cubriéndoselas al sentir que se había puesto colorada. Se levantó con cuidado en la cama, notando que estaba completamente sola en aquella habitación.

Suspiro, levemente decepcionada mientras volvía a acostarse y se tapaba completamente con la sabana.

" _¿Acaso no lo abre hecho bien?"_ pensaba internamente " _Sé que dijo que se iría pero no esperaba que lo mencionara enserio"_ hizo un puchero involuntariamente _"Ou, no es justo. Esperaba una sesión de sexo mañanero"_ quiso llorar al darse cuenta que sus ideas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba. La muchacha comenzó a rodar en la cama, moviéndose de un lado al otro frustrada y enrollándose en la sabana. Gruño frustrada y paró en seco, volviéndose a sentar y tomando su almohada del respaldo, para colocarla sobre su rostro y poder gritar enojada sobre esta.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó una voz en la habitación, lo que hizo que Matsuri se quedara completamente quieta y parando sus acciones, para luego de forma lenta comenzar a mostrarse ante la otra persona.

-Gaara-sensei –lo saludo ella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho estaba con el cabello mojado y se lo secaba con una toalla, vestía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y tenía una leve expresión de curiosidad puesto que ella estaba actuando extrañamente antes de que llegara.

-¿Entonces?

-Solamente… un ritual antes del desayuno, si eso –respondió al instante, delatando sus nervios y poniéndose nuevamente completamente colorada por lo mala mentirosa que resultaba ser, ella suspiro para después sonreír.

Gaara le sostuvo la mirada unos cortos segundos, para luego tomar sus llaves que se encontraban en una mesa y su abrigo.

-Se ha hecho tarde, están siendo las doce del mediodía –explico él con su voz ronca.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono Matusi dando un brinco de golpe y se levantó de la cama, comenzando a vestirse y se olvidó por completo de su desnudez. Al recordarlo y más precisamente al percatarse de que estaba Gaara mirándola, ella se sentó en la cama tomando una almohada y se cubrió.

Gaara sonrió con burla.

-¿Tanto hemos dormido? –cuestiono ella, remarcando la palabra en plural haciendo que Gaara frunza el ceño puesto que él no contaba con el hecho de dormirse.

-Sí, y es domingo –indico secamente- tengo almuerzo en familia –contestó pero luego se recrimino por andar contándole esas cosas a ella, bufó enojado con sí mismo. Se encamino hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla la miro por sobre su hombro- Luego hablamos, Matsuri.

Al quedarse sola en la habitación, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama completamente feliz y chillando.

No había tenido otra sesión de sexo con Gaara, pero él durmió a su lado por lo que parecían muchas largas horas. Ella sonrió emocionada y al instante se mordió los labios con fuerza.

Pero todo aquel festejo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, lo que hizo que comenzara a buscar por toda la habitación donde lo había dejado. Rebuscó entre sus prendas tiradas, y de su vestido tomó el aparato de un pequeño bolsillo interno.

-Moshi moshi –saludo efusivamente sin siquiera haber mirado quien la estaba llamando, y al escuchar aquella seca y áspera voz del otro lado, el semblante de la castaña cambio al instante- Si, estoy en eso… No, no ha pasado nada nuevo.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba de completo mal humor, enojado y con una clara expresión de pocas pulgas. El azabache tomaba su café mientras largaba maldiciones. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza por la resaca y quería matar a cualquier persona o ser vivo que se acercara a él. De hecho hacia minutos atrás había sacado a patadas a Suigetsu de su departamento, puesto que el peliblanco estaba durmiendo cómodamente…. en su sillón… el cual estaba cubierto por comida.

El azabache frunció el ceño al escuchar como tocaban el timbre. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y volviendo a tomar su bebida. Pero, volvieron a tocar haciendo que él bufara.

Pero decidió hacer como si nada pasará.

Lo que fue un gran error.

Aquella persona que se encontraba afuera de su casa, dejó su mano apoyada en el timbre haciendo que retumbe por todas las paredes de su apartamento.

El azabache se puso de pie, enojado, frustrado, y con ansias de un asesinato lento pero doloroso. Su cabeza le latía debido al ruido, así que rápidamente fue hasta la entrada de su hogar.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo que su visita soltara un chillido de sorpresa y se alejara del timbre, dando un pequeño salto para atrás.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Yamanaka? –gruño completamente enojado y fuera de sí, se le notaban unas orejas terribles pero seguía manteniendo aquel semblante serio que tanto lo caracterizaba- Joder, dime de una maldita vez.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Sasuke-kun –menciono ella sonriendo con molestia.

Sasuke bufó.

-No te he preguntado cómo estas puesto que te ves como la mierda –se encogió de hombros Ino pero luego le guiño el ojo- No es cierto pero, en fin –movió sus hombros con fingido desinterés- Vengo a buscar el dinero de la frentona.

El azabache se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

-De la frente andante, la marquesina con patas –indicaba Ino al notar como el muchacho estaba completamente quieto y pensando. Ella al instante añadió, bufando- De Sakura.

Sasuke al instante se volteó, entrando a su departamento pero cerrando la puerta en el proceso para que Yamanaka no entre a su casa como chusma que era.

-¡Oye! - Ino bufó y se cruzó de brazos, para luego apoyarse contra la pared.

Espero durante unos interminables cinco minutos, y cuando se dispuso a volver a tocar el timbre, Sasuke apareció cambiado; vistiendo una remera negra manga larga y unos jean azules oscuros, junto con una campera azul oscura.

-¿En serio no habías notado la frente de Sakura? Es más llamativo que sus ojos o su pelo, eso es mucho decir.

El azabache pasó por su lado ignorándola, lo que hizo que la rubia lo siguiera. Sasuke camino a paso firme por las escaleras, intentando que su cabeza no le doliera a pesar de los chillidos de la rubia.

-¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!

-No sabía que ahora Sakura tenía secretaria –menciono despectivamente mirándola de arriba abajo, cuando se encontraban a la salida del edificio- Si tanto quiere el maldito dinero se lo daré yo.

-¡Pero Sakura me ha mandado a mí! –chillo enojada

-Me importa una mierda, Ino –sentencio Sasuke saliendo a paso firme y decidido, aun bufando pro sus dolores de cabeza.

La rubia grito indignada, asustando a una vecina que pasaba junto a ella. Ino pisó con fuerza el piso, y al instante tomó su celular para llamar a su amiga. Era consciente de que aunque se apurara no llegaría primero a lo de Sasuke pero al menos podía evitar que su amiga lo recibiera, puesto que Sakura no quería que él la viera lastimada, ella misma lo había dicho el día anterior _"No necesito la lastima de un estúpido arrogante egocéntrico que solo uso para beneficio sexual mutuo"_

Probó dos veces de llamarla, pero nada pasaba, directamente entraba al contestador. Sakura era la persona que llevaba siempre su celular a todos lados y contestaba a todo momento, pero justamente ahora no la atendía.

* * *

Sakura cantaba a todo pulmón mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Vestía su corta bata de color blanco y estaba descalza. Ella se miraba al espejo, siguiendo escurriendo sus mechones rosados. La muchacha no sacaba la vista de su rostro; percatándose de aquel horrible moretón en su mejilla que ya tenía un color verde y violeta; también de su labio el cual estaba lastimado e hinchado; y además de los rasguños que se hizo al perder los nervios.

Ella suspiro, para luego dejar de gritar y comenzar a tararear más calmadamente.

Al principio le había costado volver a mantener la calma, pero pudo lograrlo luego de un largo sábado de películas con Ino e interminables charlas mientras comían helado.

Sakura sonrió al recordar el buen día que había logrado pasar con su mejor amiga.

De pronto, escucho el ruido del timbre por lo que dejó la toalla que tenía en sus manos sobre la repisa del baño. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pensando que se trataba de su amiga.

-Ya va… -indico Sakura a la par que avanzaba a paso lento hasta la puerta, intentando hacer enojar mucho más a Ino, pero de golpe el timbre comenzó a sonar sin parar por lo que Sakura abrió rápidamente la puerta, con las mejillas infladas y mostrándose enojada- ¡Dije que ya va!

Sasuke al verla ensancho los ojos, y frunció el ceño completamente confundido. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, y se contuvo de chillar de dolor al lastimarse nuevamente. Estaba nerviosa, se encontraba shockeada puesto que no esperaba encontrarse a Sasuke.

-Sasuke –lo saludo intentando actuar como si nada pasará pero al instante él llevo una mano hasta su mejilla sorprendiéndola, y ella reacciono soltando un pequeño chillido.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sakura? –pregunto completamente molesto, demostrando un tono de voz seco y agrio en su voz, dejando que ella escuchara lo enojado que se encontraba por la situación.

Ella parecía tan frágil delante de sus ojos, tan diferente a la imagen que mostraba siempre delante de los demás.

Y eso lo extraño, como también le genero un gran malestar en su interior.

-Dime, Sakura –insistió nuevamente, estaba llegando al punto que no le quedaba paciencia.

* * *

 _¡Y al fin esta lista la continuación!_

 _Prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido :3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado_


End file.
